We Lucky Few
by HockeyKid6622
Summary: In 1942, the USA military allowed a single female into a combat role to test a female's effectiveness on the field. The lucky company? Easy Company from the 101st Airborne. Private Griest must adapt to her surroundings and the horrors of war beside her men. But can a female be a soldier? Can Easy accept her or are they doomed to be lost in the war that forever changed the world?
1. Currahee Part 1

**Author's note: This is not a fanfiction where the plot is changed because of one character; in this story, I simply added my character to the story line. The plot remains mostly the same, but follows my character instead. This is based off the actor's portrayal, NO DISRESPECT INTENDED. My highest gratitude to all the men and women who have served and continue to serve the United States, Canada, and every other country. God bless you all. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Warning for coarse language, sexual themes, and violence in later chapters**

* * *

 **Part 1.1- Currahee**

" _ **Everyone has oceans to fly, if they have the heart to do it. Is it reckless? Maybe. But what do dreams know of boundaries"- Amelia Earhart**_

Griest stood stiffly off to the side as the soldiers walked around her. Everyone was dressed in their fatigues and in their full gear. Her parachute and harness rubbed her shoulders painfully as she rotated her arms in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. She bit back a curse when she realized she would never be comfortable as long as this was all on her back. Her legs shook under the extra weight as she rolled her neck impatiently.

"Easy Company, listen up!" Lieutenant Meehan shouted as Griest slowly shuffled towards the CO. Others followed her each wearing their own discomfort and anxiety on their faces. "Come on; hurry it up!" Griest stood near the edge of the group as she crossed her arms and looked around. Luz and Guarnere stood on either side of her as they all listened.

"The Channel coat is soaked in with rain and fog; there is heavy winds on the drop zone," he continued shouting to be heard. His hard eyes ran over everyone. "The invasion has been postponed; we are on a 24 hour stand-down. There will be no drop tonight."

Everyone groaned and dropped their equipment as Guarnere hissed, "Son of a bitch."

"Drill sergeants, take charge," Meehan finished before leaving the annoyed company. They all hissed curses as the sergeants stepped up and began issuing orders. After some talk, they were dismissed and sent away to take everything off and wash off the camouflage paint they had spent an hour preparing.

"Come on, Chucky," Luz hissed with a grin almost hiding his own annoyance at the sudden turn. "You're a girl; this means you get to spend more time in front of a mirror, I hear girls like that stuff."

"Most girls are at home cooking supper, wearing a pink dress, and faithfully waiting for their man to come home," Skip added with a slight shake of his head, "Chucky is here, wearing army pants with a rifle at her side, and waiting to jump into some war."

"We'll get there soon enough," Luz assured as they shuffled their way back to the barracks to change.

"That's easy for you guys to say," she huffed as she struggled to keep up, "this shit weights more than I do; you know how hard it is to get all this on and off again?"

"Hey, you chose this life," Guarnere offered with a shrug as Griest rolled her eyes.

"It's not exactly what I pictured." She bit her lip as she pushed her helmet higher up on her forehead. "I expected less confusion and more certainty; I hate being postponed, let's just get it done with already."

"We would have been more confused with _him_ in charge." Luz gave her a look as she rolled her eyes again. Everyone else released a groan as curses were uttered once again.

"Don't you even get started on him," Guarnere warned as he spat onto the ground.

"Hey, I hate the guy just as much as you do, but you gotta admit, we're here because of him." Penkala looked around at everyone.

"Yeah and so is the permanent blister on my foot," Griest growled with a shake of her head. They returned to their barracks and changed out of their clothes and back into their brown and green uniforms. Griest stared at the mirror and adjusted the side cap on her head maneuvering her bun so it sat securely at the base of her neck. Her eyes looked up and down at the girl she no longer recognized. Her skin, which was hidden under the black paint she had marked her face with, had darkened after the long, tough days in the sun, her hands were tough and callused, and her body frame had grown slightly with a layer of lean muscle. Even her eyes were darker, ready for whatever lay ahead. She shook her head and looked down at her shined boots before she stepped outside and joined the rest of Easy, but her mind wandered back to the old days, to Toccoa.

 **Two years earlier, Camp Toccoa, Georgia**

"You people are at the position of attention!" Sobel ordered gruffly as the men stood straight and pushed away their pounding feet, rumbling bellies, and exhausted shoulders. Lieutenant Sobel watched them with hard eyes as he scrutinized anything he could find.

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?" He shouted when he finally picked a poor victim.

"No, sir," the young man responded as he stared forward otherwise ignoring Sobel's words and the spit that landed on his cheek. He knew there was no crease on his pants, they all knew it, but they had learned to remain quiet when dealing with Sobel.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom," Sobel pushed as Perc fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

"No excuse, sir." Sobel gave him a look before moving onto the next unfortunate soul after revoking Perconte's weekend pass, but there was no surprise there. Easy had forgotten what a weekend pass was or what you did.

"Name." Sobel stood in front of a smaller man with dark hair and watching eyes.

"Luz, George," the man responded.

"Well, Private Luz, you-"

"Lieutenant Sobel," a new voice interrupted the lieutenant. Sobel turned around ready to screech at the man who dared to cut him off. He stared into the face of his first sergeant, William Evans. He saluted the lieutenant and held a letter in his hands. "I have orders directly from Major Horton."

Sobel snatched the letter from Evans' hands as he looked at the small figure standing behind Evans. It was a girl; she was tiny standing at 5'4'' with long, strawberry blonde hair that was braided and secured at the base of her neck in a tight bun. Her face was a cream colour with bright red cheeks and a full face with thick eyelashes. She was standing at attention and wore the same green uniform and helmet everyone else was. A brown rifle stood by her arm gleaming in the light.

"Who the hell is that?" Malarkey whispered as he glanced at the people around him. They all shared his look but none of them had answers; they certainly didn't want to get caught whispering, Sobel didn't need anything else to hold over their heads.

"A girl? In Easy?" Sobel spat as he threw the letter to the ground in a crumpled ball. "Not going to happen, not in my company."

"Sir, those orders are directly from Major Horton; there is no choice," Evans muttered glancing up nervously not wanting to be caught in Sobel's rage. Sobel opened his mouth to argue but then closed it knowing there was nothing he could do without disobeying a direct order. He looked at the girl and stepped in front of her. She stared forward as she breathed deeply. She looked perfectly comfortable as if she had been born standing at attention and could do it for ages. Sobel waited for her to crack, to wince, or shift her weight but the girl remained like stone.

Finally, Sobel spoke, "Let me be crystal clear: women do not belong in war except the kitchen or as a nurse. I am only allowing you here until I can straighten this out with Major Horton, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!" She shouted forcefully. Her voice was a strong alto that made the men glance at one another. It was soft and whispery like the wind, but the wind had the ability to break down stone. It also held a granite quality while being passionate like a fire.

"You will train with Easy until then, but you will receive no special treatment from me. I expect you to do the same thing as these men; if not, you will be out of here faster than your legs can carry you. What is your name?"

"Private Griest," she answered as Easy looked around with wide eyes. A women in Easy was absurd; everyone knew women couldn't go to combat, they couldn't shoot, or fight, let alone kill. She belonged at home.

"Private Griest," Sobel hissed with disdain, already making it his mission to ensure the young girl failed. Paratroopers were a new division in which the men would remain together from the beginning of their training until the end of the war. They had already been at Camp Toccoa for two week where they learned marching, rifle drills, and other aspects of military training. There had been some arguments and problems with her enlistment, which was why she was late. Griest would have to keep up with them if she ever hoped to pass. "This is not the regular infantry; this is Easy Company of the 101st Airborne and I will not have you hold this company back, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" She didn't even bat an eyelash as she waited for Sobel to release her.

"Men," Sobel addressed as he turned and faced Easy Company. The men stood tall and stared forward sneaking glances at the girl. "This is Private Griest, a minor annoyance that will be dealt with. There is to be no fraternizing with her. Private Griest, I do not need you distracting my men, so absolutely no flirting or any of your woman charms. You will not assist Private Griest and you will not encourage her. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone chorused, but this time there was a higher voice mixed in; it was strange to the men who made faces.

"Griest fall in at the back," Sobel ordered as she ran towards her new place. The men glanced at her and examined her before shaking their heads; she was too skinny, too lanky to be able to survive the next few days. Sobel might not even have to speak with Major Horton, she might quit by that time.

"Lieutenant Winters, break her into shape as I set up a room for her," Sobel growled. Winters responded with the appropriate, _sir, yes, sir_ before he ordered them all to drop down and push it out as Sobel entered the barracks.

After about five minutes of physical exertion, the cross lieutenant returned and ordered them all back to attention. Then he continued his examination of the men. Luz had some dirt on his rifle, pass revoked. Lipton had a string hanging from his badge, pass revoked. Malarkey had some rust on the butt end of his rifle, pass revoked. Liebgott had a rusty blade, pass revoked. Griest had some mud on the top of her boot, though not that Winters saw, her hair was out of place, and her lips were "too red" to be natural, pass revoked.

"Because of the infractions of the wench and these men, all your weekend passes have been revoked. Now, let's welcome the wench to Easy Company; everyone get into your PT gear, we're running Currahee."

"Second platoon, fall out. We have two minutes," Winters ordered as the men ran to the barracks to change. Griest grabbed her canvas bag as Sobel lead her to her bed. It was inside the barracks at the back corner. The only difference was a thin, partially see through sheet had been placed creating a sliding curtain between her and the rest of the men.

"This curtain will be closed, and only closed, at lights out until 0500 hours, is that understood?" Sobel growled.

"Yes, sir!" The captain stepped away as Griest grabbed the curtain and began to pull it shut.

"I said at lights out until 0500 hours, wench!" Sobel shrieked as he turned his rage on the girl. Griest released the sheet as if it were fire and nodded. Then Sobel grinned as he turned away. "Get changed, you have one minute."

Griest's face paled slightly as she glanced at the men. Some of Easy had turned away so they could change quickly without her eyes on them, but most of them were just as nervous and uncomfortable as she was. One soldier in particular, Dylan Culil, a muscular, attractive Caucasian with a large nose smiled at her as he flashed her a wink and licked his lips. Griest turned away and began to pull her shirt off feeling Culil's eyes on her like acid. Anyone, even the men, could tell her underclothes were made by people who had never worn a bra, or knew anything about a bra. It was bulky, large, and did not offer the required support. Griest had to make her own adjustments to make sure she didn't fall out. Even then, she had a shirt wrapped around her chest to keep everything in place. She changed quickly but was the second last one outside, Culil was the last.

Easy Company ran through the camp at a leisurely pace as they complained about Sobel and about the "infractions" he had found. The other companies laughed and jeered as they ran past.

"Don't worry, guys," one man called, "we'll take your dates to a movie."

"Holy shit, is that a girl?" Everyone looked at the small figure running alongside them. She had a feminine face and figure, too feminine for any male. "No wonder they don't need their weekend passes anymore, they got their own fun!" They laughed while others cursed at her. Griest remained silent and kept running as if she never heard a word they said.

* * *

"How far up, how far down?" Sobel shouted as Easy ran up the dreaded hill.

"Three miles up, three miles down," they chanted in a ragged, tired breathes. Griest was in the middle of the pack but had no problem keeping up; running was her strength and she was at a slower pace than what she could handle. She kept that to herself, more because she didn't want to catch Sobel's attention and make the men suffer again. Instead, she focused on her breathing, the pounding of feet, and the road beneath her. Lieutenant Sobel wasn't the only person who believed she didn't belong there, but she would show them. She knew Sobel's argument with Major Horton would be in vain and would only leave him even angrier than before. She rolled her eyes and as pushed herself to a faster pace wanting to break free of the formation and run. A man in front of her tripped as the men around him reached out to help him.

"Do not help that man!" Sobel ordered. "Do not help that man!"

A few minutes later Griest got her wish; the formation was broken as the men were ordered to sprint to the top. Griest broke free and pumped her arms and legs enjoying the air in her lungs and the burning in her legs. She passed the men easily and was the second to the top; the first was a shy looking guy with black hair and dark, mysterious eyes. Griest ran past Lieutenant Winters as he shouted out encouragement to his men, an act she respected.

"Come on, you can make it! Go! Go! Go!" Winters gave her a subtle nod as she sprinted past him. She looked forward as she continued to run. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.

They finished the night with a 12 mile march in full gear. Griest struggled with the weight; it was over half her body weight. The girl fought and was one of the last ones to finish, but she did it.

The next few days followed the same routine; wake up at the crack of dawn for a run, more strength training, some food, more running, jump training, another march, inspection, and finally bedtime. It was all the same in that she excelled in the running, did okay in the physical strength, and not so great in the full gear marches but she was getting better, though that didn't stop Sobel from blaming her. Sobel had his argument with Major Horton and, as Griest predicted, came back even madder than before. Griest was here to stay.

The men mostly ignored her but kept glancing at her as if trying to figure her out; Griest had gotten used to the looks and ignored them. Culil, however, always watched her when she changed and would always say and do suggestive things when Sobel wasn't around. However, Griest believed the lieutenant wouldn't do anything to deter the young private even if Sobel did see.

Talbert woke up one night to the sound of huffed, ragged breathing and the pounding of feet. He investigated and found Griest at the back of the barracks practicing marching, rifle drills, push-ups, jumping jacks, and pull-ups. Due to the problems with her enrollment at the camp, she never received any instruction on proper military etiquette and attitudes; marching, talking, and standing at attention was something she had to learn for herself. She struggled to the point Sobel could taste her failing the camp, but she was determined. Sweat beaded down her face as her cheeks turned a brilliant scarlet, but she kept going. Her movements were slow and awkward but got better as she went. Talbert regarded her with a thin smile and went back to bed. He and Lipton found her doing the same thing night after night. Griest's marching got better, her drills were crisp and sharp, and her endurance improved; it was as if she had been there since the beginning. She was keeping up with the men and did better than others.

One day there was a slight change to the routine. Sobel raced them to figure out who was the fastest. They ran Currahee and waited at the barracks for the slower ones. Those who got there first were allowed some down time to bring their frantic heart rates back under control. Griest was the second one there. The first was the shy, black haired man who had beaten her once before. The man reminded her of a young buck prancing through the forest with an unmatchable grace, speed, and finesse. Griest wasn't overly competitive and found she admired the young man. As per usual, he was sitting on the ground panting heavily when Griest collapsed to her knees beside him. Sweat rolled down her face and neck as she rolled to her back exhausted.

"You're fast," she said after a long moment of silence. The man, she had observed, was quiet and only spoke when spoken to, and even then he kept to himself. She, on the other hand, didn't like silence for a certain amount of time and needed to break it whether by talking, tapping her finger, or even grinding her teeth, anything that would break the reticent blanket.

"Ya, so are you," his voice was low and gruff with a Southern accent. It was soft and made her smile, something she hadn't done yet at Toccoa.

"Thanks, I'm Private Griest," she introduced offering him her hand with narrowed eyes. Some men refused to shake a female's hand, most just ignored her. The man took it and shook it in a strong, yet delicate grip. Griest nodded impressed.

"Private Eugene Roe, nice to meet ya. So what's your first name?" Roe asked with a crinkled brow. No one had heard Sobel say the girl's first name; most people would believe her name was wench, or bitch; however, Sobel argued he only called her witch, but the rest of Easy always heard a distinct _b_ at the front of that word.

She gave him a sideways glance and she grinned promising trouble, excitement, and adventure. "Doesn't matter, I never respond to it anyways; Griest will work or whatever you wanna call me." Roe nodded with a grin as some others joined them. They both grew quiet again but would give each other looks when something was said they disagreed with. They even began eating together, where before Griest ate alone and Roe sat at the end of some bench listening but never joining in.

* * *

They were eating lunch one day when a man, Christenson, bumped into Griest as she made her way to her table. She had been at the camp for about two weeks, but everyone, except Roe, kept her at a distance. She absorbed the blow and stood straight glaring at Popeye daring him to do something else. The company watched carefully as some kept an eye on the officers; they were all in the line and hadn't seen anything, or acted like it.

"Thanks for that run, Griest, that was great!" Christenson hissed as Griest rolled her eyes and walked around the man. That morning, Sobel took away their weekend passes and ordered them up Currahee because Griest had a hair out of place and she had dirt on the butt of her rifle. Griest knew the hair placement was bullshit; she was meticulous about her hair so she knew how to keep it pinned back so it wouldn't fall out. The rifle was also nonsense, but she was less inclined to argue that.

"I'm not done with you!" Christenson argued as he followed her. She sat down at her table and stared up at him with bored yet listening eyes. Roe was still in line so she sat by herself as Christenson expelled his frustrations. He yelled at her and blamed her for everything.

"Hey, Christenson, piss off; you know Sobel would have found something, Griest is just his favourite person to pick on," a young man argued as he joined them. He was shorter with dark hair and eyes. Griest knew him to be George Luz; he was a good soldier with a sharp mind and always had something funny to say. The men loved his jokes, banter, and impressions; he kept their spirits up. Griest also knew he slept around with girls when they did have a rare weekend pass. She had come to respect and rely on his humour to keep her going, as long as he never tried anything on her. So far, Luz had said nothing to her.

"Come on, you know the girl did nothing wrong," Luz finished as he stared at Christenson. The man nodded knowing Luz was right; he wasn't mad at Griest but Sobel had made it very clear that everything was her fault, so it was easier to get mad at her. Sobel had decided that if the physical component of training would not get her to quit, then maybe the men's hate and disdain would. It was a smart plan. Christenson walked off and joined his friends at a far table as Luz looked down at her.

"Man, you are probably the second most hated person here, how do you stand it? Me, I would-"

"Look," she interrupted placing her fork down. Her eyes were a pale green-grey that seemed to shift and change according to her mood. When she was angry, focused, or in soldier-mode, her eyes were more grey and would resemble a bayonet. When she was happy, compassionate, or in human-mode, they were green and looked like a grassy field. Later, the men used her eye colour to gauge her moods; however, they had never seen them green. At that moment, they were a bright silver with veins of green. She continued in an icy voice, "I appreciate your help but I got it covered. Despite what you, Sobel, and everyone else thinks, I am not here to hook up and taste the army boys. I am here to become the best damn paratrooper you have ever seen and to kill Krauts. I know your habits with women, Private Luz, which is fine, but not with me. So hold on until the next blue moon for our weekend pass and fulfill those desires on some naive girl with long eyelashes, long legs, and a pink dress, cause I'm not interested. We good?"

"Oh," Luz muttered speechless for the first time he could remember. He blinked as Griest looked away and resumed eating her meal. "Ahh, sure, yeah; see you later, I guess." Luz rejoined Lipton, Guarnere, Skip, and Liebgott as his table as they watched him expectantly.

"So how did it go?" Skip asked with a grin.

"Apparently, she's here to kill Krauts," Luz grumbled as he imitated a high pitched hiss; it was too scratchy and shrilly to be Griest but it got the idea across. Luz sat down and began eating the slop the army called food.

"I don't know, guys," Guarnere muttered looking over Luz at the girl, "I hate myself for saying it, but I agree with Sobel; women don't belong in war, certainly not in the paratroopers. Maybe a secretary or nurse, but not here; they ain't tough enough."

"I'm not sure," Lipton said with a shake of his head, "it's been a few weeks and she's still here."

"So?" Liebgott grumbled eating some more food.

"Look at her; she has it harder than any of us. She has a CO who hates her even more than he hates us, she has to do things some men twice her size and double the muscle have difficulty with, she assumes everyone hates her, and she has to put up with that." Lip pointed to Culil who stared at her as if she were prey. The men shivered uncomfortably before looking back to her. She'd seen the look but remained stoic as if nothing happened.

"I'm not sayin she ain't tough and I'm not saying I don't like her, I don't know her well enough to not like her, but would you want her guarding your back in the middle of a fight? Would you trust her?" Guarnere pushed.

"None of us know her well enough to make that call," Skip said as Lip glanced over his shoulder at her. She was sitting and eating her meal contently ignoring the stares everyone flashed her. She looked untouchable, as if from another world, one the men couldn't ever hope to see. Her figure had grown more muscular since arriving, but Lip wondered if it would be enough to make it through the rest of training. She glanced up and met his eyes for a moment as he looked away with burning ears.

"Someone should talk to her and see what she's like," he offered.

"I did and it did not go well," Luz huffed shrugging his shoulders.

"Were you talking to her or about to hit on her?" Lipton asked raising an eyebrow. Luz opened his mouth as he looked up. His eyes moved back and forth before nodding in resignation. Eventually, at some point of the conversation, he would have hit on her. "See? She knows that; someone just needs to talk to her to get to know her, not try to get into her pants."

"Doc gets along with her," Bull added as he sat beside them after listening in on their conversation for the past few minutes. They looked at the raven haired medic who sat down across from her.

"They quiet ones always stay together," Skip muttered.

"Doc's a good judge of character, so if he trusts her..." Lipton let his voice fade as they watched the pair. Doc Roe was the quietest of the men but he was a good, dedicated man. Easy trusted him and was happy to have him for their medic; he was fast, calm under pressure, and committed to his medical practice and the men. He would learn the medical techniques whenever he could between exercises and any free chance Sobel gave them. Sometimes, Griest would let him practice bandaging and splinting on her to help him. Lipton smiled; he had been worried that the two would be too isolated from the rest of the company but they had each other.

"Hmm," Liebgott hummed, "you gotta admit, boys, she's a real looker."

"Too lanky for me," Guarnere said with a shake of his head. "I like my women a little bigger." Griest was thin but still had some curves hidden under her too-big uniform; but, even Guarnere would agree that she had a pretty face. It wasn't modelling material but nice to look at, especially after being surrounded by men for months. She had a small, straight, cute nose, defined cheekbones and jaw, round cheeks, and higher eyebrows, which completed her symmetrical face. Her lips were thick and a darker shade of pink, which framed her white teeth. Her hair, while pulled back, edged her face making her appear younger and paler. Yet it was her eyes that captivated everyone; they looked young and naive but could turn strong, ferocious, and deadly in an instant. They were always full of resiliency and integrity. They reminded Lipton of a lioness.

"She has a beautiful smile," Luz remarked in a sing-song voice.

Liebgott laughed, "She never smiles."

"She does, just not often. Mostly when she's talking to Doc," Luz argued with a shake of his head. Then, as if on cue, Griest smiled at the medic. Her entire face brightened as she became two years younger. The lines around her eyes softened as her eyes turned the colour of a meadow.

Guarnere sighed and looked at the sergeant, "You think she can become a soldier?"

Lipton regarded him for a moment before he pulled a dollar from his pocket, "A dollar says she will." He slapped the bill on the table as everyone _oohed_.

"A dollar says she's gone by next week," Guarnere bet placing his own dollar beside Lipton's.

"She's gone," Lieb agreed producing his own dollar.

"Goner," Perc called from the table behind Lieb. He reached over and place down a dollar.

"For," Luz said, "she can do it."

"Look, I don't dislike the girl," Skip said, "but she's gone."

"I think you're all too hard on her," Bull grumbled, "she's going to prove you all wrong, and I'll spend this money on cigars." Lipton looked at the money and nodded.

"Okay, three for her staying and four against. We'll see, boys." 

"A girl soldier," Nixon marveled looking at Griest from across the mess hall.

"Yes, you said that at breakfast and supper last night, and lunch, and breakfast," Winters reminded with a smile. He glanced at Griest happy to see she had befriended their medic, Eugene Roe, but better known as Doc. He was happy for them both.

"You know, I see it but I can't believe it. Is she here to stay, Dick?" The pair sat down and began eating. Winters looked up and gave him a look.

"She's here on orders from General Taylor. Major Horton and the higher ups want her to fail to prove women shouldn't be in the army, but yes, she's staying until she fails or quits."

"But she's a girl," Nixon hissed.

"So you've said the past few days," Winters repeated with a grin.

"She doesn't belong here," Nix growled, "or next they'll be letting everyone in. What do you think? Do you think females should be combat soldiers?"

"It's not my place to make that call, Nix. She's here so we have to go with it."

"Come on, Dick, it's me you're talking to. Do you think females can do what we do, the things we'll have to do? Is she strong enough?" It always came down to that question: was Griest strong enough?

"I know she's strong enough," Winters muttered in a soft voice, "I've seen her do things that I never thought possible for her. She has this desire, this passion in her eyes that pushes her forward; but the only way we'll know for sure is to see it firsthand.

"She does have it harder than we do," Winters continued after Nixon gave him a look, "she's all alone for the most part; she and the men have this barrier between them. They're testing each other to see who they are. The men wanna know what she's doing here, what she's like, if she's dependable, and if she can carry her own weight. Griest, on the other hand, wants to know where the lines are and who the men will stand with." It reminded him of early cultures trying to determine if the other was an enemy or ally. They didn't start anything but they didn't stop anything either. They just sat back and observed.

"What do you mean 'who they'll stand with'?" Nixon asked.

"Take Culil, he's been harassing her ever since she arrived but she hasn't done anything about it. She could come talk to me or one of the sergeants but she doesn't know if the men will side with him cause he's a male, or with her. She could also take matters into her own hands but she doesn't for the same reasons." The officers watched Culil who licked his lips at Griest, she ignored the gesture.

"So step in if Culil's bothering you." Nixon made a face before he returned to his meal.

"It would further divide them. Even if I acted without her complaining, she'll come across as the snitch and she'll suffer for it. Someone just needs to break through that wall."

"And how will they do that?"

"By passing the test." He paused letting his blue gaze fall on the female private. She was like this untapped wildfire burning with promise and power. "Hopefully they pass it before they segregate each other too much."

Nix nodded before saying, "But you never answered my question: do you think women have a place in combat?" He glanced at Griest who was watching him with narrowed eyes as if knowing Nixon was doubting her abilities. She sat tall and breathed deeply as her shoulders rose and fell. She lifted her chin up watching and waiting for his next move. Nixon looked to Winters but felt her eyes on him like the sun. Winters glanced at Griest wearing a thin smile then it faded as he regarded his friend.

"Do any of us?"

* * *

The next few days, they ran several obstacles and practiced jumping off raised stands that stood a few meters off the ground. Griest did well on the jumps and wasn't ridiculed by Sobel. The first obstacle course tested speed and agility; they had to run, jump through tires, and sprint. Griest placed fourth behind Doc, Grant, and Liebgott. The next one measured strength by rope climbing, push-ups, pull-ups, and various other exercises; Griest finished at the end of the middle. The last one combined the two. They dressed in their fatigues and helmet as they held their rifles at their sides. The day was hot and humid as flies buzzed in their faces attracted to their sweat, which already ran down their necks and backs like a waterfall.

Griest stood off by herself as she inspected the course while her stomach felt hollow with dread. The first obstacle was to army crawl under barbed wire through blood and insides from some poor animal. Then there were easier obstacles that relied on speed and nimbleness that went on for about a mile, Griest could do that handcuffed. The last and greatest of challenges was a wall, almost double her height, constructed from flat, wooden planks.

"Easy Company, listen up!" Sobel ordered as they all jumped to attention. "We have completed these obstacles before so I will not go over them. However, Private Griest will be the last person over the wall. Private Randleman will be second last."

"What?" No one knew who broke the silence as everyone muttered to themselves. Griest looked up at Sobel before glancing at the wall feeling even smaller as she shrunk and hunched her shoulders. Her muscles groaned from yesterday's exertion. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to lift Easy over the wall as she looked at the men. That would be a difficult task for anyone.

"Sir," Winters said stepping forward, "Griest would never be chosen for that task in the field." She was grateful for Winters for taking a stand on her behalf but his words caused her ears to burn as she scrunched up her nose in anger; she could do anything she put her mind to. She was going to prove him wrong.

"Private Griest might be put into a situation where she has no choice, Lieutenant," Sobel hissed as his brow furrowed and he clenched his fist dangerously. "Besides, I warned her she'd be given no special treatment."

"But, sir," Winters tried pushing it.

"Are you going to disobey a direct order, Lieutenant Winters?" Everyone froze as Winters stared forward as blue eyes met brown. The air grew even hotter and stuffier. Winters opened his mouth.

"Ready to go, sir!" Griest shouted jumping forward out of formation. The two officers regarded her as one grinned and the other frowned.

"Very well, fall in! Go! High-ho silver!"

At Sobel's orders, everyone ran forward sliding under the wire. Griest was hit by the rancid smell as she made a face and slowed her advance slightly. Flies droned all around as the scent filled her mouth and nose. She believed it to be the worst smell ever but would be proven wrong on the most tragic of days, the day she stared into the face of true evil. She took in a deep breath and doubled her pace, she would not fail. Skip, however, stopped in front of her staring at a pig intestine that dangled before him forcing Griest to halt.

"What's a matter?" Liebgott called as he crawled in the lane beside her, "Too bloody for you?" He grinned as Griest smacked Skip's boot impatiently urging him onward. She didn't want the entire company waiting for her at the wall because Skip froze. She needed to prove herself to Sobel, Nixon, Winters, the officers who hoped she was here to fail, the men of Easy, and, most importantly, to herself.

"Please," she snorted flashing Liebgott a wink as she crawled forward, "girls see more blood than men."

For the first time, but not the last, Griest was thankful for her height, or lack of. The wire would scrape against her helmet, if anything, but she easily avoided the sharp edges. Bull, Dukeman, and some of the taller men were caught and dragged down into the blood as if the wire were fingernails refusing to release its' prey.

The blood was warm on her skin as it soaked into her clothes weighing her down. When she cleared the wire, her entire torso and the front of her legs were dripping scarlet while it immediately began drying on her hands, neck, and chin. It looked as if she had drank the blood.

She quickly gained ground during the middle portion as she allowed her legs and speed to propel her forward. The men later remarked she looked like a red blur maneuvering through the air. The air blew past her face cooling her down and drying the sweat and blood against her skin. Then she faced the wall. She threw her head back to see the top but had to look away as the ground moved under her feet.

"Come on, Bitch!" Sobel screamed standing somewhere in a clean, dry uniform. "Move it!"

Griest looked at the men and nodded. They would step into her hands as she lifted them up until they could grab the top and pull themselves over. Bull joined her as they moved quickly and the numbers on their side dwindled. Griest noticed how the larger, heavier men were brought over by Bull saving her from some of the work, but Sobel was smart; no matter what, she would have to vault Bull over by herself then get herself over.

"Alright, Bull, let's go," she uttered between breaths when they were the only ones left. Bull gave a nod as he stepped into her expecting hands. She gritted her teeth as her arms burned; she could feel the debris embedded in the tread of his boots gouging into her palms. Bull grabbed the top and swung over.

And then there was one.

Griest looked to the top as she took a few strides back and moved her rifle so it hung against her back. She took in a few deep breaths then ran at the wall. Her foot connected with the flat wood as she pushed herself upwards with everything she had. It was not enough. Her hands grabbed the top as her fingernails dug into the untreated wood. Her nails lifted from the nail bed as slivers stabbed deeply into her flesh. She groaned in pain as her feet scrabbled against the wall. A few hands grabbed her shoulders but she shook her head so violently her helmet would have fallen off had it not been clasped under her chin.

"No," she barked as they flinched back, "I can do it... alone!" She shouted between grunts of exertion. The men backed off as they glanced at each other. It was Doc, soft-spoken Doc, who broke the wall.

"C'mon, Griest!" He encouraged gently but fiercely as others joined in.

She pulled herself up so her face was over the wall. Her cheeks were red as stray baby hairs stuck to her glistening forehead. The muscles in her arms screamed and shook. She clenched her lip between her teeth when, suddenly, her arms gave out. Her chin smacked against the top of the wall as her teeth sliced through the soft, pink skin severing her lip in half. She felt her nails rip from her fingertips as she caught herself.

"Back!" She ordered as Bull and Guarnere reached for her. They obeyed as the men continued to shout encouragement at her.

"You got this!"

"C'mon, girl!" And, for once, Sobel was silent.

Griest managed to pull herself up and she swung her legs over the wall. Then she jumped to the ground. She rolled on impact to disperse the force when a rock hit her knee. The whole thing took only about a minute, but it felt like hours. She lay on her side for a moment staring at the grey clouds that blotted the sky.

 _How is it so goddamn hot if there's no sun?_ She wondered. She smiled as she looked at her limp arms which surrounded her as if she were making a snow angel. Her chin and lip throbbed and her fingers were on fire, but she did it.

She did it.

"Holy shit," Guarnere breathed as he looked down at her, "I didn't see that coming; good job." He pulled her to her feet noting her bloodied fingertips. Her face was no better.

"Thanks," she said with a nod as some of the others clapped her back and nodded. She met Doc's gaze as he grinned in congratulations. She nodded back in gratitude then Sobel broke in.

"Too slow, Private Bitch! You would have been killed by the time you got up there. And you rolled over your rifle, potentially damaging it. Next time, I want you doing it in half the time; your weekend pass is revoked!"

Griest bit back the urge to remind Sobel that the rifles would sometimes fall a couple hundred feet during a jump and they usually worked, so her rolling over it was no big deal. She shook her head as an exhausted anger filled her; she wanted to roll her eyes but there was no way to do that under the heated gaze of the Black Swan. Her chin tickled as blood ran down from her lip, over the dried pig's blood, and dripped onto the mud at a steady interval. She formed a fist at her side to keep herself from wiping her chin, or hitting Sobel in his stark, straight nose.

"Yes, sir." She looked up at him as she breathed deeply and her body swayed like the wind. Her eyelids and limbs were heavy.

"Get your asses to the mess hall," he spat releasing them for lunch as he turned away. She rolled her eyes as Easy marched to the barracks to change into clean uniforms. The tips of Griest's fingers stung while her knee ached making her limp slightly.

"Griest," Winters whispered as he marched beside her. She glanced up at him but continued onward. "Good job."

Winters quickened his pace as he left her. Her pains vanished as she held her head higher and a smile poked at the corner of her lips.

As Sobel ordered, she practiced the wall during breaks and at night. The next time, she could go over it no problem, and without rolling on her rifle. Sobel made a face as he moved on without saying a word at the proud victor. Some of the men crowded her and congratulated her for her improvement, while others just regarded her silently. The barrier was breaking.

* * *

Two days filled with pain, sweat, and Currahee passed; some of the men spoke a few words to Griest, not a lot, but it was a welcomed change. Easy was standing at attention as Sobel inspected the barracks with the officers. The air buzzed as bugs danced teasingly before their faces while others bit into any exposed skin. The sun was hot and beamed down on them as if in league with Sobel and determined to make their lives as miserable as possible.

Griest stood in the center of the company as sweat rolled down her neck and back; she was a New Yorker and wasn't used to this type of humid, hot weather. Her knee ached from the other day as she subtly shifted her weight hoping to find a more comfortable position. After the wall, Doc took a look his first patient. He bandaged her bloodied fingers in thick, white gauze. It remained there for half a day before she removed it; the bandages interfered too much for her to get anything done. Her fingers were like sausages while the gauze kept getting caught on everything, so she removed it, much to Doc's disappointment but he wasn't surprised. There was a dark purple-green bruise on the bottom of her chin while a thick scab covered her lower lip. It would often split when she smiled or shouted, as the military way, causing fresh blood to dribble down her chin. Her knee was bruised and slightly swollen. Doc wanted her to be looked at by a real doctor but she refused; she had fought too hard to give up because of a knee. She worked through it.

Everyone held their breath hearing Sobel's dull, scratchy voice through the thin walls of the barracks. During breakfast, the men placed bets on who would have their passes revoked, although who wouldn't get revoked would have been more of a challenge. Most of the men bet Sobel would find something wrong with Griest's bunk. She wasn't offended; if she gambled, she would have bet on herself too. Sobel's voice screeched again as she looked downward closing her eyes.

 _Chickenshit,_ she thought summing Sobel up perfectly.

Inside, Winters stood at attention with Nixon beside him as the now Captain Sobel tore through Easy's bunks. He had already dug through and revoked several passes including Tipper's personal letters and Park's can of peaches, "stolen" according to the captain. Sobel dropped the can into Evan's hands before he turned his attention to the bunk farthest from the door.

"This bunk is a mess and not kept up to military standards," Sobel hissed as he threw books and clothes into the air. He flipped the wire bed over as a photograph fell from underneath the pillow. Sobel clutched it in his hands as his face scorned.

"Whose bunk is this?" He growled not looking up.

"Private Griest's," Winters answered knowing Sobel had full knowledge of the bunk's ownership.

"Get her in here now!" Winters obeyed and brought the girl inside. He noticed the slight limp she was trying hide. She stood at attention before Sobel looking upwards to keep herself from examining the mess the captain made. All over the barracks letters, books, papers, and clothes scattered over the floor like fallen leaves. A bra, in particular, lay in the middle of the room for everyone to see along with a pair of female, beige underwear.

"Private Wench, explain this to me," Sobel ordered holding up a pair of her pants. A sewing needle and thread were sticking from the bottom of the leg.

"I was hemming my pants, sir," she answered stiffly.

"These pants belong to the United States Army and not to you; therefore, you have no authority to make these alterations. Explain yourself."

"Sir, the pants the army provides are either too wide at the waist and too short at the legs, or too long in the legs. I need to hem them or I'll trip and endanger myself, the rest of Easy, and make the CO look bad. I took it upon myself to ensure that doesn't happen, sir. Unless you want me tripping all over the base." Her voice was light and sweet but Winters could see the malice behind her eyes like a sharpened knife. He almost grinned. Sobel threw the pants to the ground as his eyes bulged from his sockets; he hated to look bad.

"What about this?" He held the picture for her to see. "This is not stored according to army regulations. Who is this man, Wench?" Griest paled as she stared at the photo. Her chest rose and fell at a faster pace as her small adam's apple bobbed. The photo was of a young man dressed in a British aviator uniform.

"What is a picture of a limey doing under your pillow?" Sobel pushed tightening his grip causing the photo to crinkle in his fingers. "Do you love this FEB, Wench?" FEB stood for filthy, or fucking depending on who you were talking to, English bastard

"Yes, sir."

"Then why don't you fight there? You're a traitorous bitch!"

"He's my brother," Griest hissed as her upper lip formed a sneer for a millisecond before her face returned to flat stone, but fists formed at her side. Sobel froze as his smile vanished.

"Are you of FEB descent?"

"No, sir."

"Does your family hate the US?"

"No, sir!"

"Then why is your brother in a FEB uniform instead of fighting for his own country?"

"My brother joined the British Air Force before the US even entered the war, sir," she explained. Her eyes burned as her voice wavered; Winters thought she was about to cry.

"You are a pathetic soldier, Private Bitch, the worst I have ever seen. I should ask your red coat-turned brother what he thinks. Even he would be ashamed of you!"

"Yes, sir," she muttered back quietly.

"You think I won't do it? I will!" Sobel screamed intent on destroying her right there. Winters' fingers twitched as he watched the exchange fighting back a scowl, but Sobel wasn't finished, "Where is your FEB brother stationed? I am going to arrange a meeting and tell him what a worthless soldier you are! Where is he stationed?" Griest grinned grimly as if knowing some secret joke. Then she glanced up at Sobel with iron eyes as her grin vanished.

"Hell," she spat. Winters then realized she wasn't about to explode in tears, but in anger. She stood tall as her tongue ran over her scab. The room grew cold as she emanated a white, cold fury. Winters took a tiny step back along with Nixon.

"Excuse me, Private Bitch? Where is your brother stationed? Do not give me lip or I will make your time here much worse," he threatened standing over her, but, to Winters, she looked bigger.

"My brother," she hissed in a sudden cold indifference, "is dead. He was shot down by the Germans a year and a half ago, sir."

"Get all your gear on; you're running Currahee. I will be watching," Sobel ordered as he walked away.

"Sir!" Griest called jumping forward as her eyebrows rose up and her eyes filled with fear. Her shoulders rounded as she looked down reminding Winters of a child. She reached a hand out. "My photo, sir."

"You have twenty minutes," Sobel growled as he left with the picture in his hand. Griest's face clouded in anger as she pulled her gear on whispering obscenities, which the officers ignored. They followed Sobel outside where the men stood at attention. Their faces were hazed in confusion as they glanced at the barracks. They were dismissed for lunch as Sobel promoted Winters clipping a golden bar onto his left collar. As a reward, he was assigned to the mess hall where he was to prepare spaghetti for tomorrow's dinner. Sobel dropped the photo in the mud before walking away. Winters picked it up and wiped it clean. He looked up as Griest exited the barracks and began Currahee. He stood up and tucked the picture into his breast pocket for a later time.

Griest's heavy boots pounded against the ground as she focused on her anger. Her legs shook under the extra weight while her knee howled; she could feel it double in size. However, her anger and sorrow invaded her mind as it pushed her pain and discomforts away.

She thought of the last time she saw her brother. It had been the last time he was home before he left for England. He stood tall with pride as his eyes shone and hands shook with worry. He bid Griest and their mother goodbye, kissed their cheeks, and promised to give the Germans hell. He winked at Griest as he shut the door. He was trying so hard to hide his pale face, his wavering voice, and the tears he refused to let fall, but the Griest women were like bloodhounds with hidden emotions. They both pretended not to notice for his sake and for their own.

Then she thought of the letter they received in the mail several years later. He fulfilled his earlier promise to write often but the women knew this letter was different the moment the mail boy pressed the paper facedown into their hands. The paper was too white and lacked the soot and smudged fingerprints. It was crisp and smelled of an office. The words told of his great sacrifice, his honour, commitment, and his heroism but Griest only remembered two things: her brother was dead and the Germans killed him. She enlisted the next day.

"Hey, Griest, wait up there!" Guarnere's voice echoed as she snapped out of her memories and returned to Currahee.

"You think the Germans are chasing you or something?" Skip asked as he, Guarnere, Luz, Lipton, and Doc joined her. They were dressed in their gear and had their rifles in their hands.

"Sobel sent you?" She asked ignoring Skip's question; she'd run towards the Germans and gut every one of them. Skip shook his head as they fell into unison as naturally as breathing.

"If my sister went off alone with the same look you had, there'd be hell to pay when she returned," Skip huffed as Griest regarded the men. There was nothing to say so she just smiled at them.

"Hey, what's your first name?" Lipton asked two minutes later.

She laughed and gave him the same answer she gave everyone as she gave Doc a look, "Sorry, but I won't respond to it anyways."

"Well, now we'll just have to find out won't we, chicky?" Luz arched an eyebrow causing her to shake her head.

"Did you just call her Chucky?" Skip asked.

"I like it," Guarnere mused looking at Griest. "Chucky Griest, unless you wanna tell us your real name."

"Chucky works," she chuckled as the men screamed her new name until it echoed off the trees as if the forest were declaring it.

"Hey, Luz," she breathed on the final mile. They were all dripping with sweat as their gear soaked it up weighing them down further. Their stomachs growled as they thought of the meal they missed. Luz looked at her but he was too tired to say anything else.

"About the other day, when I told you off, I'm sorry it was uncalled for."

Luz laughed, "You were right, Chucky, all if forgiven and forgotten! Now, race you to the bottom!" 

Winters was waiting by the barracks when Doc darted into the camp running with the elegance and grace of a strong, young deer. Griest came next and was quickly followed by Luz, Lipton, and Guarnere. They all collapsed to their knees panting hard but they were smiling and laughing. Luz said something smart so Griest reached over and smacked his helmet mockingly. Winters bit back a smile as he approached them.

"Lieutenant Winters, sir," Lipton said as they all jumped to their feet and saluted him.

"At ease, did you enjoy your run?" They nodded. "There might be some food left in the mess; get changed then grab some before you rejoin Easy. Private Griest, may I have a moment?" He requested in that soft voice of his that bursted with authority and dignity. It made men, and women, respect him and want to die for him. Easy would follow him anywhere. The men ran into the barracks to change as they glanced at their newly christened Chucky.

"Follow me," Winters said as he walked away from the barracks to the outskirts of the camp. They walked in silence for several minutes before Winters pulled a photo from his breast pocket.

It was the standard size with dirt and time fraying the edges. It was a black-and-white picture of a young man in his early twenties. The man stood tall as his eyes shone like the sun. He wore a blue coloured jacket over a light, collared shirt, and a black tie. His aviator wings shone in the light as his fighter plane, a Supermarine Spitfire, stood strongly behind him like a pillar. The man had light coloured hair peeking out from under his blue beret. His eyes were a medium-light colour while his strong nose, sharp jawline, and kind smile made his features memorable. On the back of the photo was a handwritten message. It read:

 _Hey, sis. Sorry it's been awhile between letters but we've been busy. Our CO finally gave us a break. Those Germans are tough, but we're even tougher. You like the photo? It was the only one I could get without the guys doing things no lady- my sister of all people- should see. How is Mom? Send her my love and tell her I miss her. How's Uncle Ben? Did he get a better doctor or is he stuck with Dr. Mulder? How are you doing? I'm sorry James won't let you play on the hockey team; I know you're the best goalie in all of NY, let alone Queens. I won't be able to write for a while but don't worry, your big brother is good at this. I love you so much and miss you. I just wish Hitler would do us all a favour and jump off a_ _fucking_ _cliff. Sorry, don't tell Mom I said that or she'll worry. I'm fine. I'll see you soon, Sis, I promise._

 _All my love,_

 _Chris Griest_

Chris' letters were scrabbled together as if written by a young, exhausted soldier. The word 'fucking' was scratched out as if it were written on impulse and without thought. It was dated almost two years ago, a few months before his death. Winters wondered if the mission he hinted at was the cause of his death.

Winters held onto the photo for a moment longer; he had felt Chris' strength and brotherly love for his sister in his words. Winters was an only child, he didn't know what it was like to have a sibling, but through this letter, he now had an idea. It was something raw and beautiful amidst the war and chaos, and he didn't want to part with it. He could only imagine what Griest must have felt when Sobel confiscated it. He forced himself to offer back the photo.

"Your brother seemed like a good man, I'm sorry for your loss," he consoled. Griest stared at the photo before she grasped it with shaking hands. Her fingernail-less fingers brushed against Winters' palm as she retracted her hand. She was cold.

"Chris," she whispered nodding her head as she licked her lips. The scab had torn in half during Currahee making her taste the salty copper as the scent filled her nose. She continued as she stroked his face gently, "He was the best man I know; he could have taken a job at the Factory only a few blocks away from our house but he went to England because he said it was the right thing."

"Is he what made your join the army?" He asked noting this was the most she had ever shared about herself. Hell, this was the most he heard her speak. She nodded. "How did they even accept your enlistment?"

"My uncle fought in the Great War and became a major. He got a hold of some of his old contacts who still worked in the army, and they got me in but it took a while," she paused as she looked up. Her eyes grew hard as her posture strengthened. "I proved myself and made it every step myself, he just opened the door for me."

"Must be hard for your parents," Winters remarked after assuring her he never doubted her abilities, regardless of her unconventional entry. Griest looked back at the photo with a shrug as if pushing away unpleasant memories.

In reality her mother, Betty Griest, was pretty understanding. The death of her only son shattered her, leaving only a small percentage of herself left. That part existed strictly for her daughter, her last remaining child. She wanted her daughter to stay safe at home far away from the life that stole her eldest; but, she knew her spirit ran through Griest and nothing would hold her back. She encouraged and supported Griest's desire for justice and need for action. It was Betty who convinced her brother to help his niece achieve that goal. Griest knew Betty prayed to a god she no longer believed in to keep her daughter safe. It was the first thing she did when she awoke and the last thing when she retired.

"My mom's the strongest person I know," she offered awkwardly, "she doesn't like it but she supports me."

"Well, I am sorry for your loss," Winters repeated as Griest's eyes grew heavy and her eyebrows fell.

"This is war, sir, everyone loses something." She looked at the photo as she shook the thoughts away. "Thank you for saving my photo, sir, but won't you get in trouble from Sobel?"

Winters shrugged, "Just don't let him find it; I hear the underwear drawer is a good hiding place." Nixon held a bottle of Vat 69 in his- and sometimes Winters'- underwear drawer.

Griest laughed a beautiful laugh that reminded him of bells and lulling waterfalls, of songbirds and the patter of rain. "I'm a girl, Lieutenant Winters, that is the first place people look."

She saluted him as they slowly departed. Griest slid the photo into her inside pocket tenderly as if handling a delicate flower or an unstable explosive. Winters called out to her one last time as he pulled a green apple from his pocket. He tossed it to her as she caught it in her hands.

"You should get changed and find the company, Private," he advised as a grin crossed her face. Luz was right, she had a stunning smile, just like her brother.

Yes, sir, thank you, sir." She saluted him one last time before she ran to the barracks. She expected her belongings to be thrown across the room and her bunk to be overturned with its feet jutting towards the ceiling, the way Hurricane Sobel left it. Instead, her bed was right side up and neatly made, her clothes were folded carefully in her drawers, even her bra and underwear, which the men treated like poison, and the papers were cleaned. She smiled as she grabbed her uniform and quickly changed. The air smelled of cigar smoke and mint toothpaste.

* * *

The next night was a special one; although Sobel had revoked their passes as punishment for the barracks, they had lecture classes all afternoon instead of the dreaded PT, thanks to Mother Nature, and they were given spaghetti instead of the regular slop. The mood was light as Easy laughed and teased another.

Griest was sitting with Doc in the middle of the hall as they talked quietly and shoved food into their mouths. It definitely wasn't Momma's cooking but it was still amazing. Griest opened her mouth to shovel more noodles into her face when Luz, Lipton, Guarnere, Skip, and Penkala approached them. The area around them seemed to grow quiet as everyone watched them curiously, knowing either a new bond, a new brotherhood would be formed, or it would be destroyed severing any chance of future relations. Griest slowly lowered her fork as she watched them and, for once, she let them have the first word.

"Mind if we join ya?" Luz asked. "I promise we won't hit on ya, or try anything; at least, Lip does. I don't think the rest of us would be able to keep that promise, but it'd be in jest, mostly." Griest glanced at Doc as the medic nodded slightly and the faintest trace of a smile crossed his lips.

"As long as there's some," she began as a smile covered her face, "girls like a bit of flattery but as long as it's in jest, mostly." She kicked the opposite bench out from under the table offering them all a seat. Her smile turned into a mischievous grin, a look they would all come to associate with her. They guys sat down as conversation continued for everyone in the mess hall.

"Chucky, what does your dad say about your enlistment as a paratrooper?" Lipton asked the conversation turned to their families and homes. Griest had remained quiet throughout the conversation wearing a thin scowl.

She rolled her eyes and released a bitter snort, "He doesn't know but if you ever find him, send him my way so I can shove my bayonet up his ass."

"Whoa, daddy issues," Skip called between mouthfuls. They never expected those words to leave her mouth but they would later learn she cursed just as much as they did. It was a welcomed change from the other women they knew; it was another aspect that made her Easy's girl.

"My dad married my mom but left her after she got pregnant with me. He left her with a four year old boy, an injured army vet, and a baby on the way with only twenty dollars to her name. He ditched us so he has no say in my life." The boys had learned her uncle had been hit by artillery near the end of the first war and had to have both his legs amputated. Mrs. Griest managed to help her brother and be a single mom to two children on a meager teacher's aide salary, a job she had to get after her husband's abrupt disappearance.

"Well, that just means we have our own gorgeous girl who makes everyone jealous of Easy," Luz responded with a wink. Griest gave him a sideways look but a smile peeked at the corner of her lips as her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. Now that they talked with her, she smiled all the time.

"Ass kisser," Guarnere hissed.

"I'd kiss her ass any day," Penkala added as they all laughed shouting over one another.

"Orders changed! Get up!" Sobel shouted as he burst into the mess hall with the ever obedient Sergeant Evans trailing behind him. Everyone dropped their forks and jumped to attention. "Lectures are cancelled; Easy is running up Currahee! Move! Move!" Suddenly the spaghetti didn't taste so good and sat heavily in their stomachs.

They all ran up Currahee as their mouths tasted of puke and stomach acid. A lot of the men threw up as Sobel screamed in their faces. Griest was in the middle with Guarnere beside her. The man was struggling as his damp face turned pale. He began to slow down.

"C'mon, Bill, stick with me!" She shouted ignoring the stench that wafted through the air and her own nausea. "Come on, you can't let a girl beat you, right? You have a dollar saying you can do it but I can't, so prove it! You too, Skip! We fall upon the risers, we fall upon the grass..."

It was exactly what the company needed to hear and they completed the run singing with hoarse throats. Afterwards, Griest went to the latrine and threw up the contents of her stomach, but she wasn't the only one. There was a lineup.

* * *

A few weeks and another camp later, Easy completed several jumps and earned their silver jump wings. It was a moment of triumph and pride as they were finally awarded for their perseverance, tenacity, and hard work. They were still standing when so many others had given up. That night they were having a party to celebrate. They were in the barracks changing and laughing in preparation; the air was light and joyful. The men had their backs to Griest and she had their backs to them, respecting another's privacy, all except Culil.

The man watched as she buttoned the beige dress shirt over her soft skin and slipped into the darker brown trousers. Her jacket, with its brand new, gleaming wings and side cap, complete with the paratrooper patch, lay on her bed carefully. She smoothed the shirt before tying on the sand coloured tie. Some of the officers wanted her to wear a skirt, but they didn't have any skirts available, so she was given pants. She preferred the pants over the skirt. The uniform fit her surprisingly well considering it was made for a tiny male.

"Hey, Chucky," Culil called with a gruff wanting in his voice. The others paused and watched him carefully but Griest continued on as if nothing happened. "We don't need to be there for another thirty minutes. I'm sure we could find something to do to pass the time."

She sighed in annoyance as she faced him with tense shoulders. Everyone froze. A celebration such as this permitted Griest to wear makeup and she looked amazing. She was always a looker but her makeup emphasized her cheekbones and jaw while softening her features and smoothing her face. Her lips were a dark, sultry red while the black mascara and eyeliner made her eyes pop even more. Her hair was pinned back in her usual braided bun but the recent shower made her hair appear lighter and shine like fire. She smelled of vanilla, cinnamon, and gunpowder.

"Back off, Culil," she said in a calm voice but her eyes flashed dangerously. "I am not and will never be interested. I have put up with your looks, taunts, gestures, and all your other shit, but that ends now. You get it?" She turned her back to face her uniform and continued to straighten her tie.

"Excuse me?" Culil grabbed her wrist jerking her back to face him as her shoulder snapped. Culil reeked of alcohol causing her throat to burn as she prayed her eyes wouldn't water; she was not dealing with raccoon eyes today of all days. She gritted her teeth as his fingers cut into her flesh and the skin turned a mottled green.

"You are nothing but an experiment, a bitch wearing pants and playing at soldier! You'll do what I want you to because I'm a real paratrooper!" He shouted.

"Culil, leave her alone," Luz growled as he and some others crept closer. "Let her go, you're drunk."

"And there's something I always do when I'm drunk," he grumbled with a smile.

"Don't do it," Griest warned without a trace of fear. She stood tall with her shoulders back as she breathed deeply. Culil grinned and shot his hand forward fondling her breast. The men jumped forward but Griest was quicker. She stepped up and kneed him forcefully between the legs. Culil's face turned red as his eyes bulged and he retracted his hand.

"You bitch!" He screamed and reached for his rifle.

"No," Griest hissed as she unsheathed her knife and placed it at his throat. Doc pulled Culil's rifle away as he, Luz, Lipton, Skip, Penkala, Bull, and Guarnere stepped closer. The air grew quiet and tense as everyone froze waiting for Griest to make the next move.

"Let me make this crystal clear, Dylan, if you ever try to touch me again I will send you to the med station and you will never jump again, got it? You will not talk, look, or even breathe at me." She glared at him before pushing him away but she didn't sheath her knife.

"I'll tell Sobel," Culil hissed, "he'll have you arrested and then your brother will never be avenged. He'll just be another pile of bones!" Griest set her jaw forward but, otherwise, she remained unfazed, however, she saw red.

"Who will back up your story?" Bull asked sticking a cigar between his teeth. Bull's voice pulled her out of her rage as she looked at him.

"What?" Culil growled as if he forgot the rest of Easy were there.

"Who will back up your story?" Bull repeated. "Cause I didn't see anything."

"Yeah," Guarnere spoke up, "all I saw was you grabbin' Chucky then trippin' and cannin' yourself. Luz, you see anything different?"

"Nope, that pretty much sums up what I saw. These floorboards can be tricky."

"Yepp," Skip agreed. Griest smiled and nodded her thanks subtly to the men.

"Sergeant, you saw what happened!" Culil turned to Lipton frantically.

"I saw you attack Private Griest then threaten her." Lip crossed his arms as the barracks grew quiet. The chips and plays were drawn.

"You listen to what Chucky says," Guarnere growled, "you don't look or talk to her. If you do, you deal with us."

"No," Griest shook her head, "first he deals with me. You guys can have what's left." Guarnere nodded in agreement as they looked back to Culil.

"Get outta here," Bull hissed. The muscular, blonde man obeyed as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They never had to fulfill those threats; after everything he went through and finally earning his jump wings, he left the Airborne the next day. Griest's shoulders relaxed as she sheathed her knife and brushed the wrinkles out of her trousers.

"Thanks, guys," she called as she pulled the jacket over her shoulders and buttoned it carefully with pride.

"Jeez, Chucky, why didn't ya say that to him earlier?" Guarnere huffed crossing his arms.

"I had to know you guys would have my back instead of his," she answered with a shrug as she pulled her side cap on. She gave him a look as a sly smile formed on her lips. "But I thought you didn't want me here, that you didn't trust me."

"We didn't know you well enough to trust you, but now we do," he answered after everyone stopped oohing and chuckling. "You know about the bet?"

"Everyone always has a bet," she answered with an unconcerned shrug. "But I get some of the beers once you win with that money." She pointed a finger at Bull, Luz, and Lipton who laughed and nodded.

"I don't mean anything by it," Guarnere added as they exited the barracks and made their way to the hall. They found themselves walking side by side. "I didn't think women had a place in combat because you remind me of my friend's kid sister. I wouldn't let her go kill Krauts and risk her neck."

"And now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, now you're my kid sister and ain't nobody telling you where to go and how to live your life. So, I gotta keep an eye on you and you'll keep your eyes on us, right?"

She nodded as she looked at the men. It had been long and difficult but they had come to accept her, and she had come to accept them. Her brother was dead; his remains were scattered all over Europe along with his plane. She couldn't help him, but she had gained more brothers and this time, she'd watch and protect them, and not just from Krauts. She would guard them from their fears and console them from their nightmares. She would protect them from themselves and the officers who didn't know any better; she would keep them from the dark.

The thought stayed with her throughout the night. She drank and laughed but she saw the men differently. They shared a bond that would only grow stronger as their trials, pains, and wars, both internal and external, forged them closer.

"Currahee!" Colonel Sink shouted raising his beer into the air. Easy chanted it back as they thrusted their drinks up. Griest glanced at them all as Luz bumped into her imitating Sobel perfectly. She laughed and followed him to the bar where the guys had gathered. Her boys. The thought made a fire ignite in her chest.

Her brothers.

* * *

" _ **I think the battles we won were individual. And the fact that at each event we succeeded in, we were winning hearts and minds as we went. But that was more important to us, becoming teammates with our Ranger buddies..." First Lieutenant Shaye Haver**_

* * *

 **Author's note:** So this is the first chapter; originally, I was going to have Part 1 as one chapter, but it got too long, so I split it up. I will try to have the next chapter uploaded within a week. Please review and comment; I take criticism of all kinds. Thank you guys so much for reading, and let me know what you guys think. Thanks!


	2. Currahee Part 2

**Part 1.2- Currahee**

 **Author's Note: So here is the remainder of Part 1. Thank you to everyone who has commented, favourited, and followed this story, it makes the long hours of editing, deleting, and re-writing worth it. In this section, and sections to come, I have taken some quotes from the series and paraphrased some of what some of the characters said, so not all of this is completely mine. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _ **Women are the bravest creatures I know. They face adversity head on, fiercely protect the people they love, keep fighting past exhaustion and personal pain until all the danger is passed. Then and only then do they allow themselves to collapse"- Anonymous**_

* * *

 **September 6, 1943, Brooklyn Naval Shipyard**

Easy Company attended Camp Mackall for about four months where they focused on mapping and various battle tactics. They learned numerous skills, but mostly learned that Sobel was useless in a fight. The man would bring them to the wrong position then lead them straight into an ambush.

As a kid, Griest and her brother would pour over maps and navigate themselves through New York City. They started out exploring their neighbourhood of Queens but branched out until all of New York was their playground, much to their mother's distress. Due to that, Griest picked up map reading and navigating quickly. The men joked- but not really- about Griest leading them while Sobel watched their six. Skip said maybe the Germans would be so surprised to see a female soldier that they'd surrender.

That day, they found themselves boarding a ship to bring them overseas. The men were excited to finally move forward but nervous about the future ahead. Griest was no different; she remembered Chris' anxious exhilaration on that final day, she understood that feeling now. She thought of her mother and uncle and wrote them a quick letter. She was horrible at writing them and apologized, but, unfortunately, she knew that habit wouldn't change.

Easy hung over the railings of the ship as they watched Lady Liberty appear and vanish as they muttered to themselves speculating about their final destination. There was talk about Japan or Africa, but Griest hoped they were nothing but rumours. She wanted to kill Krauts and finish the war her brother died for.

After they got tired of the endless waters, they went below deck to their bunks. The bunks were stacked on top one another and were nothing but a thin, scratchy mattress that hung from support beams. The entire room smelled of smoke, vomit, fish, and body odor; that was her home for several days. Griest hated it and would hate sailing the rest of her life.

Being the only female, she got catcalled and razed often. She acted as if it were no big deal but sometimes, the way the men looked at her, it made her nervous. The rest of Easy shared her unease and made it so one of them accompanied her everywhere she went. They played it off as one Easy soldier talking to another. The looks and acts decreased significantly, and for that, she was greatly appreciative towards her men.

Her bunk was with the rest of Easy in the middle of the ship, which meant they had to push and fight to get there. More than once, there was an 'accidental' brush of her breast or butt, but she learned to live with that. Her bunk was on the top over Luz, Liebgott, and Doc. Luz made a joke about her loving to be on top. Griest rolled her eyes but chuckled.

On their first night, Guarnere and the guys were talking about trust on the battlefield. Griest was listening half-heartedly as she tried, but failed, to compose a letter home.

"As long as he, or she, is a paratrooper," Toye agreed knowing Griest would be listening. She grinned and threw a cigarette down to him. She didn't smoke but used them to trade or gave away to them as rewards for agreeing with her in good natured arguments.

"What if that paratrooper ends up being Sobel?" Luz asked. The men rolled their eyes and discussed an 'accidental' weapons discharge or joining another officer. They eventually got onto the officers' religion when Guarnere confessed he wasn't sure he'd be able to trust a Quaker, something he claimed both Sobel and Winters were.

"A what?" Liebgott asked under Griest somewhere.

"A Jew," Guarnere clarified.

"Fuck; I'm a Jew," Lieb growled back as he jumped off his bunk and stared at the Philly.

"Good for you, now get your nose outta my face." Griest never knew who threw the first punch but, either way, the fight was on. She waited for a moment before she swung her legs over the edge of her bunk. Then she jumped down. She landed between Guarnere and Lieb startling them both as she blocked one of Guarnere's punches meant for Liebgott's nose.

"Knock it off!" She shouted glaring at them both. "Come on, you guys are better than this. I mean, Jesus, you're fighting over Sobel! Fight about stupid shit like the end of a joke, which girl has nicer tits, or whatever is fine, but not about this. If you wanna fight you do it to blow off steam and you do it somewhere else. Doc doesn't need to be put to work before we even leave the States!" Her voice was like iron as the men grew quiet, even those who weren't in Easy Company. She turned around and began climbing back to her bunk when Skip laughed.

"You both listened to Chucky, and she's half your size! So much to being tough guys and-" he froze as Griest gave him a look the men knew to be wary of. He swallowed hard as Griest smiled slowly.

"Were you saying something, Warren?" She asked sweetly.

"No, ma'am," he answered. Griest flashed him a wink then returned to her bunk.

* * *

 **September 18, 1943, Aldbourne, England**

The first few days at England were spent learning and perfecting more tactics, fighting, and shooting. Griest was a good marksman, certainly no Shifty Powers, but she could hold her own. Easy learned how to use the bayonet in closer quarter fighting and various maneuvers in both fighting and battle strategies. The final stage was putting it all together. It was hard and challenging but most of the men enjoyed it.

Griest, Luz, Tipper, Perconte, Skinny, Skip, and a few others were placed in Sobel's platoon as they conducted another mapping and mock battle exercise. Guarnere, Lipton, and the lucky ones were with Winters. Sobel's team quickly became lost within the first hour; however, Sobel only realized that when they encountered a fence that wasn't marked on the map. He ordered the platoon to take cover behind a small bunch of trees as he, Evans, and Tipper tried to figure out where they were and how to get back on course.

"Are we lost again, Chucky?" Perconte asked as she nodded her head releasing a thin stream of air creating a sharp hissing sound.

"About a full grid off where we should be."

"Jeez," he huffed, "he should just suck it up and let you navigate." Winters suggested that during their last exercise back at Camp Mackall but Sobel swore he'd be dead before he let a redcoat-turned bitch lead him anywhere. They were later caught by an opposite team's ambush, which would have killed 90 percent of the company. It took everything Griest had not to give Sobel the _I-told-you-so_ and the _what-did-you-say_ look, but even then her weekend pass was revoked for dirty ears.

"Now we're going to sit on our asses for twenty minutes until he figures out where to go," she huffed. She crossed her arms as she sat down making herself comfortable.

"You know where to go?" Luz asked. Griest gave him a look as she pointed a finger to the north east.

"C'mon, Luz, don't insult me by asking that." She winked.

"Luz, can you do Major Horton?" Perconte asked as his eyes lit up and a smirk crossed his face. Griest sat up; she knew that look. He had an idea. Luz nodded and demonstrated it perfectly. "Maybe the good major can goose this schmuck; get us moving?"

"No, no way-"

"C'mon, Luz," Skip pushed as Griest nodded urgently adding her voice to the pleas.

"Alright, but just this once. Shh!" Luz relented. Everyone smirked as Luz cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem, Captain Sobel?" Luz shouted in a huskier, lower tone imitating the major expertly.

"Who was that?" Who broke silence?" Sobel screamed back.

"What is the godDAMN hold up, Mr. Sobel?" Luz called after a few moments. They waited as they all leaned forward anxiously.

"A fence, sir, a-a barbed wire fence," Sobel answered hesitantly believing Luz's trick.

"Oh, well that dog ain't gonna hunt!" Everyone held back snickers as their cheeks grew sore. "Now cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move!" They were off in a minute as they walked through a farmer's field surrounded by cows. They were caught later by Winters' platoon, but none of Winters' men could understand why they were laughing so hard until that night when they shared 'Major Horton's' orders.

The next afternoon, Sobel had them assembled. His face was flushed and cross as he stared at Easy. His hands formed fists at his side as he breathed quickly and hard. His shoulders were tight and stayed near his ears. A cow mooed in the background as soldiers tried to return the loose cows to their proper owners. Griest had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from laughing, but she wasn't the only one.

"Who the hell told me to cut through the fence yesterday?" He hissed in a quiet fury. His eyes cut through everyone like razors but not Sergeant Evans; he was the only man safe from Sobel's wrath. He even glared accusingly at Winters, his platoon, and Tipper. Winters and his men weren't even there and Tipper had been standing beside Sobel when the orders were given. Sobel stepped in front of Griest as his warm, sour smelling breath hit her like a wall.

"Was it you?"

"No, sir," she said staring forward. She hitched her voice to make it higher as if pointing out her vocal range made it impossible for her to successfully make that impression.

"Who did?" Sobel glared down at her. Griest looked up at him as everyone refused the urge to look at Luz. Luz was one of them. Sobel, despite his rank and position, was not, and Easy would defend their own until the end.

"I don't know, sir," she said keeping her iron gaze on Sobel. He turned away and moved onto the next man, but it was pointless. He sent them all on a 15 mile march in full gear as punishment, but Easy just laughed through it all. The 15 miles was well worth it. At the end of the march, Griest noticed Winters staring at Luz knowingly with an amused smile.

The next few weeks were hard on the entire company. Sobel had court-martialed Winters for a bullshit reason, who appealed the decision. Winters was placed on mess hall duty until a final verdict could be reached but it left Easy alone with Sobel. Most of the NCOs got together and gave Colonel Sink an ultimatum: Sobel or them. The act could be considered mutiny and put each NCO at risk; Sergeant Harris was transferred and Ranney was demoted, but the others were alright. In fact, their plan worked; Sobel was transferred to an instructor position at the new parachute training school at Chilton Foliat. Lieutenant Meehan replaced Sobel; he was a good, dependable man and Easy liked him immediately. As a bonus, he never used Griest's gender against her and treated her equally.

"I told you I'd make it longer than Sobel," Griest chuckled, gently body checking Doc who just grinned in response. Things were finally looking up for Easy.

* * *

 **May 31, 1944, Upottery, England Airfield**

Easy arrived at the airbase where soldiers filled the entire area. They were comprised of numerous different companies, battalions, and even different countries. British soldiers manned the checkpoints and sentries ensuring the safety and security of the airfield. Some were even dressed in Kraut uniforms to familiarize the Airborne men with the German uniform. It was strange and exciting to know their training had come to this; that they were finally moving forward, but also nerve racking.

Easy went through a few changes in leadership; they had gained a new assistant platoon leader named Lynn Compton, but better known as Buck. He was a good officer who got along better with the NCOs and enlisted men than the other officers, everyone liked him and respected his leadership. Winters was returned to them after his court-martial was thrown out. Everyone was excited to have him back, even Guarnere. Some of the men were promoted to sergeant as the platoons were shifted and men were reassigned to different squads, but they knew everyone well enough that it did not hinder their performance.

At the airfield, Easy learned and trained for the coming assault vigorously; a night jump into Normandy where they would provide cover to the men as they stormed Utah and Omaha Beach. Afterwards, they would take over the town of Carentan to link the two beaches together. Easy studied the maps until they knew the land better than their home streets. Finally, the day came.

The soldiers of all battalions were outside as they slowly packed their gear methodically and meticulously knowing this was the real thing, it wasn't practice anymore. They all talked and complained about all the gear they had, particularly Toye.

"Three day supply of K-rations, chocolate bars, Charms candy, powdered coffee, sugar, matches, compass, bayonet, entrenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musette bag with ammo, my webbings, my .45, canteen, two cartons of smokes, Hawkins mine, two grenades, smoke grenade, Gammon grenade, TNT, THIS bullshit, and a pair of nasty skivvies!" He finished as Perc gave him a look.

"So?"

"This stuff weighs as much as I do, and I still have my chute, my reserve chute, my Mae West, and my M-1," he grumbled tossing his underwear to the side of the pile. Griest grinned at him.

"Ya, life must suck for you, Toye!" She teased flashing him a wink as she thought of her own gear causing her grin to turn into a scowl. She had decided to do one last walk around and check with everyone before she strapped herself into the enormous pack.

"How the hell do you do it?" He asked staring open mouthed at the petite girl.

"Momma didn't raise no quitters," she called as she flexed her muscles before she left and made her way towards her gear; she couldn't put it off any longer or she'd be jumping without her equipment. The airfield was a chaotic mess as paratroopers wandered around yelling at each other in their 100 pound plus gear. Most of the men had their faces covered in black paint making everyone look similar; only those in the same company could differentiate another. Even Griest was identical to the other men in her bulky fatigues, especially when she was suited up, only her height distinguished her from the others. Liebgott was cutting people's hair into mohawks or other crazy styles making the paratroopers look like an army of the mentally insane; though they always joked they were for jumping out of a working airplane.

Griest maneuvered around everyone and found her gear where she had left it. Luz and Doc were standing nearby with Malarkey and Guarnere a few feet away. Malarkey stood there staring at the new leg bag they had been supplied; in theory, it was a good idea but none of the men knew how they worked or had ever jumped with one before.

"It's just an extra 80 pounds strapped to your leg. Griest, you know how the hell this thing works?" Luz asked as Griest quickly strapped her gear on. The straps immediately bit into her shoulders as she helped Luz and Malarkey. Then she conducted a final check to ensure her gear was on properly. A paratrooper passed them all a letter from Colonel Sink as Griest finished her check.

"Soldiers of the regiment," Luz read out loud imitating the colonel's long drawl, "tongiiight is the niiight of nights," he slipped out of the impression and continued, "Today, as you read this, you are enroute to the great adventure for which you've trained for over two years."

"That's why they gave us ice cream," Guarnere huffed holding his bowl up.

"Easy Company, listen up!" Meehan shouted as everyone looked towards the CO. "The Channel coast is soaked in with rain and fog; there is heavy winds on the drop zone. The invasion has been postponed; we are on a 24 hour stand-down. There will be no drop tonight."

The memory faded as she looked back to the mirror. She shook her head and joined her guys in the theatre waiting for the magic words; for the jump that would change her life forever.

* * *

 **June 5, 1944, Upottery, Airfield**

That night was the longest night in Griest's existence. They gave Griest her own room, which she loved at first. She walked around naked for the first five minutes just because she could; but during the night, the solitude became a curse. She stared up at the ceiling straining to hear her boys. She missed Smokey's snoring and Skip's muttering as he seduced women in his dreams; she even missed Perconte's deadly midnight farts that would leave her gasping. All she could hear in that tiny room was her own breath, her frantic heartbeat, and the creak as the barrack shifted and settled. All she could think about was her boys, the jump, and the letter that would destroy her mother.

At 0230 she gave up and left the small, cursed room and wandered around the airfield hoping the night air would help clear her head. The air was cold and humid sending waves of goosebumps under her fatigues. She smiled relishing that feeling. She noticed she was not the only one who couldn't sleep; many other soldiers were sitting in the grass and talking quietly to each other, but no Easy men. She went and talked to some of the Brits, the ones who would talk to her. They talked about training, what a jump was like, what the States was like, what England was like, and much more. The British talked about what they had seen and done in France with ghostly faces and trembling voices. They wished her luck. About two hours later, she returned to her bunk but tossed and turned until morning. That morning at breakfast, she beelined straight for her company. They all watched her approach as their shoulders lowered and their facial muscles relaxed. Luz gripped her arm when she joined them.

"We missed ya, Chucky," was all Skip would say. She nodded in agreement as they sat down and ate quietly. The company sat unusually close together so their shoulders were touching through the meal. After that night, they always got co-ed barracks and slept better because of it.

Late that afternoon, the jump was given the green light as everyone got ready once again, but the energy and excitement from the day before was gone. The men weren't laughing or joking; they were silent and kept to themselves while sitting in larger groups.

Griest sat with Lipton, Luz, Penkala, Skip, Malarkey, Guarnere, Bull, Toye, Buck, and Doc, but, like everyone else, there was minimal talking. Her stomach was a typhoon of emotions as her head pounded and her mouth grew dry. She felt hungry but the thought of food made her dizzy. She was sweating under all her gear making her shiver whenever the wind blew at her while her black face paint dripped into her eyes.

"You think they'll give us ice cream again?" She asked in a lame attempt at humour. The men chuckled but it was too tight and forced. She thought about her family and her brother's bones; that thought gave her focus as she felt even colder.

"Gentlemen, and lady," Meehan called gaining everyone's attention, "Doc Roe is handing these out for airsickness. Everyone takes one now and after 30 minutes in the air." Easy organized themselves in front of their assigned planes. Lip, Luz, Buck, Shifty, Talbert, and a few others left to join their platoons. She watched them for as long as she could before they vanished into the sea of soldiers. Then Doc approached her and pressed two tiny pills into her hand. Griest smiled up at him for a moment as she squeezed his hand assuringly before accepting the pills. She saw fear in his large, dark eyes. She wondered if he saw the same emotions mirrored in her own eyes.

"Good luck, Doc," she whispered as he moved to the next person. Griest swallowed the first pill and placed the second into her breast pocket. Winters took Meehan's place and smiled down at them. His smile, pride, and the confidence in his eyes felt like the sun and temporarily pushed their fears away.

"Second platoon, listen up. Good luck. God bless you. I'll see you all in the assembly area." He smiled once again before grabbing each man's hand and pulling him to his feet.

It felt deeply intimate as Winters stared into their eyes. Griest thought of a time when she was six years old. She had fallen off her bike and refused to get back up. Chris encouraged her and gave her the courage to try again. He stared down at her with a kind smile, just like Winters was, and pulled her to her feet. Griest was so focused on the memory she was surprised to see blue eyes instead of Chris' hazel green. Winters smiled at her and pulled her upright squeezing her hand as he did so. His grip was strong and unrelenting.

"We'll make you proud," she promised with an iron voice that wavered ever so slightly.

"You already have," he whispered back as Griest stepped towards the giant belly of the plane. She needed more help to get up the stairs and into the plane, which her boys gave without question. She sat down crushed between Smokey and Guarnere, Doc was at the front of the plane, and Skip and Malarkey were near the back. The planes took off as she suddenly felt tired; she wasn't sure if that was due to the pill or her lack of sleep. She grasped the front of her pants anxiously and listened to the roar of the loud engines. The vibrations shook her bones as her teeth chattered together. She looked to the floor as her eyelids grew heavy. Her head fell forward as she fell asleep almost instantly.

It would be the last time she saw some of her boys alive...

* * *

 _ **"You are about to embark on the great crusade towards which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you... I have full confidence in your courage, devotion and skill in battle"- General Dwight E. Eisenhower**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that's Part 1, it was a lot of setting stuff up; things get a little faster paced in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think or if there's anything I can improve on, any criticism is welcomed. Once again, I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday but next week is busy for me, so we'll see. Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. Day of Days

**Part 2- Day of Days**

 **Author's Note: This is chapter 3, or part 2. I managed to upload it today! I woke up at 0530 so…. Thank you again for those who have commented, followed, or favourited this story. This chapter is the shortest one so far. One again, I took quotes from the series and paraphrased what some of the characters said, so not all of this is mine. This chapter was so-so for me, but it works, so we'll see what you think of it. Once again, I paraphrased some of what the characters said, so don't sue me. Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _ **And though she be but little, she is fierce"- Shakespeare**_

* * *

The plane bounced up and down yanking Griest from her sleep with a start. She jumped forward and grabbed Guarnere and Smokey on impulse. She grinned apologetically as she released them and looked around to get her bearings. She could see dark, giant, rolling clouds from the tiny window behind Skip, who was seated across the plane from her, but the two were close enough their knees bumped each other every time the plane jumped. The sky was dark reflecting the mood inside the plane.

The men were mostly quiet as their eyes raged. Guarnere was holding his rosary in his hands as his lips formed silent words. Skip was clicking his clicker repeatedly; it was the only noise that cut through the engine's overpowering growl. Doc was staring straight ahead pressing his gloved fingers against his lips. Others were smoking. Griest stared at her feet, which were hidden in a blanket of shadows. She thought of everything, yet nothing. Then the red light turned on cutting through the blackness. Griest's heart lurched to her throat.

"Get ready! Stand up! Hook up! Equipment check!" Winters stood up and shouted. Griest couldn't hear him and relied on lip reading and hand signals to understand his orders; however, she knew them from training. Everyone obeyed the orders with military proficiency falling back on their training as their muscle memory performed the actions. Griest had to fully extend her arm and stretch to hook herself into the line.

"Sound off for equipment check!"

"Seven okay!" She shouted at the appropriate time tapping Guarnere's shoulder in front of her. She listened as the numbers declined farther up the line. Everyone sounded calm and ready. Then the sky exploded in red, white, and orange.

Rounds flashed in the sky brightening the once inky blue shroud with fire. The plane turned sharply to narrowly avoid the remains of a destroyed plane. The movement caused people to fall over and grab hold of another to keep themselves upright. Griest fell bumping her head against the seats as the shaking plane rattled her bones causing her to bite her tongue. Strong hands grabbed her from the front as Guarnere helped her back to her feet. She nodded in thanks as the plane turned again and bounced even more. Shrapnel shredded through the sides like tissue paper as everyone ducked down guarding their faces, and the men shielding their goods. The artillery, the plane, and the whistling wind screamed in her ears as Griest stared out the window.

Her lungs grew tight as she gripped her throat fighting for each breath as she watched another plane turn to fire and fall apart; the wings separated from the belly before the cockpit broke away. It fell to the ground as tiny shadows of men plummeted through the sky. They were only visible because of the fire behind them. She wondered if the shadows were Lipton, Buck, Luz, or the rest of her boys. She prayed not as her plane bounced again. The ground temporarily left her feet as she stumbled and gripped the hook line desperately. She shouted a curse but the engines, explosions, and screaming made it impossible for her to hear her own voice. Her skin was hot and damp as her fingers itched. She wanted to jump and leave the oversized tomb.

Skip fell onto his knees and looked out the doors before shouting, "We get any lower, we ain't gonna need any friggin' parachutes!" She looked over him and nodded; she could see the outlines of trees and cities through the darkness. They were also going too fast, faster than any of their practice jumps. Griest tightened her grip on the static line. Her head was full of thoughts while her mouth tasted of metal but, despite the fear and anger that whispered at the back of her mind, she only recognized the icy cold, electrifying calm. She closed her eyes and took in several deep breaths focusing on that calmness, that intense feeling of readiness. The light turned green.

"Let's go!" Winters shouted and jumped without hesitation. Griest opened her eyes and jumped into the night.

The way down was fast and anarchic. The entire sky was filled with green parachutes, planes, and fire. Another plane exploded as a wave of heat pushed past her and filled her chute, which pushed her upwards before the air dispersed. The wings of the plane shot a few meters in front of her and vanished into the night. Orange tracer rounds flew through the sky hitting planes and paratroopers alike. One paratrooper exploded in blood and flesh as a round cut through him leaving nothing behind. Griest looked at the open chutes and wondered which ones were her boys.

Her landing was nothing significant. She landed by her leg bag, which was not the norm for the rest of the company. She grabbed her stuff and began walking until she found a sign. Then she adjusted her course and made her way to the assembly area in a brisk pace. During the night she found Liebgott, Buck, and Doc. They were all uninjured from the jump, and together, they made their way towards the assembly area. They came upon two Germans but Liebgott swiftly dealt with them. They were some of the first Easy men to arrive, so they sat down and waited for Meehan and for orders. Griest had her eyes closed when Winters and some others arrived.

"Easy Company!" Liebgott called as she opened her eyes and jumped up. The company came together and checked another for injuries while comparing landing stories. They laughed and slapped each other's backs in a warm welcome. So far only Skip, Penkala, Perconte, Bull, and Luz were still missing from her friends. No one else had seen them jump or since.

"Shit," she uttered a few minutes later as an attractive man with dark hair, dark eyes, and handsome rugged features walked past them. A cigarette hung from his thick lips.

"That's Lieutenant Speirs of Dog Company," Guarnere said as Griest stared at the man, "good looking guy, ain't he?"

"What? No," Griest growled glancing at Doc before looking back at Speirs who joined Winters and Buck. Speirs walked tall with confidence as if he were strolling through Queens, but there was something dangerous, menacing, and untouchable about him. He reminded her of a black panther stalking his prey. Speirs' eyes met hers as they watched another. Griest nodded acknowledging him and his rank before she looked back to the guys. They were all watching her with raised eyebrows, except Malarkey who looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was staring at Speirs.

"No," she repeated taking a few steps back, "he just looks like someone I used know." They talked for a while until Winters rounded them up with orders of an assault. There were some Germans shooting on Utah Beach with 88s making it difficult for the men storming the beach. The Germans were secured in trenches, which connected the entire battery together as machine guns guarded the rear. Easy would go in and destroy the 88s.

"We'll establish a base of fire and move under it hard and fast," Winters concluded.

"How many Krauts are we talking about?" Guarnere asked.

"No idea." Everyone grumbled as Winters continued, "We'll take some TNT with us to spike the guns. Lipton, that's your responsibility." He split everyone into teams; Griest was with Buck on the main assault. They left the small room and gathered their weapons and some ammo. Everything else was left behind. They ended up taking Sink's jeep driver, a shy guy named Loraine, and a guy from Able Company along.

"Okay, let's move!" Lipton ordered as Easy slowly left the base. Doc waited between the base and Brecourt Manor with wide eyes. Griest looked over her shoulder to the medic and flashed him a small smile then formed a fist at chest level. Doc nodded and returned the gesture, a routine they would continue before every battle. He lowered his fist as the company disappeared into the trees.

They approached the German battery and crept past a small cabbage patch that smelled strongly of sour leaves and dirt. The air was humid causing their clothes to stick to their skin as mosquitoes hummed around them. They could hear the 88s shooting at the beach as Easy took up positions on the other side of a hedge. Winters and Buck ran into a rusted, old truck that sat between the hedges as they solidified the plan. Griest stayed low as she steadied her rifle and shaking hands. It felt as if she were breathing through cotton balls as she glanced at the men around her.

"Bill," she whispered, "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Jesus, Chucky, is there anything you don't know?" He huffed but he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably as his finger tapped against his rifle. His brother, Henry, had been killed in Italy by the Germans, she understood that feeling. Griest shrugged as the officers returned and moved the teams around. Griest was placed with Buck, Guarnere, and Malarkey. Winters, Loraine, and Popeye would provide covering fire along with Liebgott and Hall on the machine guns. Lipton and Ranney would provide fire from another position and would bring the TNT once the first 88 was captured. They all took their positions and began firing.

The Germans shot back as they yelled at another issuing orders. The ground shook as the trees shattered from the German bullets. Griest stalked the ground beside the guys as they approached the trench. When they were about a meter away, Buck signaled to them. They nodded, grabbed grenades, and threw them into the trench. The four grenades detonated then the team jumped in killing the Germans that were still alive. Buck's team took heavy fire as Winters and Popeye ran into the trench. The Germans were running on the open ground between the trenches as they tried to get organized and fight back. They were in pandemonium.

Griest gripped her rifle as she picked her first target; he was average height with short hair that was hidden under his helmet. He had sharp, rugged features that would have considered attractive. He turned to run away when Griest pulled the trigger and shot him in the back. A red mist erupted from his torso and his body jerked violently as if being yanked by a string. He fell to the ground and never rose again. Griest looked at the body for a second as she shifted her numb fingers. Then she looked to the next German and shot him. She repeated that for the next German and the next and the next.

The rest of the assault passed in a fast-paced blur. Easy managed to take the guns and destroy them, but they had to improvise. Lipton got held up on multiple occasions when he tried to reach the 88s. Popeye was shot in the ass, which would be amusing at a later time once the adrenaline ran out. They almost lost Toye twice when he had been near a grenade when it exploded. Malarkey also had a close call when he ran out of the trench to check a dead Kraut for a Luger. In the end, Easy only had one casualty: John Hall, or better known as Cowboy. Winters had found him after he landed and the kid stayed with him since. He was from Able Company and asked to accompany Easy on the assault until he found his company. He had stepped on a mine while grabbing some more TNT. Speirs and Dog Company took the final gun; they ran out of the trench and suffered a few casualties.

Griest's face was covered in dirt, leaves, and woodchips when they returned to battalion. Her legs were sore from the mad sprints she had made inside the trenches, and her elbows and knees were bruised, but she was alive and Easy completed their objective.

The second battalion secured Sainte-Marie-du-Mont by nightfall, and elements of fourth division were moving men and supplies inland. Most of Easy were still unaccounted for and spread all throughout Normandy, including Lieutenant Meehan. No one knew the certainty of the invasion in terms of failure or triumph. Easy was given an hour break to rest and eat before they were sent south to secure the town of Culoville.

Winters finished talking with Nixon when he walked to the outskirts of the battalion. The maps he had found during the assault on Brecourt Manor had proven useful but he couldn't get Hall's face out of his mind. He thought of how the skin peeled away from the bone, how the flies were already infesting his wounds, and how his dark eyes stared openly up at him.

Easy, on the other hand, was in good spirits. They had survived their first combat jump into Normandy and their first assault mission with minimal casualties. Winters spoke to a few of them and had his first drink with them. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but he knew he would never enjoy it as much as Nix.

Winters found himself walking towards the river with an empty stomach but he wasn't hungry. He looked up and saw a small silhouette sitting on the hood of a jeep. He recognized the figure immediately and walked forward.

The jeeps' hood was cold and hard under Griest as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her skin was glistening with sweat but she shivered whenever she took her jacket off while her fingers felt thick and numb and her skin was cold. Her rifle was lying across her lap and her helmet was sitting on the top of her knee. On the outside, she looked stoic and still; however, her thoughts were anything but.

Her mind raged war on itself making her feel empty and hungry but the thought of food made her nauseated. Her mouth was dry as her fingers twisted around a piece of twine. A gust of heat escaped her jacket and blew into her face as more sweat trailed down her neck. She grabbed her sleeves and pushed them to her elbows fully aware they did not meet army regulations. She could hear Sobel's voice in her mind as she stared forward looking at nothing and everything.

"May I join you, Private?" A cool voice sounded gently from behind. Her heart jumped to her throat as the urge to grab her rifle overcame her, but she knew that voice and pushed the instinct down. Her face remained granite revealing nothing of her shock. She glanced back at Winters and nodded before she shuffled down the hood offering Winters a seat. He shook his head but rested his arm against the window as he removed his helmet and stood beside her.

"We're moving out soon, have you eaten anything?"

"I'm not hungry, sir," she answered solemnly but her growling stomach said otherwise.

"What's on your mind, trooper?" He asked watching her face for any expression. She took in a deep breath as her shoulder sagged and she gnawed on her lip. She kept staring across the river where a town was on fire.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked in a hoarse, husky voice. "I mean, it's war and people are dying, which is horrible, but it looks pretty."

Winters followed her gaze to the city as he tilted his head slightly. The sky was a dark indigo colour spotted with thick, black clouds. The grass surrounding the town was black as shadows; anything- or anyone- could be hiding in there and no one would know. The huge, white buildings were orange as fire raged through the town without remorse creating a giant ball of white in the center. Smoke trailed heavenward before it disappeared into the sky. Smoke and clouds mixed together to create a thick, grey, impenetrable shroud preventing the stars or moonlight to shine through. Tracer rounds shot upwards in a bright, orange light reminding Winters of a shooting star. The river reflected the fire like a mirror. He could hear the roar of the flames, the blast of explosions, and the _tat-tat-tat_ of rounds. The fire shimmered on Griest's face as a flash of light brightened it clearing it of every shadow. Her eyes looked like fire drowning in water. Winters could see the devastating beauty Griest saw, but he felt tired and helpless. He wanted to go home and never touch a rifle again.

"Where's Doc?" He asked. Griest's face always conveyed some sort of emotion whether it be anger, confidence, or joy; her face was an open book. It was unnerving to see it blank. Winters knew she would probably be more comfortable talking to her friend if she really was troubled.

"He's helping with the wounded and injured at the med center," she answered. Winters watched her with a nod.

"Chucky, what's going on?" He pushed gently. Griest held her breath as she licked her lips. She remained silent making Winters wonder if she would say anything at all. Griest dealt with emotions in solitude but she didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Most officers didn't concern themselves with their men's' mental health but Winters was not most officers; however, Griest knew he was under a lot of pressure, especially with Meehan still MIA, and she didn't want to add to it. She thought of Chris as Winters' eyes worked on her. She bit back a confused groan as she began tapping her foot slowly.

"Before Normandy, I hated the Germans; I would have killed all of them with my bare hands if I had the chance. I thought I'd either like killing or hate it but now that I've done it, I don't feel anything," she shrugged with a nonchalant look, "I feel nothing; I try to think of their families, their sisters that will never see them again, or I think of my brother just to feel something, but I don't. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, I don't think so," Winters answered earnestly, "When you like to kill you can become bloodthirsty while hating it would make you a bad soldier."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what do you feel?" She asked looking away from the flames for the first time as she directed her gaze at him. Her eyebrows arched as the lines in her face softened. Winters looked to the ground at his boots, which were shrouded in darkness.

"I don't know; I've never really thought about it." What stuck with him were the men who died, his men they had left behind. He thought of Hall and looked back to the flames, even though the light hurt his eyes. "Tell me this, Chucky, can you live with your actions?" She nodded without any hesitation. "Then I say you did the right thing."

"Hmm," she hummed looking at her helmet. The army green paint was chipped and scratched in some places making her shake her head; they had only been in Normandy for less than 24 hours and she had already marked her helmet, but it would only get worse as the war raged on. She thought of the Germans she killed but there was no remorse, no flush of rage like Guarnere felt, no enjoyment. They had died while she had lived. That's how war worked.

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything on your mind?" She asked as her stone face broke and a smile covered her lips.

"No, I'm fine thank you." He breathed as he glanced at the ground for a second before looking back at her. "You should get some food before we move out. Guarnere, Malarkey, Buck, and a few others made some stew. Go grab some." She placed her helmet back on her head as she jumped to her feet.

"Thank you, sir." She saluted him before making her way back to battalion.

"Private!" Winters called after her. She paused and glanced at him expectantly. "You did well today."

"Currahee," she responded gently with a nod. Then she joined her boys and ate Malarkey's concoction as they all laughed and joked together. After a few minutes, and several shots of whiskey, Griest forgot all about her confusion and apathy.

Winters looked back over the river and watched the flames as they twisted and curled as if dancing. The beauty of its' destruction faded the longer he stared at it.

 _This was war; ugly, horrible war_ , he thought as Hall's face flashed in his mind once again. He wondered who else he would lose before he saw home again, _if_ he saw home again, but he knew without a doubt he'd be able to live with his actions.

He stood there and thanked God for seeing him through the day of days, and prayed he would see D-day plus one. He looked at the raging turmoil across the river and promised God, and himself, that if he somehow managed to get home, he would find a quiet piece of land and spend the rest of his life in peace.

* * *

 **Several of Easy Company received awards for their actions against the German battery. Griest, however, received no award of any kind.**

* * *

" _ **They fight not for the lust of conquest. They fight to end conquest. They fight to liberate"- President Franklin D. Roosevelt**_


	4. Carentan

**Part 3- Carentan**

 **Author's note: okay, here's the next chapter. I used Google Translation for the French translation, so if it's wrong I apologize; I only speak minimal French, like, "where is the bathroom?" minimal. Same thing as before: what the characters are saying, except when talking to Griest, about Griest, or anything outside of the TV series, does not belong to me. As usual, let me know what you think. Let me know what your favourite part is and if you think I am keeping the men's characterization/attitudes the same as the show, I'm curious! Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _ **A successful woman is one who can build a firm foundation with the bricks others have thrown at her"- Unknown**_

* * *

 **June 8, 1944, Normandy, France**

They rested that night before they moved forward and secured Culoville. They did it without any major incident. Some of the missing men found Easy including Skip, Penkala, Perconte, Bull, Welsh, and Luz. However, Lieutenant Meehan, Sergeant Evans, Talbert, Shifty, and Smokey were still missing among many others. They all greeted another with cheers, cigarettes, and booze as they swapped stories. Bull was particularly upset that he missed the taking of the German battery, but was assured there was a lot more coming.

The men were sitting on a statue a few days later when Talbert, Shifty, Smokey, and a shy guy from first platoon, named Blithe, arrived. They had landed far away from the drop zone, but they had adapted and fought with the 502nd until they found Easy. They didn't talk very long before Easy was ordered to moved out to capture the town of Carentan, thus linking Omaha and Utah Beach. They all groaned and shuffled but moved out.

The march took a few days, in which they were shot at only three times. They lost the lead Fox Company on several occasions, which slowed things. Griest stayed with Luz and Doc during most of the march but would sometimes talk with Guarnere, Toye, Skip, and Penk. Luz, being Luz, joked and imitated their superiors while Doc stayed quiet, but the trio had several good conversations about home and girls. Griest mostly stayed out of that conversation but would jump in with a good point or a sharp joke.

In the middle of the night, they marched past a river, which reflected the fire from the nearby town and the company's long shadows. The air was chilly and full of bugs as Griest slapped one on her neck cursing them. They went into a small forest where they walked beside a dead Kraut. His limbs were holding his rifle up as rigor mortis had already set in. He startled a few of the men.

"Jesus," Lieb huffed as he raised his rifle. Griest grabbed the barrel and pushed it downwards as she hushed him gently. She took a step closer to the body as Doc watched her. Her eyes glazed over in an indifferent wonder while her mouth twitched as if she were trying to form an expression, but failed. She looked up at Doc with dark, solemn eyes as she looked at the rest of the company. Some of the men had begun taking souvenirs from dead Krauts mostly consisting of badges, patches, medals, and swastika emblems. Perconte, for example, collected watches. Griest had her memories and that was enough for her. Cobb approached the body and began kicking it violently as well as other acts.

"That's enough," she hissed after a few seconds. Her voice surprised even herself.

"What? Are you going soft? He's a fucking Kraut, Chucky, or did you miss the swastika on his uniform?" His voice rose dangerously as Welsh hissed at them to shut it. Griest stared back at Cobb refusing to back down. At first, she scoffed to herself; why should she care about what they did to a dead Jerry? But then she thought of those they had left behind, those who were still missing, and those who were yet to die. She prayed that if her body, or any of Easy, were left behind some German would show her some respect.

"Cobb," Bull growled, "the girl's right; that's enough." Cobb spat on the ground but kept moving as the march continued, but Griest stayed put for a moment staring at the rifle in the Kraut's hands.

"You alright?" Doc asked squeezing her shoulder. The sky was black while the corpse was grey, but a bright line caught her eyes as she stepped forward inspecting it. It was a tiny Edelweiss flower that had been threaded through his jacket.

"Ya," she nodded flashing him a smile, "C'mon, let's keep going."

* * *

 **D-Day plus 6, Carentan, France**

Griest crouched on the south side of the hill that separated Carentan and the waiting Germans from Easy. Guarnere and Luz sat on either side of her. Doc was at the back waiting for the call he hoped to never hear. Before she advanced forward, she and Doc completed their ritual of raising a fist to another. The air was dry and tasted of dirt. There was little wind and it was quiet. A thin stream of sweat rolled down her neck as she pushed her helmet up higher on her head.

"Damn!" Luz hissed as Griest looked up searching for German tanks, artillery, or a swastika, expecting the worst but she saw nothing but the town waiting for them. There were numerous windows facing them, each with the promise of a sniper, rifleman, or machine guns. "I gotta piss!"

"Dumbass," she huffed smacking his helmet affectionately as she relaxed slightly.

"You think I still got time?" He asked as Winters ran past them.

"Go! Go!" He shouted waving the soldiers onward. Griest gave Luz a look as Welsh lead them forward. As soon as they passed the crest of the hill, German bullets rained down on them vigorously. Welsh and Luz accelerated as Griest slowed down. The man in front of her was hit in the head and crumpled to the ground. She dove into the ditch along with everyone else, driven by the basic instinct of survival.

"Lipton?" She screamed over the bullets as she grabbed onto his sleeve. She had lost sight of Guarnere and Luz and landed next to Sergeant Lipton in the ditch He nodded beside her as they ducked down. Bullets struck the road a few inches away from their heads.

"Go! Go! Get moving, Buck! Easy, follow me!" Winters screamed at them running along the road. Bullets hit the ground by his feet but nothing touched him as if he were protected. He jumped into the ditch and began pulling and kicking the men trying to get them moving. Griest had never seen him so worked up, even when dealing with Sobel. She would have laughed if she wasn't so terrified. Griest took in a deep breath and looked down the street where Luz and Welsh were standing behind a wall. Griest faced Lipton.

"Currahee?" Her voice came out as a nervous squeak.

"Currahee," he agreed. She jumped out of the ditch and ran as fast as she could slamming into the wall beside Luz.

"Where the hell were you?" Luz growled.

"I had to piss," she retorted as she smiled. The rock wall by her arm chipped away as she flinched while the rock pieces stabbed her skin. "Cover me!"

She crossed the road as she set up a new position and began shooting. Easy's machine gun began firing at the buildings as the rest of Easy entered the city. They were spread out and slowly crept forward, clearing houses, and shooting the Germans.

Shifty was across the street and farther into the city than Griest was. He aimed carefully and killed a German sniper that had shot several of their men, but, by doing so, he revealed his position. Bullets embedded into the stone wall behind him as Shifty pressed himself against his cover, which was deteriorating quickly.

"Shifty!" She shouted as she shot at the Germans. A chicken pen was located behind Shifty and some chickens paid the price for the German's bad aim. A chicken exploded as feathers went everywhere making Griest think of a pillow fight she had seen at the theatre one time. The pillow had burst, which caused feathers to fly into the air just like the chicken. She pushed the thought away and provided covering fire screaming at Shifty to run towards her. He did and slid beside her skinning his leg against the stone streets.

"You okay?" She asked as she continued firing ignoring the rounds that missed her by mere inches. He nodded. "Guess those Germans were sick of K-rations too. C'mon, let's go!" The pair began clearing houses quickly and methodically. Shifty would throw a grenade into the house if he saw some soldiers then Griest would jump in and shoot them. One time, Griest busted in and found a family; she saw an elderly man, a mom, an older brother, and a little girl. Griest froze and stared at the brother as her mouth fell ajar. The brother had his arm over his sister protectively as he stared at Griest, but he wasn't afraid.

" _Que veux tu? S'il vous plaît ne pas blesser ma famille. Prenez ce que vous voulez,"_ the mother called. She was young to be the mother of two kids but her eyes burned with maternal instinct. She was strong. Griest didn't speak French but she didn't have to; she could sense the mother's urgency and fear. Griest pulled a pack of smokes out of her pocket and tossed it to them gingerly along with some food rations.

"Stay down," she said before moving to the next house.

"Move out of the streets!" Lipton's voice echoed through the sky from the street to their east. "They have us zeroed! Spread out!" A high pitched whine filled the air as men dove to the side and evacuated the streets.

"Move!" Griest pushed Shifty into a house as German artillery hit the ground. Stone from the houses rained down as the ground shook under their legs. Griest and Shifty stayed there through the worst of it before they continued clearing houses and shooting Germans. Easy's machine gun sounded as the last of the Germans left the city. The battle was finished.

"You okay?" Griest asked again as she opened and closed her mouth trying to relieve the ringing and hissing in her ears. She looked at Shifty examining him over for any injuries. His face, like everyone else's, was covered in dirt and rubble. He had a tiny cut under his eye but nothing serious. He nodded. "Okay, let's go find some others."

Griest walked around checking on the men for injuries as Shifty joined a group looking for any German snipers that might be waiting in a building. She found Liebgott with Guarnere helping a wounded man. The left side of the man's face was covered in blood, his nose was bent, and his right eye was swollen shut; Griest wouldn't be surprised if he lost that eye entirely. His right knee was a mess of exposed flesh looking like burned hamburger meat. The other knee wasn't as bad, but far from good. Smoke rose from the holes in his boots. It took Griest a moment before she realized the man was Tipper.

"Shit, Tip," she breathed as she met Lieb's and Guarnere's eyes. Lieb stood tall while Guarnere squirmed nervously. He wasn't ashamed or even disgusted by Tipper's wounds; he just wanted to get out there and help his men secure the city. Tipper had his arms around their shoulders as they carried him to Doc.

"Chucky," Tipper wheezed as blood trailed down from his mouth, "is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me; everything's going to be okay. Guarnere, why don't you find Doc and we'll follow you?" She offered. Bill nodded as his shoulders dropped in relief. She took his place under Tipper's arms as they slowly made their way forward as both Liebgott and Griest whispered comforting words. They eventually found Doc in one of the buildings they had already converted into a temporary med station.

"Hey, Doc," she called as they gently placed Tipper on one of the tables. Doc ran over and checked on Tipper then gave him some morphine and began bandaging his wounds. Lieb squeezed Tip's arm one last time before he went outside to help the company secure the town. There was a surgeon so Doc transferred Tip's care to him.

"All good?" She asked as Doc stepped out of the building for a brief moment. He nodded and wiped Tipper's blood onto his trousers but it stayed between his fingernails.

"What'd ya do?" He asked as he gently pushed her cheek to the left. He brushed her ear with his soft thumb, but his touch burned. His thumb came back red. Griest had a scratch on the top of her ear almost severing the ear entirely. She shrugged.

"Must have cut it when the building blew up," she mused. "Don't worry about it, Doc, it's fine." He wiped away the blood and bandaged it anyways. He told her Lipton had gotten hit by some shrapnel in the face and leg; he'd be gone for a while, but he'd be okay. The reports were still coming in so they didn't know the number of casualties yet.

"Doc!" Talbert called as he led Blithe towards the medic. Doc jogged to the man with Griest behind him. There was no blood, no obvious fractures or dislocations, and all his limbs were attached, but he was pale and his hands shook.

"What's wrong?" Doc asked as his eyes scanned the young soldier.

"I can't see," Blithe whispered in a ghostly voice. Griest and Doc shared a look before Doc grabbed Blithe's hand and lead him inside.

"I don't know what happened, Chucky," Talbert admitted.

"He'll be alright, Tabs. C'mon, let's see what needs to be done." She clapped his shoulder as they both walked away.

* * *

They spent the night in the city. Griest stayed in the same house as Luz and Doc, but Doc spent all night at the med station helping people. That morning, Griest walked from group to group checking on everyone, shooting the breeze, and learning who was hit. She heard about the pastor who walked through the middle of the streets praying for the dying in the middle of the battle. Griest joked that she needed to stand behind him next time the bullets started flying. She also learned about a ricochet that caught Winters in the leg. She saw him later on and noticed he walked with a slight limp, but it didn't look too bad.

She joined Malarkey, Skip, Penkala, More, and Blithe at the bottom of a small flight of stairs as they talked and enjoyed the sun. She passed Lieutenant Speirs and nodded at him before she sat down next to Penky.

"You're taking your life into your own hands. Ain't that right?" Skip warned looking at Malark.

"I didn't see it," he protested. It didn't take a genius to know who they were talking about; there was only one person that popular in the rumour mill.

"Which one?" Penkala asked. "Speirs shooting the prisoners or the sergeant in his platoon?" He went on to explain the new rumour was a sergeant was drunk and refused to go on patrol, so Speirs killed him.

"I don't believe that," Griest spat pulling the packaging off some crackers. She rolled her eyes as if to prove how stupid and ridiculous it sounded.

"Did you see it?" Penky asked.

"No, and neither did you, or the person who told you." She threw a cracker at him, which he caught and ate with a smile.

"Nah, she did her penance stare," Skip laughed taking a long drag on his cigarette. Griest was a good judge of character and knew intuitively who to trust and who to throw away. Her mother was the same way; they believed it was the reason they could both sense emotions and discover secrets so well. However, the gift skipped her uncle and her brother who would have given Attila the Hun their milk money. On the other hand, Betty Griest did marry a man who left her with two infant children with nothing, so who knew.

"No," she hissed with a grin, "I just don't think he would do that."

"What, him shooting unarmed POWs? Or the sergeant?" More asked leaning forward. She let her gaze fall as she chewed on the dry, salt tasting crackers. They left her mouth feeling itchy.

"If he did then he had a good reason," she finally spoke. They talked some more about Speirs' feats whether true or false.

"What do you think, Albert?" Skip asked. About half an hour after Griest left the med station yesterday, Blithe regained his sight after Winters talked with him. Doc called it hysterical blindness; the kid was so scared he unconsciously willed himself into being blind.

"I don't know," he muttered staring up to the cloudless, blue sky. "I didn't see it so I'd have to take everyone's word for it." Then they were called to move out.

They walked along a road scouting for any evidence of a German counterattack. Griest hoped they wouldn't find anything so she could go back to sleeping in a real bed. She walked with Luz and Hoobler when Perconte joined them.

"When are we gonna stop?" Perc asked as Griest stared forward shaking her head.

"Oh, jeez, Frank, I don't know. When they tell us to stop," Luz grumbled.

"Okay, but why is Easy Company the only company who's either at the front of an advanced or exposed at the edge of the line?"

"Cause they heard you complaining," she said with a wink.

"To keep you on your toes," Hoobler offered scanning the area holding his rifle tightly.

"Funny, guys, but really, we are the fifth of nine companies and we're the only ones who gets shot at constantly. Think of-"

"Incoming!" A voice shouted as bullets and artillery fire rained down on them.

"Contact right!" Welsh screamed as Griest dropped to the ground raising her rifle up. "Get into the hedgerow!"

"You see?" Perconte shouted as the four of them crawled into the bushes. The branches poked and grasped their clothes but provided some sort of cover, not matter how meager.

"Luz, get here with that radio!" Welsh ordered somewhere to Griest's left. Luz sighed but jumped up and obeyed without question. Griest watched until his skinny frame vanished into the hedgerow. Bullets and artillery continued to pound into their position but stopped once the sun began to set. Easy grabbed their shovels and made foxholes behind the hedgerows.

Nightfall fell as they settled in for the night. The Germans were across the clearing hiding behind their own hedgerow. The intelligence officers believed the Germans only left one company to defend Carentan while the others prepared for a counterattack, which Easy was lucky enough to have run into. Welsh came with orders of an attack at 0530 if the Germans didn't start anything beforehand.

"Fix bayonets," he concluded before moving onto the next foxhole. Perconte was on watch as Luz stayed with the officers relaying the plans back to the other divisions and battalion headquarters. Griest would take watch at 0430, but she doubted she'd catch a wink of sleep with the Germans so close. She was pleasantly surprised; she slept like a baby.

She awoke with a start several hours later when a scream ripped through the sky. Griest sat up and listened carefully; it was Talbert but everything else was silent.

 _If it were the Germans, it'd be a hell of a lot louder,_ she thought but grabbed her rifle anyways. Doc jumped in beside her as he breathed gently, yet hesitantly as if terrified he wouldn't hear the call over his own breath. His body grew tense as he prepared to run. Maybe someone just had a nightmare; it was common for men to start screaming in their sleep. Griest was shocked it hadn't happened to her yet, but her time would come.

"Doc," she whispered feeling his energy and emotions from the other side of the hole.

Then it came: "Medic!" It was Talbert. Doc jumped from the hole and ran into the night becoming one with the shadows. She looked through the hedgerow where the Germans were singing off-key. Maybe their singing would keep them from hearing Tab. Talbert moaned again as goosebumps appeared on her arms. She was cold all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" Luz asked as he jumped into Griest's hole. Griest pulled her knife out and pointed it at the shadow before recognizing his voice and his moonlit posture. "Jeez, Chucky, watch it!"

"Jeez, yourself, Flash, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She sheathed her weapon as she reminded him of the password he neglected to use. She looked in the direction of the moaning. "I don't know; Doc went there about a minute ago."

"Shit, that makes sleeping hard," he huffed as Griest nodded giving up on the idea of sleep for the night. She and Luz talked for about ten minutes before the sound of crunching leaves approached them. It was Speirs who had just finished talking to Blithe and was making his rounds. Luz ducked down and lit a cigarette as Griest watched the lieutenant.

"Private Griest and... Luz, right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," Luz answered.

 _Holy shit he knows my name!_ He thought taking a long drag as if it were his last.

"How are you two holding up?" He asked but his eyes stayed on Griest.

"We're fine, sir, how are you?" She responded.

"Don't worry about that noise; it's being handled," he assured ignoring Griest's question. Griest nodded as Speirs gave her a look. "When did you last eat something, Private?" Luz knew Speirs wasn't talking to him.

"This morning, sir. I'm fine, sir." She tapped her fingers against the soft dirt as Speirs inspected her looking for any injuries, signs of malnourishment, or disease. Speirs nodded and took two steps away before he paused.

"Private Luz," he called, "you look skinny; eat something." Then he walked away.

* * *

 **D-Day plus 7, Outskirts of Carentan**

Griest sat forward facing the German hedgerow on sentry duty as Welsh, Winters, and a few other officer went over the battle plan. Luz was beside her as they checked their weapons and made strained small talk. Griest's head was hot under her helmet and the dirt made her skin itchy, but she had grown accustomed to it. Later, she would feel naked without a layer of dirt on her face. Her fingers twitched anxiously while her rifle was cool and smooth under her skin, like ice. Her breaths were deep and controlled as her soldier-mode covered her face.

Perconte once remarked that her smiling, soft face turned hard and cold minutes before a fight, and she would stand tall with squared shoulders. She was a savage warrior ready for battle. Even her voice was harsh, unfeeling, commanding, and merciless. Skip joked that she resembled Speirs, but Griest still laughed and showed compassion to her men in battle, but her eyes were silver like a knife, and twice as sharp.

Perconte settled next to them as he held up his arm covered in watches. "It's nine-thirty in the evening at home. Must be-"

"Mortar!" Everyone ducked to the ground as the mortar exploded sending dirt into the sky as the earth shook. Griest, Perconte, and Luz were tucked behind a foot high hump of dirt, which provided cover. They quickly returned fire with deadly accuracy as chaos reigned around them. Welsh began screaming orders as he flung himself beside Griest firing at the Germans. A soldier began screaming into the radio, Malarkey shouted coordinates to the mortar team situated a few meters behind the line, and men shouted at another. Easy began shooting mortar rounds at the Germans. Winters ran behind them yelling orders and encouragement as he ran person to person.

"Medic!" A voice screamed painfully as the two sides exchange bullets. Griest stopped herself from looking over her shoulder to look for the medic. She knew it would be Doc; that crazy Cajun would run unarmed, dodging bullets on the frontline to help someone.

 _Enough,_ she chided herself as she shot a German, _he has his job and you have yours. The best way to help him is to keep dropping Krauts._

"He'll be fine, Chuck," Luz assured as if reading her mind. Griest killed another German as she readjusted her grip on her rifle pushing the medic out of her mind, but he was still there. Easy's defense was not enough. The Germans were advancing steadily over their hedgerows and into the clearing. They had more numbers.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Welsh screamed barely audible over the whistling of bullets, the splintering of trees, the screaming of artillery and mortars, and the crying of men. Griest looked up from reloading her weapon as her mouth fell open. Three, maybe four German tanks drove through the hedgerow towards Easy. The tanks fired at them as the ground shook with more ferocity, as if the ground was screaming in pain.

"There goes our left flank!" Welsh hissed. Griest looked over as Dog and Fox Companies retreated leaving Easy to hold the line. Alone.

"I think we need bigger guns!" Griest shouted as they shot at the tanks with rifles. The mortars had run out of rounds and were waiting for more.

"McGarth, you're with me!" Welsh ordered as he and the young man, who was holding a bazooka, ran into the clearing. Perconte ran to their right with Hoobler to help Guarnere. A private took Perc's place next to Griest. The tanks aimed and began shooting. Then it aimed at Griest's position.

"Move, Luz!" Griest shouted launching herself at the radioman. She hit him as they rolled away just as the tank fired. Griest could feel the heat from the round as the force ripped her helmet off her head. Some strands of her hair was torn out of her braided bun as it dangled in front of her face. The ground where they once sat blew up as dirt, wood, and leaves fell down on them. An arm landed beside Griest as she slowly sat up and looked down at Luz. She ended up straddling him as his pasty lips trembled but his eyes sparkled.

"Well, dang, Griest, if you wanted a quickie you could've just said so," he mumbled as he smiled grimly.

"You'd have to buy me dinner and a movie first," she responded with a shake of her head. Another shell hit the ground near them as Griest rolled off him and crawled back beside their old position. They both began firing again as Griest looked into the crater. The private was gone; Griest wondered if that arm was his only remains, or if it belonged to another. She didn't even know his name.

"About that dinner," Luz called relying on his humour to distract them from the fear as the Germans continued to advance. They were so close Griest could see the whites of their eyes. "Pizza?"

"What? Hell, no! I'm a classy, high end broad, George! I want steak, with wine and those fancy, flaming cakes for dessert." She took more Germans down as they fell one by one. They would pay for the private, but even then, Griest felt nothing.

One of the German tanks exploded as Welsh and McGrath shot one through the weaker underbelly. They both jumped up from the clearing and sprinted back to the hedgerow as Winters ordered for covering fire, which Easy provided.

"Steak and wine?" Luz complained. "You're going to clean out my account!"

"That's the point!" They could hear their own men screaming for a medic as their numbers dwindled. They were throwing everything they had at the Germans but they kept coming. The mortars were still waiting on more ammo leaving them only the riflemen and machine guns. The Germans were several meters away. Griest fired with more urgency but found herself thinking of her mom; she would lose both her children to the war.

 _I'm sorry, Mom!_ She took her eyes off the Germans as she looked for Doc wanting to see his face before... She couldn't find him and prayed he was far away from here. She looked up and gritted her teeth; if this was the end, she would take as many Krauts as she could with her. She looked up at a tank, raised her rifle, and fired. It erupted into flames as shrapnel shot forward embedding itself into the ground while cutting through the bushes with ease. Griest looked at her rifle in a daze before Luz hooted slapping her back. She looked over her shoulder where four Sherman tanks joined the fray. It was 2nd Armored.

"That's right you sorry asses! Run!" Perconte shouted as he and Hoobler rejoined Luz and Griest. They all smiled and focused once again on kicking ass; now they had a chance.

"Let's go! Let them have it! Come on!" Winters shouted from their left, but they didn't need to be told. Easy got their second wind and shot eagerly. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. The Germans had turned around and retreated as fast as they could with the tanks close behind them. Griest watched as one German fell in front of a tank. He screamed as the 50 tons ran him over. He was on the other side of the clearing, but Griest could hear his bones crunch. Then his innards ruptured from his head like a volcano. She looked away impassively and kept dropping Kraut after Kraut until they had all retreated or were dead. With the battle finished, Griest stood up and turned around as she let her legs collapsed under her. She stared forward breathing hard.

"Deal," Luz muttered gasping beside her. She gave him a look. "When we get back home, I'll get you the best steak and wine, and you can have as many flaming desserts as you want." Griest chuckled as she let her head fall against Luz's shoulder. She closed her eyes feeling the breath in her lungs. She thought of her mother again and smiled; Betty would not receive any letters in the mail today. Griest's eyelids grew heavy as her fingers turned to lead. She was exhausted.

"What? Why don't I get any fancy dessert?" Perc huffed flopping to the ground beside them.

"Didn't ya hear? Griest is a classy broad." Luz winked as she lightly hit his chest causing him to laugh.

"Guys, come on," Guarnere called as he looked down at them, "Easy's gonna to push the advance." Griest opened her eyes and lifted her head up. Of course they were. She forced herself to stand as she searched for her helmet. She found it a few moments later resting next to the arm. It was wearing a paratrooper uniform. She grabbed her helmet staring at the arm before she backed away and rejoined her boys. They all stood up and joined the rest of the company as Perconte growled, "I told you guys!"

Griest looked around until she found Doc. He was bandaging some guy who had a bullet go straight through his kneecap. Doc's pale face was covered in dirt and glistening with sweat, but he was okay. He looked at her and smiled grimly. She smiled back. Then they were off again.

* * *

 **D-Day plus 25**

Easy pushed forward aggressively against the Germans who tried several counterattacks, mostly consisting of mortar rounds and artillery fire. Several men were injured but there had been no more casualties. Easy slept in the dirt, ate dried rations, and marched endlessly; but, the marches were better than the barrages of mortar rounds that kept them hidden in their foxholes.

They managed to push the Germans back to a small cluster of farmhouses surrounded by a forest. Griest was in the middle of the company with Luz and Doc; Guarnere was near the front with the officers. It was the first time they'd stopped all day and her pounding feet were grateful. She crouched down rubbing her damp socks as she gritted her teeth; it had rained the night before causing her foxhole to flood. She would have left and found another, but the mortars made it too risky for her to leave her foxhole.

The night was horrible, and the day was the exact opposite. The sun was beaming down happily drying her wet clothes. Easy was hidden in the forest using the trees and long grass to conceal them from any German scouts or patrols. There was some talking at the front as Blithe, Martin, and Dukeman stood up and began scouting the first farmhouse. There was a window facing Easy making it a perfect location for a sniper or sentry.

Griest, Luz, and Doc were talking in hushed whispers when a bullet shot through the air. Griest dropped to her stomach without thought as she pushed Doc down. Then she quickly sat up and braced the butt of her rifle against her shoulder.

"Covering fire!" Welsh shouted as the company shot at the farmhouse. Griest could see Martin and Dukeman returning as they dragged something behind them, it was Blithe. She glanced at Doc as he placed a hand on her shoulder knowing he'd be called at any moment. A second later, he was called to the front but he was already on his way.

"Move! Give me some room!" She heard him say as he reached the wounded man. Easy pulled back; Blithe had been shot in the neck and was sent to an aid station while Easy was sent to a field camp north of Utah Beach before being shipped off to England. After twenty-six days, they were finally leaving the front. Griest thought of General Taylor's promise of having them off the line in three days. _Three days my ass!_

After twenty-six days, Easy had suffered greatly; 65 men were either dead or wounded. Lieutenant Meehan was never found. It was later revealed his plane blew up on D-Day, only one on that plane survived. About 50% of the paratroopers who landed on Normandy were either dead or unable to fight anymore.

Easy Company waited on Utah Beach for the boat to take them to Aldbourne. Griest stood on the waterline as the waves pushed at her feet pulling against her pants and boots. The water was red with blood as bodies and mutilated parts rolled past her. The air smelled heavily of salt and rotting flesh as she rubbed heat into her arms. The beach hummed with flies and flesh eating creatures. She slowly looked at the beach, which was littered with carcasses, too many to count.

She swallowed hard and watched as some men began gathering the bodies in giant piles. They were soldiers tasked with burying the dead; she respected them for what they did, but she did not envy them. One of the men looked up at her with trembling green eyes; he looked to be about twenty years old. He was much too young to be burying his countrymen and friends. She gritted her teeth together and gave the man a nod. He returned it before he continued gathering bodies, but his eyes lingered on her screaming eagle patch.

Griest looked down at the scarlet waters as a golden locket pushed against her boot. It was tiny and covered in sand as she reached her hand into the water and pulled it out. The water was warm and thick as it ran down her skin. She opened the locket and stared at a photo of a young lady with dark hair and a bright smile. She was beautiful without a care in the world, as she stared lovingly at the camera. Griest looked up at the carcasses wondering who the lady belonged to. She looked back to the horizon as the locket slipped from her hands and dropped back into the bloody water.

A flash of white, red, and blue waved in her peripheral as she turned and froze. Her heart stopped for a brief moment. On the shore, between some bodies, was the American flag. It waved in the wind with dignity, pride, and sorrow; it was as if the country knew what had been lost, and what had been won. Griest never considered herself overly patriotic; she sang the national anthem, loved the country, and went to war for it, but she never got misty eyed at the sight of the flag, but this… This was special; it was a symbol of freedom, victory, and purpose amongst the horror, confusion, and death. Whenever she saw the flag from that moment on, she thought of Utah Beach; she thought of the locket and red waters; she thought of the bodies and the boy with green eyes. She thought of the true meaning of the flag and everything it stood for.

"Chucky!" She tore her eyes away from the flag as Skip looked down at her from the beach. The private glanced at the bodies but, like Griest, his eyes stayed on the flag. Skip continued, "Let's go; the boat's here!"

Griest nodded but looked back down at the sea searching for the locket. She searched for its' golden hue but saw nothing but red. Skip walked towards her as he looked at the water that went to Griest's knees.

"Chucky," he said gently but firmly. Griest tore her eyes away from the water and looked up at him. "You okay, girl?"

Her soft, green eyes turned hard like a knife as her eyes turned to steel. Her small pout turned into a hard line as she breathed in deeply and puffed out her chest. Griest grabbed her rifle with both hands and marched out of the water ignoring the viscous liquid running down her shins and the scarlet water that squished in her boots. She looked up at him and said, "Of course; let's go."

* * *

Easy made their way to Aldbourne, England on a train. More and Malarkey took a stolen motorcycle there to everyone's amusement, even Winters. Aldbourne was awesome for the exhausted company; they were given clean uniforms, their back pay, and provided transportation to London. In London, they would drink, party, and the men would sleep around. Smokey, Lipton, and Talbert joined them after their wounds had healed.

One morning Smokey stood up and began his well versed rhyme, "The night was filled with dark and cold, when Sergeant Talbert, the story's told..." It was _The Night of the Bayonet;_ the story of Talbert's injury. Apparently the screaming they had heard the night of the counterattack was Smith stabbing Talbert with his bayonet, thinking Tabs was a Kraut. Everyone listened to the rhyme laughing and teasing Smith who blushed fiercely. Griest chuckled as she bit into the dry eggs. Doc and Guarnere chuckled on either side of her. The company had also been given some new men, replacements, for the missions to come. They were mostly ignored or the brunt end of a joke, but they were too scared, nervous, and awestruck to complain. One replacement stood up to leave but Bill stopped him.

"You Heffron?" He asked. The replacement was pale and skinny with bright red hair. Both Guarnere and Heffron were from the same city and lived near each other. Heffron sat down between Griest and Guarnere as they talked about mutual people they knew. Griest looked back at Smokey as he finished his rhyme. Talbert never qualified for a Purple Heart because his wounds weren't from a Kraut.

"We've taken matters into our own hands. Tab, this is for you," Smokey pinned one of his own, he was given three, Purple Hearts onto Talbert's chest. Everyone cheered as Nixon entered the hall catching Griest's eyes. Nix was generally a relaxed guy but at that moment, his eye cuts through the hall looking for a specific person. He found him and hurried towards the officers' table. He whispered into Welsh's ear who whispered to Lipton. Lipton had recovered from his wounds and now had a scar under his right eye along his cheekbone. Lipton was smiling and cheering as Tab obtained the award, but his face fell as soon as Welsh stepped back.

"Roe," Griest whispered elbowing him as she watched the sergeant closely. "Roe, something's up."

"Alright, listen up," Lipton called as he stood at the front of the hall. "First, the training exercise scheduled for 2200 has been cancelled." Everyone cheered but Griest's breath caught in her throat as she moved her hand closer to Doc's without thought. While at Aldbourne, she had kept herself busy to avoid thinking about the war, the men she had killed, the men she had lost, and her own mortality, but now it was coming to her. Once in battle, all those thoughts would disappear, but now...

"Hey, Chuck, you ain't looking too good," Guarnere mumbled as Griest stared at her eggs. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"Chucky," Doc's sweet voice sounded as he tapped her hand, "breathe." She never realized she had been holding her breath.

Lipton continued as the cheers died down, "Second, all passes are hereby revoked; we're heading to France so pack up all your gear. We won't be returning so if anybody hasn't made out a will, go to the supply officer. Trucks leave from Membury at 0700. As you were." He stepped away as the mess hall grew deathly silent. Griest could hear everyone breathe as they stared forward. She closed her eyes and found that cold, electrifying calm that pushed away her unease and fear. She opened her silver eyes and squeezed Doc's shoulder as she stood up.

"C'mon, boys, let's get it over with." Her voice was chilly as soldier-mode came on. Everyone nodded and stood up as they prepared for the next fight.

"Griest," Luz called as she paused and stared up at him flatly. She was strong and solid. Then she smiled breaking her stone face; she was their girl once again.

"Come on, Luz, let's get going. I think I have some beers left from my last trip into London. Skip, Penky, Malarkey, Guarnere, Doc, New Kid, you in?" Some of them joined her and some didn't. Malarkey had to go and pick up his laundry but he came back with the uniforms of those Easy had lost. They finished all the beers.

* * *

" _ **Not all women wear pearls and sensible shoes to work, some wear dog tags and army boots." - Unknown**_

* * *

 **Author's note: I don't know if the bodies were still on the beach after 26 days, but it had more impact to the story and what these men must have seen on a daily basis. I read Major Dick Winter's book,** _ **Beyond the Band of Brothers**_ **, (really good book and if you liked this series, you should read it) and he talked about going to Utah Beach; he particularly talked about the flag and how proud it made him. I wanted to show that, and how it must have felt for the soldiers. As some of you may or may not know, I am a Canadian, so the American flag is just another flag to me, but I cannot imagine what it would be like to see my flag after days of fighting and dying half the world away. I don't care what your beliefs are, but if you sit during the national anthem, no matter what country, you are NOT disrespecting the government or religion, or culture, or whatever; you are disrespecting those who have fought, bleed, and died for it, who have died for your freedoms. You wanna protest something then fine, but not like that. Not until you know and have suffered the consequences as these men and their families have, and are doing so right now. Okay, that's the end of my rant. Thank you guys for reading and let me know what you think. I particularly enjoyed writing the scene between Luz and Griest during the counterattack. Luz is a fun character to write for and he seems like one of the coolest guys to have known. Thanks again and have a good one.**

* * *

 **French translations:** _Que veux tu? S'il vous plaît ne pas blesser ma famille. Prenez ce que vous voulez-_ What do you want? Please do not hurt my family. Take whatever you want


	5. Replacements

**Part 4- Replacements**

 **Author's Note: So same thing as before; only Griest and my own subplots belong to me. Comment and let me know what you liked and what I can improve on. Thanks again to everyone who has commented, favourited, and followed this story; it really makes my day to see all the positive words. Once again, the translations came from Google, so I apologize if I made any mistakes. Thanks again and enjoy.**

* * *

" _ **Pick the woman with bruised wings and blood under her nails. She'll you a thing or two about survival"- E.C.**_

* * *

 **September 13, 1944, Aldbourne, England**

Everyone stood inside the makeshift bar talking and laughing amongst each other. Luz, Buck, Bull, and the new guy, Babe, were standing at the dartboard with Guarnere watching. They were playing darts and gambling, but it was all in good sport and everyone was having fun. Griest was standing off on the other side of the bar talking with Lip as they watched everyone.

"Jeez, they're just getting younger and younger," he puffed watching the new replacements. There were three of them that hadn't yet bonded with Easy: Hashey, Miller, and Garcia. Babe was once one of them but Guarnere accepted him on their mutual hometown, so everyone else accepted him; but, the others didn't have it so easy. They were sitting politely at a table staring around in wonder. They were surrounded by warriors, veterans of D-day, and the taking of Carentan. Easy Company were heroes back home and legends during training, and now they were with them. They were the people the replacements strived to be and yearned to learn from.

"We all were back then," Griest muttered finishing her beer. They had been in combat for a few months, but it felt like years, and it had taken a toll on them. Their faces were harder and their bodies were narrower yet stronger; they were older in both body and mind. Griest looked at Lipton's weighted eyes and chuckled, "Look at them; they look as if they're surrounded by sharks." Each replacement had wide eyes and sat perfectly straight as if one of Easy would inspect them.

"Would you wanna join a group that's been together since D-Day?" Lipton asked giving her a look.

Griest shrugged, "It would suck but if that's what it took." There was no doubt, it was hard to be a replacement; the men gave you the cold shoulder, they never bothered to learn your name, and some of them resented you for standing where their dead friend once stood. But it was also hard on the company; replacements were just another face, another person to befriend before they died and, sometimes, took more Toccoa men with them.

Cobb joined the replacements and said something with a scowling face. His hands were fists at his side as his eyebrows and lips formed a low scowl. The brunette replacement stood up and pulled the square, blue Presidential Distinguished Unit Citation pin off his uniform. He place it on the table and left as Griest glared at Cobb; she was never a huge fan of him, but the feeling was mutual.

Roy Cobb had been in the military before he joined Easy Company and was part of an assault landing in Africa. He survived a torpedo attack on his way back to the States, then he joined the paratroopers. He was a capable soldier, but Griest felt he had been in combat for too long. He was agitated, anxious, aggressive, and held onto the idea that a female shouldn't be in a combat role. His attitude got even worse after he drank, which he did often.

"Bull will take care of them," Lipton muttered making sure his company, his pups, were taken care of. He gave Griest a look, "He'll take care of the replacements, I mean."

 _Yeah, but one man can only do so much against an entire army of Krauts with tanks, mortars, and artillery, but yeah..._ She kept the thought to herself and nodded when she noticed the tension in Lip's shoulders. Everyone dealt with the war differently; Luz and Skip joked and made everyone laugh, Perconte brushed his teeth, Malarkey stuck with his friends, Captain Nixon had booze, Roe looked after everyone and made sure they were healthy, and Lipton kept an eye on them all. He made note of who was at their wits end, who got along with who, and who didn't get along. He used this knowledge to keep them all alive. Griest saw Lipton as an older brother, a much quieter, more solemn one than Chris had been, but a brother nevertheless.

"Yeah, Bull will handle it just fine," she assured smiling at him wearily. Assuring her guys and keeping their spirits up were her ways of coping, even if it meant lying. "Bull will keep them outta trouble. I'll help him." Their conversation was cut short as Smokey grabbed Lipton and pulled him to the middle of the room.

"Everyone, listen up! This here is Carwood Lipton-"

"He's already married, Smokey!" Malarkey called as everyone laughed.

"This here is Carwood Lipton, the new Easy Company first sergeant!" Smokey finished as everyone cheered and whistled. "As befitting his position, he says he has an announcement." Lip's face grew serious as he looked around as if meeting everyone's eyes.

"I hate to break the mood, but we're moving out again." The hall grew silent as the men looked down at their boots small and unsure. Griest breathed in as her eyes found her friends' gazes; they were all downcast and nervous. They looked up at her as she nodded at them encouragingly. The nod said, _we've been through this before and we'll do it again. It's time to get back to work._ Her friends nodded back but their eyes were haunted. They looked like ghosts.

* * *

The next afternoon, everyone was assembled as Winters briefed them. The tension hung in the air like a cloud; however, most of the men never noticed. This is what they were trained for. They had survived Normandy, the attack on the German battery, Carentan, and the numerous counterattacks. They were paratroopers; they didn't belong so far away from the fight. Aldbourne had been a dream, a wonderful, amazing dream, but it was time to wake up and do what they were trained for.

"This is Operation Market Garden," Winters explained pointing to a map, which showed the drop landing coordinates and objective. "In turns of airborne divisions, this one's bigger than Normandy. We're dropping deep into occupied Holland with the objective of taking this road here, between Arnhem and Eindhoven, so the British can move up to Arnhem. Our objective is to liberate Eindhoven and stay there until the tanks arrive." Griest sat near the front as she leaned forward in her seat memorizing the map and Winters' words. The Brits would be in command of the operation, but if it worked, the tanks would be over the Rhine and into Germany. The plan was to win the war by Christmas; Griest like that plan.

"This will be a daytime drop and we don't expect much opposition. We should be able to take them by surprise," Nixon added with a nod. "Regardless, say goodbye to England. I don't think they're going to call this one off."

* * *

Easy was on the airfield the day of the drop as they pulled on all their equipment. Popeye had arrived just in time for the drop, which surprised everyone; however, the biggest surprise was his mode of transportation.

"Shit!" Griest hissed as she tapped Luz, Skip, and Penkala on the shoulder. They all looked up as Captain Sobel jumped off a truck and walked through them. He was now the battalion supply officer to everyone's enjoyment.

"If he's jumping with us you gotta break my leg, you got it, Penky?" Skip ordered pointing to his desired sacrificial leg. The sad thing was Skip wasn't kidding. Sobel was scolding Malarkey and More about the stolen motorcycle they had taken months ago. They both nodded as Sobel walked to the back of the truck and inspected his clipboard.

"He's not jumping; he's not in his gear," Griest assured with a grin. As if sensing her gaze, Sobel turned and looked at her. Griest puffed up her chest and held her rifle proudly. She remembered everything he had ever said, everything he called her, and what he said about her brother. He gave her a once over before turning away. Griest smiled.

"You have a death wish, Chucky?" Skip asked.

"Expect your court-martial when we finish this thing," Luz added but Griest shrugged. It was well worth it. She wandered around the airfield talking with her friends and easing the nervous butterflies that roamed in her stomach when she found one of the replacements. He had light brown skin, dark eyes, and black hair. He was standing in the middle of the company separated from his friends and squad. He looked like a lost puppy. Normally, Griest would turn away and leave the replacement, or just point him in the direction without a word, but she had a promise. Besides, she had a bet to win.

"New guy," she called as she joined him. He flinched and watched her with wide eyes. "The jump is gonna be a piece of cake, just remember your training and you'll be fine. The Krauts in Holland are mostly kids and old men, but keep your head down, keep moving, and listen to whatever Sergeant Randleman says. If you do that, you'll be fine. Now, what's your name?" She stepped forward and adjusted one of the straps on his chute.

"Ahhh, Tony Garcia," he answered. "And you're a girl." He had heard talk about a female paratrooper but dismissed them as rumours. Even after he joined Easy, he had never seen her face to face before, only from far away; he thought she was just a very feminine looking guy.

"Name's Griest but call my Chucky, and yes, before you ask, they are real." She winked as she led him back to Bull. "Now be a good ducky and follow Momma Bull." She waved at Bull before making her way through the crowd as Garcia watched her fascinated.

"Dang it," Bull huffed in that slow drawl of his, "she did it again. She just winked and you're hypnotized. Now I owe her a package of smokes, and she don't even smoke!" Garcia tore his gaze away from her and looked at Bull. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Mostly. Should've called her Siren, but whatever she told you to do, do it. You'll be fine," he added as he looked over Garcia's straps but made no further adjustments. Then he walked over and repeated the process to the next replacement.

* * *

 **September 17, 1944, Holland**

The weather was perfect; there was little wind, no cloud in the sky, and no Krauts shooting at them. Easy Company landed on the softest ground as they stood up and freed themselves from the gear.

"Well that went way better than Normandy," Luz said as Griest cut herself from her chute.

"No shit, we actually landed where we were supposed to." The sky was full of parachutes as the men and equipment rained down. The base of a mortar barrel landed a foot away from her head as she bit back a curse. "Let's get moving before someone drops a tank on my head."

* * *

 **Eindhoven, Holland**

Griest expected some sort of resistance by the time they reached Eindhoven, but there was nothing. She expected Krauts, tanks, artillery, raining body parts but she was not expecting this. The entire city was pulsing as the residents sang, danced, and cheered. Dutch flags hung from the windows as orange banners flew through the streets; the colour orange was everywhere. Men, women, and children welcomed Easy into the city with food and drinks; some females would run up and kiss the men. It was as if the entire city was throwing a parade for them. They filled the streets making it difficult for the company to continue forward or remain organized.

"You American soldier?" One man asked Griest. She had managed to stay with Luz and Doc but they had lost Penkala, Skip, and Guarnere. However, she was confident they could handle themselves against a bunch of children and kissing women.

"Umm, yes, I am," she answered expecting the man to growl, insult her, and spit on her face but he just hugged her tightly. "Whoa, yep, okay, thank you." She escaped him only to be dragged into a picture with the residents and some other Easy men. One woman pressed some cheese and a cup of wine into her hands.

"Thank you!" Griest called gulping down the wine as she licked the drink off her lips savoring the taste. She nibbled on the cheese contently when she noticed she'd lost Doc and Luz.

"Private Griest," Lipton shouted as he pushed himself to her side. "Where is the rest of your squad?"

"No idea, sir. I like this city though." She offered him the last of the cheese but he declined. She shrugged and threw it in her mouth. "Sir, there's Buck!"

Buck, Perconte, and Guarnere were with some of the locals. A blonde woman with pretty eyes was making out with Perc as the other two laughed. Lipton made his way towards them with Griest close behind.

"We have to keep moving!" Lipton yelled at Buck who nodded and waved at Guarnere. "Perconte, let's go!"

"He's a little busy, Sarge," Griest chuckled as she crossed her arms. "C'mon, Perc, you're making Lip jealous." Lipton grabbed Perconte's pack and pulled him away. The girl grabbed his head and kissed his hair as Lip continued to lead him away.

"You guys seen Doc or Luz?" She asked cursing her height as she stood on her tiptoes to see over the crowd. She jumped onto a sitting vehicle and spotted them. She bounded down and made her way where Luz was kissing one woman and another was kissing Doc and running her fingers through his hair. Doc saw Griest and raised his eyebrows in a silent plea for help. She laughed and grabbed his jacket before pulling him free. Doc's helmet was in the girl's hands so Griest gently grabbed it. The women released it and hugged her tightly speaking in Dutch. Griest squirmed out of her grip and pulled Luz away. She grabbed both Luz's and Doc's jackets to keep them from getting lost or sidetracked.

"What was that for, Chucky?" Luz protested looking back at the girl who had locked lips with Babe.

"Lipton wants us to keep moving!" She shouted as she bumped into Toye. "Joe, join the train!" Luz grabbed him and dragged him along.

"You're just jealous that you ain't getting anything!" Luz laughed.

"Please, anyone who tries to kiss me is getting a knee to the balls; ask Culil what he thought of that. And, secondly, I have an entire army to choose from if I wanted anything."

"Not without a court-martial." Toye reminded as he grabbed onto Penkala and Skip.

"That's only if you get caught. Besides, that wouldn't stop any of you guys." She winked over her shoulder as they rejoined Lipton. "I found some!"

"Good now-" a woman kissed Lip as the men snickered. She stepped back and smiled at him when two men with orange armbands grabbed her by each arm and pulled her away. Griest jumped back onto the vehicle and watched ready to intervene. The men pulled the woman into a circle before they began ripping off her clothes. Griest jumped down but Lipton stopped her.

"Chucky, we can't stop this." His voice was sad.

Griest watched as they pushed one lady onto her knees and began cutting her hair to the scalp. Then they painted a swastika on her forehead. They did that to several other women as they chanted vulgar words at them.

"What did they do?" Welsh asked as Griest looked over her shoulder to look at the officers. A man with an orange armband smiled at them.

"They slept with the Germans," he answered nonchalantly. "They are lucky; the men who collaborated are being shot." One of the women screamed as Griest looked back to the circle. Her hand formed a fist as her lips pressed together to make a tight, straight line. Lip grabbed her shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do, let it go."

"She's a traitor," Guarnere added trying to relive some of her anxiety and need to do something, but his words did not have the desired effect. She faced him.

"Because she slept with someone?"

"That someone was a Kraut, Chucky," Buck muttered.

"She slept with someone who was part of an invading army. You men think it's so easy; you flex your muscles, maybe get in a fight, and it goes away or you die. Women aren't physically strong enough to do that, and, despite what other people believe, there are things much worse than dying, things you men don't have to worry about as much. That's what we women face when an invading army knocks at our door. To protect ourselves and those we love, we have to use the charms we are given. Sometimes it's just a smile and sometimes it has to go farther. None of us were here and you guys don't get it, so don't just show up and pass judgement so quickly." She stared at them before taking a few steps away; she couldn't take the woman's cries for help any longer. Luckily, she didn't have to listen to it for long. The tanks had finally arrived, they had stopped for tea and were held up. They slowly made their way onward and secured the bridges with the Dutch Resistance's help. They managed to secure all but the main bridge, which the Germans destroyed.

That night, Griest, Luz, and Doc were huddled together on the edge of someone's farm as they prepared to spend the night outside in the cold. The sun began to dip below the horizon when a small figure approached them. They sat up and grabbed their rifles slowly; the silhouette didn't look like any Kraut they had seen. She wasn't.

"You American?" She asked in a thick Dutch accent and a rusty, tired voice. They nodded. "Come, come, sleep inside, come."

She was in her forties with greying sandy coloured hair and weary, yet kind, brown eyes. Eyes fatigued with a burden, a weight that had been there for a long time. She led them into a small, stone house and pointed to a table in a small dining area.

"Sit, sit," she ordered gently before yelling in Dutch. She looked back to them and continued in English, "Hungry? Food?" They all nodded shyly but she had already begun preparing food. Griest placed her helmet on the table and slung her weapon across her back.

"How can I help?" She pushed her sleeves to her elbows and smiled up at the woman who was several inches taller.

"No, no, sit down." The woman pointed back to the table and gently guided Griest back. Then she shouted again as two little girls ran into the tiny kitchen, which was connected to the dining room by a small opening in the stone wall. The kids looked to be under ten years old with golden straw coloured hair and blue eyes. The girls froze and stared at the soldiers in fear and awe. Their mother spoke to them in a scolding tone before they ran into the kitchen and helped their mother.

 _"Afina, Jenny, stoppen met staren en me helpen,"_ the woman said. Griest glanced at Doc and Luz as they sat there silently watching the three women work. An hour later, they had a small meal of preserved meat, kale, and cherries for dessert. It smelled amazing and tasted even better. During dinner, they talked to another. They learned the mother was named Anna Van Slooten and her daughters were Afina, or Fini, and Jenny. Jenny's name, however, was pronounced yen-ee. Anna revealed the farm belonged to her brother when Luz complimented it. Anna and her children lived on a houseboat where her husband and eldest son were fishing at the moment.

"Good fishing?" Luz asked scooping the last of his cherries into his mouth. Anna looked down quickly and nodded noncommittally while the girls talked about their boat happily. The soldiers told the family of the places they'd been, where they were from, and about their families. The Dutch loved to hear about the States and were very proud when Luz stated that Holland was his favourite country so far.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat anything?" Griest asked sitting back. The Dutchies had eaten nothing from the meal they prepared. They just sat there politely and watched the soldiers eat. "Have some!"

The younger Fini reached for some cherries but her mother hissed something and pulled her arm back. Griest's eyes narrowed as she glanced at Doc questioningly. "We eat before, we full, Americans eat."

They finished the meal and waited as Anna and Fini cleaned the dishes in the other room. Jenny gave them each a cup of beer as Griest watched her carefully. Her face was pale, her skin was taut against her bones, and her hair was brittle. Jenny stared at the last cherry Griest held openly in her palm with yearning eyes. In reality, Griest had a second cherry in her other hand, which was hidden under the table.

"Jenny, eat," Griest encouraged offering her the small fruit. The girl licked her lips without thought before she looked at her mother who had her back to the dining room. "It'll be our secret, I promise. Okay?"

The girl snatched the cherry out of Griest's palm with the speed of a striking viper. She bit into the soft skin taking off a tiny section. She smiled as she closed her eyes and chewed slowly. She stood there for about a minute chewing the tiny, raisin sized morsel. Then she took another small bite and repeated the process. Griest glanced at Doc before she looked to Luz with wide eyes. This was a girl who was beyond starving, who didn't know when her next meal was. Finally, Jenny finished the cherry, the pit and stem included. Then she sucked and licked the juices from her fingertips and lips.

"Jenny," Griest whispered carefully as her eyes flickered to the other room. Anna was humming to herself and Fini, completely unaware of Jenny and the soldiers. "When did you eat last?"

"Eat before you-"

"Jenny," Doc cooed with his sultry, relaxing voice, "it's okay. When did ya last eat?"

"Don't know," she admitted a moment later as tears filled her eyes. "This most food I have seen in months. There no food." Luz choked on his beer as the meal felt heavy in Griest's stomach. She thought of the cheese and wine the woman gave her at Eindhoven. Jenny continued, "We suck on rocks to feel full. I do not remember last time we ate."

"Jesus," Luz breathed as Griest stiffened. She felt sick.

" _Jenny, laat_ _ze alleen; komen helpen je zus,_ " Anna called as she peeked her head into the room. Jenny jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "I will set up rooms for you."

"We ate more than a month's supply of food in one sitting," Griest hissed once Anna left.

"We didn't know," Luz muttered without conviction as his face paled. Doc remained quiet but Griest recognized that deep, thoughtful look in his eyes.

Later that night, Anna led them to their rooms. Doc and Luz were in Jenny's while Griest was in Fini's. The girls slept with their mother despite Griest's arguing that she could sleep on the floor or the couch. The soldiers didn't like to be separated but kept that to themselves; they would respected Anna's wishes. Before going to bed, Griest gave Afina the final cherry. The girl gasped and swallowed it whole then she hugged Griest's waist tightly. Griest patted her head before Anna called to her child. The girl ran to her mother's room leaving the female soldier alone.

Easy left early that morning after Anna fed them some eggs and toast. She wouldn't relent until they ate something, but they didn't eat much and got even. They placed several K-rations in the house where they would be found once Easy left.

"Here." Griest pulled five packages of cigarettes from her pack and pressed it into Anna's hands. That's what she did with all the smokes she won. "Thank you for everything, Anna Van Slooten, _danke_."

"Be safe and kill the Germans," Anna pleaded as she accepted the cigarettes. Griest nodded and waved goodbye to the girls who were hugging the men and kissing their cheeks, Doc didn't protest those kisses. They smiled before they turned and left the farmhouse and rejoined their platoon.

A month later, Griest talked with some rescued British pilots. Griest learned Anna Van Slooten's husband was part of the Dutch Resistance and used his houseboat to smuggle food to downed airmen. Sometimes he would bring them to safety in a secret compartment in his houseboat. None of his children knew of the risks he took until long after the war, when they had children of their own, but the pilots he rescued never forgot.

* * *

Later that morning, Easy was riding into Arnhem on the tanks talking about their first night in Holland. Their stories were very similar to what Luz, Doc, and Griest experienced. It all involved food, alcohol of some sort, and a nice place to sleep. The three of them shook their heads as Guarnere told of one Dutchman who gave him some peaches and meat to take on the road.

"They're starving," she growled unable to keep silent anymore. They all looked at her as she leaned forward placing her forearms on her knees. "They are sucking on rocks to trick themselves into feeling full while we eat all their food." Everyone grew silent as Toye gave her a look.

"Thanks for that buzzkill, Chucky." He sounded aloof and uncaring but Griest saw his Adam's apple bob as he looked at the orange his host had given him. It felt like fire in his palms. They passed a woman with a shaved head and the faint outlines of the swastika on her forehead; it was one of the women who slept with the Germans. She was standing on the side of the road with a baby in her arms. Griest grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of her bag and sent Skip to hand it to her. Griest wasn't the only one; Hashey gave her a box of K-rations. The women nodded gratefully as Luz stared at her bag.

"How many smokes do you have?"

Griest and her platoon was situated in the middle of the Company and looked up as Lieutenant Brewer, who joined Easy during their time in England but was a D-day veteran with second battalion, stepped forward into the middle of the street without cover.

"What the hell?" Guarnere huffed just as a sniper round hit him through the neck. Everyone ducked down and jumped off the tanks as men began screaming at another. The men rolled into the ditch as orders were given. A German tank was making its way towards the city when the British tank blew it up, but they knew there would be more waiting. Bull and his squad ran straight into the city as Guarnere lead his platoon around, trying to flank the Germans. They were faced with heavy artillery and couldn't push any farther. They were forced to retreat and follow Bull into the city to provide support, but it was not enough.

Mortars and artillery fire rained down relentlessly on them causing the ground to shake like an earthquake while the sound of thunder blasted in their ears. Griest managed to move forward but soon lost contact with her squad. She managed to kill some Germans but Easy didn't have the men or the resources to make a stand. One of their tanks exploded as metal rained down from the sky.

 _I knew Eindhoven was too easy,_ she growled as she shot another German, but, by doing so, grabbed the attention of some other Krauts. They all focused on her position; she needed to move and rejoin Guarnere. She threw a grenade at the center of them and ran back the way she came.

Griest jumped over what remained of a brick wall, which was fragmented with bullet holes. Pieces of brick laid all around her and hurtled to the ground as tank fire and mortar rounds exploded. She flinched as one exploded close to her causing her legs and the ground to tremble like the flight to the drop zone on D-day. Dirt filled the sky obscuring her vision with grey, black, and brown.

"It's a hold-down!" She heard Luz's voice behind her and followed it as bullets whizzed past her. Her friend sounded angry, afraid, and uncertain- hell, they were all scared and unsure- but at least they were alive. She had heard the numerous cries for a medic and prayed Doc and her friends would be kept safe.

"Luz!" She yelled as the dirt briefly dissipated. He was standing behind a wall talking on the radio as Guarnere pulled at him yelling at him to retreat. They looked uninjured and, all things considering, okay. Luz looked up at her and began waving at her shouting incoherently. The tank rounds and artillery exploded even more as she ran towards them. Her mouth tasted of blood, dirt, and shit as the Germans yelled a few yards away.

A fiery pain, like that of a thousand wasp stings radiated from her shoulder as a bullet hit her. The force knocked her to the ground as her uniform began to stain red. She looked up from her stomach where Luz was screaming even louder and trying to run towards her. Her shoulder thudded with a sharp ache that left her panting and gasping as tears slid down her cheeks.

 _Get up!_ She thought imagining Sobel standing in front of her during training. She pictured the way he stood glaring down at her as if she were less than a worm, the worm meant more to him.

" _You sorry excuse for a soldier, get up and get moving! I will not have any failures because some girl decided to put on pants, so get moving!"_ His voice echoed in her ears as she pushed herself to her feet ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She took a step forward then another until she was running once again. Then a tank round hit the ground behind her.

The force of the blast shot her into the sky and down onto the fragmented remains of a building, as her face struck the brick leaving her crumpled on the ground. Luz watched helplessly before darting towards her with Guarnere close behind him. Griest was on her stomach and still; Luz couldn't even see her breathing because her clothes were too big to see the rise of her chest, but he could see the blood on her fatigues.

"Oh, shit, medic!" He screamed as the cries of the battle stole his voice. "MEDIC! DOC!" He reached forward and rolled her onto her back. Her eyes were closed and the left side of her face was covered in blood. His hands shook as he pressed his hands against the wound feeling the blood gush between his fingers.

"You're going to be okay, Chuck. DOC!" Guarnere assured as he put pressure on her bullet wound.

"I'm here," Doc uttered as he slid beside them. His eyes immediately went to his friend lying on the ground. "What happened?"

"She got hit then a tank round went off; is... is she dead?" Luz's voice shook. He was usually the steady one, cracking jokes, calm under pressure, but now he was about to break. Doc checked her pulse as he leaned forward feeling her soft breath against his cheek while Guarnere watched on helplessly, but also kept an eye on the advancing Germans.

"Nah, she's alive," he assured with his gentle voice, but his tone wavered. He looked down at his best friend as his hands shook. Eugene Roe had seen a lot of horrible injuries during his time as Easy's medic, this didn't even get in the top ten, but all he could do was stare at her closed eyes, her torn and ravaged skin, and the blood covering her face. He knew he needed to bandage her wounds and get her to safety but he was frozen.

"Doc, we gotta go," Lipton ran up beside them as he looked down at their girl. The sight also caused him to freeze as he grew cold and silent. Easy was loyal to each other and looked after another, but this was their girl, the little sister they never thought they'd have. They were all responsible for her. The ground shook again retching everyone out of their thoughts.

"Yeah," Doc muttered as he forced his trembling hands to move, to do something, to be the medic Easy deserved. "Griest, Griest, I need ya to open your eyes." He rubbed his finger against the cut on her cheek feeling the broken skin, the torn muscle, and the sharp bone. He looked back at her face looking for any signs of consciousness. He could treat broken bones, gunshot wounds, cuts, but he couldn't deal with brain injuries. He prayed that wasn't the case. He grew cold as his stomach jumped to his throat.

"Doc," Lipton mumbled before the ground exploded again, closer to them this time. The German voices and their gunfire were getting louder.

"C'mon, Griest, open your eyes! Say something!" Doc yelled as Luz, Guarnere, and Lipton shared a look. Doc was known for being calm and collected, especially when treating a patient; he was the quietest one from Easy, but not now.

"Chucky!" His voice jumped higher as he looked away believing the worst when Griest's thick eyelashes fluttered open revealing pale eyes. She looked around at everyone before settling on Doc.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" She looked at the building before her face scrunched up in pain and agony. "What happened?" Her question was never answered as the earth shook again.

"We gotta go!" Guarnere shouted as he fired his weapon at the advancing Germans. The spell was broken as everyone jumped to their feet.

"Can ya walk?" Doc asked her but never waited for an answer. "Luz, grab her other arm! We're moving!" Luz obeyed as they both wrapped her arms over their shoulders and began running for cover as Lipton and Guarnere provided covering fire.

They managed to make it back to the rest of Easy where they were jumping into the back of trucks. Perconte, Toye, and Webster helped them load Griest into the truck as Doc continued to patch her up.

"I'm alright, Doc, really," she muttered but her body twisted in pain as she bit her lip. Doc gave her a look as he wrapped the bandages around her cheek and shoulder- something he would have done earlier if the Germans weren't so close. Then he looked at her shoulder.

"The bullet's still in there; we need to get it out, but I have to do it in an aid center, can ya wait?" He asked as his dark eyes glanced up at her. With the imminent retreat, there was no point risking further injury by performing surgery in a moving vehicle. She nodded and tensed her body as another cry for Doc cut through the sky. It was Buck.

"Doc, be careful!" She called after him as he jumped out of the truck. Doc paused and performed their ritual before nodding. Then he ran towards the gunfire, the mortar rounds, and the Germans with the grace of a cat. She watched him shaking her head as Skip sat down beside her and Luz on the other side.

"He runs towards what everyone else is running away from, and without a rifle," she chuckled with a slight shake of her head, an act that caused her head to spin and her breakfast to jump to her esophagus.

"I thought being a paratrooper was the dumbest thing you could be," Skip mumbled as more of Easy jumped into the trucks.

"Well, a lot of people are still alive because of him; we need him," Lipton said sitting down across from them. They all nodded except Griest who rested her head against Luz and closed her eyes waiting anxiously for Doc's return.

* * *

Easy Company retreated far enough away that they were out of danger, but could still see the crumbling remains of the city. Doc did return with Buck who had gotten shot in the ass. Buck was sent to an aid center; Doc wanted to send Griest too but she refused and threatened to fight if he tried to force her. Instead, Doc laid her down and grabbed the materials needed.

"This is gonna hurt," he warned as she pulled off her jacket revealing a brown t-shirt that was two sizes too big and stained with dirt and blood. She shrugged as Doc reached inside the wound and pulled at the bullet. A strangled bark escaped her as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip until the skin broke. After a final pull, Doc removed the bullet from her shoulder and sat back. The bullet had embedded itself in her muscle but had avoided the bone, something that would have been more severe.

"About fucking time," she huffed breathlessly, although a strained smile poked at the corner of her lips. Although painful and worthy of a Purple Heart, the injury was not enough to keep a motivated Easy paratrooper off the line.

"Let me see ya head," Doc ordered gently. His voice was a soft tenor that would calm any soul no matter how scared, hurt, angry, or tormented they were. His accent was soft and soothing like a lullaby. Griest faced Doc as she forced her eyes open. Her head was spinning, her arm was on fire, and she was exhausted- flying through the air and landing on your face would do that. Images of those they lost flashed before her eyes: Buck would be out for a while, Jason Miller- at least, she believed that was his name, she never officially met the guy- a replacement was gone already, and Bull was missing; although, no one claimed to have seen his body, so he was alive.

 _And we left him behind,_ she thought bitterly as Doc's cold fingers pulled away the bandage and inspected her wound after washing away some of the blood. Her pale skin was almost white while the skin under her left eye was a dark purple and green. The surrounding skin had already swollen up almost closing her eye shut. She definitely broke her cheekbone if not other things.

"Alright, what's your name?" Doc asked as his fear for brain damage returned to his mind. His medic training was minimal, consisting of putting the white bandage stuff on the red stuff, giving them morphine if they were in pain, and hauling ass to the aid center. It never covered brain damage but he knew it existed and posed a real concern.

"Griest," she said giving him a look as a smile danced on her lips, "and that's all you're getting, but nice try." Since she refused to reveal her first name, the men had all tried to get her to trip and reveal her name, but no one had even gotten close.

"What's the date?"

"Hell if I know; do you know the date?" Roe made a face and shook his head; very few knew what day it was anymore. She rolled her eyes before shifting her body trying to find a less painful position. Her face and shoulder took most of the force from both the bullet and the landing, but her stomach, side, and ass would be a beautiful colour of green and blue tomorrow. She finally accepted the reality that everything hurt.

 _But that means you're alive so enjoy it._ She thought of those they had lost since D-day, those who weren't there to complain about bruises, the cold food, or Skip's dumb jokes.

"Who am I?" Doc asked as Griest shook away her thoughts.

"Doc Roe," she answered with a smile, but Doc didn't return it. His eyes grew darker as he turned away throwing the bloodied bandages then watching as they danced in the wind. The sky was dark as the moon began its' steady climb making the air cold and frigid.

"I ain't no doc," he muttered shaking his head. Griest leaned forward noting how tired his voice was. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him sleep other than the night at the Van Slootens, but even then Griest could hear Doc moving around all night. She knew it was him because she could hear Luz's snoring, hell, the Germans probably heard it. Knowing Doc, it could have been days; even during times between attacks, he checked on everyone making sure they were taking care of themselves, but neglected to do the same for himself.

"Well, you've saved all our asses, so I think you've earned that name," she said sitting down next to him as her face flashed in pain.

"Not everyone," Doc whispered as if hoping she wouldn't hear, "I've lost guys too. I've lost too many." Griest took in a small breath and looked out at everyone. Easy wasn't used to retreating, to being beaten so badly, and it showed on their faces. They walked around in zombie-like states staring ahead with flat eyes as they ate and moved around. Their anger and loss filled the air like a hot cloud of sulfur souring the whole company.

"You did your best, Roe, that's all we ever can do." She looked at him with eyes full of sympathy and pain. It was one thing to see a dead body but another to have worked so hard to keep them alive, but to have them die in your hands anyways. She didn't understand what it felt like for him; she didn't understand how it felt to be a medic.

"It's not good enough."

"Roe, we need you. Everybody knows we need you. Whenever a cry comes for help you haul ass towards the bullets, without a rifle, to save a life. You're an amazing medic and Easy is blessed to have you. Besides, if it weren't for you our numbers would be a lot less. Buck, for example, probably would have bled to death and so would I. I love the guys, but I don't think Penkala knows anything about plasma, or whatever the hell you carry around." She paused and placed a hand on Roe's arm. "You save lives, Doc."

Roe slowly glanced up at her as his dark eyes swam in various emotions. Griest could see his pain and the dark circles under his eyes, feel his sense of failure and the trembling of his limbs, and hear the weight and burden in his voice. He was only in his early twenties but looked like a boy shivering in his uniform with the eyes of a senior. The moonlight hit his eyes as she noticed a ring of deep blue in the light; she always thought his eyes were brown, but she was wrong. He nodded as he exhaled deeply pushing those emotions away. He was no longer a boy but Doc Roe, unit medic of Easy Company.

"Alright, let's get you patched up," he said as he cleaned her cheek again and stitched it up knowing it would scar. He urged her go the med station for stitching but she refused once again, as he knew she would. However, he convinced her to go a few days later to get her wounds checked, but even then she was only gone for a few hours. She returned with some food, more supplies, and a Purple Heart. "Now, make sure you keep that clean or it'll get infected. If your vision gets worse let me know. How's your head feeling?" Griest shrugged and waved it off but she felt as if she had been kicked in the head by a horse. "Fine, but if it gets too painful to concentrate let me know."

"Jeez, Roe, what are you so worried about? It's just a cut," she scoffed. She normally called him "Doc" along with everyone else but now she understood; that nickname hurt him. He wasn't a doctor and that fact haunted him whenever one of Easy died; maybe a real doctor could have saved them. Every time they called him by that name, he was reminded of what he wasn't, of who he was pretending to be, what Easy needed him to be. They gave him that nickname as a testament to his skill, they never meant for it to be the opposite.

"You hit your head pretty hard," he said finishing the last of the stitches. "Don't want you to have any brain damage, that's all."

"Brain damage?" She laughed, "We jump out of perfectly good airplanes to be surrounded by Krauts who want to kill us. You can't get any more brain damaged than that!" Roe chuckled along with her before standing up finished. Griest said her gratitude before giving him a look.

"Alright, now sit your Cajun ass down and let me see it," she ordered gruffly crossing her arms. Roe tilted his head slightly in confusion. "I know you cut your calf on barbed wire when you landed. Now let me see it."

Roe obeyed, more so out of fear of what she'd do if he didn't, and pulled up his pant leg. The wound was fairly deep, narrowly missing tearing the muscle in two. The bleeding had stopped long ago but was still painful to walk on. Roe had hastily bandaged it when they got to Eindhoven but it wasn't looked after to the extent it should have been. Griest made a clicking noise with her tongue as she poured some precious water from her canteen onto a spare piece of cloth.

"I expected more from you, Roe," she scolded with a smile as she cleaned the wound gently. Afterwards, she bandaged it again and clapped her hands together. "See ya later, Roe."

"Where ya going?" He asked as he followed her. He was worried she would push herself and make her injuries worse, especially her head. Her face fell as she looked back over the hill where smoke still trailed upwards into the sky. The Germans were bombing Eindhoven; she doubted the Dutch would be happy to see them again.

"We left Bull behind and I'm gonna help find him." Her voice was strong as her eyes grew cold like steel. Roe wanted to argue and tell her to rest and stay put, but he knew she would do what she wanted; just as she was their girl, they were her boys and she cared for them just as much.

"Be careful," he urged as his eyes pleaded. She flashed him a bright smile and raised a fist up before making her way towards Guarnere.

* * *

"I can help," she argued as Guarnere gave her a look.

"Alright, Babe, hold up some fingers!" The Philly native called to Babe who was standing on the other side of the small valley. "Tell me how many fingers he's holdin' up there." Her cheek had swollen up some more so her eye was nothing but a sliver of earthy steel. She squinted at Babe knowing speed as well as precision was important.

"Three?"

"Nah, ya staying here, Chucky." He began to walk away as Webster, Hoobler, Cobb, and the replacements set off back towards the city. She sighed and crossed her arms but relented; there was only one person in Easy who was more stubborn than she was. She wouldn't win this one. Instead, she joined Lipton, Luz, Malarkey, Skip, and later Roe as they waited for their return. She hated to wait. Malarkey made up some stew that tasted like dirty water and, after, they fell asleep.

The next morning, Bull returned along with Web and the others. Bull had taken some shrapnel to the back and was tired, but, otherwise, he was alright. They got orders to jump into the truck and get ready to head off again. Griest was walking to the truck as she passed Nixon and heard him speak.

"I think we're going to have to find another way into Berlin." So much for being home by Christmas.

* * *

" _ **Men are natural warriors, but a woman in battle is truly bloodthirsty."- Cate Tieman**_

* * *

 **Author's note: I really liked how this episode showed how the replacements were treated, and why they were treated that way (Miller's death). However, there was one thing the series showed, which was awesome, but I'm not sure if people fully understood this part. In the show, Webster, Hoobler, and some other guy were given a crate of food from a Dutchman. This is right before Webster gives the little boy a chocolate bar. The book said one Dutchman gave them a dozen jars of canned food. My grandparents were kids in Holland at this time and always told us of how hungry the Dutch people were; the Germans were taking their food and leaving the Dutch with nothing. As in this story, my grandmother and her sisters would suck on rocks to feel full. They had absolutely nothing, but still gave whatever food they did have to these soldiers. I wanted to make a point of that and show how desperate and deprived the Dutch were, but how they still gave what little they had away. I am thinking of creating a one-shot about the women who slept with the Germans, but we'll see how it goes. Let me know if you guys think I should or not. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up next Friday.**

* * *

 **Dutch translation:** _Afina, Jenny, stoppen met staren en me helpen-_  
 _Afina, Jenny, stop staring and help me_

 _Jenny, laat ze alleen; komen helpen je zus-_ _Jenny, leave them alone; come help your sister_


	6. Crossroads Part 1

**Part 5.1- Crossroads**

* * *

 **Author's Note: once again, huge shout out to those who have commented, followed, and favourited. I specifically wanted to thank Byron W** **.,** **literarylullaby9** **,** **VickyP** **,** **Afreakbynature,** **Shutitimreading** **, Guest S., two other guests, and** **annabelleigh1996** **for commenting and asking questions; your words really make everything worth it, so thanks!**

* * *

" _ **The true test of a champion is not whether he can triumph, but whether she can overcome obstacles"- Garth Stein**_

* * *

Easy remained in Holland as they tried to push past the Rhine but the Germans were fighting, and fighting hard. Easy settled into the town of Randwijk with the objective of holding the ground between Nijmegen and the Rhine River near Arnhem. The area was surrounded but various rivers; hence, its' nickname, the Island. There was not enough men to cover the entire island so outposts were placed along the line. They utilized patrols and radios to maintain contact between Randwijk and the outposts.

Griest and some others were on reserve at the battalion headquarters in the Schoonderlogt farm. The farm was drafty and would shift every time the wind blew, which was all the time. The wind would whistle between the wooden planks causing their ears to hum and prevented any silence. The inside had some bunks filled with straw and a large table at the center. Everything was caked in straw and dust, but it was a roof over their heads, so nobody complained.

Everyone was sitting around relaxing for the first time in months; they were doing their own things and enjoying the quiet night. Some were playing cards, Winters was putting tape on his grenades, Luz was monitoring the radio, and Talbert was showing off his new dog. He was a beautiful dog with a thick, dark coat. Griest thought it might be a German Shepard but she wasn't sure.

"That's one hell of a dog, Tabs," Luz complimented as he patted the dog's head. Griest smiled at the animal as she sat down between Luz and Winters. Her shoulder had recovered nicely but was still a little sore and stiff. Her face, on the other hand, had healed but she had a scar running along her cheekbone just as Roe predicted. It was strange to see on her face but she kind of liked it; she thought it made her look harder and stronger, like a soldier; although, it slightly changed the symmetry of her face. However, it emphasized her eyes.

"What's his name?" She asked as the dog placed his big head on her lap.

"Trigger," he answered as they all nodded; it was a good name. Tabs and Trigger walked away as Griest pulled out some paper and began a letter home. Her last one had been before D-Day. She smiled enjoying the peace when Liebgott, Lesnieski, Strohl, and Alley burst into the room yelling and shouting.

"Penetration! Alley's been hit!" Lieb yelled as he carried a wounded Alley inside. Blood was pumping from Alley's neck, arm, and leg as he mumbled and wailed.

"Put him on the table!" Griest ordered as she abandoned her letter and helped Lieb place the wounded man down. Everyone jumped up as they put pressure on Alley's wounds and shouted at one another, but they couldn't drown out Alley's screams. Winters ordered for someone to get Doc Roe; Boyle obeyed and ran out of the farmhouse and into the night.

"What happened? Where am I?" Alley screamed as Griest pushed against the holes in his neck but there were so many. She later learned he had been hit thirty-two times by shrapnel.

"You're safe, Al," she assured as Winters asked what happened.

"We found some Krauts by the crossroads, sir," Liebgott answered as he pushed against Alley's leg wound.

"Send for Lieutenant Welsh! Lip, get me a squad!" The captain ordered as Roe ran into the house with Boyle right behind him. Roe joined Griest at her side and pressed his hands over hers to help her cover the spurting holes.

"Get his boots off and elevate his legs," Roe ordered promptly, "Liebgott, use the sulfa!"

"First squad, let's go! Weapons and ammo only!" Lipton commanded as men ran about grabbing their gear. Griest looked up at Roe feeling the tingling in her fingertips as her heart pounded and her mouth tasted bitter.

"Roe," she began.

"I got it, go!" He nodded with stern yet wide eyes. Griest slid her hands out from under Roe's and grabbed her stuff before following Winters out of the farmhouse and to the crossroads, but, before she left, she held a fist to the sky. She never saw if Roe returned the gesture or not.

* * *

The sky was cloudy preventing any moonlight from shining down on the squad as they crept to the crossroads in the dike on the side of the main road. The air was hot and heavy in Griest's lungs as she swiped at a pesky mosquito. She wiped Alley's blood on her trousers but felt it drying under her chipped fingernails and on her forearms. She looked at Luz, Lipton, Cobb, Christenson, Welsh, Skip, and Penkala who were all spread in a line beside her. It was quiet.

Everyone dropped to the ground as a German MG-42 shot through the night. They were shooting down the road where HQ was, but it was too far away to hit from there. Winters stopped the squad and motioned for them to stay put as he went over the dike. Griest watched as her fingers tapped nervously against her rifle; the blood caused her fingers to stick against the metal. The Germans fired again as the tracer rounds shot forward with a loud _CRACK_ making everyone flinch. Griest looked up as Winters peered over the ditch and motioned towards them. Talbert repeated the movement as everyone stood up and crawled towards the dike silently as the dew from the grass soaked through their pants and boots. They slid onto the road and ran across it together before they jumped into the ditch and jogged to the bottom of the dike. It was named their fallback position where the mortars would set up. Griest and the rest of first squad followed Winters farther up on the dike where they could see the Germans. Easy soundlessly set up behind a small ditch.

"First on the right," Winters whispered in her ear, "wait for my signal." He crept along the men and each gave them a target. She aimed carefully as she breathed in deeply.

 _BANG!_ Winters shot a round off. Griest and the others pulled the triggers as their assigned man fell. The Germans yelled and ran around trying to grab their weapons.

"Fall back!" Winters lead the retreat into the valley as Skip, Penkala, and Malarkey fired a mortar round at the Germans along with the machine guns, which provided covering fire for the squad. The mortars exploded as the Kraut bullets whizzed past their heads.

Griest jumped behind a small mound of dirt and began shooting, providing suppressive fire as Buck, Christenson, and the other machine gunners joined them. Winters began shouting orders at the men over the pops from the guns. Dukeman stood up and ran in front of Christenson as a bullet struck him in the chest. He fell down behind Griest and Luz; she wanted to look back at him and help him, but she couldn't afford to look away.

"Fuck, Dukeman's down!" She shouted but continued firing as the rifle kicked back into her shoulder in a steady rhythm like a drum. They shot at each other for about an hour before they stopped. Easy settled in for the night waiting for the reinforcements Peacock was bringing. They had no idea what the Germans were planning, and that made everyone anxious.

Griest took the first watch and kept her eyes on the dike and road to their right flank. They were too exposed; Griest hated it as her heart pounded in her chest. She was tired but she was too wired to even consider sleeping. Nobody really slept but they didn't talk either.

Peacock arrived early the next morning with the balance of first platoon along with another machine gun, which would be manned by Smokey and More. The officers and sergeants talked for a few minutes planning before they began issuing orders.

"Fix bayonets," Winters whispered as Griest, Liebgott, Garcia, Bull, and Shifty attached the bayonets to their rifles. "Go on the red smoke."

Winters threw the smoke canister and ran across the valley frantically. Griest watched him gnawing on her lip waiting for the bullet that would take the captain down, but it never came. The smoke finally appeared after what felt like a lifetime as they all jumped up and followed after Winters. Griest couldn't see much through the smoke but could hear Winter's rifle firing up ahead.

 _Oh my god, he's going to die,_ she thought clearing the red haze. Winters was standing on the dike overlooking the Germans shooting at them. He didn't move, even when the Germans returned fire. Griest pumped her arms faster as mud, fallen logs, and barbed wire clutched at her legs as if trying to pull her into the dirt. She tripped once and smashed her chin against the soggy ground, but she got up and kept running until she made it beside Winters. She slid to her stomach and fired killing Kraut after Kraut. The dikes that once served as protection herded the Germans together and, ultimately, became their downfall. They had nowhere to go but down, with the help of American bullets.

"Four, five," Hoobler counted beside her increasing the number whenever he killed a German. Then another German company ran over the dike serving as reinforcements and increasing their numbers substantially. Easy shot faster as Winters called for artillery support over the radio as the Germans continued to fall. Webster and Martin managed to capture some German prisoners before the American artillery hit the ground. The sound was deafening as it rung in everyone's ears.

Then the German's own artillery fired down on them. Griest jumped to the ground before she ran out onto the road and pulled Boyle, who had been hit, to safety with Bull's help. They all crouched behind the dike waiting for it to end.

The fight stopped shortly after. Boyle and Webster had been hit and were sent back to the med station. Lieb had been injured earlier and escorted some prisoners back to HQ for interrogation. After all the firing and artillery, they had only suffered one casualty: William Dukeman Junior.

Winters was promoted to second battalion executive officer while "Moose" Heyliger took over Easy Company. Moose was a good man and a solid leader. He successfully lead Easy through Operation Pegasus; an operation where Easy went across the river to rescue approximately 140 British soldiers who were known as the Red Devils. They also managed to rescue some Dutch civilian prisoners, American POW, and others. The operation ran smoothly and went without a hitch. Afterwards, the Red Devils bought them all beers.

"Hey," one of them breathed as he sat down next to Griest, "you're a girl."

"Yeah?" She huffed facing the good looking Brit as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips slightly. Luz, Bull, Skip, and Roe gave the man a look. "So the fuck what?"

He laughed and pushed a beer into her hands, "Very true, Yank, so the fuck what? You have my gratitude for saving our asses out there." Easy all relaxed as a smile crossed her face.

"Call me Chucky."

They all stayed there until a young private came bursting into the hall. He was ghostly white and distressed as he spied the red cross on Roe's arm.

"Doc Roe? Lieutenant Heyliger's been shot!" The man shouted as everyone quieted down and glanced at the medic. Roe followed him to the outside of town where Welsh and Winters were crouched over a man. Griest followed them and stopped as she stared at the blood, which reflected darkly off the moonlight. There was a replacement standing next to Winters. His face was white and his hands shook uncontrollably while his eyes were large saucers.

"Stretcher! You guys give him morphine? How much?" Roe asked as the two officers and Griest helped to roll Moose onto the stretcher. An ambulance was waiting with open doors as Roe did a quick assessment.

"Ahh, I can't remember," Welsh muttered. "Two, maybe three syrettes?" Roe was looking at Moose's pupil response but shot his head upwards as his brows fell. Griest took two steps back.

"Jesus, are you trying to kill him?" He shouted, which was rare for the medic.

"I think it was two," Winters added but Roe was just getting started.

"You think it might be important to let me know how much medication this man has had, cause I don't see a single syrette on his jacket! It's a good thing he's a big man, he might have a chance!"

"We didn't know," Welsh protested as Roe pushed the stretcher into the ambulance.

"You are officers, you are grownups, you oughta know!" He spoke in a dark, cross tone no one had ever heard before. He pointed his finger in Welsh's and Winters' faces before jumping up beside Moose. "Alright, let's go! Move it!" Winters closed the door and slammed it twice as his bloody handprint stuck to the glass.

"He's just tired," Griest muttered glancing at the rolling ambulance. Winters gave her a look as she continued, "Roe cares for the men and this, medicine, healing, being a medic, is his way of showing it. He doesn't shoot Krauts for us; all he has is medicine."

"It's alright, Chucky," Winters assured; he had no intention of reprimanding Roe, especially when the young medic was right. She nodded before she turned and went to bed abandoning her half-finished beer at the hall. Roe returned later that night, or early in the morning. He had giant bags under his eyes as he hissed to himself. The next morning, he was quiet and avoided the captain, but he did share the good news: Moose was going to live, but his war was over.

* * *

Betty Griest stepped into her house with an armful of groceries. The rations regulated how much food she could buy at a time, but unlike many others, she was okay with the rations. It meant her baby was getting some food while she fought half way across the world.

"Ben, did you take your medicine? Ben," she called as she grabbed a pile of letters off the kitchen table. She moved slowly as the letters trembled in her hands. Her eyes moved over them quickly as she leafed through them looking for the one that would shatter her soul and destroy her. She breathed out as relieved tears filled her eyes; as long as she never received that letter, her daughter was still alive. Her daughter had another day, then Betty would go through the same agony tomorrow, and the next day, and the next until her baby girl was safe at home. Her tensed shoulders and tight facial expression turned into a relaxed, relieved laugh as she found a dingy, wrinkled letter at the bottom of the pile. It was from a Private H. Griest.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it until the kid comes home?" Her older brother asked as he wheeled himself into the kitchen. Betty used to believe her brother's amputations and nightmares were the worst things that could happen, but after Chris...

"Maybe I just want to stare at it," she retorted pushing her short, darker strawberry blonde hair behind her ears.

"C'mon, it's been sitting there taunting me all morning; open it so I know how she's doing and before I kick your butt into gear." Ben smiled but Betty looked up as her hazel eyes trembled. She looked at Ben's stumped knees and his wheelchair bound body as her hands began to shake once again. What if her daughter had been injured, mutilated, amputated, or worse?

"Bett," Ben said gently, "just open the letter; she's your daughter and the strongest girl I know, she'll be fine. I actually feel sorry for the Huns."

Betty slowly opened the letter with closed eyes before she cautiously opened one eye. She smiled at her baby's numerous spelling mistakes and her messy, scrawled writing; it was as if she had so much to say but couldn't write fast enough. Betty covered her mouth as she chuckled at the words. Her daughter never talked about the war or what she did in Europe; her letters were about the food, what the various countries looked like, and the men she called family. Tears slowly trickled down Betty's cheeks as she smiled under her hand then she inhaled sharply as a strangled gasp escaped her. Betty threw the letter to the table and jumped back before she froze with a strained expression on her face. Ben wheeled closer and grabbed it before reading the paper. The bottom of the paper was red with blood. It was bright against the paper and made it crunchy and sticky.

"It's fine, Bett," Ben assured as he hugged her waist tightly. "Shit happens out there, it's fine. He'll look after her, you know he will, he promised us. She'll be fine, it may not even be hers."

Betty nodded and wiped her tears away and took the note from Ben's hands as her own shook. She carried the letter to a small jewelry box, which contained all the letters, pictures, and whatever else her children sent home. Betty pulled out a picture of her daughter with two men; one had spiked bangs and a goofy grin while the other one had short, black hair and a red cross on his left arm. Her daughter's arms were resting on both the men's shoulders and they were all smiling. The photo had been taken at Camp Mackall just after Sobel had gotten them all killed in a mock exercise- again- and before they were sent to the shipyard. Betty put the photo back and placed the new letter on the top, but the red blood stared at her. It was bright and eye catching among the other white-grey letters. It felt as if the blood was mocking her, as if promising her all the dangers and horrors her daughter could be facing, and her son's fate. She closed the box and walked away.

Ben was right; it was Alley's blood. Griest never even noticed it when she mailed the letter home to her mother.

* * *

" _ **The question isn't who's going to let me; the question is who's going to stop me"- Ayn Rand**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: alright, another chapter done. This one is not my favourite, but not the worst. It was a little slower, but things pick up. I'll have the next chapter up next Friday. Once again, let me know what you guys think and if there's anything you think I can improve upon; I take criticism of all kinds. Thanks and have a good one.**


	7. Crossroads Part 2

**Part 5.2- Crossroads**

* * *

" _ **I am grateful for all my problems. After each one was overcome, I became stronger and more able to meet those that were still to come. I grew in all my difficulties"- James Penny**_

* * *

Easy was taken off the line and brought to Camp Mourmelon, which was just outside the city of Mourmelon-de-grande. It was even nicer than Aldbourne, in Griest's opinion. They were given clean uniforms to replace their old ones that were so dirty they were grey in colour and crunched whenever the men moved. Easy was given showers and brought to the city of Reims for entertainment. The letters caught up to them as the men shared stories of home, their families, and the goodies that accompanied the letters. The base even had organized sports and mandatory drills to keep them busy and out of trouble. They were happy as the battlefield and war was forgotten.

Lieutenant Heyliger was brought home as he recovered from his injuries. He was replaced by Lieutenant Dike, a slightly bigger man with a round face and dark eyes. He was sent down from regiment to gain combat experience; but, it was obvious from the first meeting that he didn't want to be there. He was inspecting Easy during rifle drills. He watched them unconcerned and watched the drills as he fought back a yawn but failed after the third one. After, he walked in front of them pretending to scrutinize them but his eyes were flat. He paused in front of Griest and regarded her. Then he yawned and turned to Lipton.

"I gotta make a call." And he left. Griest and Penkala gave each other a look as Lipton dismissed them just as confused as the company.

"Chucky, what do you think?" Luz asked as Easy sat down for lunch. The food at the camp was actually good as they scarfed down the sandwiches. Griest closed her eyes and licked the sauce from the corner of her lip as everyone leaned in anxiously awaiting the judgment of the new C.O.

"Chickenshit."

* * *

A few weeks passed when Easy got a surprise; Guarnere had been shot in the leg by a German sniper in Holland. He had been riding a stolen motorcycle after the Island battle; the bullet entered his leg and exited out of his ass. He had been sent to Britain to recover but went AWOL to rejoin the company. Everyone was ecstatic to have him back; he was a Toccoa man and an integral part of Easy. To celebrate, Easy went to a bar for soldiers a mile outside of the camp.

"To Gonorrhea, it's good to have you back!" Smokey toasted as everyone raised their beers and cheered.

"I should get shot more if I get all this beer," he chuckled, "you guys gotta be careful or I'll start to think ya actually missed me." The bar was full of soldiers from all parts of the army, all who were at Camp Mourmelon recovering; however, there were a few with same combat record and experience as Easy. They were treated with respect although there were some who wanted to test Easy. Several Easy men had been unofficially reprimanded for getting into fights with other divisions and battalions. For that reason, the MPs stuck close by. Even Captain Winters was there, but he was there to keep an eye on Nix more than anything, and to get some fresh air. Since his promotion, he had been drowning in paperwork, politics, and bureaucracy.

The night wore on and they drank more and only two fights occurred, which were quickly separated. Griest wandered from group to group as she talked with them all before moving on. She welcomed Bill back and listened as he talked about the hospital. He didn't say much and he didn't have to; Griest could see the anger, sorrow, and even fear in his eyes. Griest brought him up to speed and left Guarnere with Babe before she joined Luz, Skip, Penkala, Talbert, and Roe.

"So it's true," a deep voice growled behind them. Griest turned around and faced a young lieutenant from Infantry. He was tall and muscular with blonde hair and almond eyes. Three sergeants from the same division stood behind him grinning ear to ear. The lieutenant continued, "Easy does have their own bitch. You're too pretty for the likes of paratroopers, you should join the Infantry. I guarantee we can last a lot longer than them." He winked as Griest crossed her arms to hide the shivers on her skin. The lieutenant's eyes seemed to undress her as he grinned.

"Really, cause so far I'm not liking what I'm seeing," she muttered tilting her head upwards as her voice came out hard like iron. She looked them over and grimaced. "Are you the worst the Infantry has to offer or does it go downhill from here?"

"Tell me, Private Griest, how easy is an Easy girl?" The lieutenant, Kane, asked stepping forward as Griest stepped back quickly.

"What's going on here?" Talbert asked as the Easy men stopped talking and watched Kane closely.

"What does the screaming eagle say again?" Kane asked ignoring Talbert as he glanced over his shoulder to one of the sergeants.

"Help me," the sergeant responded as Liebgott jumped forward with a flailing fist but Martin held him back.

"Are you a screamer, Private?" Kane advanced again as he grabbed her arm tightly. The girl reacted immediately; Griest pulled a knife out of her jacket and held it up to his face as the Infantry sergeants jumped up to assist their officer. Easy intervened and pushed the sergeants back as Lipton jumped beside Griest.

"Chucky, back off," he ordered gently with a strong, yet comforting voice. She hesitated for a moment before stepping back to fall in line with her men, as her knife hung at her side. Roe stepped beside her as his arm brushed past her shoulder to let her know he was there. Luz did the same on the opposite side as the two shared a look; her hands were shaking and her breaths were shallow and erratic. Guarnere, Bull, and Talbert stood behind Lipton.

"Sir, I think you should leave," Lipton advised calmly but Easy knew their sergeant; he was leaning forward too much. He was ready for anything.

"Is this how you let a private talk to a _lieutenant_ , sergeant?" Kane showcased his silver bar proudly. "I want to speak with Private Griest. Alone." Roe grabbed her arm as she stepped back into Roe and Luz. Guarnere stood in front of her and squared his shoulders blocking her from Kane's view.

"That ain't happenin'," he growled but Lipton flashed him a warning look. Then he faced the lieutenant again.

"I'll speak with her, sir," Lip assured.

"That's not what I said. I order to you to stand aside and let me take her, Sergeant." Kane's eyes glinted in a way that made Griest feel dirty. She casually pulled at her dress pants trying to dispel the feeling.

"Is there a problem here, Sergeant Lipton?" Griest had never been happier to hear that voice; it was Captain Winters. He had been talking to Welsh when he heard a commotion and decided to check it out. He was glad he did. The men had formed lines and were ready to fight; their muscles were all tense, their teeth were gritted, and hands were tight fists. It wasn't hard to figure out what the scuffle was about. Griest was standing behind the sergeant with a straight back but her face was pale. Doc and Luz were beside her protectively with the rest of the company close by.

"Just a friendly disagreement, right, Lieutenant Kane?" Lipton's face relaxed in relief as Winters joined them. Winters looked at the Infantrymen before placing himself with Easy.

"Lieutenant?" Winters urged. Kane glared at Winters' rank with contempt before shifting the look to Griest who glared back defiantly. Winters cleared his throat as he stepped in front of Griest.

"Yes, Captain," Kane spat, "a minor disagreement."

"I think you should leave, Lieutenant." Everyone knew from Winters' tone that it was not a request.

"You heard the captain, boys, the screaming eagles need alone time," he hissed. "I will see you again, Sergeant Lipton, and you too, Private Griest. Captain Winters." They slowly walked away as Easy watched them leave. Kane paused at the door and winked at Griest before he left. They all relaxed but Griest who stared at the door until Winters stepped in front of her. She looked up at the captain.

"Are you alright, Chucky?" His voice was soft and assuring. At that point, Griest couldn't picture Winters as her brother anymore, he was something more. He was a guardian she never had. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine, sir." Her tone was stubborn and cold like ice as her gaze grew flat. He nodded and rejoined Welsh and Nix, who were both plastered.

"Keep an eye on Lieutenant Kane from 14th Infantry; he does not go near Griest, understand?" Winters ordered remembering the predatory stare the lieutenant had. Welsh nodded and returned to his drink.

"Stupid punk thinkin' he can hit on our girl in front of us," Guarnere growled as Easy returned to their tables, but they all sat down together.

"He pulled that stupid rank shit on us," Penkala added as he swallowed a shot.

"Dang, Chucky, why do you have to be so pretty?" Luz asked looking at her as she sat down beside him.

"She could be a fat chick with no tits, covered in zits, and hairy and she'd still be pretty," Skip pointed out.

"Can we talk about something else?" She rose her voice over the murmurs and speculation of the men. According to them, she'd have to lose a few teeth, lose her eyes, have her hair fall out, get skin cancer, amputate her arms and legs, lose her boobs, and never shave again. "It happened, it's dealt with, so let's move on please." She finished her beer and grabbed another one from the collection in front of them.

"So what about Dike?" Malarkey asked as everyone groaned and threw in their own opinions, none of which were good.

"Here," Toye whispered as he offered Griest his brass knuckles. She had watched him punch a Kraut unconscious on the attack of the German battery with them. She made a face. "Give 'em back to me once we leave Mourmelon, alright?" He kept his voice down so only Griest and Roe heard.

"Thank you." She slipped them into her trouser pockets.

"Don't thank me; it's bullshit that I even need to offer it. You're a soldier just like him." He shook his head as he clapped her shoulder before returning to his seat next to Guarnere. They drank for a few more hours as the incident was pushed to the back of their minds, but not forgotten. They played darts and poker while telling tall tales.

"Well, fellas, I'm going to call it a night," Griest announced as she stood up.

"But the night is still young," Christenson protested.

"Yeah, even Doc's still here." Perc pointed to the medic who shrugged as he sipped from his first, and only, beer.

"Well, I need my beauty sleep. I don't wanna look like a potato, and neither do you guys. See you guys in the barracks." She adjusted her sidecap and brushed the wrinkles out of her grade A uniform as she made her way to the door. Roe followed her.

"You feelin' alright?" He asked.

"Just tired, Gene, that's it," she assured and fought back a yawn. "Have fun with the guys tonight, but not too much fun." She smiled and patted his arm before she exited the bar and walked back to base.

It was 0215.

* * *

An hour later, Lipton, Roe, and Luz called it a night and began the walk back to camp. Lipton and Roe were sober but Luz was stumbling all over the road as he laughed.

"'Nother beer!" He shouted as the other two steadied him and kept him moving forward.

"You've had enough," Lipton grunted as Luz tripped on a rock. They staggered for about twenty minutes before they reached camp; they could do it in about ten minutes but Luz was making it difficult.

"Whaddya think, _'I gotta make a call'_ ," he uttered in a deep, gravelly voice before he burped and began laughing once again. Roe paused and look up as he squinted off into the distance.

"You hear that?" The medic asked as he froze.

"Yeah, it was Dike! I think it still needs some work," Luz slurred as he leaned heavily against Lipton who glared at the younger man.

"No, that." Roe shook his head. They all stopped and listened carefully as they held their breaths. Lipton could hear crickets, the laughs of other soldiers, and... A voice echoing through the night.

"I heard that!" He said as Luz nodded. They all broke into a sprint following the voice. Lipton would have been surprised at Luz's ability to keep upright, but he had been in combat beside men who were pissed drunk so it wasn't that much of a shocker. The noise led them to the farthest part of the camp to an old supply shed. During the day, the men would fix up the barracks and buildings between drills and PT; this shed was on that list but had been neglected until then. Well, mostly abandoned.

A shadow was pressed against the secluded west side that only faced trees and the road, which was still several miles off. The shadow had its' hands bonded together and tied to the broken window above its' head. The figure was immersed in the thick mud as it leaned against the structure. Easy knew each other by face, silhouette, action, body position, and voice. They knew who the shadow was before they even located the building.

Luz stepped forward and spoke with a quivering voice, "Chucky?"

"Jesus." Roe crouched down by her side and examined her fighting the growing knot in his stomach. Her dress shirt had been torn open as the buttons gleamed gold in the moonlight as they sat forgotten in the mud. Her jacket wasn't even on her body; it was laying in the mud at Lipton's feet. Her belt had been used to secure her hands over her head. Her trousers were pulled halfway down her hips and her bra was moved so her left breast was exposed. Her eyes were shut as she breathed in ragged breaths and moaned with every exhale.

"I'll get Winters," Lipton uttered as he turned and ran back into the heart of the camp and down the road towards the bar.

"Chucky." Luz sat down beside her and stared at her closed eyes. Her face was white with the exception of the forming black eye on the right side of her face. Her lip was split open as some blood trickled down from another cut on her temple. Her knuckles were bruised, cut, and covered in blood as a silver object was clenched in her right fist. Her hair was matted as the stray hairs stood up on end. It stuck to her face and neck covered in mud, shit, and sweat. Luz placed a hand on her forearm.

"No!" Her eyes opened as she kicked her feet and yanked against the belt but it was pointless. She yelled and cursed as Luz jumped back trying to calm her down with soft words, but she kept on screaming.

"Chuck, it's us! It's me, Chucky, it's okay," Roe soothed as he began in a yell but finished in a soft whisper. She stopped and looked at him with huge eyes.

"Gene? George?" Her voice cracked and was coarse like sandpaper. Roe squeezed her shoulder as Luz nodded mumbling incoherently. She looked back to the medic as her eyes shivered. "Gene?"

"I'm here," he assured softly. Griest pressed her face against his hands as Luz jumped up and freed her from the improvised restraints. Her body slumped further into the mud as her arms fell to her side. She groaned painfully as her eyes slowly closed.

"Chuck, where are ya hurt?" Roe ripped off his jacket and place it over her quivering body. She whimpered and curled onto her right side facing the medic as Luz placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My stomach," she moaned clutching her abdomen with her hands. Roe gently rolled her onto her back and folded the jacket up so it exposed her stomach while covering her chest and shoulders. Luz shifted his hand from her shoulder into her hand. It felt like ice. Roe looked at her bare skin and bit back a curse. She had an approximately inch deep knife wound from her bellybutton to her hip. It wasn't fatal but still concerning as it gushed dark blood.

"Luz, put pressure here," the medic ordered. Luz obeyed as Roe jumped back to her face and asked, "What else hurts?"

She was still hunched over and gritting her teeth as her nostrils flared with every hesitant breath. All of her muscles were tensed and she moaned, "My stomach."

Roe moved down and looked at it once again. Her skin was covered in blood from her wound, but it wasn't swollen. He placed his hands on her skin and pressed down gently. She did nothing so he moved his hands slightly before applying light pressure. She wailed when he pressed against her lower pelvic region. He retracted his hands and looked up as Lipton and Winters arrived. Winters had actually been on his way back to base with Nixon when Lipton ran up to him saying there was an emergency and the captain was needed. Winters waved down a jeep and made the Dog Company driver take Nix to his bunk. Then he and Lipton hauled ass; he tried asking Lip what happened, but the first sergeant was speechless and couldn't say anything more than, "We need you, it's bad, really bad."

Winters stared down at Griest before glancing at Roe. "How bad?"

"I don't know; she's bleeding pretty badly, but I don't know. Sergeant Lipton, I need you to get my med kit. It's by my bunk." The sergeant ran off without any hesitation. Roe would have sent Luz but he wasn't sure if the radioman could make it there and back. Roe looked back to his patient and began looking for others wounds while talking to Griest in a soft voice. She had a faint bruise of a hand over her throat and two dark handprint bruises around each wrist. She was tender on her upper legs and would kick whenever Roe tried to inspect the rest of her stomach. Roe delicately lifted the jacket, but made sure to keep her chest covered, as he found more discoloured bruises. He froze and felt a deep fire ignite in his chest as his fingers traced the mark. Above her left breast was a bitemark. He looked to Winters over his shoulder as the captain glared at the mark. Roe lowered his jacket and adjusted it so it covered her entire body. Winters crouched down and grabbed her jacket, sidecap, and knife from the mud.

"What the fuck?" Luz seethed. The bubbly haze from the alcohol seemed to burn away leaving him warm and confused. He felt sober but full of rage and sorrow. He grabbed Griest's hand once again with his free hand while his other slipped in the blood against her skin. For once in his life, he had nothing to say.

"Chucky," Winters said gently as Griest opened her eyes but it was hard. Her entire body pulsed as she suffered in agony. Her breaths were raspy as she held her breath for as long as possible before exhaling and taking another trembling breath. Every exhale, however, was a haunting, gut wrenching moan. She rolled her head to face the captain as she curled over once again.

"Chucky, what happened?"

She stared at the ground in front of her as she became motionless. Her cheek was pressed up against the mud as it got all over her hair and dress clothes; they were now just as gross as her fatigues from Holland. She seemed to sink into the muck and become even smaller as she held her stomach in her free hand. Roe put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as her eyes sparked. Then she spoke, but as she did tears filled her eyes and her chest rose at a much faster pace.

"There were four guys," she began as her limbs began to shake so much Roe was worried she was having a seizure. She looked around as if confused and disoriented but she kept on mumbling, "They managed to herd me over here. I fought back and injured some but there were too many. I tried screaming..." Her voice faded as her face smoothed over losing any and all emotion. The air grew frigid.

"Griest, what happened?" Winters pushed lightly. He leaned forward and put his hands on her boot.

She jumped to her side and retched violently. Luz kept the pressure on her wound while helping her stay on her side. Roe held her hair back, stroked her arm, and whispered gently. Lipton ran up with Roe's bag but stopped beside Winters; his fingers and toes grew numb as his mouth tasted like ash. Griest spewed for several minutes before she was just dry heaving. Then she finally stopped. Roe and Luz helped roll her onto her back and watched her carefully as she closed her eyes.

"Doc." Lipton pressed the med bag into Roe's hands who nodded gratefully.

"We gotta get her to a hospital," Roe stated as Luz lifted his hands away from her wound as the medic looked at it once again. The bleeding had slowed, he noted as he sprinkled the sulfa powder on before he secured a bandage. Griest's skin was a light grey colour, cold, and clammy. Her respiration slowed as the pauses between breaths increased. Her lips were colourless as she continued to moan. Roe pressed his lips together as his hands began to clench by his side. "She needs a doctor, sir."

"No." Griest tried to sit up but her face scrunched in pain. Luz and Roe both grabbed her and eased her back to the ground as she continued, "Please, sir, this is exactly what General Taylor needs to kick me out of the army. He will do it, and then any chance for other women in the army will be ruined."

"I don't give a damn about the other women, Griest," Roe argued as his voice turned solid and his eyes flashed blue in the moonlight. "I care about you."

"Gene, you've heard Guarnere, Popeye, and Talbert talk about that place. Please, don't send me there." She grabbed his hands as she leaned back into Luz as if hoping he would protect her. A tear ran down her cheek as her forehead crinkled in pain. She was terrified. "Please."

"Doc, can't you just patch her up here?" Luz pleaded as he gripped her shoulder with white knuckles.

"You did it before," Lipton added as his eyes flickered to her facial scar.

"Doc, can you do it?" Winters implored softly. Roe looked down at her stomach, her bruises, and her vomit that wafted through the air as he pulled off his sidecap and gripped it in his hands.

"Yeah, but we need to get her indoors," he relented as Griest smiled faintly. The sight almost made him grin back. Almost.

"I don't want anyone to see me," she muttered as her voice wavered. "I don't want anyone else to know."

"Sergeant Lipton, Private Luz, make sure the way is clear. We'll take her to my quarters," Winters ordered. Lipton grabbed her belongings from Winters before they both ran off. Roe wrapped his arms under her and lifted her up as she grunted and bit back a cry. Winters helped support her weight until the medic was standing and nodded assuring the captain he could take her.

 _She's too light,_ he thought as he followed Winters into the camp. Griest closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into Roe's chest inhaling his scent of oakwood reminding her of friendship and comradeship. He was warm and made her feel safe as he tightened his arms around her; she bet this was what a tank felt like. She relaxed as some tears rolled down her face cutting through the mud and sweat on her cheeks as her eyes glistened. The walking motion lulled her as she wrapped her arms around Roe's neck biting back another wail as the movement pulled against her stomach, but she forced herself to focus on Roe as her pain slowly slipped away. She allowed her eyelids to close as she fell into a semi-conscious state.

The camp was quiet; everyone was either at the bar, in Reims, on furlough at Paris, or sleeping, so they didn't have to worry about running into anybody. A perk of being a captain and being the executive officer was Winters got his own room. At Camp Mourmelon, the barrack was nothing special, but it was the Taj Mahal after living in foxholes and farms for about about a month, and it was private. Winters opened the door and lead everyone inside.

"Put her on the bed." The captain pointed to the only bed, which was at the center of the room with the head of the bed at the south wall. There was a desk against the east wall beside a private bathroom, a rare aspect for any rank. Roe gingerly placed her on the bed as if she were made of glass. He sat down beside her on the bed and pulled a needle and thread out of his kit.

"Can I do anything, Doc?" Lipton asked tentatively as if his voice would cause her agony, but she continued to lay there with her eyes closed. Lipton was the Company first sergeant; his job was to look after his men and keep their morale up. He looked at her ripped trousers and swallowed hard; he had failed her, now he needed to fix it. He couldn't just stand there listening to her rasping breaths or the agonizing groans she made.

"Get her some water." Lipton went to the bathroom with a small cup Winters had given him as Roe burned the needle with a lighter then began stitching her up with sharp eyes. The needle shook in his hands but he set his jaw and pushed onward. Luz sat on the other side of Griest on the bed as he slipped his hands into hers. She clutched onto him as if her life depended on it. Lipton returned with the water and set it on the bedside table next to Roe. Then he stood at the edge of the bed watching her closely. Winters sat down in a chair beside Roe as they all watched the medic work.

"I'm getting your jacket all bloody; I'm sorry," she mumbled to Roe as she opened her eyes. The bed was soft under her but her body continued to throb painfully. Her head felt foggy as if she had drunk the entire bar by herself as her tongue loosened.

"I don't care about that; you have nothing to be sorry for, Griest." Roe spoke gently and calmly as he smiled down at her hoping she wouldn't see his hands tremble. She did, then grabbed Roe's and Luz's sleeves as she arched her back in another wave of anguish.

"Griest, what happened?" Winters tried again as Roe finished the stitches. She had been a little out of it before and he hoped she would be able to talk now. "You need to tell us what happened."

She nodded as she looked down avoiding everyone's eyes as her bottom lip began to quiver. "I was walking back from the bar and made it to camp when a shadow began following me. I had my knife so I wasn't too worried, but then there were two. More people began following me; they blocked the way to the barracks, so I looked for another route but they were always there standing in the way." She paused and rolled into the fetal position. They all put their hands on her comfortingly. Roe smiled at her and nodded. Griest continued, "They forced me over to the shed and attacked me."

"You said there were four of them?" Winters asked as she swallowed hard.

"That I saw, yes, sir."

"And you injured them? Where? How?"

"When the first guy attacked, I cut him across the chest with my knife. The others hit me until I dropped it in the mud. I punched the other in the face and broke his nose. I started shouting for help. The third one was standing behind me and covered my mouth, so I bit him and bit the skin off..."

"You can do it, girl," Luz urged. Griest curled up more so her knees were in her chest. A tear slid down her face as she quickly wiped it away.

"They choked me and threatened to kill whoever came to help. They took my belt and tied my hands to the window. They beat me and pulled at my clothes. Then-" Her voice broke as her tears fell uncontrollably as she sobbed and her shoulders jumped. She had been rambling as fought to breathe.

"Then," Lipton breathed.

"Trash can," Roe ordered right before she retched again, but Lipton grabbed the trash can just in time. She threw up a little bit then began dry heaving once again causing everyone to shudder.

"Here, drink." Roe held the glass of water up to her once she sat back. She took the glass from his hands and took a few sips as Roe kept his other hand on her shoulder.

"Who did this, Chucky?" Winters asked in a gruff voice. He was a fairly influential man and he was going to make those responsible pay.

"He wanted to hear me scream," she sobbed biting her lip hard speaking so quielty the men strained to make out her words, "he wanted to know what the screaming eagle said."

"That son of a bitch," Luz growled. His eyes narrowed into slits as he fought to keep himself from storming out of the room and searching them down like a bloodhound. Lipton dropped her stuff to the wooden floor causing her to jump into Roe's arms. The medic looked unfazed at the news but his heart pounded, his lips pressed into a thin line, and he shook his head as he hid his shaking hands behind Griest. Winters blinked and look down as a rage passed through him. Griest was a US paratrooper with two combat jumps, several military operational experience, and a Purple Heart for the bullet in Holland. She proved herself to be worthy of her position; too worthy, she could do with a promotion. To be attacked by another American, a man you were supposed to trust as you fought the real enemy was... Infuriating. Treasonous. Unfathomable.

"I don't want him punished," she said a moment later. "I don't want anyone else to know; I just want to forget." She hid her face under the crook of her arm as she wiped at the tears. Roe glanced at Winters and motioned to the door. He squeezed her arm and made his way to the door with Winters beside him.

"Excuse me, Captain, I know this is your room but I need to check her for other injuries," Roe requested as he faced Winters. Neither of them wanted to be this far away from Griest as they both glanced at her, but Luz and Lipton were talking to her in hushed tones.

"Of course, Doc, we'll give you a moment." Winters called to Luz and Lipton before he opened the door.

"Luz," Griest called as she outstretched her closed right fist, "can you give this to Toye for me? Thank him and tell him they worked." She opened her fist revealing the silver, blood covered object to be Toye's brass knuckles.

"You bet." He took them before following Winters and Lipton outside. Luz closed the door firmly as he grabbed a cigarette and furiously tried to light it. It took him three tries. He was the jokester; he made his friends laugh to forget the hellhole and shit they were in, but he wouldn't be able to joke his way out of this one. He hated it.

"There a party out here or somethin'?" Guarnere chuckled as he and Toye stopped in front of them. They were headed to the barracks after one last trip to the latrine. He expected Luz to make a joke or flash him that lopsided grin but his face just fell. Winters, Lipton, and Luz looked away as Luz tossed the brass knuckles to Toye.

"She says thanks and they worked well," he called. Toye stared at the blood as his eyes grew wide and he sneered uttering curses.

"What? What? What is it?" Guarnere looked at the brass knuckles and froze as he looked past the trio at Winters' barrack. "She in there? Is she okay? Who the fuck did this?"

"Doc's with her," Lipton answered but he couldn't make himself say that she was okay, that she looked like a ghost, a shell lying on the bed.

"I wanna see her." Guarnere stepped up to the door with Toye behind him, but they all intercepted.

"Doc's checking her, Sergeant, you'll see her in the morning," Winters assured firmly.

"Let Doc do his thing, Bill," Luz added with a nod. The two stepped back.

"Did that fucker from the bar do this?" Toye's eyes burned dangerously.

"She doesn't want anyone to know so keep this to yourselves," Lipton ordered gently. They all knew it would take one look for the company to know something was seriously wrong, but she was probably more concerned about others knowing. The two began to walk back to the barracks when Lipton called out again, "She wouldn't want you doing anything stupid either." They kept walking.

They stood there for about ten minutes before Roe opened the door and let them back in. Griest looked to be asleep; her skin was washed and her clothes were done up properly, well as much as they could with several missing buttons. Some blood and mud covered rags sat in the trash can along with some bandages. Roe's dress uniform jacket was buttoned and held her snugly but it was also covered in drying blood. Lipton and Luz took their old positions by the bed as Winters and Roe stayed near the door.

"How is she?" Winters asked in a low voice. Roe looked back at her and shook his head clenching his teeth together.

"I don't know; I'm not a doctor I'm just a field medic. I don't know what I'm even looking at or-"

"Eugene," Winters interrupted him as he took a step forward. Roe looked up at him with wide, young eyes. God, they were all so young. "You're enough, Gene. Now, how is she?"

Roe nodded and continued, "I think she broke some of her ribs and she was bleeding, but I don't think they… I don't think they raped her, just played around with her, scared her." Winters inhaled silently as the room dropped a few degrees; it was a relief to know they did not violate her, but infuriating to know they had that power and control over her.

"Has she said anything?"

"No, she won't talk about it," the medic replied. Winters nodded and flashed Roe a comforting smile before they both joined Luz and Lipton. Roe had given her some morphine for the pain but it was making her more relaxed and sleepier. She began coughing so Roe sat behind her and pulled her into his lap elevating her head with his chest. She breathed easier as she rolled onto her side.

"Why would they do this?" Luz whispered breaking the silence.

"It's my fault," she hissed opening her eyes as Roe stroked her forehead gently.

"How so, Chucky?" Lipton sat by her feet as he narrowed his eyes. She bit her lip as more tears ran down her face as she sobbed. She had killed, watched her friends die, and had been shot and only shed a single tear; it was wrong to see her cry so much.

"I should have fought harder or screamed louder. I should have kicked more and-"

"No," Winters snarled as he leaned forward with flashing eyes. "None of this is your fault; if you fought or screamed more they would have hurt you even more. This is not on you and I never want you to think that ever again. This is on them. You understand me, Griest?" His voice was so certain and sure. His words were directed at her, but the message was meant for all of them. This was not on them. Griest nodded but the words didn't take away the pain, the embarrassment, the repulsion, or the seclusion she felt.

Griest reached over her shoulder and grabbed Luz, Lipton, and Winters by their sleeves. She griped the cloths in her hand tightly until her knuckles were white and bloodless. She wrapped her other arm around Roe's arms and rested her cheek against his chest. The sound of his beating heart calmed her. She listened to his breathing as she held onto her friends, her family. Roe softly hummed the lullaby his grandmother used to sing to him as Griest closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

"Lipton, Luz," Winters muttered about half an hour later looking down at his sleeve, which was still clutched in Griest's small, white hand, "go to the barracks and get some rest, you still have PT at 0600. Doc, stay here with Griest in case she needs something."

"What about you, sir?" Lipton asked.

"I'll join Nix and Welsh." He stood up but Griest still held onto him.

"With all do respect, sir," Griest pushed herself into a sitting position. "I'd like to spend the night in the barracks with my men, if that's alright with you, sir." Her voice was scratchy and timid.

"If that's what you want." She nodded as she stood up gritting her teeth together and holding her breath. She slowly released them all but they kept their hands close to her. She took a step before crumpling over her stomach. They all reached out to help her but she shook her head.

"I can do it." She stood tall and took another step. "I'm sorry about your bed, sir, I'll wash it in the morning." The sheets were caked in dried mud and drying blood.

"Don't worry about it, Trooper." She took a step towards him and embraced him tightly. The act shocked the captain as he stared down at her and glanced at the men. He smiled grimly and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. As a captain, he led his men and protected them from the higher ups, from their enemies, and planned the safest missions possible, but he never expected to face this.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered in his chest before taking a step back. Winters nodded as the four NCOs made their way slowly to the barracks. She managed to do it by herself but was in agony by the time they reached their destination. Then, and only then, did she accept Roe and Luz's help. They wrapped her arms around their shoulders and helped her into her bunk.

"Chuck, you alright?" Malarkey asked as the company watched. Lipton gave Malark a look as he put her soiled clothing by her bunk. It'd be easier just to get a new uniform instead of trying to clean that one. Malarkey looked to Guarnere who clenched his teeth together and shook his head. The barracks grew quiet as they watched carefully as a rising fury heated through their stomachs. They'd avenge this.

Luz and Roe helped her into her bunk; but, she was already half asleep and had her head resting on Roe's shoulder as Luz held the blankets up. Luz took off her boots as Roe caressed her cheek and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Good night," the medic whispered before retreating to his bunk, which was near hers to his relief, and changed out of his dress uniform. Like Griest, Luz, and Lipton, his trousers and boots were covered in mud. There was also some vomit on the bottom of his boots, but he didn't really care. He slid under the blankets but he couldn't fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling listening to her breathing all night jumping up whenever there was too long of a pause between breaths. At one point, she began hissing and mumbling fearfully in her sleep. One of the men sat at her side and calmed her down. When it was time for the 0600 five mile run, Roe saw Liebgott, Guarnere, and Shifty asleep on the chairs beside her bed.

The run was hard; Griest's abdomen was still in torment but she completed it. She thought she would pass out or throw up again, but she didn't. They had showers afterwards where she just stood under the lukewarm water for five minutes. Griest would have her shower before the men did; they normally complained about her taking too long after two minutes, but nobody complained that day.

Later on, Winters surveyed the 14th Infantry men as they completed rifle drills. He quickly found Lieutenant Kane and the sergeants who were at the bar with him the previous night. The one sergeant had a white bandage peeking out from under his shirt. The other had a bandage around his hand, and the last one's face was a dark purple-green bruise. The lieutenant was unscathed and grinning. Winters approached them once they were dismissed.

"Captain Winters, you interested in how real soldiers do their drills?" Kane called with a laugh. Winters ignored the comment and glanced at the sergeants. They refused to meet his eyes.

"What happened to you?" He asked clasping his hands behind his back.

"Just some rough housing, nothing too serious though. You know how boys can be," Kane answered laughing as he leaned forward and slapped Winters' shoulder. Winters stepped back.

"Yes, and what about you, Lieutenant? How was your night?"

Kane's grin grew reminding Winters of a hyena. "Very nice; I enjoyed a nice chicken then slept like a baby. Your night, Captain?" Winters scowled at him.

"Captain Winters!" Lipton called. Winters left the Infantrymen and joined Lipton as the pair returned to the rest of Easy.

"Was that them, sir?" Lip asked gruffly.

"Yes, yes, it was."

* * *

The next morning, Winters watched the 14th Infantry once again, but Kane wasn't smiling this time. They tried to avoid Winters but he intercepted them.

"Lieutenant Kane, what happened?" He asked gruffly. Kane and the three sergeants were covered in bruises and had numerous lacerations. "Is this another rough housing because between a lieutenant and a captain, Colonel Sink and General Taylor would be more inclined to listen to me. Very similar to your word against a private, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," he spat staring at the ground.

"You are addressing a higher ranking officer, Lieutenant," he reminded harshly.

"Yes, sir." Kane rolled his eyes and formed a fist but he stayed still and quiet.

"Lieutenant, if you ever approach my men or girl, or so much as look at them, I will have you court-martialled and convicted for mutiny and treason," Winters seethed, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Winters released them. Later that night, Easy was at the bar drinking and playing darts. Winters noticed almost all the men had bruised knuckles. He ignored it.

* * *

The next few weeks were hard on everyone. Griest remained quiet and wouldn't say much unless asked a direct question, but even then she kept the answers short. Easy could tell she was still in pain but she never complained and tried to hide it. She slept a lot and never went anywhere alone, not that the guys would let her. She hid from new people and had trouble getting used to the new replacements. Normally, she would tease them, win bets against Bull, give them simple tips, and slowly get to know them. At that moment, she just sat at the table hunched over and stared at them without saying a word. She was hypervigilant and always tense. One night, Talbert approached her from behind and grabbed her shoulder. Griest punched him in the face breaking his nose, and had her knife unsheathed before she realized who it was. She was never reprimanded and apologized profusely but she never made that mistake before the incident. It made Lipton worry about bringing her back into combat; he worried she would accidentally shoot or even kill one of her own men. Soldiers usually projected their anger and frustrations at the Germans, even Griest, although she never actively hated them, but during that time she was more afraid of her own people.

One day, Easy heard the 14th Infantry was moving off to the front. They all gathered and watched them get organized. They marched out and boarded the trucks that would bring them to their destination.

"Are they going someplace bad?" She asked Lipton as she stared out at the men rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, it sounds like they are." The reports they heard said the division they were replacing lost over half their men.

"Good," she spat. Her eyes clouded over as she formed a fist. Her eyebrows were drawn together as her jaw set tightly. Her nostrils flared as she breathed deeply and quickly. Her voice was low and gravelly. "I hope they never come back."

There were plenty of people Easy hated but they never wished them dead. Even Sergeant Evans or Sobel; Sobel was a matter of Easy Company's survival in battle; they despised the man but they would never kill him if he wasn't their C.O., no matter what they claimed. But, this was different. Even in battle, Griest was calm and pissed ice water, rarely angry or enraged but what Kane did was unforgivable.

"Must have done something really bad to piss you off," Speirs muttered as he stepped beside her lighting a cigarette. Dog Company arrived at Camp Mourmelon a week after Easy. Everyone looked down as Griest regarded the lieutenant.

"They must have, sir." She crossed her arms as Speirs watched her with cool, intrigued eyes. He turned to leave but paused.

"Anyone want a cigarette?" There were no takers. He left them with a mischievous smile. Luz spotted Kane right as Kane saw Griest. He smiled and waved at her with a wink. Easy men stood tall and stepped forward expecting her to hide behind them, but she held her hands up stopping them. She glared at Kane and pointed at the truck and waved wearing a cruel smile. The message was clear, _Have fun in Hell._ Kane's face paled but he held his head high and walked away.

"C'mon, I gotta check your stitches," Roe called touching her arm. She nodded and followed Roe to the barracks. Roe had been checking her injuries daily to make sure she was recovering well.

With Kane gone, and some time, Griest slowly became her old self. She joked and teased the men once again, she laughed, she drank, and she gained her confidence back but she did not fully return. She was still jumpy; the men knew not to touch her unless she saw them doing it. She had difficulties trusting new people and kept them at a far distance. She was angrier and lost her temper more often at the dumbest things; she once released an F-bomb when she dribbled some sauce on her trousers. The men looked but they couldn't see anything on her pants. She was wary of the dark and stuck to the men during the night, and she had a lot more nightmares. She screamed in the night until one of the men roused her. She never talked about her dreams but she screamed _'eagles', 'Afina', 'Jenny',_ and _'fire'_ one night. The men created a schedule for who would wake her and stay with her until she fell back asleep. The schedule didn't bother the men too much; she was their girl and they would do anything for her, but they missed her, the old Griest. She reminded them of a moon reflecting the sun's light of what she once was.

Roe took her to a hospital a few days after the incident to check her stomach wound for any damage; her appetite had severely decreased making them worry. Roe stayed with her the entire day and was happy when the doctor said she was fine. Roe had lied and told the doctor her injuries happened when she had an accident with a bayonet while training one day. The doctor bought it, but grudgingly.

Easy's morale increased greatly when Buck returned. He had been shot in the ass in Holland and went AWOL from the hospital to rejoin the company. He was quieter and stuck to himself. Griest focused on helping him; she would accompany him and would slowly get him talking. In time, both of them were almost themselves.

"Should they go back into combat?" Lipton asked Guarnere as they watched Griest and Buck talk during dinner one night. Lip would have brought his concerns straight to Winters but he was in Paris on a forced leave. Guarnere gave him a look.

"Are ya kidding? They're fine; they just need to get used to the swing of things, that's all. When it comes time, they'll be back to normal." Guarnere nodded as he gave Lipton a look. The first sergeant nodded and left it alone. Guarnere just hoped he was right.

Two weeks later, Easy was in the theatre watching a film one night. Griest was sitting between Luz and Shifty. Luz had his arm around her shoulder and would imitate the movie, which amused Griest but bothered Lipton and Toye who were sitting in front of them.

"I've seen this movie 13 times," the radioman muttered shrugging his shoulders.

"I haven't so shut up," Lip argued. Griest gave Luz a look as he backed off. She looked across the aisle where Buck was sitting with his arms and legs crossed. He was sitting alone. Griest told him to join her, Luz, and Shifty before the film started, but he wandered away. The door opened with a creak as she faced it quickly feeling her heart rate spike. It was Winters who had returned from Paris. He sat behind Buck and began talking to him in hushed tones.

Luz chuckled as she looked back to the screen, "Favourite part. 'Got a penny?'. 'Got a penny?'. 'Got a penny?'" The lady on the screen repeated Luz's words with a seductive smile. Lipton turned and glared at Luz as Griest, Shifty, and Luz laughed. Then the lights turned on as an officer walked in front of the screen blocking it. Everyone jumped up and began shouting but he was having none of it.

"Quiet, I said quiet!" The men settled down grudgingly. "The 1st and 6th SS Panzer Division broke through in Ardennes. They ran over the 28th Infantry and 4th. Officers, report to respective HQs. All passes are cancelled. Enlisted men report to barracks and your platoon leaders!"

From there, the men were ordered to gather their gear and be ready to move out immediately. Everyone changed into their combat fatigues quickly and grabbed their equipment, but they didn't have winter clothing and lacked rations and ammo. The only ammo they had was what they had kept after Holland. They found what they could and distributed it amongst each other, but it was barely anything. Then they loaded up and headed out.

* * *

"Hey, Lip, where are we?" Griest asked almost six hours later. The drive should have been much shorter, but the trucks were avoiding German soldiers and taking the safest route there. They had been sitting in the trucks all day and her ass was in agony. The sky was dark and filled with large, inky clouds, which hid the moon from view. It made her anxious and ready. Snow was falling heavily as the temperatures dropped dramatically and, of course, no one had proper coats or boots. Everyone was shivering and sniffling as the truck finally came to a stop.

"Bastogne," he answered in a soft, ghostly voice as they jumped off. Some of the sergeants ignited a pool of gas providing light and warmth to their frozen limbs. Griest had lost feeling in her fingers before the sun had even set hours ago. She wandered over to Guarnere and Luz muttering to them as soldiers walked past them, away from Bastogne. Their eyes were blank and their mouths hung ajar as they marched past them in defeat and loss.

"Hey!" Guarnere began talking to one of them as Griest stared at them feeling dread build up in her stomach, growing stronger and stronger with every passing man. Soldiers from other companies usually gawked and jeered at her, the first girl they had contact with in months, but now their gaze cut through her like a flaming sword. She wished they would say something at her dispense if it pulled them out of this whatever it was, as long as all they did was talk.

"You gotta get out of here; they slaughtered us," the soldier Guarnere was talking to mumbled in a faraway voice. Griest stood beside Wild Bill and looked at the soldier seeing the same defeat in his eyes as the rest of them.

"What are ya talking about? We're headin' in!" Guarnere said with a shake of his head.

"Oh," the soldier muttered really looking at them for the first time before his gaze faded away again. "Oh."

"Hey, can we take your ammo?" She asked as he began to turn away. Easy was short on ammo and something told her they were going to need everything they could get their hands on, and more. The soldier pulled his ammo bag off without looking and dropped it into her expecting hands. She gave Luz, Babe, and Guarnere a look as they began walking to each soldier asking for ammo. The rest of Easy followed their lead taking ammo, grenades, anything they could get their hands on. An officer from another battalion arrived with more ammo, which Easy took greedily, but she wondered if it would be enough.

Griest noticed Buck standing off to the side with a faraway look in his eyes. She made her way to join him when she overheard Captain Winters talking with an officer.

"You're going to be surrounded, Dick," the man said sadly.

"We're paratroopers, Lieutenant," Captain Winters responded with a small grin, "we're supposed to be surrounded."

* * *

" _ **You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along"- Eleanor Roosevelt**_

* * *

 **Author's note: even in today's militaries, females are often victims of sexual assault. This is nowhere near as bad as it would have been in the 1940s, but is still a concern. I wanted to show what women would have faced. Thanks and once again, let me know what you guys think; it really makes my day to see your thoughts. Thanks and have a good one!**


	8. Bastogne

**Part 6- Bastogne**

 **Author's note: so once again, thanks for reading and to everyone who has commented. As per usual, the German in this part is from Google Translation, so it is probably wrong, but I can only speak to 10 in German, and don't know anyone who could translate it for me. So Google Translation is all we got! Let me know what you guys think and what I can improve on. This episode was my favourite as it showed what war was like for the medics and how terrible, lonely, and depressing Bastogne really was. I can't imagine what it would be like to face mortar rounds and artillery fire and not be able to do anything about it. Alright, that's all I have to say. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **[When asked where a safe place was] "Well, buddy, just pull your vehicle behind me. I'm in the 82nd Airborne and this is as far as the bastards are going"- Unknown**_

* * *

Eugene Roe sat motionless in the snow staring at the trees. He was from Louisiana and had never seen snow before. He had never felt the icy burn on his fingers, the icy claws in his lungs, or the way it coated the earth in a pure white blanket. At first, he liked it and passed the time watching the falling flakes as they danced in the wind. He thought it was beautiful and wished his mother could see this; it was close to Christmas, he might even have his first white Christmas. But after a few days of frostbite and freezing his ass off, the beauty and grandeur was lost.

Now, he spent his days checking on Easy and making sure they weren't frozen more than usual or hunting for supplies. The world was immersed in fog, which limited visibility preventing a supply drop. Well, that, and German artillery. The Germans had set up camp across the clearing hidden by the trees and were relentless with their mortar rounds and what seemed like constant fire. Roe was almost out of supplies and had to beg for what he did have, but it wasn't enough.

"Roe, whatcha doing?" Griest stepped out from the snowy haze breaking Roe's thought process. Her face was thin as she squatted beside him. She was hugging herself shivering like an earthquake while her nose was red like a cherry. She lacked proper winter clothing, they all did, but she also lacked the body fat to keep her warm, unlike some of the men. Her pants and jacket were too thin. Her morale, on the other hand, had gotten better once they arrived and set up camp; combat gave her something to think about and people to focus on as she tried to keep her men alive and well. She was almost her old self, but Roe could still see the darkness in her eyes.

Roe shrugged as he stood up and began walking to find Spina, the other medic. Griest stood up and walked beside him. "Winters found a Kruat and took him prisoner. I got me a Kraut bandage." He held up the dark fabric for her to see. She narrowed her eyes.

"What were you doing walking around by yourself? Roe, you shouldn't go that far away from camp without a rifleman or something, okay? You could have gotten yourself into trouble, then what would we do?" She kept her voice light but Roe knew she wasn't happy. The line was spread so thin Germans were walking right past them and into Regimental HQ a few yards away. Roe thought about the dead Krauts he had found but decided to keep that to himself; she had enough on her mind, like staying warm. Rather, he reached forward and grabbed her hand; it was a waxy, white colour from frostbite.

"You gotta keep your hands warm, Griest, I'll try to find you some mittens." Griest laughed and grabbed his own hands. They shook in her ice cold grip. His fingertips were the same waxy looking skin.

"I will when you do. I should let you go do your thing; what are you still looking for?" She paused as the entered the settlement marked by the numerous foxholes dug into the frozen ground.

"Bandages, scissors, plasma, and morphine," he answered. Griest dug into her jacket before she pulled out the syrette from her med kit.

"Here ya go, you need it more than I do, right?" She tossed it to him as he nodded gratefully. She watched him for a while before she spoke, "Eugene, are you alright?"

Roe was always the calm and quiet one, but never like this. He was far away, zoned out and secluded more than before. She knew he was overwhelmed and scared; he had all of Easy Company to look after and lacked the necessary supplies, but... He nodded and looked down at the snow as she looked up into the sky and at the trees. The trees were their sanctuary by hiding them from the Germans and giving them some sort of cover, but it was also their prison. Griest wondered if she would ever see a lake or blue sky again, no more white and grey.

"I gotta find Spina," Roe muttered as Griest looked back to him taking in a deep breath that cut the insides of her lungs as if she were breathing in needles. She nodded and two finger saluted him before she turned and walked into the white haze. Roe watched until she became one with the snow then he went out to find Spina.

Griest walked around for a while before joining Skip and Malarkey in their foxholes. Hers was located on the other side of the camp with Luz, Lipton, and whoever else wanted. The two were joking and laughing as she slid in beside them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," she began as she huddled next them, "what are you guys up to on this fine day?"

"Fine day?" Malarkey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sarcasm," she said giving him a look, "I thought you would have gotten that when I called you both gentlemen." Skip pretended to be shot while Malarkey swore vengeance.

"I'm freezing my balls off," Skip hissed as he hid his nose into his jacket. His jacket was warmer than hers, the thought entered her mind and not for the first time. She stared at it wantingly before glancing up at him.

"That's saying you have any."

"Hey!" Skip barked as Malarkey laughed, "You know I do; you've seen them!" After being with Easy for almost a year, three years including all the training, she sometimes saw more than she wanted to. She had seen numerous of them naked and a lot of them had seen her in nothing but a bra and panties. Most of the time, they just stripped in front of another because time was too precious to wait for them to leave. Other times they just didn't care. Griest lost count of how many times they whipped it out and took a leak in front of her. She rolled her eyes with an amused smile as another series of shivers convulsed her body.

"Have you guys seen Roe today?" She asked after a moment jamming her bare fingers into her coat pocket.

"Doc? Yeah, he was making his rounds begging for scissors, why what's up?" Malarkey answered. She made a face and bit her lip. Her wound from Market Garden had never healed properly so her cheek was pulled upwards from Roe's stitching job. It wasn't too noticeable but did slightly change the look and softness of her face. If she were a normal woman sitting at home in front of a nice fire and waiting to be courted on by men, she might have been devastated cursing at her bad fortune.

 _Instead, I'm sitting in a hole in the snow with blood, shit, and piss stained into my clothes, wearing the same panties for a week straight, starving, and freezing my ass off!_ Besides, she knew her fortune was anything but bad. She was alive, she was not maimed, and she was surrounded by her boys.

"I don't know but he seems off. He's quiet," she mumbled. He looked like he was about to roll off the side of a steep hill, but she kept that to herself.

"It's Doc, he's always quiet," Skip said crossing his arms in an attempt to keep in the heat.

"More so. Never mind, forget I said anything." She looked up as Roe joined Smokey in his foxhole, right beside theirs. They stopped the conversation as Skip finished making some hot coffee from his helmet, which they all chugged back greedily ignoring the painful sensation of their burning throats; they enjoyed that feeling knowing that they would be frozen in the next few seconds. Griest looked up and around when a familiar sound exploded from the sky. It was the sound of an incoming mortar round. The round exploded meters from the ground as bark flew through the air like mini spears cutting and ravaging anything in its path. They all ducked down huddling together as they waited for the bombarge to end. Yells and screams echoed through the sky as men dove into the safety of their foxholes.

"Malarkey! Muck! Penkala! Griest!" Roe shouted between mortar and artillery fire.

"We're okay!" Malarkey assured as they checked themselves for injury.

"Will you look at this shit! They pepper my helmet!" Skip hissed staring at his helmet. Everyone's helmet had some scuff mark or another. Griest shook her head as they dug in deep. "Doc, morphine, take it!" Skip threw his syrette from his aid kit to Doc who caught it.

"Roe, Penk's not with us," Griest called as she looked up from the hole. Penkala and Skip were normally inseparable, it was strange to see one without the other.

"Where is he?" The medic asked with wide eyes and a fierce voice.

"Christ knows," Malarkey huffed as another round hit the ground. They found out a moment later as Penkala's voice echoed through the sky.

"Medic! Medic!" His voice rang through the trees between artillery fire. Roe gave Griest a look before he jumped up and ran forward.

"Jesus, Gene," she huffed as Penkala's voice screamed again. Griest looked up hoping to catch a glimpse of Roe as he hurtled towards the danger. Everyone else was safely tucked away while Roe dodged death, risking his life to hopefully save another's.

"Please be careful," she whispered as another mortar went off nearby. She ducked down as dirt and chunks of ice rained down on them. Then, everything grew quiet as they waited anxiously. Nothing happened.

"I am getting really tired of that," Skip growled as they all poked their heads up listening for anything. Malarkey and Griest nodded their agreement as Roe's red crossed armband emerged from the trees in front of them. He was yards away as he checked on everyone for injuries. He spoke calmly but with authority; no one dared to argue with him. Griest exhaled forcefully as she shook her head.

"Damned war, damned fucking war." She looked down at the others checking them for any obvious injuries, but they were fine. "I'm gonna check on the others. Stay warm, guys."

* * *

No one was severely injured during that round of mortar fire; Penkala cut his wrist but was fine. His own fear of his wound scared him more than the actual injury. Spina and Babe went out looking for third battalion for more supplies. Griest was happy that Spina took Babe with him; the Germans were too close for any medic to walk around by themselves, and the medic were too valuable to lose. While they were gone, Griest sat in her hole, asked around for scissors, and tried not to freeze to death. She was with Luz, Skip, Malarkey, and Penkala when the pair returned with some bandages. They huddled around as Spina told them the story of Hinkel, which caused them all to laugh.

"Here you guys go," one of the men said as he gave them some food. Griest wasn't exactly sure what it was. It reminded her of a hash brown but smelled like her socks; it was round and a golden colour, but it was warm. It was grub so she bit into it ignoring the soggy, musty taste.

"These smell like my armpit," Malarkey complained as he hit the food against his wrist.

"Hand it over if you don't want it." Griest reached for it but he jerked back and held it tightly before taking a bite.

"Maybe Hinkel would like your share," Julian, a new replacement, chuckled as Griest looked past Babe to Roe. He was sitting by himself crouching in front of a tree with a cigarette in his hands. He watched them laughing and shaking his head but he wouldn't join them. Peacock walked past them looking for Dike, but Griest ignored him; no one knew where Dike was but wherever he was, he needed to stay there and let a real soldier take command. She returned her thoughts to the secluded medic. Even Spina talked and interacted with the men more than Roe did.

"Roe," she called and pointed to a spot beside her but he just shook his head causing her to frown. Sighing, she got up and handed him what was left of her... Hash brown or whatever the hell it was. Roe tried shaking his head again but she shoved it in his hands before she returned and sat back down beside Julian. She hadn't seen him eat in over two days.

"Hey, Eugene, Lieutenant Dike has a full aid kit, talk to him," Babe suggested as Roe nodded and breathed out watching the smoke rise into the falling snow. He nodded and took a bite from the food Malarkey had dubbed as 'armpit'. The corner of Griest's mouth turned upwards as she looked forward and buried her face into her jacket; at least he was eating something.

* * *

Later that night, Griest was making her rounds and talking with the men. She was going to replace McClung on the line when Roe stepped out of the foxhole. He had giant, dark circles under his eyes as he shivered. He looked tired, and not just physically. Griest watched as he made his way to Perconte's hole as she came up behind Toye and McClung.

"What's up, boys?" She asked as McClung breathed thankfully and grabbed his gear. "What was Roe doing here?" Toye didn't respond as McClung gave her a look and shrugged, or at least she thought he did, but that might have just been a huge shiver.

"Have a good night," he called as he crawled out of the hole and Griest slid beside Toye. They both waved at the man as he walked away leaving the two of them alone. The sky was a dark, murky blue but hidden behind a thick wall of grey clouds. Snow fell from the sky as Griest shivered and tucked her nose into the front of her jacket wishing she was in Hawaii.

They were situated right along the line staring at the giant clearing. On the other side was a forest where the Germans were located. She extended her senses to try and see or hear a German but there was nothing but the shivering of her bones and Toye's deep breathing. It was easy to imagine the Germans had left a long time ago leaving Easy to die of hypothermia before they returned to attack. She gritted her teeth at the thought; although, it was better than imagining the Germans creeping up behind them.

"It's so goddamned cold," Toye growled as Griest chuckled.

"You poor Pennsylvania native," she muttered thinking of her hometown of New York. It got cold and snowy there but at least she had a roof over her head, a winter coat, blankets, and indoor heating. Toye must've been in hell; she heard Pennsylvania was warmer compared to Queens, but she had never been there. The grim man shook his head with a small smirk as she turned back to the line.

"What do you miss the most?" She asked a moment later. She thought about her mother and uncle, her mother's cookies and soup. She thought of the six year old boy who lived next door; he would be all grown up when she returned. If she returned.

"Not shivering constantly," Toye grumbled as Griest nodded, she missed that too. "You think this war is going to end soon?"

She looked up and watched the flakes dance in the wind before they settled onto the ground. They seemed so carefree, so cheery without a care in the world. Griest figured all of Easy looked like that before they made it here. She thought of Meehan, Evans, Hall, and Miller; she thought of those who never made it home. She thought of Holland when she got shot and the house she landed on. She thought of Roe's eyes and his tired face.

 _No, this war is never going to end,_ she thought as she exhaled deeply watching her breath freeze in the air as frost covered her lips and tongue. Toye gave her a look but she never answered.

* * *

The night was as peaceful as they could get it, but the morning wasn't. Buck had relieved Griest of her post at 0530, which gave her some down time before all hell broke loose at 0800. The sky opened with artillery fire as the ground shook like an earthquake. Tree splinters, ice, snow, and dirt rained down on them like hail making the entire company duck and wait helplessly for it to pass. Griest was pressed tightly against Luz and Penkala when the first scream echoed in the air.

"Medic!" It was Skinny. She peeked up as she spotted Roe darting through the trees to the wounded man. He looked like a strong, dark haired lion tearing through the safari, except it was hot there. She ducked down as more dirt and ice fell on top of her. She muttered a quick prayer to whatever god was there, whoever was taking calls, as she watched him with a pounding heart. When the barrage finally ended, she looked for him and whoever else might have been injured. Perconte told her Skinny had been wounded but not too bad. Doc had gone with him to town to get supplies.

The day went on normally until battalion ordered a scouting mission to look for the German line and any Krauts prisoners they could get their hands on. A pastor came by, prayed for them, and gave them communion. Griest didn't actively participate but she didn't object. They were dismissed as Martin and Peacock gathered everyone together to brief them when Roe returned.

"Hey, what's going on?" Roe asked as he watched the small squad walk east away from the camp. There were about ten of them including Babe, Julian, Griest, Luz, Bull, Christenson, Martin, and Peacock who was leading the patrol.

"Going out on a patrol," Spina answered.

"Alright, take these," Roe instructed as he passed the other medic the box of supplies Renee had given him, "and give these to Toye." He passed Spina a pair of boots; Roe had to peel them off of a dead soldier, but Toye didn't need to know that. No one did. Spina nodded as Roe jogged to Martin.

"I'll come."

"No, stay here, Doc," Martin ordered as Roe looked at the patrol. They were all shivering with pale faces and bright red noses. They were talking among themselves waiting for Martin as they shuffled on the spot clutching their rifles tightly. Roe opened his mouth to argue but nodded his head and stepped back. Griest quickly joined him and gently kicked his foot.

"How was town?" Despite the town being only a five minute drive away, it felt like half the world away. The Germans weren't as close and the mortar attacks were never as bad; at least, that's how those on the frontline saw it.

A rare smile flashed across Roe's face as he looked down his fingers clutching the chocolate bar in his pocket. His eyes grew lighter as he shrugged. "It was fine."  
"Who'd ya meet? I know you well enough to know you met someone, and you liked them-her," she said watching him closely. Roe looked up at her as she grinned, so it was a girl. "What's her name? What does she do? She hot?" Griest had learned to go along and even add to Easy's constant talk of girls and their attractions.

"She's a nurse," he said shoving his face into the front of his coat.

"And you like her?"

"I don't even know her, but she's a good nurse."

"Good," she grinned enjoying the smile and joy on his face. "It's nice to see you smile again, Eugene."

"Griest, we're moving!" Martin shouted as the young female nodded. She shrugged at Roe as if saying, _What are you going to do?_ then ran after the patrol almost tripping on a branch hidden in the snow.

"Be careful!" Roe called after her raising his fist. She turned back and returned the gesture before disappearing into the whiteness. Roe sat down with his back against a tree anxiously awaiting for a sound he hoped he'd never hear. The joy of town and Renee left him as his lips formed a tight line as he clutched his onto the cuff of his jacket.

He felt useless.

* * *

Griest sighed as they quietly stalked through the woods. They all knew the Germans would be nearby looking for them. She focused on the ever present wall of trees that hid their enemies from sight. However, it kept them hidden too. The forest was quiet with only the falling snow, the crunch of the snow beneath their feet, and their breathing to break the ominous silence. She tightened her grip on her weapon having to squeeze the rifle painfully to ensure she was still holding it.

"I can do it-" Julian's voice broke off as a gunshot cracked through the sky. They all jumped behind a log as German bullet flew past them. Griest ran ahead and slid behind a pile of logs so she was beside Martin. She could hear the Germans shouting at another as heads poked out from the snow a few yards away. She began firing back as she glanced at Julian; he was injured. Martin yelled as the rest of the patrol joined them firing at the Germans.

Julian was laying in the snow as blood spurted from his mouth and neck. The bullet hit his neck and pulled away the skin. She could see his esophagus and trachea, although she didn't know what they were called. The white of the snow and the ivory of his bone made the blood that much brighter, and that much darker as it spurted. He was trying to talk to Babe and she could see his trachea move and shift in accordance to his words, but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I can get him, sir! Julian!" Babe shouted. He was desperately trying to reach his friend without meeting the same fate. But, even with the covering fire the patrol provided, there was too much gunfire to grab Julian and bring him back to safety. Babe was left screaming his friend's name and reassuring words. Julian was oblivious to the words but reached his hand out, reaching for him.

"We gotta pull back!" Christenson shouted as the Germans advanced onto their position; their numbers and cover wasn't enough to make a stand. Griest tore her gaze away from the enemy and stared at the staff sergeant with wide eyes.

"We can't leave Julian!" She argued as a bullet struck the tree near her causing her to flinch before firing more rounds towards the Germans. She glanced at Babe before looking back to Julian. Julian was still speaking but his voice was even softer and his trachea moved at a slower rate. She could see the exhaustion in his face and the life leaving him, but he could still be saved if they helped him.

 _We can save him._

"Pull back," Martin repeated flashing her a look daring her to question him, "we'll come back for him!" Martin and the others ran off leaving Babe and Griest. Babe didn't want to leave his friend while Griest didn't want to leave a man- any man behind.

"Babe, move!" She shouted ignored how her voice jumped as she swallowed what felt like a golf ball. The German fire was getting more intense as splinters stabbed themselves into her cheek and neck.

"Julian, look at me! We'll be right back I promise! We'll be back!" Babe yelled before running after the rest of the patrol. Griest looked at Julian who stared at her with flat eyes as if knowing the truth: they weren't coming back.

"We'll be back, just hold on!" She vowed before forcing herself to turn and run. Her feet hit the ground as she ignored the tears forming in her eyes and the trembling of her lower lip. Each footstep sounded like a drum but felt like a mortar round, at least to her.

 _We're coming back; we're coming back; we're coming back._ She repeated to herself making the same promise to herself that she made to Julian. She wouldn't leave a man behind.

* * *

Roe jumped up when he heard the first shot ring out and began to run towards the sound. The fact there was danger never occurred to him; his company needed him and he would be there. He didn't have to go far when majority of the patrol emerged from the haze. One of them was hit and fell to the ground. Roe jumped into action and began treating the wound as he looked at the patrol. Julian, Babe, and Griest were missing. Babe emerged from the trees followed by a German but Griest was still MIA. They quickly took care of the German, but they kept coming

"Where is Chucky?" Martin asked as he turned to Babe. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, sir, she was right on my ass," Babe mumbled as the images of his friend bleeding to death filled his mind. He looked back searching for Griest and also praying that Julian somehow managed to follow them. He was not entirely disappointed.

Griest emerged from the snow and joined them as she turned around and fired some more rounds at the Germans. She was fast as she weaved through the trees and jumped over fallen logs, and, regardless of the freezing weather, she had beads of sweat running down her neck and forehead.

"We need to go!" Bull yelled as Babe and Griest faced each other.

"What about Julian?" Babe asked shouting to be heard over the bullets and screams. Martin looked away and shook his head. Babe's eyes widened as he faltered back a few steps. He thought of his friend choking on his own blood as his windpipe bobbed, crying for help, and the vacant, yet fearful, look in his eyes when Babe left.

"He's dead," Martin growled. Nixon joined them and began asking questions and issuing orders but Griest couldn't get over Julian, and neither could Babe.

"What?" Griest exclaimed as she turned and glared at the sergeant. "No, we told him we'd be back for him. I'm not leaving him; we can't leave him there alone!" She waited for Martin to say or do something but he just stood there and held his ground. Instead of arguing, Martin leaned down and helped Roe with the wounded. Griest met Roe's eyes as hers filled with pain and sorrow. Failure. Then, they grew hard as she turned and made her way back towards Julian.

"Chucky!" Martin, Babe, Nixon, and some of the others grabbed her and wrestled her back as she fought. German bullets hit the ground around them as the rest provided covering fire.

"I'm not leaving him! He's still alive! We can't-"

"You'll be court martialed," Martin reminded in a stern voice but everyone knew it was an empty threat. Despite what the others said, Greist was one hell of a soldier and one of theirs.

"I don't care, I... I..." She looked up at Babe questioningly. Roe understood; if Babe wanted her to, she'd keep fighting until they'd arrested her or let her go. Or, she'd stop if Babe allowed. Babe stared at her for a while as he bit his lip. Finally, a tear slid down his face as he shook his head sealing Julian's fate. Griest relaxed and allowed the others to pull her to the ground. They all turned around and returned to their line, to safety. The Germans knew where the line was and they weren't ready to pass it, not until they were certain they would win.

She crumpled to her feet ignoring the burning sensation on her fingers and bare skin from the snow. She closed her eyes remembering the resigned look in Julian's eyes as he fought to breathe and reached for Babe. She remembered his blood and how it looked against the snow. She remembered it all.

"Martin, what's going on?" Captain Winters' voice broke through her thoughts as she opened her eyes and jumped to her feet. The others were watching her and Martin carefully unsure as to how this would play out. Rather than speaking, Griest looked at Roe who was sitting in the snow by himself staring blankly at the ground. He looked up and watched her noticing the pain in her eyes.

"We lost Julian, sir," Martin answered after a moment as his eyes settled on Griest and Babe. It tore him apart to leave Julian behind but he had to be strong and hide his emotions for the good of the men, and woman. He wanted to go back just as badly as Babe, but he wouldn't risk the lives of the patrol for one man who was already so close to death. Winters nodded but his blue eyes remained on the female who glared at the snow.

"Private Griest?" Winters asked her. His voice had a unique ability to sound harsh and stern but also understanding and protective. Whenever Griest imagined what a father was like, she pictured Winters but without his rifle and army fatigues. "Chucky?"

"It's fine, sir," she grumbled as she forced herself to meet Winters' bright eyes. She felt exhausted, but all she wanted to do was run until the trees vanished and the snow was far away. She wanted to run until the war was distant memory and the scars were forgotten. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Babe was feeling.

"Okay, dismissed," Winters muttered as Roe returned his gaze to the ground. Winters sat beside the men as Babe glanced over at Roe then stared at the ground fighting the numbness that bloomed in his chest and spread outwards. Griest took a few strides away before she released a string of curses as she kicked the trees and threw the sticks she found on the ground. When she first joined Easy, most of the men watched their language to avoid offending the young lady. They were surprised to learn she swore often and, arguably, had the worst potty mouth in the company.

Winters watched as the patrol dispersed each dealing with what they witnessed in their own ways. He worried for them all and, not for the first and certainly not the last, prayed for the end of the war. Pushing his ails away, he talked with the men trying to keep their spirits up.

Roe watched as Griest walked off by herself ignoring the snow as it melted against his pants. He didn't like it when she did that but he knew she needed time alone. Her temper was not what it once was, especially when her company was concerned, and she needed some space to cool down. The men gathered around a small fire and ate some food.

Roe sat by himself leaning against a tree as his heart pounded. The wounded man would be okay but Julian... He wasn't there, he didn't see what they saw, but maybe if he had come with the patrol, he could have saved the young man. He noticed Babe who looked back at him over his shoulder but Roe ignored him and looked down. He pulled the chocolate bar out of his pocket and sniffed it. It smelled warm and delicious and made him feel of home, something he hadn't smelled or felt in months. He slowly put it back in his pocket as he glanced over his shoulder again hopefully.

Griest was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Griest walked around for a little bit listening to the sounds of her boots stomping through the snow. In some places the snow went to her knees; she even found one place up to her mid-thigh. She avoided those places. She knew Lipton was following her to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid, but she didn't care. She didn't think about Julian and his eyes, or the agony Babe must have been feeling. Her anger was still burning and, for the first time since arriving at Bastogne, she wasn't cold.

She wasn't mad at Martin, she knew he was only doing his job and protecting the men. She knew he wasn't to blame; she was just mad. She was mad at the Germans for starting this whole fucking war, the supplies that never came, the tree that gave her a sliver in her arm, Lieutenant Fox Hole Norman for never being around, 14th Infantry, herself for signing up for the war. Hell, she was mad at Mother Nature for making it snow so goddamned much. She decided when this war ended- if it ended- she was going to move south somewhere warm where she would never have to see snow again.

She was tired of sitting there waiting for something to happen, only to curse when something did. She wanted some warm food, a real bed, a shower, a clean bra that actually fit. She wanted her company to be safe and happy. Alive.

"Hey, Guarnere," she called as she approached the grouchy Philly near the edge of the camp. He was dealing with a bad urinary infection and complained about it any opportunity he got.

"What's up, Chucky? What happened on the patrol?" He asked as he looked up at her. She ignored his question.

"You have any medical supplies? Roe needs some morphine or bandages; you got any of those?" She hated sitting on her ass, so she might as well do something to help.

 _Roe has enough on his plate,_ she thought recalling the dull look in his eyes. Roe was in trouble, _might as well help him out._

"Nope, Doc already asked me that," he huffed before sighing, "but I'll ask around again and let you know what I find." She nodded her thanks and started to walk away when Guarnere called out, "Hey, next time you see Doc tell him it still hurts. Feels like I'm pissing needles!" She waved and kept on her quest.

An hour later, the camp was no longer in sight as she stared up at the white blanket. It covered everything; there was no green, no blue, just white and grey. She felt as if she were drowning in the vastness. She took in a deep breath and gripped her rifle tightly but she couldn't feel it in her hands. She looked down at her white fingers, which stuck to the metal and wood. Then, she exhaled and kept walking into the void.

* * *

When she returned, her pockets were full of her treasures but too full for her hands, so they stayed at her side quivering against her rifle. The sun was beginning to set bringing the promise of another cold night as she stepped into camp. She talked with a few of the men but looked for one in particular. She didn't find him, but instead found Spina and Babe in a foxhole underneath a canopy. Griest slid in beside them and watched Babe closely.

Babe was shivering, even with the jacket he was using as a blanket. His face was pale as his eyes stared out in front of him. He looked like a ghost. This was why everyone kept replacements at an arm's length; they didn't want to lose another person they called friend. Unfortunately, when you spent 24 hours with them, you talked and got to know them; you became friends. She bet Babe was regretting that right now.

"Hey, Babe, how are you?" She kept her voice soft as she watched him carefully. She was good at reading faces and often knew what they were thinking. Often, the men preferred to talk to her instead of a male; they felt as if they didn't have to be as tough around her, or that it was okay to show their emotions. She was okay with that, as long as it helped them.

"You know he was a virgin, right? He died a virgin."

She chuckled sadly and looked down at her fingers before a scowl covered her face. She just wanted to sleep...

"Got you," Roe muttered as he slid in beside Griest. Everyone shifted down as she pulled some of the blanket over his body but Roe was watching Babe. "Heffron, Edward, eat." He pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and broke off a chunk and offered it to the young private. The ginger looked at it before eating it slowly. Roe offered some to Griest but she shook her head; her stomach was churning too much.

"I promised I'd send his stuff back to his mom, now the fucking Krauts will strip him!" Babe hissed looking down at the snow.

"Hey, it's okay." Roe's voice was soft and resonating but Babe was immune to his charms.

"No, it's not!" He rolled over and closed his eyes as Spina wrapped his arm around his head to provide both comfort and warmth. Griest watched the man as she bit her lip and she thought of Julian's blood. She suddenly wanted to go back to Julian and grab his stuff for his mother, but even she knew it would be a one-way trip.

 _Then who will bring your stuff to your mom?_

"You know, my grandmother was a traiteuse," Roe mused as a small smile passed his lips. Griest ripped herself from her thoughts and looked at the medic. There was a thin layer of black hair on his upper lip but his cheeks were bare. He was exhausted; his skin hung off his face like a sack, his face was ghostly pale with the exception of his ears and nose, which were a bright red, and his eyes... There was something different about them. Something that made Griest shiver and frown; it was wrong on Roe's face, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"She was one of those Cajun healers? No shit?" Spina asked with raised eyebrows.

"She was; she laid her hands on people and cured them. Sickness, cancer, you name it. She healed them all. I remember she used to pray a lot, she'd ask God to take away the pain she pulled out."

"A gift like that, you'd have to pray lots," Spina chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm still trying to figure out why they picked me for a medic. Snap of a finger and just like that, you're a medic. I've had enough of playing doctor. What about you?" Spina looked past Griest to the young man but he was silent. Spina eventually fell asleep but Griest stared at Roe. Then, she realized what was wrong with him.

 _His eyes,_ she thought staring at them. He was just inches away from her yet he was a thousand miles away. She bit her lip desperately. _His eyes are too dark. I'm losing him and he's losing himself!_

"You alright, Gene?" She asked gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Roe glanced up at her hand and blinked but he never answered her.

"Are you?" He asked looking at her for the first time that night. "With Julian and everything?"

"Yeah, just lost it a little bit, but I'm fine." She looked down and bit her tongue until she tasted blood; she tried not to think about it, but failed.

"Did you know him?" Roe asked a few moments later. Griest shrugged.

"No, just knew his name but... He was alive and the Krauts..." Her voice died off as she closed her eyes battling back the persistent image of Julian reaching for help. Roe nodded and leaned closer to her hoping that maybe he inherited some of his grandmother's skill.

"Hey, I got something for you," she remembered as she forgot her anger and smiled up at him. She reached into her pockets and grabbed the treasure she accumulated. Griest placed several bandages, plasma, and sulfa powder into Roe's open hands. Roe's eyes widened as his lips formed a smile.

"How did you get these?" He asked as he stroked the supplies feeling lighter than he had been in months.

"I have my ways," Griest grinned brightly, "I found third battalion and managed to get some supplies off them."

"But Spina could only get a few bandages from them."

"I guess Spina didn't have the right charm," she retorted as she battered her eyelashes mockingly.

"You stole them didn't you?"

"Not all of them, but they had a lot and were pulling back. We, on the other hand, are dumb enough to sit here on the frontline. We need them more; besides, they had a bunch. Apparently, they found a supply drop after Spina left; the drop was only a few miles away from them." She grinned as Roe shoved the supplies in his bag.

"Thanks, Griest."

"No problem," she whispered as leaned her head against the frozen ground ignoring how it pushed her helmet uncomfortably against her braided bun. "Merry Christmas, Eugene."

* * *

Griest woke up before everyone else and looked around. Babe and Spina were leaning against another while Griest had fallen asleep with her head on Roe's chest. Roe face was pressed against her helmet as he breathed softly. She made a face; the helmets were uncomfortable as hell against your face, she just hoped Roe's skin didn't freeze to the metal. She slowly sat up and smiled when the helmet separated from the medic without a problem. Roe's eyes were closed as his eyes rolled under his eyelids. His breaths were deep and even; he looked content and peaceful. She smiled as she wiggled out of the foxhole then she reached in and pulled the blanket to his chin. She wished he could stay like that forever.

"Morning, Chucky, how are you?" Lipton asked as he walked past her. Griest shrugged and followed the sergeant.

"I'm alright, you?"

"Can't complain."

"Sir, do you know where Sergeant Martin is? I would like to apologize for my earlier behaviour." She looked down at the ground. Lipton paused and gave her a look.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Chucky, Martin understands. Did you have anything to eat yet?" Lipton led the way to where Luz and Guarnere were making some food. Everyone else who was awake, except those guarding the line, were there eating and laughing. Griest accepted some... Oatmeal, she thought and ate some. It wasn't the best thing she'd eaten but it wasn't the worst. She sat down beside Skip who was laughing.

"Oh my God, isn't she a beauty?" She expected him to be looking at some porn, a car or something, but he was looking straight up into the sky. For the first time since they arrived at Bastogne, the sky had cleared and the sun shone down on them. The wind was still cold and nipped at their exposed flesh; Griest thought the metal cup would freeze to her hands, but the sun kept the worst shivers away.

"Be careful, Skip, the ladies will get jealous, right, Chucky?" Malarkey laughed and flashed her a wink.

"Don't offend the sun, Malark, or it'll hide," she warned. The guys flashed her a look. "That's what my momma used to say when Chris and I made jokes about the sun."

"Queens that cloudy?" Penkala asked, who had never visited New York. She grimaced slightly; New York was fairly rainy but not bad overall.

"Wasn't talking about Queens, I'm talking about Vancouver."

"Where?" Guarnere gave her a look.

"Why the hell would you be talking about Vancouver?" Buck asked sitting down beside her.

"I was born in Vancouver," she explained further when she saw the perplexed faces around her. She noticed Roe and a few others joined them, but Roe still didn't eat anything. "It's a city on the Western coast of Canada. You guys didn't know? I was born in Vancouver and lived there until I was ten."

"Yeah, cause you're so chatty about your personal life," Toye muttered with a grin.

"You're a Canuck?" Skip gasped as Griest bit her lip and nodded.

"We were right along the Pacific Ocean so it was a damp cold, not a dry cold like this. It wasn't as snowy as the rest of Canada though. The snow was more of a slush than powder snow, but it would be weeks until we saw the sun." She thought of the ocean and the salty sea air.

"Why'd you move to Queens?" Lipton asked.

"My uncle; he was living with my Aunt Martha who lived in New York at the time, but she had to move to Boston. Uncle Ben couldn't go with her cause all his doctors were in Queens, so my family moved there to take care of Uncle Ben. Mom was also having trouble with paying the bills and working while she was trying to keep an eye on us kids, so Uncle Ben offered to help out," she answered. "It worked out well. I loved Vancouver and I love Queens."

"Holy shit, we've been fighting with a Canuck the whole time," Penkala huffed. Griest gave him a look and winked.

"You're welcome, Penky." They ate quietly before a giant rumbling filled the air. Griest looked up from her food as the sound grew louder. Her heart jumped as she stood to her feet. Everyone ran towards the clearing and confirmed their suspicions. It was the air force, C-47s to be specific. Easy all jumped and whooped while popping off red smoke. After weeks of no supplies, they finally had help. Then some fighters dove at them and began shooting.

"Take cover!" Lipton ordered as they retreated behind the tree line, all but Roe.

"Gene, move it!" Griest shouted as she ran out and dragged him back. The bullets hit the ground where they once stood. Lipton jumped over to them and checked them for injuries.

"Sergeant, I don't understand! It was our own planes!" Roe shouted as Griest brushed some snow off her trousers and jacket.

"It's a drop," Lipton realized as a broad grin passed his face. "It's a drop! Doc, come with me!" Lipton grabbed a few others and they hurried into town for supplies. Griest stayed behind but nothing could stop her smile; food, warm clothes, and medical supplies. Maybe they would make it out of Bastogne after all.

* * *

Roe returned later that night. Griest was sitting by Guarnere and the guys before Bill, Buck, and Babe would take up sentry duty.

"How was town?" She asked with a sly smile as she bumped into his shoulder with her own. Roe looked up at her and smiled but it vanished quickly leaving his face even darker and unreadable than before. Griest looked down at his hands and could see blood between his fingernails and on the cuffs of his sleeves; being a medic, he was always covered in blood, but this was new.

"Roe? How's Renee?" She hoped maybe the nurse's name would spark something.

"How do you know her name? She's fine," he answered and refused to say anything more. Griest had talked with a jeep driver just before Roe and Lip returned from town. He had met the nurse and talked with her from time to time. He shared Renee's name with Griest, and she was glad he did, but the nurse's name did nothing to help the medic. Griest leaned back against the tree and watched Roe.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the men. Easy ate and joked, briefly forgetting the horrors and new wounds of the days. Roe remained quiet and only talked when called upon, when talking with Spina regarding the supplies they needed, or when making small comments to Griest. Griest stayed with him sitting behind everyone else but made comments and joked with Guarnere and Luz. As per usual, she was the first to go to bed and fell asleep quickly in her foxhole. She knew Luz would be last and Roe, if he decided to join them- he sometimes stayed with the other medic or whoever was injured- would come some time in between. She was half asleep when she felt Roe slid in beside her. He wrapped a jacket around them both. Griest fell asleep a second later.

* * *

The next day they faced some tank artillery; Easy was ready to face men, artillery fire, and mortar rounds but they were completely unprepared for tanks. Griest was behind the line talking with Martin when they heard the yelling and screaming from the line. They both ran forward to join their men, but Griest passed Roe. He was still in their foxhole huddled against the snow and ice. His hands were over his head as if to keep himself from hearing and seeing the terrors around him.

"Doc, we gotta go!" Spina shouted pulling at Roe's arm, but Roe didn't react.

"Spina, go!" She ordered sliding into the snow beside the hole. "I'll get him! Go now!" A tank shell hit the ground a few feet from them as ice fell down on them cutting their skin. Spina nodded and ran off towards the nearest cry. Griest gritted her teeth as the ground shook again as if crying out and screaming in pain.

 _Well, if you don't like it then send an avalanche or something to take the Germans out,_ she thought before she jumped into the hole in front of Roe. He clutched his knees.

"C'mon, Roe, you gotta get up! Roe! Eugene!" She shouted grabbing his jacket in her hands and shaking him. His eyes just stared right through her.

"Okay," he mumbled but his voice shook just as much as the ground did. His face was thin and his ears were red, white, and waxy with the promise of late frostbite but his eyes had a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Eugene, now!" She shouted as splinters came raining down on them. She shielded Roe with her body from the debris before she leaned forward and brushed her thumb against his cheek. He felt like ice. He looked up at her blinking as she nodded. "C'mon, Gene, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

"Okay, go!" He shouted as he jumped out of his hole and ran towards the cries. Griest fell to her ass and watched him vanish. She shook her head trying to forget the images of his blank eyes. Then she grabbed her rifle and ran after him.

Smokey was hit in the arm and the bullet came out of his back. She later learned he became paralyzed. Griest stayed with Alley and covered Smokey as Roe and Lipton dragged him away from the battle. Roe took Smokey to Bastogne as Lipton returned. They were able to get some artillery fire from Bastogne, which took out several tanks. The Germans retreated leaving the men alone. The sky had clouded up again as Griest gave Malarkey a look.

"You don't make fun of the sun," she reminded in a chiding tone. Malarkey nodded as he grabbed some grub. Griest watched as Roe emerged from the trees a few hours later; he looked horrible. His eyes were black. He was less vibrant, and less of himself in every way. Griest sat beside him and tried to get him talking. She asked about the city and about Renee, but he just sat there staring at the snow. Babe handed him some food but he never ate any. He never even looked at it. After a while, he got up and left to make his rounds. Captain Winters approached the girl who was watching the medic's retreat.

"Everything alright, Chucky?" Winters asked as he stood next to her. They stood next to a foxhole in case the Germans attacked again, but it was nice to stand up and stretch their legs for a moment. Griest looked up at the captain as she gnawed on her lip; most captains didn't concern themselves with the opinion of a little girl regarding a soldier, of any gender for that matter; but, this was also Winters who knew what it was like to be in the mud. He knew and cared for the men. She trusted him with her life and would follow him anywhere.

"I'm worried about Roe," she answered after a moment. "He's more withdrawn than ever, he zones out more often. He... I'm concerned for him, Captain." Winters nodded; he had also noticed the changes in the young medic, but hearing it from the medic's friend confirmed his suspicions.

"Just keep an eye on him; he's a strong young man, he'll pull through," he encouraged but he could see the private wasn't. She nodded and gnawed on her lip some more.

"We all pull through," she grumbled once Winters was out of earshot, "but not always intact."

Colonel Sink arrived a few minutes later and read them a letter from General McAuliffe and General Taylor, which caused Griest to roll her eyes. The good general Taylor was writing to them from his home in the United States. The letter talked about their sacrifice and his pride in them while he sat at home eating Christmas turkey. Griest thought that if he was so proud of them, the good general should join them in the snow and bring them some turkey instead of whatever concoction Luz had made up.

"'Now, two days ago the German commander ordered an honourable surrender from the USA encircled troops from total annihilation'," Sink read. "'The German commander received the following reply: to the German commander: nuts!'" Everyone laughed but Griest who looked over her shoulder to find the medic, but she couldn't see him.

"Merry Christmas to you all, and God bless you," Sink finished as everyone returned his wishes. Griest looked up at the falling snow and snorted. _Yeah, Merry fucking Christmas to you as well._

She got up and left. Winters watched her leave.

Griest found her foxhole and jumped into it. She knew Luz would have scrounged up some goodies along with Skip and Penkala, but she didn't want to laugh or smile. She just wanted to be home for Christmas with her entire family; she hadn't had that since 1938, before the war began. Roe jumped in beside her but made no greeting. Griest remained silent as Roe settled in beside her. She pulled out Chris' letter from her inside pocket and read it smiling at his face and biting her lip at his words. Chris was right; Hitler should do everyone a favour and jump off a fucking cliff. She looked over at Roe a few moments later but he was fast asleep. She covered him with a blanket and watched him.

"Merry Christmas, Gene." She looked up as _Silent Night_ drifted through the air. It was sung in German. She made a face and wanted to cover her ears. She leaned against Roe and let herself fall asleep.

Winters peered into the foxhole to check on the pair; Griest was right, Roe was too quiet. The girl could normally get a few sentences out of him but she was lucky to get two words at dinner. Winters watched the medic carefully; Roe was the best in the army- he believed that wholeheartedly- but he didn't want that skill to be at the cost of a young man's spirit, but he couldn't say anything to anyone. He had to be strong and sure to keep the men's morale up. The pair were both fast asleep as their breaths floated upwards in mini clouds. Winters crouched down and considered waking them up, or maybe just Griest but decided against it; they were both exhausted mentally and physically; sleep would be good for them.

He walked away listening to the German version of _Silent Night_ wishing his men could join in without fear of getting shot or blown up. He smelled smoke and made his way where Welsh and Peacock were making a fire.

"Fire's not a good idea, Harry," he advised as he stood beside them.

"Just a few minutes," Welsh growled back as Winters crouched down beside them letting the fire heat his fingers. "We're in a dell."

"A dell? Like were fairies and gnomes live?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I swore I could smell a fire. I was right. Are you out of your mind?" Nixon said as he joined them. He held his hands up to the flames and smiled.

"No, we're in a dell," Winters argued smiling at Welsh.

"A what?" Nixon asked but Winters never had the chance to respond. The sky exploded as an artillery round blew up beside them.

* * *

Griest opened her eyes and looked around as she brushed snow off her jacket. She stood up and jumped out of the foxhole listening to the quiet night, only the German's singing and the whistling wind cut through the silence. Some new shoeprints were in the snow on the edge of the hole; someone had watched them before walking away. She shrugged and walked away to go take a leak.

 _Men have it easier_ , she thought bitterly as she squatted down and did her thing. She zipped her trousers back up and wandered back into camp quietly. Most of the men were tucked away for the night hoping their Christmas would be quiet. They sat and talked about their families and Christmas traditions. Griest joined Luz and Lipton who were talking in a hushed tone. She slid into the foxhole beside them but kept quiet.

"You guys smell that?" Luz asked a moment later as he sniffed the air. Lipton and Griest shared a look before smelling the air.

"Smells like a fire," she muttered resisting the urge to walked towards it and shove her hands into the flames. Her fingers were now a swollen, blue-white colour with red around the edges. She tucked them into her armpits.

"That's a bad-" Lipton never got to finish his sentence before an artillery round hit the ground. The trio ducked down covering their heads as the trees began splintering and cracking.

"Merry fucking Christmas to you too!" Griest shouted as the hot air drove past them like a wall threatening to take her helmet with it. Her exposed fingers began to burn from the cold winds, the hot air from the round, the splinters, and the ice.

"MEDIC!" The cry echoed through the air as Griest looked up. It sounded like Winters. She thought of Roe and shook her head. He needed a break; he couldn't deal with this now. She stood up and put her foot on lip of the foxhole.

"Griest! Jesus, do you wanna die?" Luz shouted as he and Lipton both reached up and pulled her back into the hole. A mortar round blew up beside them sending shrapnel right through the air where she once stood.

"He'll be fine, he'll be fine," Lipton whispered in her ear as they all ducked down again.

"Roe!" Winters' voice echoed through the air. "Roe! Roe!" Griest looked up again; they never had to call him three times, not like that. The attack ceased about half an hour later but Easy wasn't. People yelled and screamed at another looking for their friends and checking for injuries. Griest ran to her foxhole knowing Roe wouldn't be there. She found Babe who told her Welsh had been hit by shrapnel during the attack.

"Gene?" She asked fighting the beating in her heart. After mortar and artillery fire, everyone's hearts raced as adrenaline shot through their veins. It would be a few hours before they would calm down once again. Babe looked down at his hand and made a face.

"I sent him back to town to get a hot meal," Winters answered as he approached them. Babe nodded and walked away but Griest watched the captain carefully. Even Winters knew something was wrong with Roe, he just wouldn't say so. Griest could tell that from his eyes. Winters nodded at her and began checking with Lipton for any other injuries. There were some minor cuts and abrasions, but nothing serious.

Griest stood there for a while before she walked to another foxhole. She talked with Guarnere and Toye for a while, then Skip and Penkala but she still felt alone. Something was bothering her, something she couldn't name, or even vocalize. She huffed and jumped in a foxhole that was right behind the line, immediately behind the sentry location. She didn't sleep; she kept watch until morning.

* * *

Griest was sitting alone in her foxhole where she could see the clearing and the trees that protected the Germans. It seemed so close, yet farther away than home was. The sun had risen and was smiling down on them. She wanted to curse at the sun, but she kept her mouth shut. She turned her head as Roe jumped in beside her. His eyes were dark and his hands were shaking but he was wearing a thin grin.

 _That's something,_ she thought and waited patiently for him to talk. Just seeing him caused her to release a breath and relax. She had missed him.

"I called Heffron Babe today," he said in a mix of curiosity and wonder. Griest arched her eyebrows and smiled. Nicknames were terms of endearment, a way to show comradeship and identity. It was hard enough to be a medic but even harder to treat those you considered your friends. She knew Roe distanced himself from others because he didn't want the agony, the heartache of having to treat a friend and have them die in his hands. That itself was hard enough already. Griest couldn't imagine what it would be like to treat Roe only to lose him. The thought caused her to shift her weight anxiously and move closer to him, proving to herself that he was safe.

"It was kinda nice," he admitted a moment later causing Griest's grin to grow. Then he looked down as his smile vanished. Griest watched him even closer; something happened.

"What is it?" She asked after too long of a pause.

"The aid center, it's gone." His voice was low and defeated as he pulled a ripped, blue headscarf from his pocket. Griest looked at it as her eyebrows lifted in realization and horror.

 _Please, God, no; why couldn't you have spared her? Why couldn't he have something good in his life?_

"Renee?" She mumbled. Roe dropped his gaze as he clutched the fabric closer to his chest. That was answer enough. Griest bit back curses as she watched her friend wishing she had his grandmother's ability to take away people's pain.

"I am so sorry, Eugene." There was nothing else she could say or do to take away his pain. She leaned forward and pressed her helmet against his as she squeezed his hand.

"That ain't fair," he remarked a moment later as Griest returned her hand to her lap watching the line. She was too far back to do anything, other than shoot Toye in the back, who was in front of her, but it made her feel better to keep watch.

"I know, I'm sorry; that should have never happened. She shouldn't have died."

"No, I mean your name," he corrected as she flashed him a confused look, "You can call me Eugene but I don't even know your first name." She grinned as she snorted gently in a happy manner.

"Henrietta," she said a moment later. "My name is Henrietta Griest." Roe grinned as he looked at her as if seeing a new person, a more complete person. She didn't look like a Henrietta, yet she did.

"Nice to meet ya, Henrietta Griest." He shook her hand as he smiled. His eyes were still dark and haunted, but there was some light to them. Calling and accepting Babe as a friend helped him. Griest smiled brightly; Roe would be okay, and so would she because of it.

"Nice to meet you, Eugene Roe." They both looked back to the line as Winters stepped out of his foxhole watching them unnoticed by the pair. He had seen Roe return; the medic had looked terrible, but now Roe was smiling. Winters grinned as he continued to listen in.

"Oh, Roe?" Griest began a moment later.

"Hmm?"

"If you tell the guys my name is Henrietta, I'll rip your nuts off. Got it?" She laughed but her eyes were serious. Roe laughed realizing that, although he cared and liked Renee dearly, she was not the only person for him. Griest was there from the start and she'd be there until the end.

"Got it, Henrietta."

Winters smiled before he turned and walked away to find Nixon. It was almost the new year and it would be nice to greet it at home.

* * *

" _ **He was there when he was needed, and how he got 'there' you often wondered... Our medic, Gene Roe"- Lieutenant Foley**_

* * *

Roe was bent over Garcia as the ground exploded around them. Garcia had wandered too far to take a dump and had found himself in the open without any cover once the mortars hit the ground. His leg had shrapnel sticking out as he screamed in agony. Blood pumped out of his wounds staining the snow and Roe's newly obtained mittens. However, despite the gorish appearance of the wound, Garcia would be back to the front in about a week. For an Easy soldier who hated hospitals more than they hated cold food, foxholes, and being shot at every day, he would be back in a few days.

"It hurts, Doc, it hurts!" Garcia screamed as he thrashed knocking Roe's helmet off. Roe watched it roll away stopping several feet away.

"I know, just hang on, Garcia." He administered the morphine and was just waiting for the medicine to kick in. He looked up from his work briefly taking in his surroundings. They were too far away from the rest of Easy for Roe's liking and too open. He thought about yelling for help but he wasn't sure if that would do more harm than good, although Garcia's screaming was enough.

"Stoppen, kommen Sie hier!" A voice shouted as Roe froze. He didn't speak any German and looked up to see a German standing in front of them. He was tall and well-built with dark eyes. He looked to be about middle-aged, one of the older Germans they had seen. The German repeated what he said as he raised his rifle. Roe held up his hands but more blood spurted from Garcia's wound. Roe pressed his hands back down as he looked around and surveyed his options. There were two more Germans joining the man as Roe gritted his teeth. There was no way he could outrun them with Garcia, and leaving the man behind was not an option.

"I can't," Roe called carefully, "he's injured; I'm a medic. If I let go of him he'll bleed out."

"I'll what?" Garcia shouted as he sat up but collapsed back to the ground. He then began screaming in Spanish as Roe clenched his teeth together watching the Germans praying for some mercy. The German yelled harshly some more as they raised their weapons.

"I'm a medic; this man is hurt!" Roe tried but the German's face turned red as he placed his finger on the trigger. Roe thought about when he was a boy; he never enjoyed school and believed he would become a construction worker or something. He thought he'd die while working with heavy machinery or maybe cancer, but not being shot in the middle of Belgium.

 _I'm gonna join Renee,_ he thought. She had only been dead for a few days but it felt like a lifetime ago. He thought of his family, the house he grew up in, and, finally, of Griest. He pictured her bright green-grey eyes, her strawberry blonde hair that was always pulled back into a tight braid then secured into a bun at the base of her neck. He thought of the scar on her cheek from Market Garden, the day he thought he lost her. He pictured the too big fatigues she wore that hung off her body looking like a little girl trying on her mother's- or father's, in this case- clothes. Then he thought of her rifle and the calluses she had built up over the years of war.

Roe bent over Garcia's body hoping to protect him for a little bit longer as the German raised his rifle. A gunshot cracked through the air causing Roe to flinch. He froze as he slowly sat up; he had felt no pain, no agony, and felt no desire to scream as his patients did. He looked down expecting to see a giant, gaping, red hole in the middle of his chest or Heaven's bright, pearly gates. But, unless Heaven was a snow covered forest that smelled of sweat, shit, and that army smell he had become accustomed to, he saw neither.

A grunt escaped the German as the older man fell. The other two raised their rifles but two more gunshots sounded again before they joined the older man face first into the snow. Roe slowly looked back where Griest and Lipton were standing. Both had their rifles raised but Roe knew it was Griest who shot first and saved his life.

"Doc, you alright? Garcia?" Lipton asked as he joined them checking them both for injuries. Roe didn't move but continued to stare at the female. Her face was as serious as he had ever seen with a rare strand of strawberry blonde hair wavering in front of her eyes. She slowly lowered her weapon as she crouched beside him.

"You okay, Gene?" She asked lowly. Roe nodded swallowing hard as Garcia released another cry of pain. He turned back to his patient and went back to work; he sprinkled the sulfa powder on the wound and then bandaged it. By the time he finished, some more of Easy, including Spina, arrived after hearing the shots.

"Spina, can you take him?" Roe asked. The other medic nodded and brought Garcia to the awaiting Jeep with the help of the others; however, Roe and Griest stayed put. Griest watched as Roe stood up and walked over to the Germans. There was nothing Roe could do for them; they were already dead.

"Gene, you alright?" Griest asked as she crouched down next to him with his helmet in her hands.

"I've never been that close to dying before," he muttered. He had some bullets that came awfully close but he'd never had a German point a rifle in his face and watched as the man prepared to fire. That was a lot more personal. She nodded and inspected the older man she had shot; he was a colonel, which explained his older age.

 _One colonel and two soldiers less we have to deal with,_ she thought with a shrug. This was war; her job was to kill them before they killed her or her boys, but Roe was a medic. He didn't shoot people, he saved them.

"Gene?" She urged him on.

"I thought I'd hate them," he whispered, "after them firing at us all the time, injuring the people I had to sew back up. Tipper, Blithe, Buck, Miller, Popeye, Sisk, Gordon, Julian...Renee… I thought I'd hate them, but I don't."

"Well, they are just people," she said, "they kill some of ours and we kill some of them. Most of them are just as sick and tired of this war as we are; we're just put on opposite sides. I don't think the average German soldier is evil, just their leader." Roe tore his gaze away from the bodies and looked at her.

"You saved my life."

"You've saved our lives all the time; you bandaged Garcia before he could bleed out just now. Next time, he'll think twice about where he takes a shit. You saved Buck before he could bleed out, and Skinny, Smokey, Lipton, Popeye, and me. You've saved Easy Company more times than we can count, so it's nice to save your ass for a change. We're not even close to being even." Griest remembered when she got hit in the arm and landed on the side of a brick building. Roe patched her up, removed the bullet, and kept things from getting infected. He was there on the night of the Incident and took care of her.

"It's my job," he mumbled as his frozen cheeks turned a soft colour of red, "any monkey could have done that."

"And mine is to shoot them," she pointed at the German, "any monkey can do that, but I'm glad you're Easy's monkey." She smiled and offered him his helmet after looking at his hair. It was an obsidian black and looked light like a feather. It stuck straight up making him seem younger. She chuckled and lightly touched it; it was soft like the feeling of flour running through your fingertips.

"I like you hair," she commented as she handed him his helmet.

"Thanks..." Roe placed the helmet back on his head as his eyes admired her hair. It was darker from the dirt and weeks of built up oil, but it looked glossy, slick, and beautiful like a waterfall. They both stood up smiling awkwardly.

"We should get back before another German patrol finds us," she muttered and lead the way back. Roe nodded and followed her; he would follow her the rest of his life.

* * *

" _ **Nuts"- General McAuliffe**_


	9. Breaking Point Part 1

**Part 7.1- Breaking Point**

* * *

" _ **In war, the heroes always outnumber the soldiers ten to one"- H. L. Mencken**_

* * *

 **January 2, 1945, Ardennes Forest, Belgium**

After eight days, Easy Company was called to push the Germans back through the bulge. It was mostly a nice walk through the woods with only occasional German fire; there were some casualties, but nothing compared to the Christmas they had just endured. Griest didn't mind the march; it gave her something to do and the walking kept them warm.

Griest was making a foxhole one night with Luz and Roe when Hoobler sauntered over showing off his newly acquired Luger. He had been after one since they landed in Britain about a year ago, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"No shit, you finally got one?" Luz asked wiping some sweat off his brow. The march kept everyone warm as they sweated buckets, but it was a double-edged sword. At night, their sweat would freeze making them colder than before.

"Thank you, Kraut," Hoob laughed as Griest looked at the weapon. She never felt the urge to strip the Germans she killed or found dead, but the Luger kept Hoobler motivated and kept him going. It was important to him.

"Good job, Hoob." She grabbed the shovel from Luz as she began digging into the dirt.

"Yeah, well, I'll let you guys finish." He moved on to the next hole flaunting his new treasure as Griest stabbed the shovel into the frozen earth.

"If he could get me a blow torch, that would be amazing," she muttered as Roe nodded. A gunshot cracked through the air as the trio dove into the half completed hole.

"What the hell?" Luz hissed as he and Griest grabbed their rifles and aimed them into the sky. They crouched back to back pinning Roe between them as their hearts pounded furiously.

"You hear that?" Griest asked as she held her breath listening. Someone was crying and shouting out in fear and pain; it was Hoobler.

"They get Hoob?" Roe began to step out of the foxhole but Griest pulled him back in.

"Not until we know what that was," she warned with a quick look. She returned her gaze back to the forest that surrounded them, pressing against them.

"Wasn't a patrol," Luz mumbled. They were at the edge of the camp, they'd be the stone against the wave if a patrol did stumble upon them.

"Sniper?" Griest looked up at the trees and pressed herself lower into the hole.

"Medic!" Perconte shouted from the other side of the camp. Roe looked at Griest questioningly but they both knew she couldn't stop him now. She nodded slightly before he took off running as fast as he could through the trees and snow.

"I think we're good," Luz breathed as they both lowered their weapons. Roe returned a few hours later with black eyes and bloodied hands. They learned Hoobler had shot himself in the leg with his Luger. He didn't make it.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, we're screwed," Guarnere huffed as they all sat in the snow hoping nothing would happen. As much as they hated to sit around and freeze, they agreed it was a much better alternative to getting shot at and bombarded.

"I'm glad Lieutenant Dike is never around," Penkala objected as Griest nodded her head. Easy's new CO was hard to get used to. He was an empty coat and would often leave during crucial planning leaving the NCOs alone without guidance or orders. He never made a solid decision and placed that responsibility on Buck, Foley, and Lipton. He once emerged from his daily walks to give Griest and Luz shit for sharing a foxhole saying it violated the non-fraternizing policy. Roe needed to explain Griest would freeze to death if she spent the night alone, but even the medic's word was not enough. Lipton had to come and guarantee Foxhole Norman that nothing ever happened. Griest agreed with Penkala; she preferred if the lieutenant picked a foxhole and stayed there until the war was over; however, she knew they needed a leader. They needed Dike.

"We're doing alright even with Foxhole Norman," Malarkey pointed out with a nod.

"For now," she grumbled shoving her nose into the front of her jacket. "Eventually, they're going to send us to lead the attack on Foy, and we'll need Dike for that."

"Jesus," Guarnere growled a moment later, "we gotta do all that with a CO who's got his head so far up his fucking ass that lump in his throat is his goddamn nose."

"Hey, First Sergeant," Skip called as Guarnere looked down while Malarkey blew warm air into his hands. Everyone said a greeting as Lipton crouched down beside them.

"What's the word, Muck?" He asked as he pulled his jacket tighter around his body. The temperature was plummeting making everyone thankful for the winter coats they finally got; although, they were still waiting on the winter boot covers while their toes felt like icicles.

"Oh, you know, sitting around freezing our asses off, singing Dike's praises," he answered with a series of violent shivers.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a replacement officer getting thrown in with a group of guys that's known each other for what, two years? Who've been in combat together since Normandy. How is a guy supposed to lead a group like that? How could anyone gain the respect of the toughest, most professional, most dedicated son of bitches in the entire ETO? I figure, he'd have to go to Berlin and come back with Hitler's moustache," Lipton said looking at each man and woman.

"I'd settle for a pair of dry socks," Griest huffed causing them all to chuckle as they fought back shivers.

"Anyway, don't worry about Dike, okay? We do our jobs, everything'll be fine." Lipton stood up and began making his rounds as Griest ran up beside him.

"Lip, you really believe that?" She asked hugging herself to keep the heat in. Lipton knew this was a test. Her eyes bore into his noting every movement and every facial expression, no matter how small. Lipton exhaled and stood tall.

"I do, Chucky, I really do." She watched him for a moment before she nodded as her face broke into a smile.

"Okay, see you later, Lip!" She turned around and returned to the men. Lipton passed the test, he just hoped he told the truth.

* * *

Griest was sitting with Luz, Skip, and Penkala when Buck walked up to them. The lieutenant had changed significantly after getting shot in Holland; he was edgier, more intense, and more vigilant than ever.

 _We've all changed since Holland,_ Griest thought hitting her canteen full of frozen water against a tree.

"I'm serious," Buck urged, "nothing stupid."

"We got it," the men responded with stiff nods.

"You too, Chucky, be smart." He stared down at her with wide, sharp eyes that were full of worry. Buck, like all of Easy, believed he was invincible until he had been proven wrong. They all lost the belief of their own invincibility, and it haunted everyone. They were all targets, all of them could die; some of them believed death was the only outcome.

"That doesn't sound like fun," she muttered. Buck kicked her leg as his look grew sharper. "I promise, Buck, I'm making it home to my momma." Buck nodded.

"Just get back in one piece, okay?" He said before squeezing her shoulder and walking off to the next hole. Griest stared at her shoulder as she suddenly felt cold and detached, numb. Her stomach churned as she regretted the ration she ate earlier. Skip told of the time he swam across the Niagara Falls as Griest stared down at her waxy hands.

"Hey, Chucky, you alright?" Penkala asked as Griest pulled herself from her thoughts, her nightmares.

"Ya, you're really pale," Luz added digging his nose into the front of his jacket. "Do you need Doc?" He reached a hand forward to feel her skin's temperature, but she ducked away and scrambled to her feet.

"I need to stretch my legs," she stammered as she stood up and wandered off quickly. The trio watched as she vanished into the swirling shadows and snow while Luz cursed under his breath.

"She's getting worse, ain't she?" Penky whispered. She had been okay during Bastogne, but the prolonged time at the front was getting to everyone. There was nothing to do but shiver, starve, and die, or watch your friends die. All the men were beginning to feel themselves reach a point before they would collapse. They were exhausted.

"Nah, she's Chucky, she'll pull through. She just needs some hot food and a shower," Skip assured but he stared at his feet and spoke in a dark tone. "She'll be fine, right, Luz?"

"I'm gonna find Doc." Luz stood up and made this way through the forest. The sun was beginning to set causing the trees to cast long, eerie shadows. It was easy to mistake them for a German soldier, although the opposite was also likely. Luz hated the night. It was colder, fires were banned, and the enemy felt much closer, as if they were lurking behind the trees waiting for the men to lower their guard before striking.

 _Sorry, Buck,_ he thought as he held his rifle even tighter staring at the trees for any unusual movement, but the swirling snow masked any motion. _I don't think anyone is getting home in one piece._

* * *

Later that night, Luz looked up from his hole and stared at the dark grey sky. The clouds were thick and prevented any moonlight from shining down leaving the men in shadows. Small snowflakes tumbled down clumsily reminding him of when he was younger. He and his brother would stumble inside his house where his mother would be waiting with her hands on her hips; stumbling in, just like the snowflakes. He looked down and watched the forest listening for any indications of the German army; he knew they were out there, he just wished he knew where.

Then a scream pierced through the night. It was a higher pitched shrill that sent goosebumps over his skin as he jumped up and ran to the next hole. It was Griest. She had returned from her walk about two hours later, but she never said a word to the guys. She just jumped in her foxhole and fell asleep.

She withered in her sleep as she kicked and thrashed vigorously. Tears ran down her cheeks as she opened her mouth and cried out again; her hands were outstretched in front of her, but Luz didn't know if she was trying to grab something or keep it away. Luz jumped into the foxhole beside her and began shouting her name.

"Chuck! Chucky! Wake up!" He dodged a flailing foot and blocked a fist, but she kept on screaming. Other Easy men ran towards them shushing and hissing. Luz thought of the Germans once again and shivered.

"Griest, wake up!" Luz ducked under a fist and grabbed her wrist jerking her forward. Griest reacted on instinct; she threw a punch that Luz had anticipated as he ducked down. Her fist bounced harmlessly off his helmet as she opened her eyes.

"Chucky, it's okay," Luz assured as she froze staring at him in confusion.

"Luz?" She uttered as her breathing became short and ragged. Sweat dripped from her forehead as Luz released her wrist. She brought it to her chest and rubbed it as she panted hard.

"What happened?" Lipton skidded to the foxhole beside them with Roe right behind him. The medic jumped into the hole and quickly checked her for any injuries.

"Chuck just had a nightmare," Luz answered keeping his warm gaze on the girl. She looked down at her hand as Roe gingerly grabbed her shoulder and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You okay, Griest?" He asked. Griest stared at the ground as she swallowed hard. She leaned back pulling herself from Roe's grasp as she stood up on shaky legs.

"I need some air," she said flatly before she stepped out of the foxhole and walked off for the second time that day with her rifle hanging uselessly at her side. Luz gave Roe a look as they watched her become one with the darkness; Griest never pulled herself out of Roe's touch, ever.

"Luz, what happened?" Winters asked as he, Buck, Lipton, Guarnere, and a few others gathered around. Luz looked up at him before looking back into the forest.

"Chucky just had a nightmare, sir," he repeated in a hushed tone as Winters turned to Roe.

"Doc, should we send someone after her?" No one knew if he was asking Roe because of his medical expertise or because he was her closest friend.

"Nah, she just needs some time to think; she'll be jumpy right now," he explained looking up at the captain. Winters nodded.

"Alright, Buck, send someone after her if she hasn't returned in two hours. Lipton, I want to be notified when she returns." He nodded at them assuringly before he turned away and returned to the CP.

"Luz, did she say anything while she was dreaming?" Lipton asked crouching down beside him. Everyone leaned forward and listened carefully.

"Chris, she said her brother's name; it sounded like she was trying to get to him," he answered staring at the snow.

"Anything else?"

"She was screaming for help; she was crying for us." Lipton nodded as he began sending men back to their holes, to go back to sleep. Buck shook his head.

"What happened back at Mourmelon? What the fuck did you do to my girl?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Guarnere huffed shaking his head, "Don't ya forget, Buck, she's a Toccoa girl; she was our girl long before she was ever yours. Secondly, if you ever see 14th Infantry's young, pretty, blonde lieutenant, shoot first and ask questions later." Guarnere walked away as Buck shook his head and followed him.

"She'll be okay, right, Doc?" Luz asked settling down into her foxhole.

"Yeah," he mumbled but he didn't sound too convinced. Roe sat down beside Luz as they waited for her return. Buck never needed to send some men after her; Griest returned to camp about an hour later and jumped into the hole between Luz and Roe. However, she leaned against the wall opposite of them. When the medic awoke in the morning, Griest was already gone.

* * *

There was some excitement the next morning. Bull found Griest later that morning at the edge of camp leaning against a tree with her rifle held tightly in her hands. She stared forward and gave no indication of hearing the bigger man as he stood beside her.

"Chucky, did ya hear?" She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes but kept staring into the dense woods. "Peacock's going home; everyone's gonna to see him off, you in?" He drawled in that slow way of his. She nodded and followed Bull through the woods.

"You're unusually quiet, everything okay?" He asked looking down at her as they strode side by side.

"I'm fine," she responded firmly.

"You look tired." She looked a lot worse than tired; her eyes were lined with red, her shoulders were hunched over, her arms hung at her sides, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her face was covered in dirt, small cuts, and bruises while her fatigues were a mangy grey colour and stunk to high heaven, all of Easy did.

"I'm alright," she said looking up at him as she stumbled over a snow covered log. Bull helped steady her as he placed a thick cigar between his teeth.

"Mmmm hmmm," he hummed as they joined the rest of the company. Everyone was crowded around Peacock congratulating him.

"Congrats, sir," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks, Chucky." Peacock grinned from ear to ear and laughed happily. Going home was a dream most of the men had given up on; they were happy to see at least one of them live that dream, one that didn't involve death or a severe wound.

"Three cheers to Lieutenant Peacock!" Bull called.

"Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray!" Easy chanted as Griest slowly retreated back into the forest but only Luz, Guarnere, Lipton, Winters, and Roe noticed.

* * *

A few hours later, Griest was standing in line with the men waiting for some hot stew they had made. Okay, so it was only lukewarm but it was better than the dried ready to eat meals they had been chewing on the past few days. Her stomach was growling but nothing compared to the Christmas they had spent at Bastogne. With the added men, they now had food, proper clothing, and medical supplies, but the war wasn't over. Everyone knew Easy would be called upon once again to lead the charge into Foy. Mostly likely to do something heroic and stupid, and they'd be called soon. The only difference was their new CO, Lieutenant Dike, who was known as Foxhole Norman by the men, was leading the charge. It weighted heavily on everyone's minds like thick, dark clouds.

Griest's stomach growled as her head pounded as if she had been kicked by a horse, or fallen onto another building. After Peacock left, Griest sat in her own foxhole and slept a dreamless sleep for a few hours; it was Heaven.

"Hey, fellas, look who I found!" Guarnere announced as he joined everyone in the clearing. Griest looked up struggling to see over everyone's heads.

"Hey, Joe Toye back for more!" Muck laughed as he slapped the man across the back affectionately. Griest managed to peek between a few of the men and smirked as Toye's grim, yet smiling face came into view. Everyone swamped the man as they greeted him and asked questions about his well-being. Griest nodded in acknowledgement as she grinned; while at the hospital, her boys were relatively safe from the Germans, but she couldn't keep an eye on them there. Besides, she had heard tales of the hospital from other Easy men and decided the front line was better than that place. She released a breath and smiled brightly feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Toye was safe. Toye waved at her as he inspected her the same way she did him; they both examined each other for injuries and overall well-being. They were both satisfied, as satisfied as they could be, and returned their attention to the food.

"Where'd ya get hit?" A new voice asked as the older ones quieted down.

"What's that?" Toye asked as he faced the unfamiliar face.

"Webb, new replacement," Guarnere explained as they stepped into the lineup behind Griest.

"Really? I thought it was some guy I've known for two years and I forgot his face."

Perc faced the replacement and answered his question, "Toye got hit in the arm; New Year's Eve gift from the Luftwaffe." Toye rolled his eyes as they slowly shuffled forward.

"Have a lot of you been injured?" Webb asked with wide eyes. They argued for a brief moment over the difference between injured and wounded but Griest tuned them out focusing on the bowl of food she had been given as her mouth watered.

"Don't worry," Skip chuckled, "there's enough crap flying around, you're sure to be dinged sometime." He led the way and pointed to each man describing his injury. "Almost everyone here has been hit at least once, except Alley, he's a two timer. Landed on glass in Normandy and got peppered by a potato-masher in Holland. Bull got a piece of exploding tank in Holland. And George Luz here has never been hit. You're one lucky bastard."

"Takes one to know one, Skip," Luz shot back as everyone chuckled.

"Consider us blessed," Skip uttered before continuing down the list, "Liebgott, the skinny, little guy got pinged in the neck in Holland. And the other skinny, little guy next to him, that's Popeye, got shot in his scrawny, little butt in Normandy."

"And Buck got shot in his rather large butt in Holland," Malarkey added as Buck showcased his ass for all to see. Griest rolled her eyes and chuckled as she sat down next to Roe. The medic smiled happy to see something other than a scowl on her face.

"It's kinda an Easy tradition, getting shot in the ass," Perconte said with a wink.

"Even First Sergeant Lipton over there got a couple pieces of a tank shell burst in Carentan. One chunk in the face and another almost took his nuts." Skip pointed to the sergeant as Webb's mouth fell open. Suddenly, being part of Easy didn't sound so good.

"How are those nuts, Sarge?" Guarnere asked taking a bite from his meal.

"They're doing fine, Bill. Nice of you to ask," he responded with a grin.

"Holy crap," Webb breathed as he came face to face with Griest. "You guys have a girl! I thought that was only a rumour." Webb had been there for only a few days but had never met or saw Griest before. Griest glanced at Luz and Guarnere as she rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"That there is Private Griest, but just call her Chucky; she got hit in the arm then flew into the sky after some tank artillery hit the ground behind her. Shot her into a building where she landed on her face," Skip said slapping a strong hand on her shoulder. Griest turned her face slightly so the replacement could see the glistening scar. She sat tall and appeared to look down on Webb, even though she was at least a foot shorter and sitting on a log.

"We're a pretty relaxed group," Guarnere said stepping closer, all of them did. Even Roe who was quietly observing everyone, "but we have one rule and you will follow it: Griest is our girl, like a sister, and you do not harass, insult, or go after her in any way, got it?"

"She doesn't look like much but she's one tough son of a bitch," Luz added grinning at her.

"Deadly accurate," Skip said, "always has a knife on her, good fighter, and she's crazy. Don't start with her."

"And if you do," Bull growled biting down on his unlit cigar.

"You not only mess with all of us," Malarkey continued.

"But something much worse," hissed Buck.

"You get to deal with..." Toye stepped in. Everyone seemed to take a step forward surrounding the replacement. Then they stepped back allowing a tiny figure to pass through.

"You get to deal with me," Griest promised as she crossed her arms and stared up at Webb. She was a short girl with light hair hidden under her helmet. The skin that wasn't covered in dirt was pale with bright, rosy cheeks and nose from the cold. She was dressed in old, wrinkled fatigues that hung off her small frame, but seemed to complete her. No one, let alone Webb, could picture her in a dress with her hair pulled upwards in something other than a braid and bun. She was larger than life and looked every part the warrior she appeared. Webb could see the fierceness, the ferocity behind her eyes as they glinted like a knife full of promise and pain, if he chose to disregard their warnings. Yet, her gentle features and bright smile projected compassion, warmth, and love.

"Okay," Webb stammered with a nod. Easy gave him a look as if urging him to heed their words, even the first sergeant; Webb had no doubt they would leave his body in the snow if he ever tried something with Griest. They returned to their food, laughing and joking before Webb raised his voice again.

"What does a woman do in war?" Everyone froze and looked at him with small grins.

Penkala answered in an amused tone, "What doesn't she do?"

"She kicks ass, Webb," Guarnere added as Buck clapped her on the back.

"Next time something gets going, just watch her." Skip wiggled his eyebrows with a snicker as Griest just watched the young man. She had learned long ago her words were powerless to change a person's ideas about her gender and role in the war. She would have to show him and let her actions speak for themselves. She knew he would not be disappointed. She ate the last of her meal as she watched Webb, but she couldn't let that go without saying something.

"If you can keep up," she said in a challenging growl as the guys nodded at her test. They knew how it would end; they had seen her fight firsthand. Many of them were still alive because of her courage, skill, and actions. Webb nodded and let the subject go knowing he wouldn't get far with Easy backing her every second.

Later, he was very surprised at her actions and came to regard her with great respect. After only one day of knowing her, Webb would go to her and ask for any advice or tactics she might share, which she always provided. She became the older-younger sister he never had and would care for just as much. He grew protective instincts towards her within a few days, and she kept an eye on him. He never lived long enough to warn the new replacements about her as Easy did with him, but, if he were, he would have done so.

* * *

 _ **I tried. I tried. I tried. I tried. I tried. I'm tired.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note: okay, so another slow chapter. This part was difficult to write because in the series, it was Lipton's narration of the time during the Battle of the Bulge. Other than talking, there were no huge battles in this section of the episode, so I tried to show how it was a mental battle instead of a physical. All the men were suffering in Bastogne and were teetering at the Breaking Point, especially with what's to come. I also tried to show how the men helped each other and kept another sane. Again, I tried to make this part a single chapter, but it got too long, so I split it up. This is probably my least favourite chapter, but it serves its purpose. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks again, and a special shout out to annabelleigh1996 for all your kind words and encouragement; you give me the motivation to keep working at this and the courage to put this piece online for the world to see. Thank you!**_


	10. Breaking Point Part 2

**Part 7.2- Breaking Point**

* * *

 **Author's note: it's fitting that I release this chapter on Remembrance Day. I hope all of you took a moment to pause and remember those brave men and women who sacrificed their lives so we may live in such a great country, and also to think of those who continue to serve, and may not be home. Whether you went to a Remembrance Day ceremony at held in your hometowns or even took a simple moment to reflect and think of those, remember them and have their heroism. I, myself, went to my city's ceremony where I sat beside a man who later reflected he was a Korean War veteran. I am ashamed to admit I never knew the Korean War happened until I watched** _ **Band of Brothers.**_ **It was something else to sit beside this gentleman as he shed some tears thinking about something I can never understand. It was a very humbling experience; I felt bad that all I could say was "thank you for your service" when he, and people like him, deserve so much more. To all our veterans, and current military men and women; thank you for everything you have done and continued to do. Although I may not know your name or write fanfictions about the life you live, I live in a free country because of your actions, and I will never forget that, or the fact that freedom has an immeasurable cost. Thank you so much, and God bless.**

* * *

" _ **Sometimes all you can do is lie in bed and hope to fall asleep before you fall apart"- William C. Hannan**_

* * *

"Guys, pack up! We're headed out!" Guarnere shouted as everyone grunted and groaned. As long as they were in Bastogne, or any combat experience, they would complain and grumble at the small things, but it meant they were alive so the NOCs and officers put up with it, as long as they performed when the time came, and Easy never disappointed. They learned they would return to their previous position overlooking Foy where they had spent the worst Christmas of their entire lives.

"Yay, so we can sit and stare at the Germans all day," Babe huffed shouldering his pack as they began the long walk back. Some of the men, however, stayed behind with Dog Company to hold the main line of resistance. Christenson, Webb, and Perconte were some of those who stayed.

"Be careful if he offers you a cigarette!" Malarkey laughed as they passed the trio.

"Just a rumour," Griest called with a shake of her head. Toye's return elevated everyone's spirits, including Griest. She was smiling and joking once again now that she knew her friend was safe, but there were moments her face was dark and haunted with memories.

"What are they talking about?" Webb asked as Perconte began brushing his teeth and Christenson set up the machine gun. Christenson shared the stories of Speirs as Webb listened intently.

"That's unbelievable. So Chucky doesn't believe them?" He asked as Perconte chuckled.

"There's something going on between those two." He spat before he continued brushing. Webb looked to Christenson questioningly.

"Just looks," he explained, "they always stare at each other; Chucky say it's because he looks familiar, but no one knows."

"He also knew her name before ever talking to her," Perc added.

"So? If I knew she was real, I would have learned her name too." Webb shrugged.

"You'd have to see it for yourself. It's just a feeling there's something there," Christenson argued with a shake of his head.

"Christenson," a cold voice sounded as Christenson looked up and froze. "I got that right?"

"Lieutenant Speirs. Yes, sir, you did."

"What are you men doing out here?" Speirs narrowed his dark eyes as Webb shifted uncomfortably. Speirs was everything he imagined, and more. His eyes seemed to bear down into him, as if seeing every secret he ever had. His facial features were sharp, looking every inch the cold warrior he was. Webb could believe this man killed unarmed prisoners, or even his own sergeant; this man was a stone cold soldier. Webb shivered unable to look away from Speirs.

"We're watching the line, sir."

"Keep up the good work. Would any of you like a cigarette?" He pulled a pack from his pocket and offered it to the men. Christenson swallowed hard as Perc looked down brushing with vigor. Webb shook his head with so much force his helmet rattled on his head. Speirs turned around and walked away with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, Easy returned to their old position by the town of Foy. Most of the men didn't want to be back but they were happy to stop marching; the sweat they created would make it a miserable night. They all began to disperse to check on their foxholes. They were tired and annoyed after the long march as their feet pounded.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Toye shouted after he jumped into his foxhole. "Someone's gonna die! One of those first battalion fuckers took a dump in my foxhole." Griest chuckled and continued on to her foxhole, which was farther east by Skip and Penkala's hole.

"Think they shit in everyone's foxhole," Guarnere answered before he fell out of earshot as Griest jumped into her hole, which was filled with crap, literally.

 _Just another stain on my pants,_ she thought as Luz joined in beside her. He wrinkled his nose in disdain.

"Don't think they wanted to spend much time above ground," he muttered pointing to the tree bursts and splinters that lay everywhere. Griest nodded gravely and looked down at the town of Foy with a growing knot in her stomach.

"We should reinforce these," she advised as she grabbed a small axe from her pack and jumped out of the hole. Luz followed her as everyone began cutting branches and preparing themselves as much as possible. Buck came around a while later and spread the word: they would hold the line and would not retreat. No matter what.

* * *

"You know what I'm talking about?" Luz asked Skip and Penkala, whose foxhole was only a few meters away. "Tiny, blonde girl with piercing eyes and big tits!" The guy nodded and laughed as Griest rolled her eyes.

"Well, you should start reinforcing your own hole or you'll never meet Miss Big Tits," she growled shoving the axe into his hands. Although they usually shared a foxhole, Luz had his own on the other side of the camp by Lipton.

"Oh, Chucky, you'll always be my first girl," he assured with a wink. Griest shook her head and rolled her eyes but she smiled.

"Lucky me," she said as Luz flashed her a grin then turned and jogged out of sight. Five minutes later, a thunderous crack exploded through the sky. Everyone knew that sound to be an 88 artillery shell.

"Incoming! Take cover!" Lipton's voice called as the shell hit the ground and exploded.

"Move!" Griest shouted pushing Penkala into his foxhole before jumping into her own as the ground shook. A shell went off nearby sending wooden spears, dirt, and ice down on her face as she ducked her head under her arms. The attack lasted only a few minutes but felt like years. Every time the earth shook, Griest flinched and shut her eyes thinking of the time she and Chris went camping. It was the first time they were able get away outside of New York, alone since moving from Canada. She remembered all the laughs they had, the way Chris smiled, and the way his eyes glinted like stars. It was during that trip that Chris told her of his enlistment with the British Air Force. He left two months later. She missed those times. The explosions stopped and the forest grew quiet as if the world was holding its breath. Griest slowly peeked her head out but stayed inside the hole surveying the devastation.

"You guys alright?" She shouted at Penkala and Skip.

"Yep, you?" Skip yelled back.

"Is that it?" Penkala asked peeking up over the foxhole.

"I don't think so," Griest muttered, "just stay down for a little bit longer." The Germans had a bad habit of bombarding them then stopping so the men would leave their foxholes to help the injured. Then they would hit them again and wound even more.

"No wonder first battalion shit in here," Penkala muttered as Griest nodded. There was another _BOOM_ as the tops of trees exploded once again. They suffered another wave but it didn't last as long as the first.

"Everyone alive?" She called pushing some fallen branches off her foxhole and brushing dirt off her arms.

"Yep," Penk shouted.

"I got shit all over my boot," Skip complained as Griest pulled herself out of the hole and stood up.

"You guys stay in your holes. I'm gonna find the others." She ran forward listening as her heart thudded. She ran past her men as she checked on them looking for any blood or obvious wounds.

"M-m-medic!" Buck's voice shattered through the air forcing Griest to pause; he sounded broken, wounded. Defeated. Griest broke into a sprint across the camp towards his voice. Buck was proud, strong, and a fighter; he was never supposed to sound like that.

"Buck! Buck, are you okay?" She shouted before she skidded to a halt. She stood there as her heart stopped. Her fingers turned numb as the air escaped her lungs. The world was silent but the billowing wind that pushed snow into her eyes causing them to water, but she couldn't blink. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was stare at the ground with an open mouth.

There, laying in the snow was a right leg from the knee down with a pool of dark crimson snow just above the stumped appendage. The cold air smelled of gunpowder, explosives, and metal as her mouth tasted of blood. The wind scraped against the snow like nails on a chalkboard as she fought to breathe. A helmet lay beside the boot expectantly as if faithfully waiting for its' owner. A trail of blood led away from the leg and deeper into the camp. The blood was dark and shinned in the light as it froze quickly. It made the snow much brighter and pure.

"I gotta get my helmet!" Toye's strangled, confused voice liberated Griest from her standstill. He sounded scared. Griest picked up the helmet and followed the blood trail through the woods moving in a zombie-like state as debris clutched at her ankles, as if trying to pull her down. Tops of trees and branches littered the ground making her every footstep crack and crunch.

"Joe?" She called as his voice grew louder and louder.

"I gotta get up! I need my helmet!" Griest jumped over a fallen log and slid in the snow before pausing. Lipton, Malarkey, and Roe were already there helping the man, but it wasn't just Joseph Toye lying there in the snow. Bill Guarnere was laying down beside Toye with a white face. Griest didn't look at him and forced herself to walk towards Joe.

"I need my helmet!" He growled pushing at Malarkey and Roe.

"Hey, Joe, I got it right here," she cooed shocked at how even her voice was. Internally, she was frantic; she wanted to scream and cry, to curse at the heavens, and run but her tone was gentle and collected. Her eyes were flat, and her hand was steady. She reached out and gently placed the helmet on his head then squeezed his shoulder. "I gotcha, buddy."

"Jesus, Joe, you still got women cleaning up after you," Guarnere chuckled but his voice wavered too much. Joe stared up at her and blinked as his eyes focused.

"Jesus, what does a guy need to do to get killed around here?" Joe growled as Malarkey handed him a cigarette.

"Roe, what do you need?" She asked crouching down beside him. Malark was holding some plasma for Toye as Roe pointed at Guarnere.

"Put sulfa on his leg, but don't move it," he answered curtly as he passed her the powder before injecting a syrette into Joe's shoulder. His eyes were narrowed and focused as his hands moved around with expertise. Griest nodded and sat down beside Bill. He was leaning against a tree clutching his leg. Griest looked at his face and flashed him a sly grin.

"Doing stupid shit, eh, Bill?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nah, or else Buck will kill me." Griest looked up quickly; she had forgotten about Buck. Buck was sitting away from everyone with his head in his hands, while his helmet and rifle were lying uselessly in the snow by Bill's head. Luz was crouched down beside the lieutenant and spoke in a soft tone. Griest recalled Buck's low, damaged voice and looked to Guarnere's wound as her hands hovered over him.

 _Chicken leg_ , she thought. The skin, muscle, and flesh had been stripped away leaving the dark bone open and exposed. His bone was a dark off-white colour and skinny like a toothpick. Skin hung underneath his leg still attached to his knee and ankle making Griest think of a chicken leg with a giant bite in the center. She never ate chicken legs again. Blood stained the snow beneath him as his leg trembled uncontrollably like Jell-O.

"It's not that bad," she lied sprinkling some sulfa on his knee and ankle. Guarnere gave her a look to show he saw through her lie, but flashed her a strained smile for her attempt. Some more men stepped behind them with a stretcher in hand.

"Bill, you're going first," Roe ordered before pointing at him for the men. "Take that man!"

"Hey, Joe, I told ya I'd beat ya back to the States," he released a strained laugh as the men gripped his shoulders and readied the stretcher. Griest grabbed his hand and nodded as the men lifted him up and over. His skin dragged on the snow before settling on the stretcher. Guarnere gripped her hand and stared at her with his dark brown eyes.

"You keep an eye on everyone for me, okay? I wanna see everyone back home once you win this thing. Alright?" His hand was strong as her knuckles rolled over each other painfully.

"I promise, Bill." The men carried him away as she held the plasma for Malarkey allowing him to help and see his friend off. They all returned a few minutes later and grabbed Toye. Griest, Malarkey, Lipton, and Roe watched as Toye vanished past some trees.

"He shouldn't have gone AWOL," she muttered thinking of his leg less than 15 yards away. She swallowed hard as her face paled. Roe handed Malarkey Guarnere's rosary as Lipton sighed heavily.

"It's what he wanted. Chucky, can you talk to Buck? He's a little out of it." Griest nodded and went over before tentatively sitting on the log next to Buck. She pulled her helmet off and pushed the stray hairs away from her face. Her eyelids were heavy while her fingertips felt like lead.

"Buck? Buck, are you-" He glared at her with sharp blue eyes as she breathed in quickly. His eyes shook as he held back tears. She shut her mouth and nodded as Buck rounded his shoulders and placed his head in his hands once again. Griest leaned forward and wrapped an arm around him as she leaned her head against his back. She looked over at Lipton and shook her head. There were no words, nothing she could say or do that would take or relieve him of his pain.

Buck was evacuated within the hour. The official reason was some nasty trench foot but everyone knew the real cause. Buck was one of the best leaders Easy had and a damned good soldier. He was a Normandy veteran, he helped take the German battery, and Carentan. He fought in Operation Market Garden and was wounded. He cared for the soldiers in his company and protected them. Everyone respected and loved the man, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

A few days later, Easy and the rest of the 506th cleared the woods west of Foy with little resistance. It was hard for them to move on without Buck, Toye, or Guarnere but they somehow pushed onward. Without Buck, Easy was left with only one solid leader to help them with Dike; only Lipton remained. Dike remained hidden more than ever as Easy's resentment for him grew and grew. Everyone asked, _why didn't Dike lose his leg instead of the Toccoa men_?

Griest, Skip, Penkala, and Malarkey were standing talking when Luz joined them. The sky was a dark blue as the moon began to rise behind a wall of clouds. The wind turned cold as if blowing needles at them.

"You fellas, you know I'm not gonna bullshit you, this is what I saw: Dike runs up to Lip with no gear, no helmet, no nothing," Luz dropped his voice as he mimicked Dike, "First Sergeant Lipton, you organize things here and I'm gonna go for help." They all vocalized their displeasure and anger for their CO as Lipton called Luz over.

Malarkey yawned, "Good night, all."

"Yeah, see you, Luz. See you, Malark," Skip called as he, Penkala, and Griest walked towards their foxholes. Penk and Skip's was farther east than Griest's, which was tucked in by some trees but they were within shouting distance.

"You believe that, Chucky?" Penkala hissed, "Dike ran off while Guarnere and Toye were hit! What are we gonna do about him?"

"Nothing," she answered sternly as she spat into the snow. "I hate it as much as you but there's nothing two privates and a sergeant can do about it. We just keep our heads down and do our jobs. Stay close to Lipton and we'll be fine. C'mon, Alex," she smacked his arm, "we'll be fine. Right, Skip?"

"Right, Chucky!" Skip called before going on about how right she was. Griest detected some sarcasm but ignored it. "Hey, kid, it's cold tonight; why don't you spend the night with us?"

Griest paused at her foxhole and shook her head. "Thanks, but Roe was talking about spending the night here and so was Luz. A hole is cramped enough with three people let alone five, but thanks."

"Alright, but the offer still stands," Penkala called as they continued on to their foxhole. Then a shell landed about ten yards away. The sky turned white as the trees splintered behind them.

"Incoming!" A voice hollered. Griest dove into her hole as Skip and Penkala jumped into theirs. Griest's ears filled with explosions and the falling 88 shells. Her vision consisted of white flashes, rupturing trees, snowflakes, snow, and dirt as it rained down onto the earth. She looked over her hole and checked on Penkala and Skip. They were safe, but Luz was not.

Luz had begun to make his way over to Griest's hole when the barrage began. The force of the first explosion knocked him to the ground and closer to Skip's hole. Luz hurriedly crawled through the snow as the shells landed closer and closer.

"Luz, come on! Hurry! Move!" Skip and Penkala screamed waving at their friend. Griest joined her voice in the shouting.

"Luz, move it! Come on!" Luz was crawling as fast as he could but it felt like a snail's pace. Every time a shell fired, Griest believed it would be the end of her friend. She kept screaming until her voice was raw and panic gripped her heart. She placed her foot on the edge of her hole, but she couldn't go any farther. She was no Bill Guarnere. She looked and met Skip's wide eyes and saw the same fear mirrored in them.

 _Luz is going to die!_

"Luz-" Skip screamed then he was gone. He and Penkala turned a fiery orange then white as the snow and soil mushroomed upwards obscuring her vision. When it cleared, they were both gone.

"Ahh!" A rasping cry escaped her lips as Griest turned her back to the scene pressing her body against the frozen dirt. Her legs gave out beneath her as she fell to the bottom of her foxhole. The screaming and explosions became a dull hum in her ears as she stared at the ground. Her mouth hung open as wooden shards, dirt, and ice whipped against her skin, but all she could feel was the stone at the back of her throat and the weight in her stomach. She thought of Skip's scared, brown eyes. Then he was gone. She watched it happen but she couldn't make sense of it. Both her friends were gone. She never even knew if Luz made it or not.

"He's gone," she whimpered alone as a ball of ice hit her helmet. She never even noticed. "They're both gone."

* * *

The next morning Roe was making his rounds checking on the men. Hashey get some shell shrapnel in his shoulder and a few other men had been injured during the assault. He bandaged them up and sent a few to the aid station as he continued patching people. He spent all last night bandaging others and only got an hour's sleep, but his work was far from over.

"Doc!" Lipton called as he joined the medic. "Doc, have you seen Chucky?"

"No, not since lunchtime yesterday." He was going to share a foxhole with her last night but the attack pre-occupied him. "Why?"

"No one's seen her since last night." Roe froze and gave Lipton a look as his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows fell. "I've been asking around but so far nothing."

"You talk to Luz?" The medic asked as he gripped the cuff of his jacket between his fingers. Lipton nodded.

"Last he saw she was in her foxhole but she's not there, I checked." He paused. "You heard about Penkala and Muck?" Roe nodded and looked to the ground. He kept everyone at a distance, but he was fond of those two. "Luz says the last time he saw her was just before their deaths."

"Where is he?"

"I sent him to get a hot meal." Lip pressed his lips together and shook his head staring at the ground. "He took their deaths pretty hard. Could you keep an eye out for Chucky? And if you see her can you let me know? Thanks." Roe nodded as the sergeant walked off.

Roe went and began asking about Griest. Just as Lipton said, no one knew where she was. He made his way to her hole with his hands in his pockets. That part of camp was abandoned; no one wanted to sleep or eat where two men died in the next hole. He stood and stared into her foxhole, but it was empty. He breathed out a curse and crouched down rubbing the frost off his lips. He tilted his head and leaned forward. The snow was crunchy and hard, but there was a pair of tiny boot prints in the snow, boot prints too small for any of the men. They lead away from her foxhole and towards Penkala and Skip's hole.

He followed them and glanced down into the foxhole. He found her; Griest was sitting in the snow and dirt with her back against the wall. Her helmet was on her knees as her bare hands were pressed against her chest.

"Found ya," Roe said as he jumped down beside her. She ignored him and kept staring at the ground with blank eyes. Roe followed her gaze to a boot with a few inches of bone sticking upwards into the sky. He froze for a moment before forcing his gaze back to Griest as he swallowed hard. The boot had been buried under the snow, dirt, and ice but there was no soil under her chipped and grey fingernails. Roe recalled Lipton talking about Luz and how hard he took their deaths.

"Griest? Chucky." She still remained frozen. "Henrietta?" She looked up at him as tears filled her eyes. Her chest rose and fell quickly as her hands shook like snowflakes in the middle of a storm.

"Gene?" She whispered surprised, as if she never even noticed him when he jumped in beside her.

"Yeah, whatcha doing here? Sergeant Lipton's been looking for ya." She looked back to the boot as she blinked slowly.

"They're gone," she spat. "They were there one second and then they weren't." Her lip began to quiver as she sniffed violently.

"Okay, okay," Roe whispered as he wrapped his arm around her. She lowered her head onto his shoulder and continued to stare at the boot.

"But they did everything right," she protested. "They were in their foxholes, they had their helmets on. They did everything right, Eugene, and they still died! They asked me to join them that night, but I said no." Her tears slid down her face as she cried quietly. Roe hushed her gently and hummed his grandmother's lullaby as he slowly rocked her side to side.

Lipton looked over into the foxhole and sighed silently; Griest was safe. He was pleased Roe was the one who found her, he was the only one she would accept help from. Lip set his jaw and glared at the boot as a cold shiver ran down his spine, as if he had jumped into a frozen lake. It would be impossible to determine who it belonged to exactly, not that it mattered. He exhaled and quietly returned to the others and left the two alone.

"Oh, shit," Griest looked up with alarmed eyes. "Luz; where is he? What happened to him? I should have helped him. Where is he?" She began to stand up but Roe tightened his grip on her.

"Hey, hey, hey, Luz is okay. He's fine; he's in town," he assured as Griest relaxed and sat back down.

"What about Malarkey? How's he?" Malarkey's best friends had been Skip, Penkala, Toye, Buck, and Guarnere. Now, he had lost them all. Roe had only seen Malarkey once but never talked to him. He seemed quiet and distant. "I need- I need to check on him. I need to make sure he's okay."

Her voice lost its' hesitancy and shock as it turned hard and strong like iron, her soldier-mode. She stood up slowly and put her helmet on as she slung her rifle over her shoulder. Griest jumped up above ground and paused. She looked back to the boot before looking at Roe.

"Thank you, Gene," she said softly.

"I didn't do anything." He glanced down at his hands but avoided looking at the boot.

"No, you did." She smiled and regarded Roe for a moment before jogging through the woods. Roe watched her off before he allowed himself to look at the boot and swallowed hard. He pulled out his rosary and the ripped remains of a blue headscarf as he gripped them tightly. Then he muttered to himself, the words that carried him through the worst and pushed him onward. He asked God to take away her pain, and Malarkey's, and Luz's, and everyone's. After, he stood up and returned to camp where he bandaged another man's wounds and carried on.

* * *

"Malarkey? Malark?" Griest called as she sat down in the snow beside him. It had taken her an hour to find the man. He was at the edge of camp leaning against a tree and clutching Guarnere's rosary in his gloved hands. His thumb gently rubbed over it as his eyes glazed over lost in memories and pain. "Hey, Malark, how's it going?"

"Penkala and Muck," he said staring at the rosary, "Luz said you were there."

Griest looked down at the object in his hands as she licked her lips and rubbed them together. After Chris' death, she had lost her belief in any religion, of an all-seeing, all-powerful God who protected his children. If he existed, why couldn't he have saved her brother? She kept quiet about her beliefs, or lack of, but some of the other men clung to religion believing it would bring them home. Chris had believed so too, all the Griests had and they were proven wrong, but she kept that to herself. Just like souvenirs, some of the men needed religion to keep going, like Winters and Guarnere, and if it worked for them then so be it. However, Griest had moments where it felt as if some divine being were with her every step; how else did she survive D-Day and Holland when so many men, better soldiers than she could ever hope to be, died? It was a comforting thought that she allowed herself to believe in at times, but then something would happen to shatter her faith.

The bright light of her friends' exploding foxhole and Skip's scared eyes filled her mind as she grew suddenly cold, or colder as if she had stripped nude and jumped into a giant snowbank. She rubbed her arms and squeezed her eyes shut hoping to rid herself of that memory, to leave it behind with all the other images she never wanted to see again. But, she knew they would be there waiting for her at night when it was the darkest and coldest. She shivered again as she rasped, "Yeah, I was."

"Did they feel anything? Were they in pain?"

"No, they didn't feel a thing," she answered quickly. Penkala and Skip were there one second then gone the next. She pictured them both standing before St. Peter at Heaven's Gate confused as to why they weren't freezing in some God forsaken forest sitting in human shit. She knew they'd both demand to be returned to Easy cursing and threatening the angel. The thought caused her to chuckle as she shared it with Malarkey who smiled grimly, but his eyes were still dark like a cloud sitting in front of the sun. It was wrong and made her heart sink and her mouth taste like metal. She looked up as Lipton joined them and smiled; Lipton was the big brother, he would make everything okay again. He would look after them.

"Chucky, could I have a moment with Malarkey?" He requested gently after greeting them in that soft was of his. Griest spied Hoobler's Luger in his hands and nodded.

"Hey, Malark," she paused after a few steps and faced the man. Tears prickled her eyes but she refused to let them fall as she bit the inside of her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

"Why?" He asked looking up from the rosary for the first time. "They were your friends too, all of them." Griest nodded and left Malarkey in Lipton's more than capable hands. She walked through the forest and joined the men at the center of the camp where Babe was dishing out some lukewarm stew that had the same consistency as oil and smelt like week old fatigues. She grabbed a bowl, sat down, and slowly ate her meal when Roe sat down beside her; he normally was off by himself, she smirked slightly and shuffled closer to him. Luz returned from Bastogne a few minutes later and sat down on the other side; Tabs joked that they had enough of Luz already and sent him back. In reality, Luz didn't like to be away from the line when he knew his company, his friends were sitting there. He never even had that hot meal Lipton ordered, he just talked and flirted with some of the local girls.

Everyone all joked and laughed trying to fill the void Guarnere, Toye, Buck, Penkala, and Skip had left behind. Surprisingly, it worked as Griest leaned against Luz and pressed her knee against Roe's, smiling and laughing with her men. Lipton and Malarkey joined them as they both ate and laughed along with the company.

 _That's why,_ she realized as she looked around with a growing smile; she had never had this type of friendship- no, that was too soft a word for the bond she had here- brotherhood, comradeship, family- back home before the war. Malarkey had lost all five of his best friends, he had no one left. Griest looked at Luz, Roe, and Lipton with a pang of emotion, both, respect, gratitude, and love, as well as sorrow, depression, and a deep, paralyzing fear. She still had some friends left and she would not lose them. She swore to it.

* * *

They had a few days rest before they were called to complete the mission they all knew was coming. The men prepared quietly and efficiently as they lined up along the clearing staring at Foy with hard faces. It was easy to grab their rifles and pack extra ammo, but harder to settle their rampant thoughts, doubts, and worries; especially, when Easy's morale, its' core, had taken such a huge hit, but they managed in their own ways. They knew this would be Dike's biggest and most important test; if he succeeded, he would gain the men's respect. If he failed, there would be no one left in Easy to hate him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Griest asked placing her hands on her hips as Roe stood among the first wave of men.

"I'm coming with ya," he answered. Griest glanced at Luz who shrugged. She was hoping the medics would hang back until they captured the town, or they all died. She was open to either possibility but hoped for the first option.

"Damnit, alright but you stay on my ass, you got that?" She grabbed his collar and pulled him close as Luz held back a laugh.

"You know, Chucky, he did survive D-Day, Carentan, Holland, and every other assault we've done, right?" Luz called.

"Shut up, Luz," she growled back as the radioman chuckled.

"Shutting up, ma'am." Then the assault on Foy began. Machine guns provided covering fire as Easy and Item Companies sprinted across the snow covered fields. German machine gun and artillery fired back, but nothing too alarming compared to the past few days they had. Griest was running with Roe behind her and Luz on her right side. She could see Krauts running through the town firing on them with an increased intervals, now the bullets were alarming. She raised her rifle and easily killed two before she kept going. There were two giant hay bales and rows of barbed wire fence separating Easy from Foy. She made it to the first row of wire as she crouched behind it breathing hard.

 _As long as we keep going, we'll make it,_ she thought as a German 88 landed nearby. The German bullets were striking the ground as the fire concentrated on them, too much for comfort. She looked up when Dike's voice cut through the air.

"Retreat! Fall back!" She really hated that voice.

"Go, Roe, move!" She ordered pushing him towards Dike as she followed behind. They skidded behind the first hay bale as bullets chased them, missing them by mere inches. She and about six other guys hid behind it hoping no artillery would hit them, or they'd all die. The other half of second platoon was pressed against the second hay bale. Foley, from first platoon, was with them requesting orders as Lip and Luz crowded around Dike. They spoke for a few seconds then Foley took off and rejoined his platoon.

"What the hell is going on?" Roe shouted as another 88 shell landed behind them too close for his liking. Roe was quiet and didn't swear as much; if Griest wasn't so terrified and pissed, she might have laughed. Roe bent down and began bandaging one of the men who had a gaping, scarlet hole in his chest. The man's dying screams joined the clamor of explosions, gunfire, and cries.

"No idea!" She hollered back spitting dirt. "Lipton, what the fuck are we doing?"

"Suppressing fire!" Lipton screamed as Griest targeted a doomed Kraut. They kept shooting but the German mortars, artillery, and a sniper fire had them and first platoon pinned. Griest scorned over at Dike with derision; he was going to get her boys killed. Dike was laying against the hay bale staring up at the sky flinching whenever an artillery shell went off, so about every ten seconds.

"What's he doin'?" Roe breathed in wonder as Griest looked over her shoulder back towards the forest and grinned. Speirs, the lieutenant of the reserve Dog Company, was running towards them. He slid to a halt in front of Dike.

"I'm taking over." His voice was calm and collected, just as a leader should be. Griest looked at Luz and grinned before smiling at Roe.

"We're gonna make it!" She laughed shooting faster as Speirs stood up and lead them past the barbed wire and into the town. Griest joined Luz and Lipton as Roe stopped to help another wounded man. They all pressed against a wall as Lipton looked farther in Foy spotting the Germans and artillery. A bullet whizzed past the wall causing fragments to explode cutting the skin around Lipton's ear.

"There's some armour and infantry. Lots of infantry," Lipton muttered as Griest bit her lip and looked at Speirs awaiting the next orders.

"I Company's supposed to be on the other side of town. Do you see them?" Speirs asked in a calm even voice as Lipton shook his head and Griest looked past him.

"Sir, I think they're gonna pull back. If we don't connect with Item, the Krauts are gonna slip away," she hissed before clenching her teeth together. Those assholes had killed her friends; she didn't want them to slip away and mount another counterattack.

"Right. Wait here." Speirs stood up and ran past them and straight through the German troops to the other side of town.

"The hell?" Lipton and Griest both hissed and made a face. The Germans seemed to be just as surprised. They stopped, stared, and pointed before shooting at him, but the bullets never came close, as if Speirs was guided by an invisible hand. Speirs jumped over a wall and vanished from sight. The most amazing thing, however, was that he did it, twice. After meeting with Item, he came back and ran through the town again.

* * *

Easy stood by a building singing and dancing as a camera captured their laughs. Dike had led them to death, but Speirs led them to victory. Whatever rumours were spoken about him were forgotten as the men laughed and cheered. Griest stood off to the side smiling and laughing. The assault had been tiresome and, at points, she thought she was going to watch the end of her company, but they made it through, like they always did. Maybe they would make it back home.

"Why don't you join them?" Lipton asked as he walked past noticing how she stuck to the side, out of the camera's sight. Griest shrugged but her mouth formed a scowl.

"Women in the army would send a negative message back home," she grumbled verbatim what the officers said to her when the camera caught her. Not all the officers, however, there were some real good ones. Lipton sighed and shook his head; he had firsthand seen her skill, strength, and contributions she had made to Easy. Doc Roe was alive because she got curious when he never returned from a walk about a week ago- he ended up being caught by three German soldiers while treating a wounded Garcia; she was an amazing shot and rarely missed, she was reliable and cool under pressure, and kept the men's morale high. She could jump in and joke with them and didn't care when they talked about boobs or some girl they saw, she would sometimes join in and banter right along with them. She was the glue that got the jokesters and the solemn ones to sit together and talk. Lipton couldn't imagine what Easy would be like without her, he didn't want to know.

"Yeah, but what can you do? Anything for Uncle Sam and some sexist general with a foot shoved up his a-" a crack filled the air as a bullet hit Griest's chest. She fell right down as men ran for cover. More men were hit as Lipton ran behind a barn glancing at the girl on the ground, but forced her out of his mind.

"White building, second floor," Lipton informed Shifty who was standing behind him. The sniper nodded and prepared his rifle. "Don't miss, Shifty."

Taking in a deep breath, Lipton ran out from behind the building and sprinted in front of the sniper. Bullets struck the ground around him as he ran to the building. His heart hammered as he breathed hard wondering which breath would be his last. A gunshot cracked as the German sniper fell to the road in front of Lipton. He looked back at Shifty and nodded his thanks as he collapsed at the base of the building breathing heavily. He was alive but others weren't.

He jogged to where Griest had fallen as he screamed for Doc, but she was so still. Her clothes were too dark and big to see if there was any blood or the rise and fall of her chest, or lack of. All he could tell was what he could see; her eyes were closed and there was some blood on her cheek.

"Doc, it's Chucky!" Lipton shouted again knowing the medic was fond of the young paratrooper, and she with him. There were strict regulations preventing any relationships from forming between Griest and any member of the army; both Griest and Roe made sure they never crossed that line, but it wasn't easy. Lipton wasn't the only one who noticed how Roe got more talkative around her and smiled more. Lipton also noticed how Griest's eyes danced when she saw Roe, the way her eyes followed after him when he left, or the way she watched him as he ran from person to person in the middle of a firefight, praying for his safety. He noted how they sat near each other, leaned towards each other, and shared foxholes, though it never went farther than that, Lipton knew because he often shared the foxhole with them both. Lipton uttered curses wishing the medic would never have to see Griest laying on the ground after being shot by a sniper, but he didn't have a genie granting his wishes at the moment.

"What?" Speirs shouted as he pushed past the crowd and crouched next to Griest. A circle had formed around her comprised of friends- no, brothers- who all wore the same fear and uncertainty Lipton did.

"Shit, no! Henrietta! Henrietta, wake up!" Speirs shouted in his gruff, stern voice but it cracked with emotion. The men glanced at another in confusion.

"Who the fuck is Henrietta?" Luz whispered as he looked around fearfully. Doc arrived and pushed past everyone and joined Speirs by Griest's side. Roe's face was dark and filled with fear as he put a tentative hand to her neck.

"She's alive! Griest! Chucky, can ya hear me? Come on girl, don't do this to me again." He remembered Market Garden and how he thought she was gone then, but she just suffered a broken cheekbone and minor wound to the shoulder. He ripped her jacket open searching for any blood, but couldn't find any. Without her jacket, Lipton could see her chest rise and fall in deep, even breaths.

"Henrietta, wake up!" Speirs ordered gripping her shoulder tightly.

"Lieutenant, I wouldn't-" Luz began remembering how she reacted whenever anyone touched her without warning, not that he blamed her. He, Roe, and Lipton were the ones who found her beaten and defeated against the shed; but, she survived that and she would survive this too. Luz never had the chance to finish his warning as the girl jumped up and punched the lieutenant across the cheek.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Roe cooed gently before touching her forearm. Griest sat up breathing heavily as goosebumps covered her skin. She rubbed warmth into her arms as Lipton helped her pull her jacket back on. She looked around gaining her bearings as she stared at their faces with wide eyes. Then she paused and looked at the sniper lying dead on the road then she looked down at her chest.

"How the fuck did I survive that?" She spat anxiously. "I thought I was a goner for sure." Roe reached forward and poked the hole in her jacket where the bullet punctured, but it never went any farther. Roe poked harder and was met but metal.

"What is that?" He asked. Griest reached inside her breast pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch.

"My mamma's pocket watch; thank you, Momma!" She breathed as she inspected it. The watch was the size of an average compass with complicated, leafy designs, but in the center of the watch was a bullet; the watch had stopped the bullet. The watch had been in her family for four generations and it saved her life. The others chuckled nervously as they released the breath they'd all been holding in. Their girl, their smart, sassy, Easy girl was okay. Roe's face cleared of sorrow and pain but remained tight with worry. Griest met his eyes and nodded slightly, ensuring Roe that she was okay. She wanted to grab his hand and squeeze it, but that would go too far.

"Wait until I tell Aunt Betty about this," Speirs uttered with a laugh.

"Don't you dare or I'll tell her about that stunt you just pulled," she hissed back.

"Aunt Betty?" Bull muttered as Speirs glanced at them with that flat, fierce look he had perfected over the past few months. That look made the men shiver as their smiles vanished from their faces.

"Yeah, she's my cousin; you didn't know that?" He asked. Everyone's eyes widened as they took a step back. Griest shrugged and rubbed her chest where the bullet should have struck her. The skin was turning blue, green, and purple but it meant she was alive.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lipton asked with a grin, not that he was offended or didn't understand. Speirs was intimidating and a lot of people kept their family secret.

"I didn't know he was in the airborne until I saw him at the assembly area on D-day," she admitted as she stood up wincing and rubbing her chest and butt where she landed. "Afterwards, I didn't want you guys thinking I was only here because of him; I did all the training myself and didn't rely on him at all. Speirs also likes to be all scary and mysterious so I guess that's why he kept his trap shut."

"But you're okay? I promised your mother I'd bring you back in one piece." Speirs asked ignoring their comments. Griest looked at Roe who finished his assessment.

"You seem okay to me; just please, stop doing that, I can't take that again," he pleaded squeezing her shoulder.

"Again?" Speirs muttered as Griest laughed.

"I promise; I don't know how many more of those I can survive!" They all laughed lamely as they began to disperse and check on the others, but they were dead from headshots. They figured Griest must have been moving when she was shot, or the sniper used her to figure out the wind conditions.

"So, Henrietta?" Babe began with a big smile.

"Oh, good God, please no," she groaned shaking her head, but she couldn't stop the grin from covering her face.

"Never would have thought you had such a feminine name, Henrietta," Malarkey added with a snicker.

"Keep going and I'll chop your balls off," she warned as they shut their mouths.

"But, Lady Henri is much catchier than Private Chucky, whatcha guys think?" Luz laughed. The others joined in, even Greist.

"Shut up and keep walking; we have to report back to Winters, right, Sergeant?" She turned to Lipton hoping the man could save her.

"Nah, we got some time. Henri," he snorted causing another wave of laughter.

"Assholes," she hissed.

"Do you kiss your momma with that mouth, miss?" A wounded Perconte chuckled as Bull piggyback carried him around the city.

"Nope, just yours."

* * *

Easy hoped that after the taking of Foy, they'd be sent to Mourmelon for some much needed rest; they were disappointed. Two days later they were sent to gain control of the town of Noville and then Rachamps. It was a hard fought battle where they lost some more men. Afterwards at Rachamps, they were fed warm food and had a chance to relax; it was the first time they were indoors in about a month. The next day, they would be sent to Haguenau instead of Mourmelon, but they didn't know yet so they were enjoying it. The local church invited them and had their choir sing for them. Most of them hadn't heard live music since before the war, some never had the opportunity. Regardless, it was beautiful.

Lipton watched everyone carefully as they sat inside the church listening to the voices. They were all sitting together and, for once, were silent just listening to the celestial voices ring. His tried to make a list of people they had lost in Bastogne. They had lost Guarnere and Toye, Skip Muck and Penkala, Smokey, Hoobler, Herron, the replacement Webb, and a few others. His gaze lingered on Griest who was sitting between Roe and Luz; they had almost lost her too. Their time in Belgium also cost them two officers: a good one, Buck Compton, who was taken back home to recover, and a bad one, Norman Dike. But they gained another good one, so he guessed they came up on top.

The next morning, they were placed on trucks for the drive to Haguenau when they passed a group of walking soldiers. Griest was sitting between Luz and Roe and never gave them a second look until Luz spoke.

"Hey, it's first battalion; thanks for shitting in our foxholes!" Luz shouted as one first battalion man laughed.

"It was our pleasure," he shouted as he grinned up at them. Bull gave the man a look and smiled down in that tough, sweet way only he could do.

"Enjoy the walk, boys!" He called. Griest lifted her head back and laughed before she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. Scared brown eyes stared back at her until she woke up with a start.

"You okay?" Roe asked gripping her arm as she looked around slowing her breathing. Luz was watching her carefully as she looked between the two.

"Yeah," she muttered looking at Lipton who was sitting at the end of the truck. She exhaled deeply and leaned back feeling her two friends against her arms as she allowed herself to relax. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

" _ **And when he gets to Heaven, to St. Peter he will tell: "'Just another soldier reporting, Sir. I've served my time in Hell'"- Unknown**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note: so I know it was a few days before Lip talked with Malarkey and gave him the Luger, but it worked better in my story if it was the next day. Once again, I took some of the narration, so not all of this is mine. Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think. Have a good one!**_


	11. The Last Patrol

**Part 8- The Last Patrol**

* * *

 **Author's note: thanks to everyone for reading and to everyone who reviewed. Next chapter: this one was kinda hard because, for the first time in the series, their platoons were important and emphasized on the show (most of 2** **nd** **platoon was on the patrol), but I never really knew where to put Griest. I wanted her to be in the same platoon as Luz and a few others, but it was never specified where Luz was placed, so I left it intentionally vague. We are getting near the end, and I am thinking about doing a sequel, so let me know if you guys think I should or not. Thanks and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

" _ **Keep your head up. God gives his hardest battles to his strongest soldiers"- Zig Ziglar**_

* * *

"Hello, Easy," Webster called as he walked beside the moving trucks; after a few hours, the battered company had finally reached Haguenau. Webster had been injured about four months ago in Holland and was just rejoining the company now. Most of the company never even recognized him.

"Holy shit," Griest hissed from one of the trucks as Webster smiled at her.

"You missed me, Chucky?"

"No, no, I just forgot our uniforms were brown." Griest sneezed before she looked down at her splotched, dark grey, almost black sleeves. She slapped the material but the dirt, mud, and whatever else clung to her. She looked at Webster with growing resentment; his uniform was a bright brown while all his whites gleamed and the colours shone proudly. His face was full and healthy without a speck of dirt. His hair appeared soft and fluffy, even his helmet contained only two dents and was freshly painted. She scowled and looked at the men around her. They were all hunched over or leaning against the truck with ghostly faces and dark circles under their eyes. Their uniforms mirrored hers with dark blemishes that obstructed the brown colour, staining it a smokey grey. Their patches were covered in mud and unrecognizable, even Roe's white medic band was black. Their helmets were dented and scratched as if they had been washed by a wire cloth making the metal dull, and the paint chipped. All their hair was long, curled, and greasy. Griest's bun had doubled in size from the months of built up oil and dirt. They all stunk of sweat and a suffocating body odour. The men's faces were dark and hidden under numerous layers of dirt and grime. Only their eyes glimmered white amidst the filth, but even they were dull like coal.

"Oh, well..." Webster's smile faltered as he brushed his jacket feeling her eyes on him hot like the sun. He waved and walked to the next truck looking for his friends and trying to find a new spot on a platoon. With all the casualties, promotions, and wounds from Bastogne, the platoons shifted and were re-arranged constantly.

"Jesus," Luz exclaimed as he watched Webster approach Malarkey in the truck ahead of them. "I kinda forgot he existed."

Griest sneezed loudly and wiped her nose as she scrunched up her face. "I think he forgot we existed."

* * *

Griest settled into the building they were staying at. The walls were made of grey, cracked cement, which shook every time a German artillery shell hit the ground. A cold breeze blew through the cracks carrying dirt and soil, and smelled musty like black mold. However, it wasn't a foxhole and it was indoors; hell, to the soldiers of Easy, it was a five star hotel. There were two bunk beds in a room pressed against a shabby wall. The beds were small and uncomfortable; they could feel the springs under the mattress, and both beds trembled whenever someone moved or shifted, but they weren't complaining. She dumped her stuff on her bunk and went outside leaning against a cracked building.

Haguenau was a lot warmer than Bastogne but there was a thin layer of snow covering the surrounding grass. The roads in the town were mud causing the snow to melt on impact but Griest knew it would freeze overnight to create a makeshift hockey rink. Sandbags were placed along the sidewalks to provide cover from the German artillery that rained down randomly keeping Easy on their toes. Both sides would exchange artillery fire to deter everyone from doing anything stupid. The Germans were located on the other side of a small river in their own cracked buildings and flimsy bunk beds. Easy had constant patrols going on to ensure no Germans invaded the camp; however, everyone was tired. Griest was certain the Germans were just as comfortable on their side of the river as Easy was on theirs.

She sat there for about ten minutes before Webster and a tall, skinny guy came running towards her. They would crouch down and sprint between sandbags as she sat there chewing K-rations watching them with growing amusement.

"You drop something, Web?" She called as the duo ducked down once again. Webster glanced up at her as she grinned; he was nervous to be back. Then she sneezed and wiped her nose.

"You sick?" He asked as they stood up and joined her. Webster jutted his bottom jaw forward as he tilted his head and adjusted his rifle on his shoulder. "We saw Lipton, is pneumonia going around?"

"Nope, admitting you're sick is to surrender. I'm not sick, just have-" she sneezed and snorted snot back. "Whatcha guys doing? Who is he?" She regarded Jones suspiciously as she stepped away from the building and stood tall. Her hand moved to her sheathed knife at her belt as she clenched her teeth together. Webster made a face and stepped back noticing the knife handle by her fingers. He wasn't there during Mourmelon.

"Private Griest, meet Lieutenant Jones," Webster introduced as Griest nodded at Jones and flashed him what was supposed to be a smile. Instead, it looked like a mix between a grimace, scowl, yawn, and sniffles. Webster noted the hollow look in her eyes and leanness in her face. She was always lanky but not to that extent.

"Private Griest, I've heard a lot about you." Jones offered his hand as she took a small step back and crossed her arms. Then she shook it with a firm grip.

"Well don't worry, half of what you heard was probably bullshit. Let's see: I am a real girl, I have not broken the non-fraternizing policy, I have shot my weapon in combat, and I am a damn good soldier," she promised with a wink. She slouched forward but kept her hand close to her knife.

"I have heard a mix of things, but I am here to create my own opinions of you." He nodded as Griest's grin grew; she was okay with him.

"Is OP 2 this way?" Webster asked as he pointed down the road. Griest stuck a piece of gum in her mouth as a German mortar whistled through the air.

"Down!" She pushed Webster down, who took Jones with him, as Griest jumped over the sandbags and leaned against them casually.

"So how was the hospital?" She yelled as the shell hit the ground several yards away. Part of a building erupted as stone and shrapnel fell down on them. Webster and Jones threw their hands over their heads as Griest brushed some dust off her blackened pants.

"You know, it was a hospital. How was Basto-"

"You looking for OP 2? I was headed that way myself to see the guys, c'mon." She jumped up and walked away from them so they wouldn't see the panic in her eyes. The two men ran after her.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Webster pulled an object from his pocket and offered it to her. She took it in her hands and paused for a moment as she inhaled shortly.

"This is Warren's." Her tone was light, airy, and reminiscent. Skip's favourite possession was his deck of playing cards with a picture of a pin-up girl. She was completely nude with the exception of a small nursing hat and a stethoscope that hung between her ample bosoms.

"Yeah, he let me borrow it but I was sent out before I could return it. I haven't seen him yet; can you return it for me?"

"No," she spat quickly dropping the deck back into his hands as if it were a live grenade. She turned on her heels and continued at an even faster pace.

"What, why not? C'mon, help me out," he complained. Griest faced them as she gritted her teeth together. Her eyes were a sharp grey colour that flashed in warning. She shook her head and looked down at her hands before squeezing her eyes shut as if trying to block out a memory.

"OP 2 is one more block that way. Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. Webster, glad you're back." She pointed down the road before she hurried back the way they came.

"What the hell, Chucky? Did you two fight? You PMSing?" They dealt with that, and it was not a pleasant experience for anyone. She was moody, confrontational, hungry, sore, and stole all the chocolate. However, that time was hard enough for any women, but even more so when sitting in a foxhole for ten hours to avoid German weaponry, shrapnel, and tree splinters. Griest would go around stealing whatever supplies or cloth she could find, but it was hard in a place where food was in short supply, let alone supplies for a single member of the entire Allied military. Griest ignored Webster and the lieutenant as she kept on walking. Roe exited one of the houses as Bill Kiehn showed Roe his new found booty: potatoes.

"What's her problem, Doc?" Webster asked. Roe stared at her retreating figure then looked at the cards. He pressed his lips together as his eyebrows fell.

"Sergeant Muck's dead," he said as he adjusted his med kit against his leg. Web looked up as he nodded slowly. While he was at the hospital, he imagined Easy to be the way he left it. He expected the same men, same sergeants, and same comradeship. He never believed Easy would change or lose someone.

"I didn't know. I wasn't there." Roe gave him and look and nodded.

"Ya, we noticed."

* * *

Griest was waiting at battalion HQ to grab supplies along with the rest of second platoon. They had showers earlier; it was a wish come true and took Griest almost three minutes to get all the numerous layer of dirt off her face. In the end, her face was pale and clean for the first time since Mourmelon. Webster thought she looked like a ghost but he kept that to himself.

Griest was one of the rare people who wasn't chosen for the patrol. Most soldiers would be ecstatic at that news, but she wasn't. She talked with Malarkey trying to secure herself a spot but Malark had no choice in the matter, she'd have to discuss it with the officers.

On the way to the showers, Bill Kiehn had been killed by a German mortar. Everyone ran in the direction of the cry, "MEDIC!" but it was too late; Kiehn was already dead. Griest watched as Roe slumped over the body as his eyes dropped in defeat. There was nothing he could have done, Roe knew that, but doubts and _what ifs_ filled his head. The medic handed Christenson Kiehn's dog tags. Griest watched Webster's blank, worried stare as he thought bleakly; war was different from the hospital and he needed to adjust to it again.

Malarkey herded the platoon to the showers after Roe pronounced Kiehn dead. Losing someone was horrible especially your friends, but everyone's first thought was, _thank God it wasn't me_. They could all feel the end of the war coming. Going home was no longer a dream or a bedtime story, but something attainable if they kept their heads down and made smart choices, something the patrol went against.

Martin and Cobb were already at the CP when Griest arrived with Liebgott, Webster, and Jones. Luz, who was Lip's runner for a few days, and Vest were organizing the new supplies including chocolate bars, cigarettes, and Juicy Fruit.

"Whoa, Hershey bars!" Liebgott exclaimed as Luz pulled the chocolate bars away from the men rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath.

"Jesus, they're not for you!" Luz growled as he placed an unlit cigarette between his teeth. Griest protested along with the others as she sat down on the corner of the cluttered desk.

"C'mon, Luz, one bar," she pushed.

"No, there's not enough to go around!"

"Is Captain Speirs here?" Jones asked nonchalant about the Fight for Hershey. After four months of surviving on K-rations and snow with lemonade flavoured juice packets, he would understand.

"He's by the river, sir," Luz responded as he smacked Lieb's hand away.

"Hey, bigmouth, give the kid a Hershey bar." Everyone looked over as Perconte limped into the room. They all grinned and laughed as Luz tossed Perc a coveted chocolate bar.

"Why does he get one?" Liebgott growled as Griest slipped some Juicy Fruit into her pocket and shoved one stick into her mouth.

"He got shot in the ass!" Luz pointed out as Perc limped forward admiring the room; it was a nice change from the snow and forest of Bastogne.

Jones made a confused face so Griest explained, "An Easy tradition, so watch your ass, literally." She turned to Perconte, "How ya feeling?"

"I'll be fine, but it'd heal faster if you kissed it better." He smiled wickedly as the guys chuckled and urged her on.

"Sorry, Perco, but that's not my specialty; talk to Dike, he'll have to be a great ass kisser to keep climbing the ladder." They all looked down and grumbled angrily at the mention of their previous CO.

"Who?" Webster asked as Liebgott looked at him.

"Oh ya, you were lucky enough to miss that son of a bitch."

"Lieb," Griest hissed in a warning tone as she narrowed her eyes and arched an eyebrow. Liebgott stared back at her but wisely kept his mouth shut. Martin walked over to Perconte and began joking with him trying to slap his ass.

"Can you believe this kid? Try to get him outta the war, but he goes AWOL and comes right back," Martin chuckled.

Griest opened her mouth but ended up sneezing a few times causing all the men to step back as if she had the plague. She sniffled and wiped her nose with a groan before she looked at Jones and explained in a sick, tired voice, "Going AWOL from the hospital is another Easy tradition. Mostly."

"I heard the Krauts were finished," Perconte mussed as he limped towards them. Griest offered him her seat but he shook his head. Instead, he rested his elbow on her shoulders and began flicking her bun. Griest elbowed his ribs as the two began pushing and shoving another good naturedly.

"Well, to be sure, we gotta row across the river tonight, grab a few, and ask them in person," Liebgott muttered with a straight face as Perc and Griest called it a draw, but mostly because Perc knew Griest was going to kick his ass next. His literal, sore, recovering, gunshot ass. Griest looked away from Perco and towards Liebgott; his face had grown longer and had more lines since the beginning of the war. He aged several years, Griest noticed sadly. She figured they all aged from everything they went through, she probably looked like an old maid.

"You kidding me?" The smile left Perconte's face as he looked around at them. The room grew quiet as they all looked down nervously.

"Wish I was. Welcome back, Frank," Lieb said lowly. Luz gave Webster some grenades for the patrol later that night. Luz then decided to leave the supplies under Perconte's watch to go blow up some Kraut's house. Webster, Vest, Jones, and Griest went with him to talk to Captain Winters about the patrol. As they left, the remaining men attacked the supplies.

"Luz, you need a haircut." Griest reached up and flicked his bangs that hung lowly in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, well, if you see a barber shop lying around, book me in." They found Winters near the edge of the town with Speirs going over the plan. Jones talked to them first, then Vest as Griest stared across the river. They both walked past her with triumphant grins when Griest approached the two captains.

"Captain Winters," she began.

"Let me guess, you wanna go on the patrol?" Speirs offered as he crossed his arms. Griest nodded and returned her gaze to Winters. He had recently shaved and showered making him look younger and more like himself, but he was still tired.

Griest sneezed before she continued, "Captain, I am a Toccoa girl and have been here since the beginning; I have combat experience, sir, and I think it would be beneficial for this... this... this... ACHOOO!" She sneezed violently as she shot her head forward with enough force that her helmet fell off her head and rolled through the mud. Winters stopped her helmet with his boot as she sniffled and rubbed her nose raw.

"Patrol," she concluded and grabbed her helmet as she wiped the mud off onto her jacket before putting it back onto her head.

"I am not doubting your experience, Chucky," he assured, "but you're sick; I can hear you sneezing on the other side of town. You sneezing during a night, recon patrol would put you and the men at risk. I will not take that unnecessary risks, Private, not now." Griest looked like she would argue but she sneezed instead. She kept her hand on her helmet to keep it from falling off again.

"Besides, you have been in all those battles, I think you could do with a break," Winters added.

"Fine," she sighed as she bit her teeth together and nodded. "Sir, could I have a moment with Captain Speirs, please?" Winters glanced between the two and nodded as he turned and walked back into town. Speirs lead her along the river aware of the snipers the Germans had set up.

"Do-" she broke off and sneezed three times back to back. She groaned and wiped her nose again as the tender skin burned.

"Sounds like you're getting worse. Do you have the same thing as Lip?" Speirs asked but Griest shook her head and snorted snot back noisily.

"No, sir, just sitting half frozen in a hole filled with urine and shit with no food or winter clothing for a few months." She shook her head.

"So what do you want to talk about, Henri?" Speirs called her the same thing he'd called her at home; Henri, not Chucky, and not Henrietta, only Roe called her that. Griest regarded her cousin as she bit her lip. Both their mothers were sisters and looked like twins; however, Griest took after her mother while Speirs only inherited his mother's jawline. He was average height but had lost a lot of weight. Like Luz, Speirs' dark bangs had grown longer and went to his dark eyebrows that were hidden by his low-riding helmet. No one would guess they were related but believed it in the way they acted in battle.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked quietly as she stared down at her feet. Speirs stopped as he glanced up at her with his dark eyes.

"Of course I do. Is that why you're here and why you want on this patrol?"

"Whaddya mean by that?" Griest's eyebrows dropped as she crossed her arms and sneezed.

"Is Chris the reason you joined the army? You couldn't protect Chris during the war so you got yourself some new brothers and you're trying to protect them. That's why you want on this patrol." He spoke calmly as his deep voice resonated. His one eyebrow dropped as he narrowed his eyes. Speirs' voice was mostly flat but rose with curiosity.

Griest blinked and looked at her trembling hands but crossed her arms to hide them from Speirs' all-seeing gaze. She considered her men to be her family, brothers except Winters who was paternal figure, and Roe who was... Easy Company were her boys and she was protective of them, just as they were for her. She had been with them for years; they were the only people she saw daily anymore. Griest protected them and they protected her, but she never thought they were a substitution for Chris.

"I don't know," she mumbled looking up at him as she sniffled back snot, "does it matter?"

"I guess not," Speirs hummed. He walked off to finish the planning and prepare for the patrol. Griest looked at the river and up at the German side. To everyone else, the war was winding down; back home, people were visiting theaters and vacationing; but, in combat, the war felt endless. She shook her head and thought of her family in New York. Then, with a sigh, she headed back into town to find her new family.

* * *

Griest went on a perimeter patrol with Bull, Talbert, and a few other replacements for about twenty minutes. They found nothing, which was exactly what they wanted. She killed a few hours talking with Roe and Luz before going to bed. She woke up promptly at 0045 to find most of the other bunks empty. She exited the room and climbed to the balcony on the highest floor. The house was nearby the river but too far for the patrol and Germans to hear her sneezing, she checked with Luz earlier. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and laid her rifle within reach. She was sweating profusely. At 0100 hours on the dot, she could hear the men enter the boats and begin to paddle across the river. She could picture Liebgott at the machine gun chewing gum furiously. Martin would be silent but would have that fierce expression on his face. Shifty would be tapping his foot, and Web would be staring at the ground swallowing hard. She could see the grass moving in the wind and feel the humid air against her skin. For a second, she believed she was in the boats with them.

"So this is what you do when you're not on a mission, you're supervising it," Speirs muttered as Griest jumped grabbing her knife.

"Captain Speirs," she acknowledged, "is there something you need, sir?"

"No, Private, I just wanted to talk." He sat down beside her and looked out into the night. There was a full moon causing the river to reflect the light making the boat and Easy men stand out; however, there was a growing fog that helped to hide them. The Krauts had spotlights cutting through the mist and occasional flares, which would light up the ground as if it were daylight. One of the boats capsized but, luckily, went unnoticed by the Germans.

"How's your mom? Did she do anything special?" He asked. With the time change between Haguenau and New York, the day would already be almost over for her mother.

"She would have gone to his tombstone and put flowers on an empty box. She would cry, which Uncle Ben would ignore, then, at 1100, she would go home and cook some ham, mashed potatoes, corn, and apple pie for dessert."

"His favourite meal," Speirs pointed out. Griest nodded and gnawed on her lip.

"Uncle Ben would eat about two platefuls. Mom wouldn't eat any of it. When Uncle Ben was full, she would throw it all away. Then she'd sit in his room and re-read every letter he ever sent home crying. It'd be around 2300 hours when she finished and she'd go to bed." Griest stared straight ahead as her fingers twitched nervously. Her stomach felt as if it were buzzing like it contained a beehive as she sneezed. "You do anything?"

"I have a drink for him. You?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just think of him and do what should be done." She looked at Speirs and smiled, "You know, you've changed since..."

"So have you," he glanced down at her, "before, you were some eager, tag-a-long, little girl who wanted to prove you could do anything. You were loud, obnoxious, and you had no focus, no vision."

"And now?" She asked arching her eyebrows before she sneezed three times. Speirs scooted away watching her diseased hands with a cautious scowl.

"You have a goal and people to protect. You're stronger, less annoying, and deadlier. You've become a warrior. You also don't smile as much." He looked down at her with a fierce, strong look but Griest could see a glimmer of fondness and amusement dancing in his eyes. Griest nodded and pursed her lips; when her mother read that letter from the British Air Force, a small part of Griest died; the child within her joined her brother. She still laughed, smiled, and joked but it wasn't like before. Her smile was darker like a shadow. Easy brought her closer to that part, closer than she ever thought possible but she'd never regain it completely.

"I didn't think I was that annoying or obnoxious," she grumbled with a small smile as Speirs gave her that look.

"And loud?" He asked.

"No, I was loud."

"I'm going to bed; I suspect you'll wait until they return. See you later, Henri." Speirs got up and walked away as Griest looked across the river with a pounding heart. There was nothing but silence.

As children, Speirs and Chris were great friends; they were always playing War or writing letters. Even when the Griests lived in Vancouver, Speirs would stay them with for a month before Chris would go with him to New York, and later Boston.

They complemented another. Chris was bright, enthusiastic, loyal, funny, and compelling. He was always laughing and teasing everyone. Luz reminded her of Chris for that reason. But, he was also strong and protective like Guarnere and Lipton; he looked after Griest and made sure she never did anything too stupid, or at least, that she didn't do anything too stupid alone. People loved Chris because of his charisma, they loved to follow him. He was like the sun. Speirs, on the other hand, was like the moon. He was just as important as Chris, but different. He was always quiet and observed everything with keen eyes. He had a strong sense of humour and still held onto that by offering people cigarettes, even with the rumours surrounding him. Speirs was fiercely intelligent and had the drive to see his ideas come to life; he always came up with the plans and Chris made sure they got away with it. People loved Speirs because of his mind, fierceness, and mysterious nature. Speirs was definitely the brains but Chris was the charm. Although they were opposites, they worked well with another. They pushed each other to do better and motivated the other. They were best friends.

When the war first began in 1939, the two planned for the war even though the USA announced their neutrality. They both planned to join the army together, train together, and be in the same company. Griest could see Chris being a staff sergeant beloved by the enlisted men, like Lipton. However, he'd never go any higher; he would hate the politics and bureaucracy involved with the commissioned officers. The cousins both swore they'd fight together and have each other's backs. But then, Betty Griest was let go as a teacher's aide and had to take a job as a waitress; however, even with the extra shifts, money became a huge concern. Chris joined the British Air Force to help his mother, abandoning his dream of fighting beside his best friend.

Griest believed Speirs had some resentment towards Chris for leaving him behind. Nevertheless, they mailed each other constantly, almost more than Chris mailed his mother. It was Griest who told Speirs of Chris' death. He was quiet, even more so than usual, said, "okay", and then hung up the phone. With Chris gone, Speirs stopped visiting Griest and her mother; Griest thought maybe it was too painful.

Now, he was even quieter, fiercer, and more imposing. He seemed angrier, as if he blamed Chris for leaving him to live alone, or maybe towards himself for not being able to protect Chris. His tactical mind was sharper, he was stronger, and even more motivated than before. He was a soldier through and through. Griest couldn't remember the last time she had seen him genuinely smile.

She looked up as a grenade detonated in one of the German houses. She listened to the shouting before rifles began firing. German machine guns returned fire as orange, red, and green tracer round cut through the fog and the spotlights zoned in on the men. Griest stood up and grabbed her rifle as her finger tapped against the trigger guard. Her shoulders tensed into her neck as she hissed curses under her breath; watching was a lot worse than doing the actual fighting.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" She growled as a whistle echoed over the river. Liebgott and the other machine guns provided covering fire as the patrol began their retreat.

Griest ran out of the building and into the street as the fog coated her skin and clothes. Her earlier prediction had come true; the melted snow had frozen creating a thin layer of ice on the ground. She tried to stop but her feet slid on the icy ground before she landed hard on her ass. She scrambled up and kept running towards the river until she saw the patrol. She stopped and watched as they ran towards her. They managed to secure two prisoners but they were carrying a wounded man between them. She looked at each shadow identifying them with ease. The wounded man was Jackson. Jackson was hurt.

"Liebgott," she called as she ran beside him and helped carry Jackson into the basement of one of the houses. They placed the man on one of the tables as Griest pulled a bandage out of Jackson's med kit. The left side of his face was burned as blood gushed from the numerous holes in his neck. Griest pressed the bandage against his wounds as Martin left to find Roe, but she barely noticed.

"C'mon, Jackson, you're fine," she cooed hoping to soothe the man. He was crying out in pain and kicking his legs as Liebgott and Webster held them down. Griest glanced up quickly as Vest pulled his pistol on the prisoners but Jones and Babe pulled the gun away. Satisfied that he was under control, Griest went to the head of the table and smiled down at Jackson as she slipped her free hand into his.

"You'll be okay, Doc's on his way," she said in an even tone as she squeezed his hand.

At the same time, Web looked up and shouted, "Where the fuck is Doc?" She threw him a dirty look and continued consoling Jackson.

Roe ran into the room as the yelling, arguing, fighting, and crying ceased. They all grew silent as Griest moved from Jackson's head to his side allowing Roe to stand at the head of the table. They all anxiously waited ready to follow his every word without any hesitation.

The medic leaned down and inspected Jackson with a calm, trained eye. His eyebrows fell, his lips formed a tight, straight line, and his shoulders hunched slightly. Even his fingers were taut. Griest bit her lip; Roe was doing well to hide his fears and uncertainty, but she knew him well enough to know he was worried. Griest swallowed hard and felt her muscles tense as she prepared herself for anything.

 _Damn, I could have stopped this if I was on the patrol,_ she thought bitterly, but she knew her words were lies. If anything, she would have put them at a greater risk, just as Winters said, but she still felt a wave of anger and helplessness as the dreaded _what if_ plagued her mind.

"Let's get him outta here," Roe said calmly and gently revealing none of his fears and worries. They all gathered around to help the medic as they lifted Jackson up, but the earlier serenity was shattered. Jackson began crying out fearfully as he gripped Griest's hand tightly and grabbed Roe's jacket with his other hand. They were all forced to put Jackson down on the floor as he began choking and coughing on his own blood.

"I don't wanna die, Gene!" He wailed between coughs. His voice sent shivers down everyone's backs as they all looked on helplessly waiting for some miracle to save their friend.

"You're not going to die. I need you to hang on! Jackson!" Roe shouted in a tight, strangled voice but there was nothing he could do. Jackson's eyes grew dark losing the light, the life in them as his tongue relaxed in his open mouth. Jackson's hand slacked in Griest's as her mouth hung open.

 _Please, not today. Any day but today, please!_ But no one had been answering her prayers for years. Roe pulled off his helmet and let it fall to the ground before he looked up at Babe. Then he shifted his gaze to Griest. She noticed his face had also grown longer and had extra lines while his dark eyes were a shadow, a memory of what they once were. She thought of the majestic buck she saw the first time she laid eyes on Roe. She didn't see that young, confident, whole man anymore; now he was wounded, smaller, older, and less of himself. She now saw a deer with frazzled fur marked with scars and wounds, damaged. The image melted away as his shoulders sagged in defeat. Griest looked down at her hand still clutching Jackson. Martin walked over and placed a blanket over the body as Vest collapsed against the wall sobbing. He wanted to go on the patrol so badly; Griest wondered if he regretted that choice.

The room was quiet as the men stared at the blanket that covered the body that was once their friend. Griest couldn't handle the overwhelming silence that began to press against her suffocating her. She stood up and walked out squeezing Roe's shoulder as she passed him, her way of assuring him without words. She walked to her bunk in a daze as the frost nipped at her nose and cheeks. She leaned her rifle against her bunk as she sniffled and sneezed twice. She made a face as her nose filled with snot.

"How'd it go?" Luz, who was on the top bunk, asked. Griest paused as she pushed her bottom jaw forward and exhaled deeply.

"Jackson's dead." Her tone was acidic as she crawled into bed causing Luz's bed to shake like an earthquake. She never even bothered to take her boots off. She fell asleep with Jackson's blood drying on her hands.

* * *

She woke up later on that day and conducted another perimeter patrol with Bull, Talbert, and Perconte. News of Jackson's death spread quickly lowering the men's morale as they conducted the patrol in silence. The higher up officers were worried the Germans would retaliate and try to cross the river onto their side, so security was heightened and the patrols were doubled.

"Hey, Chucky, you were there, right?" Perc asked.

"Huh?" Griest looked up as the trio gave her a look; she had been staring at the ground and unaware of their current conversation; in fact, she didn't remember the first half of the patrol, or what they had seen, done, or talked about. Perconte repeated his question giving Bull and Talbert a look; it wasn't like her to be this absent-minded. She nodded and looked at the mud and her stained trousers. She had only managed to sleep for a few hours and spent most of the night tossing and turning.

"Was he in pain?" Griest knew Babe, Martin, Lieb, Skinny, or Web might have told them the truth, but it didn't stop her.

"No," she lied looking up at the fellow Toccoa men. "He felt nothing."

They carried on for a few minutes talking quietly mostly to fill the silence as Griest anxiously looked at her watch every few minutes. Bull gave her a look and called her out, "You expectin' a call, Chucky?"

"What? No, just curious what time it was." They finished the patrol and returned to the town and spread out. Griest visited and spoke with Luz for a bit before she found herself sitting on a giant pile of rubble and leaning against a building. The night patrol had left a wounded Kraut on the river bank thinking he was too far gone to be worth the risk, but he survived the night and was screaming for help. Griest listened to him cry out and scream with a growing scowl as she pulled her knees to her chest. Each cry reminded her of Jackson and the way his voice crackled and shrilled in fear. She swallowed hard and tucked her nose between her knees.

"Hey, Gene," she muttered as the medic walked up to her. She slid over as he sat down beside her on the rubble. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," he lied. There were dark circles under his eyes as his eyelids drooped, practically falling asleep on his feet. His entire body was stooping lower and lower as if he were being pulled down by a string. He was exhausted. Griest pulled out the Hershey bar she managed to obtain when Luz wasn't watching, and cracked it in half. She offered one of the halves to Roe as she watched him. His eyes fell as he held his breath and grew as still as stone. After Bastogne, chocolate made him tired and sad, but she didn't know why.

"Take it," she ordered and held it in front of his face. She would not take no for an answer, and he knew it. He took it and slowly ate it as the chocolate cracked and crunched in his mouth. The corner of Griest's mouth turned upright; she hadn't seen him eat for a while either. She pocketed the other half and thought of Vest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as the sugary, creamy dessert coated the inside of his mouth making his voice deeper and even more euphoric.

"Who says I'm thinking about something?" She countered as she raised an eyebrow and glanced up at him. He swallowed and pointed at her helmet resting on the top of her knee.

"Whenever something's buggin' you, you always have ya helmet on ya knee," he explained. She opened her mouth to argue but shut it as she crossed her arms listening to the Kraut scream for help.

 _For God's sake, just kill him and give us some quiet,_ she hissed internally gritting her teeth as she felt Roe's eyes on her wearing her down. They were soft like water but water broke down stone. She looked down at her watch and bit her lip as she began tapping her foot. It was almost 1700 hours; only six more hours and fifty minutes...

She sighed heavily as she pushed the stray hairs away from her face. Roe leaned closer to her with an open, accepting expression pressing the side of his body against hers. Finally, she began speaking hesitantly with a fluttering voice, "Today is the day my brother-"

"Doc Roe." A voice sounded as Griest jumped up grabbing her knife. Roe jumped up with her, but he held his arm protectively in front of her. She didn't know if that was to protect her or the man who called to them. Griest exhaled slowly and sheathed her blade as she looked past Roe to her cousin, who watched them both with curious, yet fierce and imposing eyes. Speirs glanced between them and continued, "Doc, could I speak with Private Griest alone?"

Roe glanced at Griest and nodded. She looked into those deep eyes of his before he walked away leaving the cousins alone. Griest futilely tried slapping the dirt off her jacket as she grabbed her helmet from the mud.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" She rubbed her mud covered helmet against her pants and put it back on as she grabbed her rifle.

"Come with me." He turned around and walked off without waiting for a response. Griest followed him into the battalion CP where Luz and Lipton were. Lip looked better than yesterday as she flashed them both a strained smile and walked into a room near the back of the building. Speirs closed the door behind her then pulled a bottle of amber coloured liquid from a desk along with two small glasses.

"Drink with me." He filled the glasses and gave her one. "To Chris, the best man I know."

"Chris." They both raised their glasses as she drowned the liquor in one gulp. It burned down her throat and smoldered in her stomach, but she savoured the rich, oaky taste and the warmth it gave. She licked her lips and gave Speirs her glass to refill.

"They're doing another patrol," he muttered as the liquor sloshed into the glass. "And you're not going, so don't even ask; you kept me awake all night with your sneezing."

"Where are they setting off?" She asked taking the drink.

"Same place. Everything is the same except the target house and the time."

"Jesus fucking Christ, you are going to get those men killed," she hissed then shot the liquor throwing her head back. Speirs nodded sadly as he set his glass down on the table.

"It's out of my hands; I have to go talk to Winters and brief the men. Henri, get some real sleep tonight, you look like shit." He left the room and closed the door behind him. Griest stared at the bottle wantingly but looked out the window instead as the timed explosions detonated; the Kraut house exploded and fell to the earth in fire and rubble. She watched as the dust dissipated as she ground her teeth together tightly before she left the room. She waved farewell to Luz and Lipton but paused at the door.

"Hey, Luz, if you see Vest can you give this to him?" She tossed the remaining chocolate bar at her friend who caught it with ease.

"Whoa, when did you get this?"

"Just give it to him, I'll give you the next bar I get, okay? He needs it, George. Please." Her eyebrows drew together as she tilted her head slightly. Her chest ached and felt hollow as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Hey, I'm just teasing, of course I'll give it to Vest," he assured gently lowering his hands to his sides.

"Henri, are you alright?" Lipton asked standing up from the dusty couch. Griest bit the inside of her mouth until she could taste blood, then she bit down harder.

"Today just needs to go by faster. I'll see you guys later. Feel better, Lip." She hurried out of the CP and crawled back onto her pile of rocks. She ignored the men who passed her and retreated into her thoughts until the sun began to set.

At 2345, she walked to the balcony and pulled a blanket over her shoulders as her body trembled and her teeth chattered, but she wasn't cold. She looked over the river where the Germans were on high alert; the spotlights were cutting through air faster as flares shot off into the sky more frequently. The moon was still bright piercing through the thick clouds, but, this time, there was no fog to conceal the patrol.

 _And we're sending 15 guys- good guys- over there._ She pulled a stale cookie out from her pocket and placed it on top of a grey napkin, it was once white... Two months ago. Alton More was the scrounging master of Easy and managed to obtain the cookie for the price of three cigarette packages; however, the cookie resembled a thick, old cracker more than anything. Oh well, beggars couldn't be picky.

After five minutes, she leaned over the cookie and pulled the blanket over her body and secured it on the ground to create a small cave. Satisfied no light would escape, she lit a match and stuck it in the center of the dessert.

She began to sing softly. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse, but only grew worse as tears and sobs ravaged her body, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Chris... Wish you were still here." She blew out his candle as her lip quivered. The ache in her chest turned to a sharp stabbing sensation as a short wail escaped her. She gritted her teeth and held herself tightly. She laid down beside the makeshift dessert as she pulled the blanket back and looked heavenward.

A lone star peeked out from behind a wall of clouds and twinkled down at her, as if waving like a brother. She chuckled remembering all the times the siblings snuck out of the house, crawled onto the roof, and stared at the stars. It scared their mother but after a while, the roof was the first place Betty checked. A glittering, cobalt blue star shot across the sky brightening the world as a small smile crossed her lips. She liked shooting stars much better than flares, artillery shells, or mortar rounds.

"Okay," she mumbled quietly to herself, "my wish is that we all make it home, my boys and I. I wanna make it back home and take a picture with them on US soil." She laid back and stared at the lone star as her eyelids began to close. She couldn't stop them.

She fell into a light slumber when a shadow stood over her. The man picked her up securely in his arms and deposited her into her bunk before removing her boots and helmet, as well as pulling the blankets up to her chin. She rolled to her side as the man walked away reminding her of a tiger. She never would have let anyone touch her like that, especially when she was half asleep, but the man felt familiar and calming. He smelled nostalgic from her time before the war reminding her of good people, laughing children, family, and baked apple pies on the windowsill. She rolled over again before falling into a deep sleep, one of the best sleeps she had since receiving the news that changed her forever.

* * *

They moved out the next afternoon. Lip had been honourably discharged as an enlisted man and received a battlefield commission to become a first lieutenant. Griest was happy for him; no one else deserved that honour more than he did. She watched the small ceremony with Luz as they cheered and whistled happily. After, she went outside and looked up into the sky where a single ray of sunshine pierced through the thick, overcast clouds.

"Hey, Babe!" She looked down as the ginger carried his stuff to the awaiting trucks. She ran over to him as her fingertips felt electric. "Babe, how did the patrol go?"

She meant to stay awake and keep an eye on them like she did the previous night, but she couldn't. She woke up in her bunk with her feeling of home and no recollection of getting there; however, she was more rested and refreshed than she could ever remember being. Babe glanced down at her as he fought to keep back a grin.

"We didn't get any prisoners but we had no casualties." Griest's eyebrows drew together; the circles under his eyes were gone and he didn't sound like a man who conducted a late, high risk, night patrol. She nodded as Babe walked away. She glanced at Liebgott, Martin, Shifty, Webster, and the other members of the patrol. They reflected Babe's undercurrent of happiness and looked rejuvenated. Griest looked to the officers and grinned knowingly. She nodded in acknowledgement to Roe; he also looked restored and ready to go.

"You look better," she observed as the medic crawled into the truck and offered her a hand, which she took after she threw her stuff onboard.

"So do you." He pulled her up as they sat down. She nodded and looked at her hands. She thought of Vest and Jackson as the ache and emptiness returned in her chest while her smile slipped from her face.

"Look, it's the sun," Luz called lightly as the sun warmed her skin reminding her of the last time she held her brother. She looked up as the rays pushed back the shadows and grey. She peered past Bull where Captain Nixon pinned a pair of golden oak leaves onto Winters' uniform. She smiled at the former captain as he turned around and met her eyes.

 _Major,_ she mouthed with a small salute. Winters' pale face turned red as he ducked down with a shy grin before walking to a jeep. She smirked as Luz wrapped his arm around her neck and she moved her leg so it touched Roe's.

"You think we're gonna make it home, Chucky?" Talbert asked sitting on the other side of Roe. Griest looked up at the sky as the sun hit her cheeks and she thought of the shooting star. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Luz's arm.

"I think so, Tabs, I think we will."

* * *

" _ **Courage is not having the strength to go on. It's going on when you have no strength"- Napoleon Bonaparte**_


	12. Why We Fight

**Part 9- Why We Fight**

 **Author's note: okay, this chapter was actually the first chapter I finished in this entire series. It was hard, but by far my favourite chapter. Many people say wars should be left behind and we should drop our weapons to live peacefully, I believe those people are wrong. Don't get me wrong, I love peace and to live beside the fellow nations in harmony would be a dream, but I believe it isn't attainable as long as we live in this world. War is a necessity; without war, Hitler would have massacred millions more without the hope of being stopped, just use your own imagination as to what Hitler would have done if nobody said "no". We need the ability to say "no" and fight for what we stand for, and to give those who can't fight for themselves a voice. I am not pro-war, I am just pro-life, and, from all the books I've read from Easy Company members, I believe most veterans would agree with me. Okay, end of rant. As I said, this chapter is by far my favourite and I hope you guys enjoy it just as much. I did change the order of some things to better fit the story, but nothing huge. As per usual, let me know what you think and have a good one.**

* * *

" _ **Warriors are those who choose to stand between their enemy and all that she loves or holds sacred"- Unknown**_

* * *

"Tell you one thing about the Krauts, they sure clean up good," Luz commented as he, Liebgott, Webster, Perconte, Bull, and Griest sat on the remains of a German house. A bomb had taken the side off the building so they could watch the Germans below as they picked up the brick and stone from the ground. The air was cold and frigid like ice as it scrapped against the roads and bit at the men's noses. Some Germans had pulled out stringed instruments and were playing an eerily beautiful tune. Easy all nodded with tired, aged eyes as Griest looked down below. She was sitting on the remains of the wall with her knees close to her chest as her left palm pulsed.

"Yeah," Liebgott agreed, "all you need is a little Mozart."

"Beethoven," Nixon said as he joined them all in the room. They faced him as he continued, "It's not Mozart, it's Beethoven."

* * *

 **One month earlier, Sturzelberg, Germany**

The order to move out came later on in the afternoon. Griest had just finished a hot shower when Luz informed her. He had been attempting to fraternize with a local girl minutes ago, and had the forming bruise to prove it, which caused the young private to laugh.

"Where are we going?" She asked pushing back the urge to growl and roll her eyes at the news, a behaviour the army had quickly beaten out of her. She had a bed, warm food, and showers for the first time in months; she had forgotten what a mattress felt like, or what it was like to not be able to smell herself, and she was reluctant to give it up.

"Who knows anymore," he answered as he led her to the trucks where the men were getting ready to head out. "Hopefully Berlin so we can finally end this fucking thing." She nodded as she jumped on the truck and moved to the front.

"Perconte," Speirs called as Perc sat down beside Luz. "You got a lighter?" Perconte gave the captain his lighter reluctantly after some protest.

"Where we going, sir?" He asked as Speirs took a long drag.

"The Alps."

"That near Berlin, sir?" Bull asked as everyone listened in. They had heard reports about other divisions' attempts at taking the capital, and Easy was wanting to go in and experience it themselves. They believed they could end the war in a week if they were leading the charge.

"No, that's in Bavaria, the birthplace of National Socialism," Webster added as he sat down.

"So that means no drop in Berlin?" Luz asked as Griest watched the exchange carefully. Being a captain, her cousin had access and knowledge of sensitive information, information that might come in handy later. Speirs was relaxed and held that mysterious, commanding gleam they always had. The men loved their CO, but they were still scared of him, a fact Speirs loved and encouraged.

"No drop into Berlin. Hitler sent the Waffen SS into the mountains to repel the invaders. He wants to start a guerilla war." Speirs shrugged but his eyes glazed as he thought of various strategies, both on Hitler's possible actions and those of Easy to vanquish those plans.

"Invaders," Bull mused jumping onto the truck, "I like the sound of that."

"They'll die the last man trying," Speirs said in a soft, warning tone eyeing them carefully. They nodded as Speirs began to walk away.

"Captain," Perconte called standing to his feet as he stood at the edge of the truck. "My lighter."

Speirs looked at the light as he tapped his fingers against the cool metal. Griest thought he might just turn away and take the lighter, it wouldn't be the first time someone had taken something that belonged to Perconte. Finally, he relented and tossed the lighter back to Perconte, "Alright, nice lighter."

The trucks started up with a dull growl, like that of an old man. Then they moved forward and drove past the German countryside.

"Gory, gory what a helluva a way to die!" Luz sang with a booming, resonating voice. The others laughed before joining in, "And he ain't gonna jump no more!". Griest chuckled as she looked at Roe who was sitting at the front of the truck with Talbert wearing an amused smile. His lips moved slightly as he sang along quietly. His arm was resting on the metal bar separating the cabin from the cargo bed, inches away from Griest's. She smiled at him before looking ahead as she joined her alto voice to the male choir.

"He hit the ground, the sound was 'splat', his blood went spurting high. His comrades they were heard to say, 'a helluva a way to die'! He lay there rolling 'round the welter of his gore, and he ain't gonna jump no more! Gory, gory, what a helluva a way to die. Gory, gory what a helluva a way to die. Gory, gory what a helluva a way to die. And he ain't gonna jump to more!"

The rest of the trip was normal; they joked around, and talked about home and what they were going to do when they returned. Liebgott wanted to get back to being a cabbie and Webster wanted to finish school. Janovec revealed the fascinating news that the Germans were bad, which shocked everyone. Later, they passed a group of surrendered Germans. They were marching with pride and their heads held high, something Griest respected but also hated. Web got up and yelled at them asking the Germans the one thing that was on everyone's mind.

"What the fuck are we doing here?"

Griest pushed back the bitterness in her chest as she thought of what she had left behind at home. What were they doing here in Europe? Were they just here to walk all over the country, get shot at, and die? Would those back home realize how costly this war was to those fighting it? Would those who died be for naught? The biggest question, though ever present in her mind, made her think of her actions and of those who died, or were lost and maimed: were they for nothing? Some body buried in foreign soil? A meal for the birds and worms to feast upon? She couldn't think like that: Skip, Penkala, Guarnere, Toye, Blithe, Tipper, Hall, Buck, and everyone else they left behind, they couldn't be for nothing...

An hour later, they were clearing houses in Landsberg, Germany. Griest took a house that belonged to a middle aged woman, her husband, and her two children. They complained and shouted but eventually moved. The father stared at Griest with disdain and hate in his eyes. He barked something at her as he left. She turned to Web for interpretation.

"He said you're nothing but an army bitch," he muttered with a shrug. Griest smiled and poked her head outside.

"Yep, and your country is losing to this army bitch!" She shouted before shaking her head. She had heard worse from other Americans and Allied soldiers, but for years she had kept her anger up at the Germans; it was easier to be mad at them as opposed to her own, besides she could only hate a specific division and she couldn't think about them. She ended up taking the house with Luz, Webster, Liebgott, and Malarkey. After taking the houses, they were ordered to patrol the woods in case there were some guerrilla warriors out there.

"Hey, George, Chucky," Perconte called as they stalked through the woods, "kinda reminds you of Bastogne." Luz and Griest, who were in front of Perconte leading the patrol, gave each other a look.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Luz grumbled in a tight voice, "except of course there's no snow, we got warm grub in our bellies, and the trees aren't fucking exploding from Kraut artillery, but yeah, Frank, other than that it's a lot like Bastogne."

They didn't talk about Bastogne often, much to the disappointment of the replacements. Everyone wanted to hear the about the Battle of the Bulge from the Battered Bastards of Bastogne themselves, but the bastards kept their mouths shut except between each other in hushed tones; they had suffered too much, lost too much for it to be good memories. That word, _Bastogne_ would conjure up memories of pain, loss, fear, and snow, as well as the faces of those they had lost. Griest swallowed hard pushing down what felt like a golf ball down her esophagus. Her frostbitten fingers, which had minimal feeling even on a sunny day like today, grew colder and electric.

She pushed back the memories of the blizzards, the exploding trees, the frantic call, _'Medic'_ , and the red against the white snow. Instead, she focused on the trees and the forest. There were no enemies hidden out there waiting for them to make a mistake, no imminent promise of artillery, and her friends, those who were left, were still alive. The ground crunched under her feet as the smell of rotting leaves reached her nose. The trees were bare and covered in soft, papery bark. The sky was clear and a bright baby blue colour while the sun shone down causing Griest to sweat under her gear.

 _It's nice,_ she thought slowing her pace slightly. Then she heard the echo of trees exploding in her mind. She felt the corrosive fear that bit into her insides like a knife. She rubbed the spot on her chest where the bullet hit her mother's pocket watch almost ending her life. She gripped her rifle and quickened her pace to keep up with Luz.

"Right?" Perconte exclaimed oblivious to Luz's sarcasm.

"Bull, smack him for me please." Luz didn't even glance over his shoulder. Bull reached forward and hit the younger man's head as his helmet made a _PANG_ sound.

"Thank you," Griest muttered rolling her eyes. You didn't talk about Bastogne.

Griest looked up at the sky before she slowed her pace noticing the others were doing the same. She tightened her grip on her weapon as she began taking deep, slow breaths. Her blood was warm under her skin while her body tingled as if she were being stabbed by thousands of needles. There were no bullets, no German screams, no exploding trees but something felt off.

"Sure is quiet," O'Keefe, a new replacement, muttered in that soft, timid voice Griest had associated with him. Griest glanced at the replacement as she licked her lips. That was it; it was too quiet. There was no whistle of the wind, no birds calling, no bugs, just their boots crunching against the dead leaves. Her shoulders tensed as she glanced at Luz who had the same foreboding look in his eyes.

"He is right, fellas." Perconte huffed as they all froze. They looked up at a towering shadow and felt their stomachs drop.

* * *

Griest ran down the middle of the road aloof to the trees by her side. A week ago, she wouldn't have been able to walk in broad daylight surrounded by potential enemies, but that didn't matter anymore. She breathed hard as sweat rolled between her shoulder blades. Her weapon bounced against her arm as her pounding feet echoed through the dry air.

 _Keep running, keep running. Can't stop. Can't stop._ She couldn't think of anything else but how slow she was moving. The others were waiting at the edge of the woods; Griest had been sent because she was the fastest, only Roe could beat her, but now she felt like a tortoise.

 _A tortoise won't win this race._

"Hey, you seen Foley? Hey, guys, has anyone seen an officer? You seen Speirs?" She called as she reached the town. Her fatigue was forgotten as she searched frantically. She waded through the men looking for anyone with stripes.

"No, go ask Popeye. Hey, Popeye!" Babe gave her a look as he shook his head.

"Popeye," she called jumping at the man, "have you seen any of the officers? Where's Speirs?"

"He's searching them buildings down the street. What's the matter?" Popeye asked carefully. It took a lot to rattle her. She ignored him and kept asking people.

"More, where's an officer?"

"Major Winters is right there," More said pointing towards a building. Griest turned towards the building where Winters stepped out onto the street. He was holding some papers in his hand and studying them carefully.

"Major Winters," she called jumping towards the man. "We ah... We found something on patrol and... ah." Her eyes darted around frantically as her heart pounded under her uniform. She followed Winters as he walked down the road. "We came across this...ah"

"What, what, Chucky," Winters stopped looking down at the girl. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide as they darted from side to side. She was hunched over as if ready to spring forward into action. "Chucky, what is it?"

She looked up at Winters for the first time as her mouth fell open trying to form words. She shook her head slowly, "I don't know, sir. I don't know."

They all jumped onto the trucks and followed Griest's instructions to whatever it was. She sat in the jeep along with Speirs, Nixon, and Winters as the company followed behind in the trucks. Winters noticed she was jumpy as she tapped her fingers against her rifle and sat on the edge of her seat. Of the three years Winters had known her, he had never seen her like this.

"There!" She pointed to the left of the jeep where a structure was peeking out from behind the forest leaves. Winters turned and stopped the vehicle. He slowly put his foot onto the ground as he walked towards it with an open mouth; he now understood Griest's confusion, ambiguous answers, and jumpiness. It was a clearing where wooden beams stood tall with rows of barbed wire running between them. It wasn't made to keep something out, it was made to keep something in. Inside were what looked like huts peeking out maybe two feet off the ground. They were also made of wood and mud with grass on the roofs camouflaging it from airplanes. The roads inside were made from mud and dirt, but it was not the structure itself that startled the experienced major.

Along the rows of wire stood men. They were all pale with sunken cheekbones and grey skin. Their hair stood on their heads in random patches of fluff from a hurried and uncaring haircut. Some had dark stubble on their cheeks emphasizing their skull structures and inadequate size. The men were thin like matchsticks as they hunched over relying on each other and the wire to stay upright, regardless of the wire that cut their skin like razors. Some were shirtless revealing thin torsos, which showed each and every rib as well as their collarbones and stark pelvises. They all wore the same white and blue vertically striped button up shirt and pants. Winters looked at one man and noticed his dark, haunted eyes; it was the eyes of a man who had seen too much and had nothing left. Winters had seen a similar look in some of his men, but Easy still had pride and hope, these men had nothing. They were ghosts.

"Open it," he ordered softly. Christenson obeyed and pushed the rickety, makeshift doors open as the skeletons stepped back- there was no other way to describe them. Winters slowly walked inside as Griest walked in step beside him.

"Griest, maybe you should wait out here," he suggested gently as he stopped, tearing his eyes away from the men and down to his girl. Griest's face cracked as her eyes grew hot and body erect. She crossed her arms as her rifle hung from her shoulder.

"Because I'm a girl?" She spat. Winters didn't deny the accusation as he glanced inside; it had been a basic instinct to protect her from things she might see, even with everything she had already witnessed. Griest continued, "All due respect, Major, but screw you; I have been here since D-Day, I've been in all the same jumps as you, I have seen everything you have. I am going in there, sir! I have seen worse, Major."

She would later learn that she was wrong; there would never be anything to compare to the confusion and devastation she would discover inside the camp. At that moment however, she thought of the blood spurting from Julian's neck, the bobbing of his trachea as he fought to breathe. She remembered how Guarnere's leg was attached only by his bone, which was a bright ivory while the rest of his skin had peeled away from his leg. The images attacked and flashed through her mind vigorously: she recalled Toye's separated leg and how it was a mess of meat below his knee. Muck's scared brown eyes before he vanished from life in an explosion of snow and dirt. She thought of the decapitated arm that fell inches from her face. She remembered the crunching sound as a tank ran over a German soldier; the meat and his insides exploding from his head like a rip zit.

"I have seen worse," she repeated shaking the images, smells, and sounds out of her mind: the screaming, the high pitched whine of the artillery shells, the crash of exploding trees, and the agonizing screams of her friends- her family. Winters nodded and stepped back allowing her to walk inside the structure as he began looking for an interpreter.

Griest found herself walking beside Luz and Webster as they looked around. Bodies were thrown all over the street as the sky turned an ugly grey. The first thing she noticed was the pungent smell. It was overwhelming, musty, and hot reminding Griest of a pig that had been left out in the sun for weeks, but a thousand times worse. It seemed to infect everything, her clothes, hair, and skin as she fought back the urge to gag. The scent invaded her mouth as her tongue tasted the rancid, fleshy taste. Some of the men threw up as vomit mixed in with shit, piss, fear, cadaverine, and putrescine odour. She looked over and found the source of the smell.

To the left of the first house lay a pile of bodies in various stages of decomposition. Some had only been dead for a day while others were a pile of bones. Her eyes focused on the random arms and legs that lay against the ground. They were tiny, about half of her wrist size, with flesh that had melted away. Some were naked revealing blotted, discoloured skin. Flies buzzed around the pile creating a giant, sickening hum. She looked down to one particular body who was lying a foot away from the pile. It was impossible to tell his age; his skin resembled thin leather that had been stretched over his bones. His hips and ribs protruded under the skin while his hair clung to what remained of his skull. His mouth was open but his tongue had partially melted against the roof of his mouth. One eye was missing as worms and maggots crawled around inside his mouth and through his teeth and eye socket. His lone brown eye stared at her at if accusing her.

 _You didn't run fast enough,_ it seemed to say as Griest shivered. She covered her nose and mouth with her hand in a futile attempt to escape the stench. _You should have been faster._

"Jesus, Web," Luz breathed as they turned away from the bodies and kept walking, "can you believe this place?"

"No," Web uttered sounding like a scared child as the prisoners stumbled past them. Some of the prisoners smiled and thanked them while others just staggered forward with vacant eyes. Others screamed in agony at the sky while others remained silent. Griest looked through the men as she shivered uncontrollably. She pulled off her helmet as she slung her rifle over her shoulder allowing it to hang by her hip. One of the prisoners smiled at her as he touched his first two fingers to chin then moved his arm in a downwards arc. She nodded at him resisting the urge to run far away. She looked across the camp at Roe who was helping one of the prisoners. He looked up and caught her eyes wearing that helpless expression she had seen only a few times before. She held his gaze relying on him for strength before they both looked away.

"Where are the women?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper. Luz shook his head and shrugged as one prisoner cried out. He walked straight towards them staring at Griest. Then he wrapped his arms around her neck and held onto her tightly. Griest tensed but realized the man was hugging her. She could feel his wet tears on her cheek and neck as she dropped her helmet to the ground and wrapped her arms carefully around the man.

"It's okay," she cooed gently stroking the man's hair. The man was about forty years old, but his grey skin and the lines on his face aged him ten years. He was tall, almost a foot taller than Griest, but tiny. Griest could easily wrap her arms around the man and touch her shoulders while doing so. He had brown hair that was less than an inch thick and was growing back in odd clumps. His thin cheeks were hollow and an ashy grey colour with a thin layer of greying stubble, which seemed to stab into her neck, but Griest didn't mind. She could feel his shoulders, ribs, and hips under his clothes while his body shook with fatigue. His eyes were blue and full of loss and defeat. She froze under his gaze; she never wanted to see that look in another man again, but she was surrounded by it.

"It's alright, we're here now; we're going to help you," she continued blinking back tears as her bottom lip began to pout in anger and pain. Janovec had no idea how true that article was, none of them did. Apparently, the Germans were really bad. She looked over her shoulder to Luz and Webster. The pair were watching as they gnawed on their lips or formed fists. It wasn't right for one man to be so defeated, so destroyed.

The man released a guttural cry as his legs collapsed beneath him. Luz and Web jumped forward to assist the petite female, but it wasn't necessary; Griest held the man surprised at how light he really was. She slowly helped him to the ground as the man continued to cry into her shoulder.

"Roe!" She called cursing at how her voice cracked and shook. "Roe!"

"What's wrong?" The medic asked as he crouched down beside Griest. His voice was flat and low; it shook in a way that Griest knew was the medic's lowest point.

"I don't know, he just collapsed," she explained as the man looked up at them both. Roe quickly examined the man but found nothing wrong, other than malnourishment and exhaustion. The man took one hand off Griest and wrapped it around Roe's neck pulling them close as he held them both. Roe had taken off his helmet a while ago as his silky hair brushed against Griest's cheek. They both looked at each other hoping for answers, for strength, for a reason for this atrocity but there was nothing but fear in the other's eyes. They both reached and gripped each other's free hand, comforting each other with words unsaid.

Web and Luz noticed their intertwined fingers and they were well aware of the rules forbidding any fraternizing with Griest, but they looked away. Everyone was holding onto someone else, sharing strength with another. Roe was just lucky enough to be with Griest and to be her closest friend.

Griest studied Roe's eyes as he studied hers. They both just wanted to disappear and wake up from this nightmare. Maybe they had fallen asleep on the way to Landsberg and would be woken up at any second. Maybe they hadn't even made the jump on D-Day and all this- Carentan, the Crossroads, Mournmelon, Bastogne- was nothing but a frantic dream. Roe squeezed her hand tightly as if trying to rouse her, but it was no use; this nightmare was their reality. The man began speaking harshly as he looked down at Griest. Her German mostly comprised of _stop_ , _hands up_ , _come here_ , and _you fat, fucking, Nazi, Kraut bastard_ but this man was talking too quickly for her to pick up anything.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she urged, "slow down. Web, what's he saying?" The man repeated his words as he reached up with a thin, withered hand and stroked her cheek. His finger felt like leather while his long, brown nails scraped against her skin. He traced her jaw, her cheekbone, and her lips.

"He says you remind him of his daughter," Webster translated a moment later in a gentle tone. "He says you have the same determined jaw, strong cheekbones, and proud lips." Griest smiled as the man spoke again. This time, his hand trailed down her hair to the base of her neck where the braid twisted into a tight bun.

"You have the same hair as his daughter did," Web continued, "but she never had her hair pinned up, it was always down." Griest slowly took her hand off the man's shoulder as she reached to her neck and pulled her hair free from her bun. Her hair fell from its restraints and hung just below her ribs, loose for the first time in about two years. The man's grin brightened like the sun as he gingerly grabbed the braid and rubbed his thumb and forefinger against the red straw coloured hair.

Griest felt a swell of pride as she sat tall tightening her grip on Roe. She was proud this man, this poor, poor man, could stroke her clean hair and smell the vanilla scent. She looked her best with cleaned skin, brushed teeth, and fresh fatigues, and she was happy this man could see it. Nothing could beat that sense of pride, not even meeting the president, or killing Hitler himself- that would be a completely different feeling, but not pride, at least not to this extent.

The man's eyes glanced up into hers and stared deeper than anyone had ever before, except for Roe. She looked back as she slouched forward; whenever anyone, other than Roe, tried to look that deeply, she felt uncomfortable and wanted to turn away, but this time she felt privileged. She felt as if she were learning all the secrets of the universe from this frail man and she was honoured. She felt small, as if talking to a king. The man spoke and Griest regretfully tore her eyes away to look at Web.

"Except his daughter had blue eyes; he hasn't seen her in years. She was taken to the women's camp down the road," Webster translated as the man sat back putting his hand back on her shoulder while pulling Roe closer.

"Tell him I'm honoured to look so much like her," she said with a nod, "I would like to meet her." Webster translated as Griest watched the man's eyes. She expected him to smile and nod but the man just released a low, gut wrenching cry as he leaned back and screamed. Griest flinched as she looked to Roe in alarm.

"What? What happened?" Luz hissed jumping down behind Roe and Griest. Webster spoke quickly as the man huffed back answers. Web's shoulders sagged as his rifle dragged against the ground.

"He says his daughter was very sick when the Nazis took her," Web paused as he bit his tongue as if wanting to keep the information a secret. "He says she is probably dead."

"No!" Greist growled squeezing Roe's hand. "No, I'll find her I'm sure she's..." She let her voice die off as she looked back at the pile of bodies and remembered the maggots. Her heart stomped frantically as she looked around as if looking for answers, but there was nothing but pain, death, and suffering.

"He says his daughter, Aaliyah, is dead; he has come to accept this long ago," Webster growled resentfully. Griest closed her eyes imagining someone resembling her lying at the bottom of a pile of bodies, discarded like trash, with blue eyes staring blindly upwards.

 _You didn't run fast enough..._

"Tell him my promise remains the same: I will find Aaliyah and bring her back to him." Her voice was hard like iron as she sat tall and her eyes burned. The man uttered something before reaching forward and kissing both of her cheeks, and then her forehead. He leaned over and kissed Roe's cheeks before pushing himself to his feet and stumbled away screaming that heartbreaking shriek; a cry that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Griest watched him leave as her gut twisted and writhed in her stomach.

"What did he say, Web?" She asked. She saw Webster's face of horror and pain; he didn't want to speak those words. He wanted them to die off and be forgotten, but Griest needed to know. She needed this knowledge more than she needed oxygen. "David, please."

"He said his daughter is dead; there will be nothing left of her to find." Webster walked away quickly. Luz looked down at Griest resembling a child before he followed after Web leaving Griest alone with the medic. She looked down at her hand and found it still interlaced with Roe's and resting on his knee.

"What the fuck is this place?" She asked needing to break the silence, to hear something other than flies, screams, and shuffling feet. Roe shrugged as he reinforced his grip around her hand. He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something.

"Medic! Doc!" The shout came but it was not in agony or fear like it normally was; it was bewildered and ambiguous, shaky. Roe looked back at Griest unmoving.

"It's okay," she whispered as her voice broke. "Go, I'll be-" _okay,_ her unsaid word hung in the air. She stopped speaking and looked at the ground where a scrap of a prisoner's clothing laid at her knees. She wondered if she would ever be okay again, if the haunting blue eyes and maggots would ever leave her alone. She suddenly wished she had listened to Winters and remained outside oblivious, but shook that thought away. She would share this burden with the rest of her boys; their pains were hers.

"Go, I'll see you later," she said with a nod. Roe watched her for a moment longer before he jumped up and jogged towards the cry. Her gaze followed his body until he cut behind a corner and out of sight. She sat there sitting on her knees for a while longer wanting something to make sense in her mind, for this tragedy to mean something, but there was nothing but flies, corpses, and the smell of rotting flesh. She pushed herself to her feet and walked forward.

She didn't know where she was going but kept walking nevertheless. She found O'Keefe sitting in the ashes of a hut clutching his rifle as if the gun could take care of everything. Winters called for some people to go back into town and grab some food, water, and clothing for the prisoners; Webster, Janovec, and many others volunteered. It was the first time they had too many volunteers. Griest stayed behind not wanting to go back into civilization, back where people ignored the stink and atrocities that took place down the road. She wandered around some more before she realized she was looking for Aaliyah's father. She didn't know what she would say or do, just that she wanted to see him, but all the men looked too similar for her to tell them apart.

She later found herself sitting near the half decomposed body staring at him with vacant eyes. She noticed a series of numbers tattooed on the right, inside forearm. The numbers were thick and black meaning to last through all time. Griest stared at the number as her fingers traced it into the dirt over and over. Her stomach felt hollow while she just felt numb and empty. She didn't know how long she sat there.

 _A-7731. A-7731. A-7731._

"Hey, Chucky," Lipton called gently as he crouched down beside her. Griest remained silent and didn't acknowledge him; she just stared at the man and kept tracing. "Are you okay?"

"What?" She tore her gaze away as her chest grew white hot with rage. She began breathing quickly as her eyes resembled daggers. Lipton watched her as he leaned back carefully.

"Why the fuck would you ask me that? Have you looked around, Lou? How can any of us be okay after this? How is any of this okay? We are surrounded by people who have been living in their own piss and shit for who knows how long! Who are beyond starving because of who they are!" She had overheard some soldiers saying this was a camp for Jews, homosexuals, and gypsies; for those who didn't belong. The pain and anger she felt came spewing from her mouth as she kept yelling, "They are branded like fucking cattle; no, fuck that, the cattle had more respect than they did! There are bodies all over the place, and you're asking me if I'm okay? Jesus, Lip, I'm fucking fantastic! I have food, had a shower today, and I don't have a fucking number tattooed on my fucking arm! Yeah, Lieutenant, I'm fucking amazing!"

Some of the soldiers paused and watched as she yelled at Lipton, but most kept walking. Griest knew some people needed to talk to get over what they'd seen, but she needed solitude; she needed to make sense of what she was seeing. She saw the bodies and smelled their flesh but she couldn't comprehend it. She wasn't mad at Lipton but he was the only one who asked how she was feeling. Lip wasn't angered or even surprised at her words; he expected some of the men- if not all of them- to get mad and aggressive.

Griest swallowed hard tasting the rotting flesh, but it didn't make her want to hurl anymore. Tears filled her eyes as she looked away biting her lip; she wouldn't let the tears fall, she didn't deserve to feel like that when the Jews had it so much worse. The smoke stung her eyes as her hands shook uncontrollably. She wanted to go home and forget everything. She wanted her mother and Chris.

 _A-7731. A-7731._

"I meant is your hand okay?" Lipton clarified gently with cool, calming, brown eyes. Griest flashed him a perplexed expression before she looked down at her left palm. At some point, she had picked up a stick and traced the numbers into her hand. At first it was nothing, but after an hour, the skin had broken. Her coppery blood seeped from her wound as she stared at it in wonder. The number one was on top of the three while the sevens were connected lazily. Her hand began to sting as her wrist turned numb and cold. She watched the blood drip onto the dirt. She hadn't even noticed.

"We're supposed to be the good guys," she spat looking back up at Lipton. All of Easy were like her brothers, except Winters who she saw as a father figure, but Lip specifically reminded her of her brother. He looked out for her, gave her advice, knew when to give her space, and always knew what to say; she could rely on him, just like her dead brother.

"We could have saved them, but we weren't fucking fast enough," she choked as a single tear ran down her face. It burned her cheek like acid as she quickly wiped it away. _"I_ wasn't fast enough, I should have been faster."

 _A-7731._

"We didn't know, Henri," Lipton urged gently glancing at the body as he shuddered and looked away. He looked at her and noticed she was shivering uncontrollably. Griest didn't know if he was trying to reassure her or himself. "No one knew what was going on here, but we managed to save them."

Lipton nodded towards the survivors who surrounded the soldiers begging for whatever food and water they had on them. Griest had given her last chunk of cheese to one man and the last of her water to another. The thought of food made her stomach churn so she looked back to the body.

"Yeah, but that doesn't do him any good." She stared at his brown eye and cursed at the maggots. She wanted to wave them away but she couldn't make herself to get that close. She felt Lipton's gaze stay on her for a few minutes before he clapped her shoulder.

"I know; you should get Doc to look at your hand. Walk around and get some fresh air. That's an order, Private," he said sternly as he stood to his feet. Griest stared at the carcass for a moment longer before she stood up and slung her rifle over her shoulder. Then she walked away without looking back.

The trucks had arrived with extra rations so she made her way to the gate where Liebgott was standing near Winters, Colonel Sink, and some surgeon she had never met. She stood beside Liebgott and made pathetic small talk as she eavesdropped on the officers, an act subject to punishment but she didn't care.

Winters called for Liebgott a moment later. The corporal looked to have aged two years in the last twenty minutes, Griest observed as she slowly wandered towards the truck behind him. Liebgott jumped in the truck bed and made his announcement; all the prisoners would have to be locked up and would have to stop eating immediately. The Jews screamed in fear as they cried for mercy. The soldiers began herding them back inside the camp but Griest just stood there; she knew it was for the best but she wouldn't do that to them, she couldn't.

Instead, she walked towards Lieb. The young man sat down and was hiding his tear stained face with his hands as his shoulders bounced. She stood behind him and reached her hand through the wooden supporters then squeezed his arm reassuringly. She did that for about a minute before walking away; he needed time to think. The camp was sick and barbaric, but it would be more personal, more terrifying if it were her own people.

She approached Winters and asked if she could accompany the 12th Armored Division in finding and liberating the female camp. Winters didn't want to send her; he could already see the effects of the place in her eyes and on her palm, he wanted to protect her; however, he agreed it might be more comforting for a girl to be there to help the female prisoners.

Half an hour later, they found the camp. It was smaller than the men's but looked the same. The women were clutching each other trying to hide their ravaged, naked bodies and fear. There was a pile of bodies, but Griest avoided that. The air had that same rotten, humid smell as she bit into her tongue using the blood to mask some of the scent, but it only added to it. Where the men would release the odd scream, all the women were screaming and crying out in anguish, not that Griest blamed them. They sounded like an agonized banshee choir as their voices echoed through the air causing goosebumps to rise on Griest's skin. She formed a fist as her nail cut into her wounded palm, but the pain was better than the shivers. The women came and would hug her tightly, crying, and thanking her- all of the soldiers. When they heard she had been to the men's camp, most of them encircled her asking about their loved ones. She shook her head and maneuvered her way out; she didn't know who their loved ones were, or if they were still alive. She doubted it. The women were given clothing and food under the careful eye of the surgeon a moment later, and that's when Griest acted.

She jumped onto the truck and stood up watching the women as they ate. When the armoured division were handing out food some fights broke out. Two women began attacking a smaller woman trying to take her rations. That happened several times. The men had to break up the fights and watched them carefully to ensure no one else died. The women glanced at her curiously with dark, shrunken eyes; most of them were shocked to see a female soldier but they were too tired, hungry, and beaten to ask questions.

"Aaliyah?" She called loudly as her voice echoed inside the camp and out into the sky. The women stared at her blankly. She didn't know if anyone would know the young Jew but she made a promise. "Aaliyah Kraushaar? Aaliyah Kraushaar?"

" _Ja?_ " A young woman in her mid-thirties, but looked forty, called standing up weakly. _"Ich kenne Sie."_ Griest jumped off the truck and walked towards the woman as she adjusted her helmet, which she grabbed before she left the men's camp. They were still in Germany and on the threat of guerrilla war; she still needed it. The woman had short brown hair that was hidden under a dull, blue bandana. Her skin was thin and withered as her cheekbones jutted out from under her skin. Her eyes were dark and haunted.

"You know Aaliyah Kraushaar?" Griest asked as the Armoured Division's interpreter, a young replacement, translated for the woman. She nodded as her legs shook. "Where is she? I found her father."

" _Sie ist tot,_ " the women whispered as she lowered her head and cried silently.

"She is dead," the terp muttered in a confused, unsure voice. Griest glanced at him and almost laughed; he was so naive about this place, he didn't realize how evil it was. He would learn. Griest looked down as bile jumped to the back of her throat. She regretted the bread and butter she ate that morning as her vision blurred and her head pounded.

"Do you know where her body is?" She asked in an even and flat tone.

" _Es gibt keinen Körper sie verbrannt wurde,_ " the woman looked down before glancing up at Griest looking at her the same way Aaliyah's father did. Griest stroked her hair uncomfortably as the woman licked her lips.

"No body," the Jew said in broken English and a heavy accent. "Body burned." She pointed behind her where a pile of ashes lay smoldering. Griest stared at them before nodding and thanking the woman who sat back down.

"Holy fuck," the interpreter hissed as he stepped closer to Griest. He was below average height with short, dark hair and eyes. Griest guessed he was from the south from his accent but she didn't particularly care. "What is going on here? Have you seen anything like this?"

"An hour ago just a few miles up the road," she muttered crossing her arms. The man looked at her and grinned.

"You're from the 101st Airborne, right? The Bastards of Bastogne? Holy shit we've heard a lot about you guys; what was the Battle of the Bulge like? What was Bastogne like?"

Griest's vision blurred into Julian's blood, Toye's blown off leg, Guarnere's bone, blood, scared brown eyes, blue eyes, A-7731. Bodies. Smoke. Fire.

 _A-7731._

She turned away ignoring the interpreter as she walked towards the gate. She looked and she had failed; she wasn't fast enough. The huts, bodies, and dirt darkened into a grey haze as she searched for someone who could bring her back to her men. She missed them, she couldn't stay there for another moment.

Then she froze as a bright blue orb pierced through the drab veil. She faced it and felt her heart stop. Lying in a pile of bodies was a small, pale doll. It was about the size of Griest's forearm and a few centimeters thick. The head was made from a white, metal like material while it's body was made from a soft cotton like cloth. A faded and torn pink dress covered the doll while soot and a dark red colour tainted the torn ends. Half of its face was stained black from ash and coal while the other half was white with rosy cheeks. Its' left eye was gone but, much to Griest's relief, there were no maggots crawling around. The other eye... The other eye was a bright, startling blue that stared up at her in confusion, as if asking, _"Why me?"_

Griest imagined a young Jewish girl laughing with her brother, father, and mother. She would play with her doll happily oblivious to the hate and fear faced by her people. Then her entire life would change when the Nazis came and tore her world apart. She would be separated from her father and brother, never to see them again. She would be forced to work, to starve, and watch the assault her mother faced to keep her daughter safe. She would see her mother's spirit break down as her mother would cry, too tired to be strong anymore. The girl would wait until it was late then hold her doll and cry; she would ask, why her? What had she done wrong? Why was Mommy crying? Where was Papa and brother? Why were people disappearing from the camp? What was that horrible smell? Then she would die along with everyone and everything she knew...

Griest walked towards the doll and picked it up brushing off as much ash as she could while staring at the eye. Then she found the commanding officer and asked if she could be returned to her unit; the women were under control and wouldn't be any problem for the strong, healthier soldiers. The CO made a face when he saw the doll but said nothing; he recognized that look in Griest's eyes and ordered a sergeant to return her to Landsberg.

Easy had returned to the city and tried to come to terms with that they witnessed. O'Keefe was quiet, too quiet even for him but Perconte kept a close eye on him. Lipton and Bull were being the big brothers and checking on everyone making sure they ate enough food. Speirs remained his stern self but Griest saw the trembling in his eyes and his tensed muscles. Winters sent in his report and gathered the next day's orders. Web, Luz, Liebgott, and Malarkey sat in the middle of the street in a strained silence while Roe went from person to person checking on their injuries. Nixon went off and got hammered finally giving in and drinking something other than Vat 69. Griest thought about finding a bottle herself but didn't have the energy to take another step.

She reported back to Foley and made sure to check in with Lipton, but she didn't eat anything as Lip wanted; she doubted she'd be able to keep anything down. She stayed to herself and stayed in the shadows. She heard General Taylor was declaring martial law and would force the resident to make a mass grave for those who died in the camps once they found a place for the prisoners, both men and women alike, to stay.

 _Good,_ she thought spitting onto the ground. She had seen the way the Germans looked at her, the way they sneered. Not all them were like that; most of them were just as tired of the war as Easy was, but there were a few. One woman in particular; she was older with short, white hair and harsh, dark eyes. She wore a red dress and pearls along her neck. Griest had first seen the woman exit the house Nixon occupied. The woman spotted Griest and spat something about an American women in war, but Griest didn't care; the American girl was still alive and beating the all-male German army. She heard from Bull that the woman was married to a high ranking Nazi; she would have known about the camp.

Griest went to bed early after taking another hot shower; she hoped to rid herself of the stench of death but it clung to her tightly. She wondered if she would ever rid herself of that smell. She braided her hair but left it hanging by her side before going to bed. The doll was tucked under her jacket but she could feel its' lone eye on her. Griest tossed and turned for a few hours as the moon rose into the cloud filled sky. Her mind kept seeing everything she wanted to forget. She felt like throwing up.

 _A-7731._

 _Fuck this._ She kicked off her blanket and opened the window. She managed to get the room on the second floor, farthest off the ground, and now she was putting it to use. She stepped outside the window and climbed onto the roof, something she always did when troubled. In New York, even when she lived in Canada, she would climb to the highest point and stare up at the stars, just like her mother taught her. Mrs. Griest told her children that if you had a good, kind soul, you would go to Heaven, which was marked by a star. She told them that if they ever had questions or needed help, the Heaven way souls would give them advice and share their ancient wisdom. Griest wondered if her brother ever climbed to the top and asked the stars for guidance during his time in the war. Some advice they must have given him if he wound up dead.

"Hey, little help." A shadow climbed out of the window and looked at her. She knew it was Roe even before he spoke. Griest held his hand and helped pull him onto the roof as he sat down beside her. "Your hair is down, I like it... Whatcha doing?"

Griest sighed as she shook her head feeling very tired and old as stroked her hair. "Thinking, I guess. You?"

"Same old, same old," he said as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His voice was dark like a shadow and as heavy as gold. The air was chilly as their breaths came out in little clouds. "Let me see ya hand."

Griest didn't ask how he knew or why he came. She sighed again and placed her hand into Roe's soft, yet strong ones. The medic bent over it and inspected her wound as he pulled a tiny flashlight out of his pocket. The clouds were covering most of the stars and the moon was only a tiny sliver leaving Easy alone and in darkness. She never bandaged her hand after cutting it, she mostly ignored it.

"Jeez, Henri, you know better than to leave it open like that; you could have got it infected," he scolded with his soft Cajun accent, a voice Griest loved and relied on. She didn't say anything as Roe carefully traced the numbers on her palm.

"A-7731?" He muttered out loud as he looked up at her.

"One of the bodies had it tattooed on his forearm; I didn't mean to cut myself, it just happened," she answered gingerly. Roe's expression softened as he grabbed some bandages and covered up the wound. He expected her to have a faint scar but he knew that wouldn't bother her. Afterwards, he sat beside her as they watched the city below and the stars above.

Roe was quiet and always waited for Griest to say the first thing, but Griest didn't know what to say anymore, there was nothing left to say.

"We're heading out tomorrow," Roe muttered softly as he looked over at Griest. Her face seemed more mature and less bright as her mouth formed a tight, stubborn scowl, and her eyes glared at the world. She was hunched over in exhaustion, both mentally and physically, while her hands were covered in dirt, ash, and blood- Roe wasn't sure if all the blood was hers. "At 1200 hours we're going to Thalem."

"Where'd you hear this?" She asked glancing at him.

"Outside of Major Winters' closed door as I was bandaging Foley." Griest smiled as she shook her head. Roe grinned as some of the light returned to her eyes then they grew dark again as she pulled her jacket over her fingers.

"I looked for Aaliyah," she began hesitantly. She shared what she saw at the women's camp; she talked about the bodies, the grey sky, the ash, the smoke, the German lady who told her about Aaliyah's death, and about the doll.

"Did you find the body?" Roe asked watching her carefully. Griest glanced at him with shaking eyes as she began shivering all over again. Roe bit back a curse as he wrapped his arms around her to help battle the tremors. Griest felt her resolve breaking as a tiny, strangled sound escaped her throat. Tears slid down her face as she clutched onto Roe allowing him to share in her pain. Roe held her tightly as he rocked slightly and stroked her hair.

"I wasn't fast enough," she cried into his shoulder squeezing her eyes shut. "What the fuck is going on here, Gene? Why is this happening?" Roe thought back to the camp and all the wounds he treated; most of them were due to malnourishment, disease, and being overworked but he remembered the bodies. He shivered and held her tighter. He had heard Winters say the Russians found a camp that was ten times bigger with execution chambers and a giant furnace for burning bodies. He shook his head; he'd tell Griest, but not now.

"I don't know," he admitted gently, feeling her heart pound against his chest, a feeling he cherished. "I don't know, Henrietta."

Griest looked up at him biting the inside of her lip. Roe was the only person she allowed to call her by her first name; she liked the way it sounded when he said it, the way his voice made it strong and durable but soft and smooth. She showed him all her emotions through her eyes as she took him in. He looked just as confused and helpless as she did but he held onto his strength. She breathed deeply and embraced the medic tightly once again as her pains and sorrows slowly left her. She remembered Roe talking about his grandmother, who could heal people by touching them; she knew Roe inherited that gift.

"What do I do?" She asked doing as her mother instructed: seeking the advice from a Heaven way soul, one who was kind and good.

"Ya keep going," Roe answered delicately in her ear. "Ya keep going until you get back home. You remember those you lost but put them somewhere else, and you keep going. You understand?" She nodded and leaned into him as Roe held her. Then she reached upwards and gently kissed his mouth. His lips were warm and pushed all her angst away. She felt at home for the first time in three long years. Roe returned the kiss before they both pulled away and held each other.

"Lord, grant that I shall never seek so much to be consoled as to console, to be understood as to understand, or to be loved as to love, with all my heart," he recited the St. Francis prayer; the words that pushed him through all his pains, griefs, and failures. Griest looked up at him as she tucked herself into his side. He leaned down and kissed her cheek one last time as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"With all my heart," she repeated smiling at him, a smile which Roe returned.

"With all my heart."

They stayed like that for over an hour before they decided to go to bed. Griest laid down still feeling Roe's warm, calming touch on her skin as she looked to the doll still hidden under her coat. This time though, the eye wasn't so hard and sharp; however, it was still confused. Griest stepped out of bed, pulled it out, and stared at it. Then she exited the room and looked for Lipton; she knew what she needed to do.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lipton asked as they drove down the gravel road. Griest sat beside him as she breathed in deeply. She dug her fingers into the canvas satchel on her lap, lifting her fingernails painfully away from the nail bed, but she didn't pull back. Her stomach quivered as if butterflies roamed freely inside her. Her breaths felt shallow and forced but she nodded her head. It was about 1000 hours and the rest of Easy was preparing to move out, all but them.

"You don't have to," Lipton continued as he drove the jeep at a medium speed. Griest had woken him at 0200 that morning requesting permission to take a jeep for a while. Lipton agreed as long as he could accompany her, which she consented to with little argument. He knew she needed to do this but he wished she had asked at a decent time.

"Yes," she breathed as she pulled the satchel closer and rested her bandaged hand on top, "I do." They rode in silence for a few minutes before she faced the young lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Lipton, I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday; it was unprofessional and uncalled for. I'm sorry, Carwood, and thank you." She looked up and offered him a shy smile as the man nodded.

"You're a good person, Henri, and a damn good soldier; you have nothing to apologize for," he assured as they rounded a corner and arrived at their destination. Not much had changed overnight; the sky was still hidden in murky, grey clouds and the stink of death still hung in the air like a bad omen. The only difference was the people; 12th Armoured had found a place for the Jews. They were brought there early in the morning while the residents of Landsberg were brought to the camps. Many of the residents refused to believe the soldier's' words about what they had discovered down the road. They claimed the soldiers were exaggerating, but now they were seeing it firsthand. The Germans grumbled and cried as they worked holding their noses as some of them spewed on the ground. Griest stood up and watched them with a grim look; they might have been oblivious but they couldn't have been that oblivious, they chose not to look. They chose not to ask questions or investigate. They chose to let those heinous acts occur. Griest thought of the woman in red and smiled bleakly; she deserved this.

"You ready?" Lipton asked gently as Griest looked away from the residents and towards the satchel. Her hands grew clammy and thick as if they were the size of sausages. Her skin became cold while her insides grew hot.

 _No._

"Yes." She jumped out of the jeep and landed on the damp ground loudly as her boots reverberated in the sky. The Germans looked at her with a look of disdain and horror; her kind- Americans- interrupted their ignorance and forced them to see the cost firsthand. She breathed in the rancid air and stepped forward with long, confident strides. She wanted to stop and run away but she forced herself onwards.

 _You remember those you lost but put them somewhere else, and you keep going. You understand?_ She stopped at the gate to the camp and kneeled down slowly as if lowering a child. Then she opened her satchel and pulled out the doll. It stared at her as it always did causing her to swallow hard and shiver. She took in a deep breath and placed the doll- Aaliyah, she called it- gingerly against the post. It sat upright making the scene even more eerie, sad, and perplexing. She reached down and grabbed her knife before carving the following number into the post and in the ground in front of the doll: A-7731.

Griest stared at it all before standing to her feet. Then she saluted the small, makeshift monument. She stood there motionless for a second as she felt another tear slide down her cheek. She once again thought of Aaliyah and what she must have felt, and of Aaliyah's father and the grief that would follow him until his death. Finally, she thought of the doll and all the horrors it must have witnessed.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but when she focused, she saw the Germans had stopped working and were watching her. She slowly lowered her hand as the blood pulsed to her wrist painfully. She turned around and saw Lipton standing behind her saluting and staring at the doll. Lip gave her a nod as he lowered his arm. They shared a look knowing there were no words to validate that moment. Instead, they got back into the jeep and returned to the city.

The doll sat there and stared at them, watching them as they faded from view. The German people would later crowd around it wondering what was so important. At first, they scoffed and rolled their eyes but that single blue eye would never leave them. When they returned, they regarded the doll and wondered who its' owner was. Was it that little girl they placed into the mass grave? Was she in that pile of bones or mixed with the burnt ashes? They never had any answers. They left the doll there and kept an eye on it; whenever some curious child or angry boy went to it they would chase them away. Even the woman in red left it in peace.

* * *

"Hitler's dead," Nixon said as everyone turned and faced him. It had been about a month since the camps and they were now in Thalem watching as the Germans slowly cleaned up and returned to their lives. A string quartet was playing a soft, yet haunting melody in the centre of the square as some of Easy watched from above. Griest, Luz, Web, Perconte, Liebgott, and Bull were sitting there reflecting the past before the captain announced his news.

"Holy shit," Liebgott breathed as they all glanced at each other with pounding hearts. They had been waiting to hear those words for over three years, but now they couldn't believe it.

"Shot himself in Berlin," Nix finished in a flat tone. Griest sat on what remained of the crumbling wall and turned to face the young captain.

"Is the war over?" She asked in a timid voice. She was afraid to let herself hope, to believe it was over but, simultaneously, she was scared of the end. They all made plans for when the war finished, but those plans were mostly fantasy; the war, as terrible and horrifying as it was, was all they knew. They were not the same people they were before. Griest wasn't sure if she could fit back into the normal world, yet she yearned for it.

"No, we have orders to go to Berchtesgaden. We're moving out in an hour," he said as they all glanced around. Their shoulders sagged as they looked to the ground. They nodded and stood to their feet gathering their belongs as they followed Nixon out of the house.

"Why? The man's not home," Webster mused. "He should have killed himself three years, save us a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, he should've, but he didn't."

They walked down the road where the jeeps were gathering as Easy grabbed their bags and prepared to head out. The strings sang a moment longer before the song ended in a soft, somber note.

* * *

" _ **Never shall I forget the little faces of the children, whose bodies turned into wreaths of smoke beneath a silent blue sky"- Elie Wiesel**_

* * *

 **Author's note (again):** **I know it sounds like I blame the German people for letting the Holocaust happen, THAT IS NOT THE CASE! The "Final Solution" was a huge Nazi secret and only the highest ranking Nazis and the SS knew of it. As I have said repeatedly in this story, I do not blame the German people; I blame Hitler and the SS who believed solely in his fucked up ideals. This chapter means a lot to me because I had the privilege of visiting Auschwitz several years ago. My Opa's father was also taken prisoner to Birkenau, the working camp by Auschwitz, and managed to escape. It's something to hear the stories and watch the movies, but completely different to stand at the gates and walk through the buildings where such atrocities occurred. It's something I could never fully describe. The one thing that really stayed with me was the gas chambers; in the** _ **concrete**_ **walls of the chambers, you could see nail marks where people tried to claw their way out. I hope this chapter honoured the memories of those who suffered, and may we never forget, so it will never happen again. Thanks again to all the people who have commented. For the several guests who have left a review: thank you so much for your support and I am glad you are enjoying your story. Because you guys are guests, I can't reply to your comments directly, but I thank you guys; I appreciate every word, it keeps me going.**


	13. Points Part 1

**Part 10.1- Points**

* * *

" _ **We owe our World War 2 veterans- and all of our veterans- a debt we can never fully repay"- Doc Hastings**_

* * *

The war wound down as the men turned from a combat unit to more of an occupation force. So far, there had been no formal surrender from the German army; but, more and more Germans were turning themselves in every day. It made the men and woman of Easy hold their heads a little higher and walk with a spring in their step; during D-Day, the end of the war, and the prospect of going home, was a myth right along with dragons, gnomes, and genies. At Bastogne, it was a dream spoken in hushed whispers; at Haguenau, it was just out of sight, a light at the end of the tunnel; but now, going home was just inches from their fingertips.

"My God, I'm gonna die here of old age before we get moving again," Janovec groaned as the crew stared at the blocked road ahead of them. Easy had been sent to Berchtesgaden, Germany, a city for high ranking Nazis and their families. The city was several miles away from Hitler's personal retreat known as the Eagle' Nest. Both the city and the Eagle's Nest were considered the heart of the Nazis and their pride and joy. Therefore, the Nazis didn't want the Allied soldiers in. They had blown the side of the mountain causing the rocks and mountainside to collapse and form a giant roadblock. Some of the rocks were easily taller than Griest making hand grenades and even bazookas useless.

"Engineers are late," Perconte grumbled as Griest rested her face against her hands and leaned against the hood of the truck. The men had been waiting for half an hour and were doing whatever they could to pass the time. Some had cards and were playing craps using Lugers, Nazi flags, swastikas, or looted silverware as money.

"What do you expect? They're not paratroopers," Liebgott huffed. Griest sat up as some men placed several grenades on the rocks and readied another bazooka. She slapped Luz's forearm and leaned forward.

"Five bucks says it won't work." She gave Talbert and Luz a smile as Luz nodded agreeing to the bet. The bazooka round went into the roadblock and detonated the grenades. There was a loud _BOOM_ as small rocks erupted and dirt clouded their vision. However, as awesome as the explosions was, the roadblock remained standing when the dust cleared. Everyone slumped back and groaned preparing to wait for another 30 minutes for the engineers.

"I got some silver knives," Luz offered holding them up. Griest shrugged and dumped them into her bag where it clashed and clanked against the other silverware she had. After several months in Germany, everyone had accumulated a lot of silver. Thank you Hitler. They stood around for another few minutes before Speirs called on Easy to move out.

"Finally!" They all laughed as they jumped back into the trucks and went around the roadblock. Easy was one of the first into the city of Berchtesgaden, despite what other companies claimed. Giant Nazi flags hung from almost every window making the town's loyalties crystal clear, but there were twice as many white flags. They took the town easily; most of the residents had already fled leaving mostly waiters and staff.

After the town was secured, Easy went up the mountain and kicked down the Eagle's Nest's front door. Like the town, it was deserted with the exception of a dead Kraut who had shot himself in the head. He died fairly recently; his blood was just beginning to congeal while rigor mortis was just starting to kick in. The air smelled clear like the mountains and the faintest trace of blood. The men took whatever souvenirs, silver, and booze they could find.

They had been there for a few days waiting for orders; unfortunately, there wasn't much to do besides sleeping, talking, eating, and drinking. Griest was with Luz, Talbert, Liebgott, Webster, Bull, Perconte, Shifty, and Roe talking and drinking when Lipton approached them.

"W'sup, Lou?" Griest called with a slight slur as Bull took the half empty bottle from her hands. She turned and glared at him before looking back to Lipton. He was wearing a clean- or cleaner- pair of fatigues and standing tall with his head held high. His eyes sparkled like the beautiful, blue lakes that surrounded them while his lips formed a tight, eager smile. Griest sat up as Liebgott returned the bottle to her, much to Bull's and Tab's protests.

"Lip, what's going on?" Shifty asked as everyone stopped and faced the lieutenant. Lipton glanced between them all as his smile grew larger and larger.

"The German army surrendered. The war in Europe's over." The bottle slipped from Griest's hand and shattered on the ground spraying whiskey all over their boots, but no one said anything.

Luz was the first to speak, "No shit?"

"We wait here until further orders. Congrats, Easy, we made it. Don't get too out of control, okay?" Lipton smiled before moving onto the next group to spread the news. Slowly, the men began to move around and cheer as they laughed and clapped another on the back. The alcohol felt warm in Griest's stomach as it flipped in elation and victory. She looked at the medic and grinned, too shocked and overjoyed to say anything. Instead, she walked towards him, more like stumbled, and embraced him pressing her face against his chest.

"We did it," he whispered. Griest shook her head as her smile morphed into a frown. The light, bubbly joy changed into something sour and heavy as the whiskey tasted bitter in her mouth. Her dead friends and those who were wounded flashed in her mind.

"Not yet; the Japs are still fighting, the war won't be done until they're beaten."

"Don't be such a downer, Chucky," Luz growled pouting at the shattered bottle and spilled whiskey on the ground. "It's V-E-Day! We'll deal with the Japs when we have to. Now, who has more booze?"

They didn't have to wait long; an hour later, Speirs came telling Griest of Hitler's private stash. The group went to an underground bunker filled to the ceiling with a hundred bottles of various wines, champagnes, and liquors. They each grabbed an armful and returned to the house they occupied laughing.

They celebrated that night, but it was a quiet party. Most of the men were haunted by faces they would never see again. It felt criminal to chug back Hitler's own Monopole Red Top when Skip, Penkala, Julian, Jackson, Hall, and so many others weren't there to drink with them, as well as those who were wounded and maimed back home. It felt more like a rowdy wake more than V-E-Day. Griest only got buzzed before calling it a night, but she still had a headache the next morning. She wasn't the only one.

The next day, the company left Germany and went to Austria. Griest had fallen in love with the German countryside but Austria made her forget it quickly. The scenery looked like something from a postcard; they were surrounded by rolling, emerald hills that gradually climbed to the Heavens into sturdy, noble mountains with snow covered peaks. The sky was the colour of an aquamarine gemstone and clear of any clouds as the sun smiled down on the battered, yet victorious, company causing Griest to sweat. The wind was cool and blew at them carrying the scent of fresh flowers and crisp mountaintops. They passed several lakes that made sapphires jealous. They were all smooth as glass and mirrored the hills, mountains, and sky. Griest loved it and smiled as she unbuttoned her blouse.

The men also found something to gape at; they passed some local girls who all waved, giggled, and smiled at the soldiers. The men whistled and each professed their undying love at every girl they passed.

"What do you think of the future Mrs. Talbert, Chucky?" Tabs laughed as he winked at a cute, petite brunette. The girl giggled and curled a long, thin finger through her gleaming hair.

"What about the four other Mrs. Talberts?" Griest asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't destroy the man's dreams," Malarkey snapped barely turning his head to look at her. Griest laughed and shook her head. All the men were leaning over the right side of the truck to see the girls better. Only Griest, Lipton, Winters, and three others sat back unconcerned. Even Welsh, who was hopelessly in love with his fiancée back home, was enjoying the view. She looked to Lipton and shrugged with a sly grin.

"Poor men, so easily swayed by their second brain. We just need an army of hot broads with big tits and the US will never lose a war!" She looked up and called, "Future Mrs. Luz at four o'clock, blue dress!"

"Hell yeah! Thanks, Chucky, we'll name our first kid after you," Luz hooted.

"Yeah, looks like you're ready to get started on that," she muttered as Luz shrugged.

They ended up taking the town of Zell-am-see where they kept an eye on German prisoners and civilians. The German prisoners easily outnumbered Easy and could have overrun the company if they tried, but they just wanted peace and to go home. Griest and Luz spent some days watching the prisoners as Major Winters and Captain Speirs conducted inspections of the German armies' kitchens. It felt strange, wrong, to be surrounded by Kraut uniforms, people they had tried to kill, and vise-versa, but they were under strict orders to only fire when fired upon. One day, a German MP began a conversation with Luz to pass the time. They talked about France, Belgium, and the other countries they had seen as they discussed their favourite places.

"What about you?" The Kraut asked in impeccable English marred only by a heavy accent. He looked to be in his late thirties with dark hair and eyes. He was muscular with a slight bend in his nose. His face was open as Griest glanced at Luz and her stomach burned.

"Did you know?" She spat as she turned to the MP placing her finger on the trigger of a rifle, which was aimed at his chest. The MP paled as Luz hissed, but he knew better than to intervene.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Could you be more specific?" His voice was even and polite without a trace of fear, but his eyes burned with the intensity of a battle hardened soldier. Griest's lips formed a snarl as she took an advancing step.

"Did you know about those camps? Were you involved?" Her left palm burned as she readjusted her grip and her eyes watered in fury. She thought of the doll before shaking the images away. It infuriated her to think she was standing next to a man who ordered the slaughter of a little girl while the rest of her people starved and died. "Did you know?"

The man's face broke as he looked to the ground but not in fear or acceptance, but in pain, grief, and shame. He spoke in a quivering tone, "I knew the camps existed, but I didn't know their purpose. I thought they were to separate the Jews from the rest of the German population. I didn't know it was like that, that they were killing people. We- I didn't know."

Griest stared at him with flat eyes using her penance stare as her finger bounced against the trigger guard at a faster interval. Luz watched her but glanced up at the officers every so often. Speirs looked back and watched Griest with a straight, uncaring face. He saw her weapon and the fury in her eyes but he looked away. After a long moment, Griest lowered her rifle as she rubbed her fingers over the raised skin on her palm.

"I believe you... I liked Holland people-wise but I think Austria is the most beautiful," she muttered answering his earlier question in a stiff, awkward voice. Luz released a breath as Speirs returned his full attention to Winters. The MP smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, yes, very pretty." They talked for a while before Winters finished the inspection. They repeated it weekly but it was clear the Germans had no intention of fighting. With the European War won, Easy turned their attention and focus to the campaign against the Japanese.

The men would gather and watch video footage from the Pacific, witnessing the horrors their brother faced at the Jap's hands. Every man's face reflected the same controlled anger, fire, and determination. Their soldier faces. There were rumours that the 101st Airborne would be sent to Japan, but not all of the men wanted that fate. Unfortunately, the choice was not all theirs.

The army created a point system; those with enough points could go home if they chose. Those who didn't would have to remain and prepare for another war. Points were given for combat experience, marital status, awards, and injuries. The lucky number was eighty-five points to go home. It was the subject of majority of the men's conversations.

"Doesn't matter cause I'm not going home," Griest huffed as she, Roe, Luz, Babe, and Talbert sat on the edge of the lake. The others were out in the forest hoping to catch some fresh meat. Griest had her trousers rolled up to her knees as she emerged her bare feet into the water. She began kicking gently and watched as the ripples grew and grew.

"What? Why?" Luz asked biting into the apple he had plucked from a tree on their way there.

"What about your mom?" Babe added as Griest glanced up into Roe's soft, curious, and surprised eyes. She looked back to the water and curled her toes as the water moved around her.

"The war isn't over and I'm seeing this thing through; I'm not going home if I can do some good here, or there. I won't come home from a grocery store and hear that my boys have been hurt and are in the thick of it while I sleep in a bed and shower." She glared up at them as her eyebrows drew together and her mouth formed a tight scowl. Her voice was dark as they nodded in understanding; it was hard to watch your friends die, but harder to hear about it while you were half the world away.

"How many point do ya have?" Roe asked as he placed his bare feet into the lake beside her. The water was warm from the sun and soft around their toes.

"Eighty." Griest had been in every campaign Easy had been in, she had a Purple Heart, and was single. Other than that, she had all the same medals and citations the rest of the company had, but it was clear she had been given the bare bones minimum for what she could have. "What about you? You going home?"

Roe shook his head, "I'm going to the Pacific."

"Me too," Luz said as the others nodded their heads.

"Why? You guys should go home, meet Miss Big Tits, marry her, and have lots of babies. Go make something of yourselves," she pushed shaking her head.

"And let you have all the fun?" Luz laughed. "We Easy men look after our own, so someone has to keep an eye on you and stop you from landing on another building."

"You're stuck with us, Chucky," Babe chuckled as Griest shook her head.

"You stupid asshats." Her voice was dark and disappointed but she smiled at them.

"What does a soaked Screaming Eagle look like?" Tabs asked as Griest shook her head.

"Don't you dare!" But it was too late; the men grabbed her and tossed her into the warm lake water. She stood up staring at her drenched blouse and trousers.

"You're finished!" She splashed water at them and managed to pull Roe and Talbert into the lake. She felt like a little girl again, but she didn't mind. They all returned to camp dripping wet but they chuckled and grinned until their cheeks were sore.

With the possibility of going to Japan, Winters ordered for target practice, rifle drills, and physical training. Griest, however, didn't mind it; the drills gave them something to do and kept the men from getting too drunk. Griest was amazed at how much her strength and stamina had improved, even with the crappy food and extended time of inactivity.

That afternoon, they were clothed in their class A uniforms as they completed rifle drills and stood at attention for inspection. They all looked sharp in their uniforms and washed hair, which sent waves of pride through the entire battalion. They had proven their abilities to the USA and Europe; they were ready to show Japan what it was to fight the Screaming Eagles.

"At ease!" Speirs bellowed as the company stared forward with fierce faces. "General Taylor knows many veterans, including Normandy veterans, do not have enough points necessary to be discharged. On the anniversary of D-Day, he authorized a lottery to send one man from each company home. For Easy Company, the winner is serial number 1-3066266, Sergeant Darrell C. Powers!"

Griest opened her eyes and breathed a quick word of prayer; she was staying with her men. Everyone broke their stone faces to cheer and whistle as the young sniper looked down with bright, scarlet cheeks.

"That's how it's done, Shifty!" Luz cheered as Griest grinned and whistled. Shifty was one hell of a man and certainly deserved it. His war was done.

"We will definitely be redeployed to the Pacific," Speirs continued after the lottery concluded. Everyone's faces returned back to granite as Griest tapped her finger against her rifle. Whenever a redeployment was announced, she was filled with anxiety and fear for her boys as she wondered who else would be lost; however, those feelings would pass on leaving her numb, cold, and ready. She looked over at Roe who stood beside Talbert. He looked up and met her eyes as he nodded subtly calming her racing heart. She formed a fist as Speirs spoke again, "So tomorrow at 0600, we will train to go to war!"

The next morning, Shifty approached Griest as she chewed on some food on the top of a rock. The rock overlooked the lake and surrounding trees making her feel like a ruler overlooking her conquered lands. The sun was just beginning to rise above the mountains painting the sky in soft pinks, cool oranges, and bright purples. The mountains cast long shadows creating dark paths, while the light made the streams clear and bright as the lake glittered like a diamond. Some of the men had fallen asleep right after the five mile run, but she was too energized to go back to bed. She grinned and jumped off her perch as she called, "Shifty, whatcha doing, aren't you leaving soon?"

"At 1000, yes, but I wanted to say goodbye first," he began quietly. Shifty was a shy guy who had the tendency of rambling once he started talking. Griest loved it and thought it was adorable; he was what she pictured when she thought of a little brother. She hopped back onto the rock and offered him an apple, which he declined. Griest could see the wheels in his head turning as he struggled to make this thoughts into words. She waited patiently with a gentle smile.

"I never forgot that time you saved my life in Carentan; I was pinned down and you got me out. I never got to thank you before and I wanted to say it before I left. Thank you, Chucky."

"With the chickens? Hell, Shift, you've saved my skin too, so forget about it. You took out the sniper who almost got me in Foy and you saw the 88 saving all of us." Just before the Bastogne Christmas, Shifty noticed a tree that hadn't been there the day before. Easy investigated and learned the Germans were hiding an 88 artillery gun behind it. They got their own artillery to take it out before the Germans could ever use it. The Germans had placed it closer to the line so it would have inflicted even more damage if they had the chance to use it. All because Shifty noticed one tree in the middle of a huge forest.

"Yeah, well..." Shifty shrugged as he frowned. Griest hopped back off the rock and watched him.

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna miss everyone. I'm excited to go home and everything, to see my family, sleep in my own bed, shower, and eat real food again, but the men. You get to know the guys after all this time and I can't imagine not seeing everyone again." He looked to Griest as she nodded and hugged him.

"We'll all miss you too, and it won't be the last time." She closed her eyes as she thought of all the conversations, laughs, and horrors they had seen side by side. She thought of the exploding chickens with a soft chuckle. She released him and grinned, fighting back the fear and seclusion she felt. She wanted him to go home, be safe, and live a long, happy life, but she didn't want to let him go. But she had to.

"You take care of yourself, Darrell, and don't be a stranger, okay?" He nodded and walked off to complete his farewells before his departure. A week later, Griest learned Shifty had been in a car accident and had been wounded. He eventually returned to the States a year later, after the rest of Easy made it home.

* * *

Almost a week later, Griest and the men were sitting around drinking and eating when Malarkey walked up. Malark had taken over Guarnere's squad after his injury and had remained in charge despite being an NCO. Griest was happy for the man, he was a great leader, but his added responsibilities kept him busy, she missed him.

"Malark!" Luz called just as excited to see the man. "What are you doing with the likes of us? Just kidding, you want a drink?"

Malarkey declined and looked at Griest before speaking, "Chucky, Major Winters wants you to the CP." She had been in a testy mood since hearing about Shifty, but she gave Malark a curious look. "He didn't say what for, but he wants you immediately." She nodded and began jogging back to town. It took her six minutes to get to the CP.

"Come in," Winters commanded after she knocked on the door. She marched in and stood at attention as her eyes darted about.

"Sir, if this is about the Mercedes, First Sergeant Talbert and I were just making sure the windows were in fact bulletproof," she rambled. Talking out of turn was punishable in the army but she didn't want to be court-martialed or transferred when Easy could be sent to Japan any day. She was going to fight beside her company.

"What?" Winters looked up with a baffled expression, but he ignored her interruption. In Berchtesgaden, some of the men claimed the fancy automobiles that were lying around. Their previous owners were high ranking Nazi officials, Hitler's closest friends, or Hitler himself. Talbert had claimed a sleek, black Mercedes-Benz that drove as if it were on clouds; however, the high ranking Allied officers ordered all soldiers to return the vehicles and hand them over. The men didn't take too kindly to that order. The Mercedes' windshields were supposed to be bulletproof, so Talbert decided to test it with Griest's help. In reality, the windshields were bulletproof, but armour piercing rounds would do the trick. They were not the only ones to conduct experiments; one soldier removed the coolant from the engine while another pushed his car off a cliff. The generals, majors, and colonels were given vehicles that were broken, shatters, or inoperable.

Winters bit back a chuckle as he shook his head. "No, that's not what I called you for. Sit down, Chucky." Griest seated herself in the chair Winters pointed at as he sat down across from her behind a paper cluttered desk.

"Chucky you have been a significant member of Easy. You have fought in every battle and did so with courage, strength, and sound judgement. I have tried to promote you to sergeant after the counterattack on Carentan, again at Holland, and again at Bastogne, but it has been denied at every point. They just don't want to admit a female can be a competent, or in your case, a great soldier. I know you would have been a good sergeant, and maybe even a platoon sergeant if given the chance.

"I'm not telling you this to show what you missed out on, but because I wanted you to know how important you are to this company." He stood up and handed her a sergeant's patch.

"Major," she breathed staring at the patch as her mouth drew dry. She took the coveted patch and stroked it as if needing to prove it was real.

"The army refuses to see you as a sergeant, so you will never be able to wear it or call yourself sergeant, and I will only be able to say it behind closed doors, but you deserve it. Congratulations, Sergeant, and I promise I will keep pushing for your rightful promotion until they accept." Winters was a quiet man who never spoke much, but he couldn't stop the burning frustration he felt in his chest. He knew his words were true and if the military wasn't going to do anything about it, he would. He smiled down at her as she grinned and nodded glowing with pride. Then she looked up as her smile melted away.

"Why are you telling me this now?" She asked faintly as she regarded Winters suspiciously.

"Because you deserve to know why your rank has never changed." Webster and Griest were the only Toccoa men who maintained the same rank throughout the entire war. Web, however, had been offered a promotion to become a squad leader but he refused. "Now, I have a meeting with General Chapman at HQ so please excuse me, Sergeant."

Griest narrowed her eyes and looked at his desk where she spotted a letter from Chapman indicating the time, location, and reason for his interview.

"You're getting a transfer? You're leaving?" She asked in shock as Winters looked down before meeting her wide, confused eyes.

"If we're going to Japan, I'd like to get it over with. I can help those men and maybe save some so they can go home. I'm needed there, not here, Chucky," he spoke in a soft, almost regretful tone as she nodded slowly, her chest growing warm in frustrations. Then cooled as she breathed in acceptance. She understood but he had been there since the beginning. He was family.

"Is this what you want, sir?" Winters nodded as Griest clutched the patch tightly in her hands. "Then I wish you the best of luck, sir, but if your transfer is approved, please say goodbye first."

"Of course," he replied gently. Griest smiled and nodded before she saluted the major and made her way to the door. "Chucky, could you keep this to yourself?"

She smiled sadly and adjusted her side cap. "Of course."

She went outside and joined the men. She was happy to see Malarkey had stayed put and was drinking with them. Griest never showed them the patch but they had a knowing look on their faces when they asked about her meeting with Winters; however, she kept her promise and kept his interview with Chapman a secret. They sat there talking and killing time when Winters approached them almost two hours later.

The men all stood up waiting for orders as Winters glanced at them all. Griest rose slowly and pulled at her blouses as sweat trickled down her back. She stepped behind Roe as if hiding; Winters promised he would say goodbye before he left, if he couldn't say goodbye then he couldn't leave, or so Griest rationalized. She knew it was foolish logic but she held onto it as she stared up at those calm, blue eyes and ginger hair she relied on since the Toccoa days. She looked up at the man who had become the pillar and strength of Easy.

"We're getting a volleyball game going if you're interested," he said in that soft, gentle voice of his. Griest thought of Carentan and how Winters screamed at them like a madman. The thought almost caused her to smirk as the men agreed and jogged to the field. Griest hung back and slowly followed them with Winters beside her.

"And?" She broke down and asked; the waiting was killing her. Winters sighed as he looked up to the field where Easy was splitting themselves up into teams and preparing for the game.

"I'm staying." Griest nodded and offered her apology, but she couldn't stop the giant smile that covered her face from ear to ear.

* * *

" _ **Brotherhood is not just a Bible word. Out of comradeship can come and will come the happy life for all"- Heywood Broun**_

* * *

 **Author's note: so the side stories about Shifty noticing one damned tree in the Bastogne forest, and Talbert shooting the Mercedes' windows are true. They have been taken from Major Dick Winter's novel,** _ **Beyond Band of Brothers,**_ **and other memoirs and books about Easy. So there are only three more chapters left, so thanks for sticking with me this long. I am planning a sequel so keep an eye on that. I am also currently working on a one-shot based off Band of Brothers called** _ **Losing Your Memory.**_ **I'm hoping to have it released sometime after the end of** _ **We Lucky Few**_ **so keep an eye out for it. As per usual, let me know what you guys think and have a good one!**


	14. Points Part 2

**Part 10.2- Points**

" _ **Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends"- John 15:13**_

* * *

Griest was sitting on the hood of a truck as she pulled some rations from her bag. It had been almost a week since Winters' interview, but nothing significant happened. The men's routine consisted of waking up at 0600 for PT, breakfast, rifle drills, inspection, more PT, and then free time for the rest of the day. Easy had several organized sports where they created volleyball and baseball tournaments. They also conducted practice war games but it was difficult; some of the veterans goofed off the entire time and couldn't take it seriously. It was hard for them to pretend to be back in combat while they wore clean clothes and had full bellies. Others, however, took it too serious and needed to leave for a while.

Griest sighed as she pulled some biscuits from the cardstock box while she unbuttoned her blouse revealing a white t-shirt. The sun beat down on her relentlessly, a complete opposite of the majority of her European experience. Her once pale skin was now turning brown as her skin glistened with sweat.

Griest looked up as Skinny, Liebgott, and Webster pulled up into the small city. Webster jumped out of the jeep and marched off in her direction ignoring his two friends as Lieb shook his head and huffed the other way. Web stopped beside the truck oblivious to the female sitting above him. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it stiffly as he stared at the ground with wide eyes. His shoulders were tense while his hands trembled.

"What's wrong, Web? Fighting with the mrs?" She teased as she bit into a biscuit that was lathered in cream cheese. Webster glanced at her with a scowl as he took a long drag. Griest tried again, "C'mon, Web, you know I'm kidding, but why the long face?"

"Nothing," he mumbled through a cigarette. Griest raised an eyebrow and glanced to where Liebgott had disappeared.

"Sure, whatever. Hey, you know if Lieb found that Kommandant responsible for the Landsberg camps?" She asked nonchalantly as she chewed slowly. Her face fell into a displeased scowl the longer she chewed.

"What?" He looked up with wide eyes. "You knew about that?"

"Yeah," she shrugged looking at the crackers as her nose wrinkled in displeasure, "some of the Landsberg prisoners told Speirs the guy lived here, so he interviewed some soldiers and DPs here and they told him where the guy lived. Speirs tasked Skinny and Liebgott to find him, confirm his identity, and take care of him." She glared at the crackers, "Why do we always get the gross shit? I'd kill for some fresh steaks and milk- real milk, not this calcium-less shit. This thing tastes like sweaty men's gym socks, and, believe me, I have become well acquainted with that smell." She leaned over and scraped the half eaten bolus from her tongue with her teeth before spitting it onto the ground.

"Take care of him? So we're a fucking firing squad now?" He hissed taking another long drag. Griest glanced down at him.

"I take it you found him and dealt with him." She leafed through the rest of the rations before dumping it all back into her bag with a growl.

"They shot him in the back, Henri, and you care more about your lunch than a man's life," he growled as he faced her. His eyebrows drew together as his mouth hung open in an enraged scowl. The truck's hood gave her a rare height advantage, but even then his nose was only inches away from hers.

"I do." Her mouth formed a line as her eyebrows fell to create an expression of controlled, icy anger. "He is responsible for all those people, all the bodies, and everything they've been through. Speirs was careful to make sure this was the guy and Joe would have confirmed it. I trust Speirs and I trust Liebgott."

"So we kill the guy? We're soldiers, Chucky, not a judge and jury."

"No, we're human beings," she corrected as she pushed herself off the truck and stared up at him defiantly.

"So was he."

"He ceased to be a human being the second he locked up, starved, tortured, and killed those people." Her eyes glazed over reflecting the ash, desolation, and corpses that haunted Easy whether they were awake or asleep. She glanced downwards as she pulled her left hand to her chest and stroked the skin tenderly. Webster spotted thin, white markings on her palm as he looked down on her. Griest licked her lips and dropped her hands to her sides as her eyes cleared.

"Don't worry about him, David, he's just one more Nazi fuck we don't have to deal with. The world is better off without them; let them all rot in Hell with Hitler. Fuck 'em." She sighed and shook her head. "You want some sweaty, gym sock tasting crackers?" Webster remained motionless as Griest shook her head and walked off. Webster watched her retreating figure, but he couldn't forget the man and the crack of the bullet that killed him.

* * *

Griest made her way through the city and joined Luz and Perconte who were sharing a bottle of whiskey. She sat down beside them as Perc handed her the bottle. The officers were fairly strict on alcohol consumption; some was okay as long as the men kept it under control. There were some men who got hammered and fired their weapons. No one was ever hurt badly, but a German weapon discharge scared the shit out of everyone. They were disciplined accordingly. The trio talked and drank for over an hour before Bull joined them with Malarkey at his side.

"Hey, Sarge, what's going on?" Luz asked with a grin. The three were all slightly buzzed with red cheeks, but they were not drunk yet. Griest narrowed her eyes recognizing Bull's somber pout and Malarkey's slumped, exhausted shoulders. She sat up as the bubbly giggles left her; something was wrong.

"Janovec's dead," Malarkey stated flatly. Perconte choked on the whiskey as the liquid burned down his throat and nose painfully. Luz froze.

"But the war's over," Griest objected glancing between Malarkey and Bull looking for answers. The Germans had surrendered and they hadn't been sent to Japan yet, so Easy should have been safe. No one else was supposed to die, not now.

"Car accident," Bull grumbled as Perc and Luz shared a look; they were soldiers, they weren't supposed to die like that. Janovec was a replacement who joined them after Haguenau, so he had minimal combat experience, but the men liked him. He was funny, good natured, and easy to get along with. And now, he was dead.

"Where's Roe?" Griest asked as she swallowed hard.

"He's helping with the body. We're running another ten miles tomorrow at 0530, so be ready," Malarkey finished as he and Bull sat down with them. Malark grabbed the whiskey from Perconte and took a long swig.

"Did he have siblings?" Bull asked as Griest stared down the road towards the aid station.

"Don't know, but at least he didn't die a virgin," Luz answered as Griest looked down at the ground; the war was over, she wasn't supposed to bury any more of her men.

An hour later, Griest was walking through the streets in a daze. She passed Webster; he looked even worse than before. Griest learned later on that Web had been relieving Janovec when the jeep carrying him crashed. She moved on without saying a word as she scanned the streets for one face in specific.

She saw him as he exited a house. His helmet was in his hands as his hair stuck straight up as if he had just woken up. His face was long and tight in stressed, tired lines. His eyes were downcast and shaded in a tired, haunted gaze from seeing too much in his young life.

"Roe," she called as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him for a quick second. She closed her eyes; she wanted to take away all his fears, doubts, and sorrows. She wanted to take that darkness out of his eyes, even if she had to bear it for him, but she didn't know how. She stepped away, but stood close, and held his hand ignoring those who were watching. Roe had dark circles under his eyes as he slouched and leaned into her, completely drained. Griest understood; the time between deployments were the men's time for relaxation. Roe wasn't supposed to work during those times, but he had lost one and there was nothing he could do. Each lost soul took a toll on the medic's spirit; his eyes became darker.

"I heard about Janovec, are you okay?" She asked running her thumb over his knuckles. She looked up into those dark eyes as they turned blue in the light. Then she glanced up at his hair and down to his lips while her hands tingled.

"Yeah." His tone was dark like a shadow and thick like tar. It didn't fit him at all.

"When was the last time you ate?" Roe didn't respond so she pulled him along behind her to the edge of the city where some apple trees were in full bloom.

"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt or die," he admitted after some grub and three shots of whiskey. Griest nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'll make it, Gene, we always do."

* * *

Several weeks passed as the company prepared for the possible drop to Japan. The 13th Airborne departed for Japan to begin their second war, but, otherwise, nothing significant occurred to Easy. The men trained, drank, and joked around. Some of them climbed up the mountains to hunt mountain goats for sport or food, but few were successful.

It was late at night and Griest was with Luz, Perconte, Talbert, and Roe. The men were playing poker and nursing some whiskey as Griest leaned her head against the wall. She was half asleep when two replacements burst into the room screaming and shouting. The noise startled her as she jumped up grabbing Roe with one hand and her knife with the other. He gave her an assuring look as she breathed out deeply and looked back to the pair. They were carrying Grant between them.

"Doc!" They shouted, "He was shot in the head! He-he-he-he shot Grant!" Griest released Roe as he ran to Grant and looked at him. The staff sergeant was still breathing faintly but there was a large gunshot wound in the right side of his forehead.

"Griest, bandage him! Luz, get me a jeep, he needs to go to the aid station," Roe ordered as the men scrambled to obey his orders.

"Tabs," Griest called looked up at the first sergeant as she pulled bandages from Roe's med kit, "We need to tell Speirs."

"I'll find him." Talbert took off as Roe administered some plasma with a tight face. The medic had some light stubble along his jaw emphasizing his cheekbones and sharp jawline as he pressed his lips together. They all loaded Grant onto the jeep as Luz drove them to the aid station. They set Grant down on a table as Speirs and Talbert arrived in the middle of the doctor's examination. The doc was a middle aged man with a cigarette stuck between his teeth. Roe replaced the plasma with blood as Griest looked at her cousin. Speirs was standing tall as he rubbed his cheeks anxiously.

The doctor hummed and exhaled a huge plume of smoke into the air, "He's not going to make it."

"You can't operate on him?" Roe asked in a pleading voice; he didn't want to lose another man, he couldn't.

"You'd need a brain surgeon but even if you had one, I don't think there's any hope." The doctor walked away as Griest stared down at Grant. Staff Sergeant Charles Grant was a fellow Toccoa man and a good one at that; he was part of the NCO mutiny that helped Easy get rid of Sobel. He was quiet but had a cold strength and charming wit, which made him a capable soldier and a good friend. He was also nicknamed Chuck, but the two never got mixed up or confused. His breaths were slow and shallow, Griest noticed sadly; he had survived everything the Krauts had thrown at them to be shot by a fellow paratrooper. It was wrong.

Griest looked up at Speirs awaiting his next orders as he breathed deeply. Speirs was not the type to give up on his men. He did not disappoint as he turned to Talbert.

"Find the shooter, alive. Help me." He pointed at Roe and Griest as Speirs grabbed one side of the stretcher motioning for the pair to grab the other side.

"Where are you going?" Tabs asked as the three lifted Grant up.

"Finding a brain surgeon!" The trio jogged to the jeep as Griest and Roe jumped into the back beside Grant. Speirs jumped into the driver's seat and drove them through the city like a madman. Roe held the blood up and secured a blanket around Grant as Griest steadied the stretcher and held his hand encouraging him.

"C'mon, Chuck," she urged holding onto the jeep with a vise like grip as Speirs turned a corner sharply. She swore the jeep teetered on two wheels. "You're gonna be fine, it's not that bad, just hang on."

They spent about twenty minutes going door to door looking for a brain surgeon when, finally, a man told them where one lived. They hustled over racing against time. Grant's skin was growing colder as his breathing slowed.

They screeched to a halt in front of a nice house with flowers in the garden. Speirs unholstered his gun and knocked on the door loudly as Griest and Roe remained in the jeep. The sky was dark but warm as a slight wind blew at them. No one answered the door so Speirs knocked even harder with the barrel of his gun. An older man with white hair approached the door in his pajamas and pulled back the soft, lace curtains.

"Open up," Speirs ordered pointing the gun at the Kraut's chest. The doctor wisely obeyed as he swallowed hard. "Come with me."

"Why?" The doctor looked behind the captain to Griest and Roe before looking back to the gun. Speirs took a few steps back watching the man with tight, narrowed eyes.

"Get in the jeep," he commanded. The doctor grabbed a jacket from his house and put it on before he followed Speirs tentatively.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital, now get in!" Speirs' eyes flashed and his voice echoed through the night as he raised his gun to the doctor's face. He was tired and didn't want to lose Grant; he could feel precious seconds ticking away as Grant's chances decreased. It felt like a noose tightening around his neck. "Get in!"

"Ronald, put the gun down!" Griest jumped off the truck and stood between her cousin and the doctor. She stared at Speirs and breathed heavily; she didn't want to lose Grant either but shooting the doctor would destroy any chance her friend had. Speirs stared down at her with his imposing eyes as she appealed to him without words. After a quiet moment, Speirs stepped back and holstered his weapon, but kept his hand close by. Griest faced the doctor and pleaded, "Please, help us; our friend was shot in the head. Can you help him?"

The doctor looked at Grant and examined the wound under the blood soaked bandages. He noticed the red cross on Roe's arm and asked, "How long ago?"

"About half an hour," Roe answered calmly glancing between the others.

"Let's go," Speirs pushed as he turned around.

"Let me drive," The doctor said as Speirs faced him again. "We'll get there faster."

Speirs looked at Roe who remained silent but wore a taut line with his lips. Griest nodded as Speirs glanced at her; arguing would only waste time. The captain strode into the passenger seat as the doctor got behind the wheel. He drove quickly, but slower than Speirs, to the hospital where they placed Grant on an operating table. The doctor issued orders as he began the operation. He mostly utilized Roe's help as Griest and Speirs stood back watching tensely. Occasionally, Griest would hold something or mop up some blood, but she mainly paced and bounced her finger against her leg. After the operation, Roe stayed with the doctor as the cousins jumped into the jeep and returned to the men.

They found Talbert and Luz sitting outside a room playing cards. Tabs had his shirt unbuttoned as his fingers tapped against his bouncing leg. Luz smoked a cigarette calmly as a man groaned and cried from inside the room.

"Where is he?" Speirs demanded as Griest stood behind him. His gun was in his trembling hand by his leg.

"How's Grant? He okay?" Talbert asked jumping to his feet as Speirs stomped towards them.

"Where is he?" The captain shouted causing everyone to freeze. Speirs never shouted at them before, even in the middle of combat. He always remained stoic and cold like ice. Griest stepped out from behind him and shook her head in warning at Luz and Tabs; Speirs was a raging tornado, you didn't reason with him, you just let him go on his way.

Luz pointed at the door but Speirs had already burst through as the three followed behind him. The rest of Easy Company had surrounded the man as they took a step back and allowed the captain in. Griest recognized him as Floyd Carver, a replacement from I Company. His lip was split open while his left eye had swollen shut. Blood ran down his face as he coughed and sputtered blood onto his chin.

"This him?" Speirs seethed staring at the private.

"That's him," Bull confirmed darkly. Speirs stood in front of Carver and stared down at him. Griest knew Speirs' face would be dark and full with rage and contempt.

"Where the weapon?" He hissed as Griest leaned against the wall beside Luz and Bull with her arms crossed.

"What weapon?" Carver asked with a grin. Speirs pistol whipped Carver across the face and pointed his gun at Carver's forehead. Everyone took a step back waiting for the final gunshot. They all closed their eyes and shook their heads, but none of them objected; this was justice.

"Chucky, aren't you going to stop this?" Talbert whispered beside her as she turned her deathly glare to Carver. Easy had been through something similar before; it was unforgivable for a man to attack- let alone shoot- one of your own. You protected one another, despite being in a different company or battalion. They all fought under the same flag.

Griest sneered in contempt and passed her final judgement, "Fuck him."

The gun shook in Speirs' hand as he stared down at Carver. He hissed, "When you talk to an officer, you say 'sir'!" He looked at Carver's blood on his hand and wiped it on the man's jacket. There had been too much death already, he was not going to add to it. He turned to Malarkey and calmly said, "Have the MPs take care of this piece of shit."

"Grant's dead?" Talbert asked as Speirs made his way to the door.

"No, Kraut surgeon say he's going to make it." Speirs left the room as Liebgott and a few others pulled and pushed Carver away. Griest glared at him and tripped him as he passed her. He fell hitting his head on the doorframe.

"Where did you guys find him?" She asked after he left. Lipton gave her a look as Malarkey shook his head.

Bull answered, "He was tryin' to rape one of the local girls."

Griest's eyes clouded over as she rubbed her arms as if trying to keep shivers at bay while her small adam's apple bobbed. Lipton stepped closer to her but she jumped back staring at the ground.

"I hope the MPs shoot his fucking dick off." She shook her head and walked away into the night. Griest found a jeep and drove to the hospital where Roe was sitting beside Grant.

"How is he?" She asked quietly as if afraid her voice would harm Grant. She sat down beside Roe and wrapped her arms around herself and brought her feet close.

"He's fine, how are you?" She never answered but intertwined her fingers through his and squeezed his hand.

Talbert checked on Grant two hours later. He found the pair asleep with Griest resting her head against Roe's chest while Roe's cheek was pressed against the top of her head. They both breathed deeply and evenly while their interlaced fingers sat in Roe's lap. Talbert placed a blanket over them both before he left and returned to the camp. He never told anyone what he saw.

A few days later, Grant was stabilized enough to be medevaced to France. He recovered but suffered a slight speech impediment and partial paralyzation in his arm. He lived but was never the same. It wasn't right for a man who survived the entire war to end up like that. It was hard for the company to see him like that, but it never changed the fact that Staff Sergeant Charles "Chuck" Grant was a hero.

* * *

After Grant's injury, Winters worked hard to get his men out of Austria and away from the dangers the weapons, alcohol, and free time presented. Talbert resigned as Company First Sergeant and took over Grant's platoon. He was one of the best soldiers Easy had, so the men welcomed him. Malarkey was sent to Paris to be an adviser for an airborne exhibition. Everyone was glad to see him leave the war but also saddened to watch another friend go.

"You be careful, Malark," Griest warned as he said goodbye one sunny afternoon, "those French girls are cute but some of them are crazy."

He chuckled, "I'll be on guard, Chucky." He hugged her as he thought of the friends they had both shared and lost. "You be safe in Japan, if you ever get there; but, I feel sorry for the Japs."

"They won't know what hit them," she assured releasing the sergeant. Then she remembered something. "Oh, Web wanted me to give this to you."

"Muck's playing cards?" He mumbled as Griest pressed the deck into his hands. Shortly after leaving Haguenau, Webster gave her the desk. It was his way of apologizing for what he said and what he missed. Griest nodded as her heart fell a foot into her gut.

"He'd want you to have it."

"What about you?" He glanced up at her as she shrugged and smiled somberly.

She spoke after a short chuckle, "I have enough rumours going on about me and I don't want to add to them. Just keep them safe."

"I will," he promised as he tucked them into his grade A uniform pocket.

"You take care, Donald." She smiled fighting back the feeling of her heart breaking. Her men were a part of her, they took a piece of her with them when they left.

He nodded and looked to his left where Roe was talking quietly with Luz. "Doc, you take care of Chucky! We all know it," he explained to her as he winked slyly. Her face turned bright red like a cherry.

"Don't you have a plane to catch, sir?" They laughed as Malarkey completed his rounds then boarded an outgoing truck. Griest leaned against a tree watching as the truck vanished into the mountainous pass.

Malarkey had lost his five best friends during the war. He watched helplessly as Toye's and Guarnere's wounds stained the white snow red. He sat in an empty hole alone where Skip and Penkala used to sit beside him. Malarkey would never be able to rely on Buck for guidance and leadership, or trust him to lead Easy out of a difficult situation. He lost them all but he kept pushing onward and kept fighting. Malarkey never gave up and was an inspiration to them all, even long after the war passed. He was their sergeant, their survivor, their endurer, their friend.

The company even lost Lieutenant Lipton. He was transferred to Battalion Headquarters because of an old army belief that the men wouldn't respect a battlefield commissioned officer versus another officer. It was stupid, but at least they saw Lipton frequently enough.

All the transfers made Easy feel off centered; Lipton and Malarkey were easily the glue that kept the company going, the only constants throughout the war, especially after Bastogne. However, they took comfort in knowing Malarkey was safe and Lipton was nearby. Lip visited the company often and ate meals or played sports with them.

Griest never heard the German general's speech but would have agreed wholeheartedly. However, she never needed to hear it; she had lived, laughed, cried, and experienced it firsthand beside her men. It was a feeling, an awareness that existed in her at every stage of her army career. It was there when she first arrived at Toccoa and watched the men and the banter between another; it existed when she was christened 'Chucky' and was fully accepted as one of them. It strengthened through each trial: D-Day, Holland, Mourmelon, Belgium, and Landsberg. It bonded the company together in ways they had never felt or experienced before, and would exist until the day they died. It was as if Fate had intertwined their lives together in intricate knots and braids that could not be severed, no matter how much time passed. It was a sensation their families and friends couldn't understand. Even other companies and veterans couldn't comprehend how strong their bond was. Easy Company was indeed a special group unlike any other.

Easy received a very special surprise one morning when Buck Compton arrived at Austria. He had recovered in the States and wanted to let his company know he was doing well. He stayed with them for a few weeks where he accompanied them and played various sports with them. Everyone was ecstatic to have him back as Easy slowly returned to normalcy. Buck fit in perfectly, as if he had never left. It was a great feeling for everyone. Griest's only wish was that Malarkey was still there to see his friend.

One afternoon, the company began a game of baseball in a wide open field surrounded by blue, sunny skies, soft, green grass, and huge mountains. They all joked and laughed as the game neared completion with Griest's team down by three runs.

"Bring it in, the girl's at bat," Martin called with a grin.

Griest gave him a look as her mouth dropped open in a challenging smile, "Oh, you're going to pay for that, Pee-Wee."

Martin threw the ball as Griest swung the bat. It hit the ball with a loud _CRACK_ as the ball flew through the air. Griest grinned and gave Martin a wink before leisurely jogging to second base. She was lucky; normally, her balls went only a few feet in front of her or she missed the ball entirely. She was born in Canada; she preferred hockey.

"C'mon, Gene!" She shouted as Luz passed Martin the ball. Roe tapped the bat against the base before holding it by his shoulder. He pressed his lips together in concentration before hitting the ball into the outfield. Griest made it to third as she pointed at Buck who was the back catcher.

"I'm coming for you next," she promised as she leaned forward, but Speirs' voice cut through the air.

"Easy Company, school circle!" Buck gave Griest a smug smile as she smacked his shoulder laughing. They all gathered around Speirs, Nixon, and Winters.

"Listen up, I've got some news," Winters began after teasing Perconte. "This morning, President Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese. War's over."

Everyone froze staring straight ahead as Winter's words ran through their minds. They expected him to say "April fools", see the Easter Bunny hop past them, or see Heaven's Gate along with all of their lost friends, but none of it came. Griest gaped at the major as her skin suddenly felt electric and her heart raced; it was D-Day plus 434 and the war was finally over. They had survived, and they were all going home. She looked up at Roe beaming and grabbed Luz's shoulder as she shook him. They were all finally going home!

* * *

A month later, they were all leaning over the ship's railing looking for the US coastline, the first time in three long, tiring years. They all cheered and hooted when Lady Liberty came into view, some even cried. They thought of the last time they saw her; the mood was bittersweet as they thought of those who would never see her mighty face again.

"Alright, Easy, gather around! Picture time!" Griest shouted after they docked and disembarked the ship. The men were jumping at the bit looking for their families and the American women who smiled and batted their eyelashes at them. Female Red Cross volunteers stood at the docks handing them juice, coffee, and baked goods further distracting the men. Herding cats would have been easier.

"C'mon, Chucky," Perconte protested but wisely shut his mouth when she gave him a pointed look. She wished for this moment and she would see it through.

"Major Winters, Captain Nixon, Captain Speirs, Lieutenant Welsh, that includes you, so get your asses over here! With all due respect, sirs," she added.

"It's nice to know Chucky's still giving the orders."

"Not a thing has changed." Two voices mumbled behind her. She froze and breathed in before turning around with closed eyes. She opened them and gasped. It was William Guarnere and Joseph Toye. She knew who it was the moment they spoke, but she couldn't believe it until she saw it; Guarnere had a slight under bite that made his words sound mumbled while Toye sounded grim and tired. She knew those voices anywhere and had missed them terribly the last few months. She dropped her bags and ran towards them and embraced them both tightly as if afraid someone would try to take them away.

"Guarnere! Toye!" The rest of Easy joined them and talked with them as Griest stepped back. Both of them had a prosthetic limb, crutches, and looked pale; otherwise, they looked healthy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after everyone greeted the two. Guarnere gave Toye a look as the Philly shrugged.

"We went AWOL; we ain't missin' this!" Griest sighed and shook her head smiling.

"If I remember correctly, it was going AWOL that put you both in this situation," she reminded.

"Well, if you see any Kraut 88s, let me know," Toye retorted as Griest relented with a chuckle. Toye began talking with Luz and Babe as Griest stood with Guarnere. His face was fatigued, but he looked strong. Nothing would ever keep Wild Bill down for long, and nothing would change that. Bill's eyes moved over the men noting who was missing, but he never asked questions, which Griest was thankful for. The men she lost materialized before her smiling down at her as her stomach turned hollow and empty; these men, all those they had left behind, were her ghosts. They greeted her every morning and wished her goodnight every time she went to bed. They became a part of her; they showed in her darkened eyes and tired face. She would never forget them and they would never leave her until the day they took her to meet the Creator.

"Malarkey's fine," she assured tearing her gaze back to Guarnere, "he's in Paris."

"Poor guy. Everyone looks good."

"I'm sorry," she whispered biting her lip as she looked at Penkala's ghost and shivered as if feeling Bastogne's unforgiving winds. Guarnere gave her a look as she looked down and rubbed her arms. "I promised you I'd bring everyone home, but I..."

"Hey," Guarnere growled hitting her shin with one of his crutches. "No, that wasn't on you, you brought all them back, and you brought yourself back. That's enough, Chucky. You did well." He wrapped one arm around her and pressed his nose into her hair as she bit her lip and let a single tear run down her cheek.

"Hey, Chucky, we taking this picture or what?" Liebgott called. Griest looked up and nodded wiping her cheek before she began reorganizing the men once again.

"This better be a good one or I'll hunt you all down to retake it," she threatened. One of the Red Cross volunteers snapped a photograph of the returning victors, survivors, soldiers, men, and woman.

* * *

Two hours passed and most of the men had departed to make their train or boat ride home. They all cried like schoolgirls as they bid each other farewell reminiscing their journeys, laughs, and time together. They all promised to keep in contact but it was difficult to say goodbye; they had become closer than friends and closer than family. It was the hardest thing Griest ever had to do.

"You go on and meet Miss Big Tits and the new Mrs. Luz," Griest muttered as Luz prepared to depart for his train. Tears prickled her eyes as she embraced Luz tightly. She never forgot how he, Roe, Skip, Lipton, and Guarnere joined her during that Currahee run and gave Griest her nickname. She had come to rely on Luz like a pillar; she couldn't remember life without him and couldn't picture a day where he was not present.

"Of course, but don't worry, you'll always be my first girl," he promised as his voice quivered with silent tears.

Griest laughed, "Good, cause I can also be a jealous bitch."

Luz kissed her cheek as Griest squeezed his arm one last time before she released him. He grabbed his gear and began maneuvering through the mass of people when Griest call out to him, she wasn't ready to depart yet, "You still owe me a fancy dessert!"

"Next time I'm here," he vowed. Griest nodded as Luz turned and vanished. Guarnere and Toye had already headed back to the hospital to continue their long trek of healing, and Lipton departed Austria with Battalion HQ after Easy, so Griest said goodbye in Europe. She had only two more adieus to make and she dreaded them both.

She looked around for one of them in particular. Her breath left her lungs when she spotted him. He was standing straight with his hands by his sides as he looked inland and breathed gently. She watched as he slowly gathered his belongings carefully and delicately. Then he began looking through the crowd, looking for her.

"Roe," she said stepping up beside him with silent footsteps. He smiled down at her as her eyes scanned him. He was dashing in his grade A uniform as Griest smiled at the proud, bright red medic cross on his arm. It was regal and promised help and healing, both of which Roe provided without question on and off the battlefield. She looked down as her stomach trembled, a golf ball formed in her throat, and her heart howled; she couldn't do this, she couldn't say goodbye.

"It's okay." He nodded as a tear dribbled down her cheek. He reached over and brushed it away before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. Griest buried her face into his shoulder and felt his nose on her neck as his cool breath tickled her baby hairs. She closed her eyes and thought of the first time she saw him and how majestic and beautiful he was. She thought of his tender fingers when he bandaged her shoulder and brushed against her cheek. She remembered his soft, mystical voice when he hummed her pains, ails, and demons away. The way he held her making her feel safe and warm as if she was somewhere the war, hate, death, and horrors could never reach. She thought of Bastogne and the first time he said her name; she loved the way he enunciated it as if it were a song, like a rhythm. She recalled his mouth on hers as they sat under the stars on the most tragic of days. She shuddered as she listened to his beating heart and the breath in his lungs as another tear ran down her face.

She couldn't say goodbye, but needed to let him go. He had fought his war and done his job to the best of his abilities. He owed the army nothing, and now, it was time to set him free and let him return to his family so he could fulfill his desires and dreams.

"I'm gonna miss you," she uttered through clenched teeth fighting to keep herself from crumpling to the ground. Roe tightened his grip on her as her knees trembled. His breathing increased as his icy breath blew at her neck causing goosebumps to form on her skin.

"This ain't goodbye," he promised. Griest looked up at him etching his face to memory so no matter how many years passed, it would always remain. She licked her lips and bit them as she nodded staring at his ample lips as a desire filled her, but she looked down at his hands pushing the feeling away. Roe stepped back and grabbed his bags as Griest shivered despite the sun beaming down on her.

"See you," she mumbled lamely as Roe turned and walked away but her desire grew into a need, a necessity she needed more than oxygen. She couldn't hold it back anymore, three years was long enough.

"Eugene!" He looked back expectantly with a small smile that brightened his entire face. Griest ran towards him, almost tripping on her own feet, and jumped into his arms kissing him with everything she had been forced to keep caged. Roe dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her as she ran her fingers through his hair knocking his cap off onto the dusty street.

"Don't you do anything stupid or I'll kick your ass!" She threatened when they finally broke apart. He smiled and nodded stroking her cheek and hair with gentle hands.

"With all my heart," he promised in a soft, husky voice. Griest laughed and sobbed at the same time as she leaned her forehead against his cheek holding his hands in hers. Her hands had minimal feeling as a result from the Bastogne winter; they normally felt numb, cold, and clammy, but she could feel his hands, as if there was no damage to her hands. His hands were warm, soft, and steady but marked with various scars from needles and scalpels during his time with Easy. She knew he had a scar on his shoulder where he had been hit with some shrapnel just before they left Bastogne. She also knew he had more mental and emotional scars that could only be seen in his eyes: the eyes of a soldier.

"With all my heart," she repeated as he kissed her forehead then picked his cap up. Then, he turned and walked away but, this time, Griest let him go feeling a huge chunk of her heart go with him.

"Will you be okay?" Winters asked a few minutes later. Roe had boarded his train leaving Griest standing frozen in the middle of the street staring after him. Being the CO, and a Toccoa man, Winters saw it fitting that he saw his men off. He had led them into combat and now he would follow them out of it. At that point, Griest and Speirs were the only ones left.

"Hmmm?" She faced Winters and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"When are you headed home?" He asked as she glanced up at him and looked away from the road.

"I'm already home, sir. Speirs and I were just seeing some people off. He's going to stay with us for a few days so he can visit my mom and Uncle Ben for the first time in forever," she explained before glancing down at her hands. She, and every member of Easy, had turned over her rifle and all her grenades before they departed Europe; she felt naked without the rifle's reassuring weight on her leg or shoulder.

"What's wrong, Chucky?" Winters asked as the girl appeared to shrink before him. She shifted her weight as she fought to put her thoughts into her words. Her thoughts swirled in her head like a snowstorm in Bastogne.

Finally, she spoke barely over a whisper, "I'm scared, sir." Griest had felt fear throughout the war, they all had, but she had a way of locking the corrosive emotion down and sliding into her ice cold, battle hardened soldier-mode. During a fight, she was like granite and pissed ice water. It was strange to hear such a confession from her.

"Why? We won, you're at home." Winters watched her as she shook her head and wrung her hands together.

"I'm not the same person I was before the war; we want completely different things and have conflicting thoughts. I can't do what I wanted before." She paused. "I don't even know how to fit back into society again, sir. It's as if I froze and the world kept turning without me." As horrible as war was, it was simple; kill Germans and live to see another day. Now, the men had the entire world ahead of them to do as they pleased. They each had to find their own way back; each man would have to deal with the endless possibilities and opportunities that now lay at their feet.

"The war's over, Chucky," Winters began gently, "I'm no longer your commanding officer; I can't tell you what to do anymore."

"Then as my friend, please help me. What do I do now?" She pleaded with eyes the colour of shamrocks and the soft Holland grass. Winters sighed and crossed his arms.

"I don't know, Chucky, everyone has to figure it out for himself. I guess, you create something. Find something you like and be the best you can be. Get an education, find a man, marry him, and have lots of Chucky babies. But first," he paused staring down at her with a wisdom she could never hope to have, only be honoured to see. She felt warm as if the sun were shining directly on her face as Winters' eyes flowed like the Austrian waters, "you go home."

"Henri, let's go!" Speirs called as Griest blinked and glanced over her shoulder to her cousin. He was standing by a taxi and waving at her as he packed his bags into the trunk. She looked back at the man who was her platoon leader, her company commander, her XO, her battalion CO, her major, and her leader. He had been there beside them at every step suffering with them against Sobel and Bastogne. He utilized whatever resources they had to ensure his company had the best chance to succeed, and more importantly, to survive. She would have marched into Hell for him if he ever asked.

"Thank you, sir, for everything." She stepped forward and gingerly wrapped her arms around him. Winters looked down at her and embraced her remembering the first time he held her. She had been scared, defeated, and unsure. This time, she was still scared and unsure, but she was stronger, a victor, a conqueror, a survivor.

"Henri!" Griest slowly released Winters and saluted him blinking away tears. Then she grabbed her stuff and ran to the cab. She jumped into the back seat with her cousin as the driver loaded her bags into the truck before he started the cab up and drove away. She looked at Winters' figure through the back window as it grew smaller and smaller and her breaths grew heavy and forced.

She could feel the most important chapter of her life closing; a chapter filled with tears, pain, death, suffering, laughter, comradeship, struggle, joys, and brotherhood. One chapter ended as another began; one of adjusting to a life she no longer understood or fit in. Like all veterans, she would have to rediscover her purpose in life, alone. She would battle with the things she saw; the arm, scared brown eyes, A-7731, the bodies, and the stench of death would never leave her. She would learn to move on, they all would, but she would never forget her boys- no, Easy had experienced, seen, and done too much to be boys anymore. Her men, Griest realized with a proud smile- she would never forget the men she trained and fought beside, who shared food and foxholes during the coldest of nights, who lent each other strength during the breaking point, those who lived and those who sacrificed it all.

Her band of brothers, she would never forget.

* * *

" _ **To our fallen soldiers... You have done your duty. To honour you is ours"- Unknown**_

* * *

 **Author's note: ohhhh, we are so close to being done! Thank you to you all for sticking with me. There is one more chapter, but it's more of an epilogue. One thing I wanted to point out; I mention DPs when Griest is talking to Webster near the beginning. DPs stand for Displaced Persons; a term they used for the people who were forced to leave their homes because of the war. They were never mentioned in the series, I think, but were mentioned in the book a few times. It was from the DPs that Speirs learned about the man responsible for the concentration camp; however, I can't remember if it was Landsberg or another camp. Also, the men of Easy Company didn't come home all together; most of them were released during their time in Austria. Other than Winters, there weren't many Toccoa men remaining in Austria when the Japs surrendered- Luz for example was sent home because he got hurt, I think it was a car accident but I can't remember exactly; however, it worked better for the story if they all arrived together. I believe that's everything for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I do and have a good one.**


	15. Epilogue

**Part 11- Epilogue**

* * *

" _ **Our flag doesn't fly because the wind moves it. It flies with the last breath of each soldier who died protecting it"- Unknown**_

* * *

 **Four years later…**

Griest opened her eyes as a crack of thunder shook the house. Her body ached while her eyes fought to remain open, but sleep was no longer a solace. It was now something she feared and dreaded, especially during the past few days. Instead of dreams of what could be, of friends, family, and Easy, sleep was a replay of what happened; a constant reminder of everything she wanted to forget, and everyone.

The house was dark as shadows crept forward. She kept imagining German soldiers sneaking forward in the night with gleaming, deadly bayonets. The thought caused her to shiver as she pulled her mother's quilt tighter around her body, but it was useless. Another clap of thunder echoed through the sky reminding her of a German 88 artillery shell. Lightning flashed malevolently brightening the dark room in white light before retreating back into shadows.

Griest looked out the window where rain hit and pattered against the windows sounding like a rushing river. They were relentless like the Krauts at Bastogne. She watched as a lone raindrop dribbled down the glass before vanishing from view. The night was pitch black; she couldn't see anything but the flashes of white lightning. She squinted at the bright light and looked down into her hands as her gut ached horribly.

In her hands was a book; a book comprised of all the photos she had taken, or bought from other Easy men from their time in the war. The photos ranged from Toccoa to Austria, and everything in between. She slowly flipped through as she sniffled and rubbed at her raw nose.

There were a few of the guys sitting around talking and laughing with another; each man wore a bright smile without any fear. She had one of Lipton sitting with Roe in Bastogne. The lieutenant had a hand on the medic's shoulders as if lending strength to the younger man. They were both pale with thin cheeks as they looked to the left with brave faces. She had one of Bull smiling into the camera; Talbert had taken that photo minutes after Bull was found after the failed attack on Arnhem. There was some blood on Bull's cheek but he was smiling despite his injuries as he squinted into the sun. There was one of Nixon and Winters sitting on the hood of a jeep wearing their grade A uniforms. That one had been taken minutes before the company learned about the end of the war; no wonder the pair looked so happy. She had one of Luz glaring sideways at her while his lips formed a tired, mocking look as Luz fought back a smile; they were enduring a march when that photo was taken. He had some stubble on his jaw, but looked healthy. Her favourite photo, by far, was the one of Roe. Talbert had captured that one in the middle of Bastogne. Roe was smiling sweetly past the camera clutching something tightly in his hands. He was pale and skinny, but his eye glittered. He was happy, but not all pictures were bright and brought memories of joy. She had one of Guarnere sitting on the ground clutching a Thompson closely to his body. He was wearing a ghostly expression with blank eyes. That was taken immediately after the attack on the German Battery. There were others of the men eating food with weary expressions, of the men during sentry duties and watching the night tensely, Easy swearing with tears running down their faces, done and defeated. Of their haunted faces after Landsberg.

She paused at the final photo as her heart howled in lonesome, want, and pain. It was the photo Easy had taken when they returned to the States. She studied it as one pale, shaky finger stroked the familiar faces.

Winters stood at the back, left hand corner wearing a thin, half smile, which showed his teeth. Nixon stood beside him looking to the left with a small, closed smile. Welsh was in mid-laugh looking down at his feet. Speirs stared straight into the camera with a daunting expression, but his lips formed a tiny smile breaking his intimidating mask. Talbert was looking to his right with a wide open mouth in mid-sentence. Griest recalled he was flirting with some girl when the photo was taken. Bull was standing in front of Tabs with huge shoulders reminding her of a tank. He was grinning and stared into the camera giving him a teddy bear appearance. Martin was to his left with crossed arms and a straight face. Popeye was looking at Martin with an open mouth looking confused. Webster was glancing to the right with a half grin. Liebgott was on his left staring at a girl who was to the left of the camera; he was wearing that fierce yet mischievous grin Lieb had mastered over the years. Toye was in front of Liebgott with a thin, lopsided grin; something that looked strange on his grim face. Guarnere was next to him chuckling with raised eyebrows. Babe had one arm wrapped around Bill and wore a small, cute smile. Roe was smiling as he squinted into the camera with narrowed eyes, the sun had been staring into his face. He was leaning to his right so his shoulder was touching Griest. The girl was looking below the camera in mid-speech; she remembered yelling at Popeye to smile, but the corner of her lips were tilted upwards. Luz had his arm wrapped around her as his head was thrown back laughing. Perconte was under Luz's other arm and was bent at the waist chuckling.

Instead of feeling comforted or happy, as she hoped, she felt even more empty and alone than before. It came at her like a tidal wave, like she was drowning; she thought of the red water and bodies at Utah Beach. She bet they felt the same way before the icy waves claimed them. She stared at the photo as the desolation turned to hot fire in her stomach. Griest scrunched up her nose ignoring her puffy, red eyes and her wet cheeks, as she stood up allowing the quilt to fall to the hardwood floor.

"Fuck this," she hissed as roll of thunder echoed through the air, louder and more ferocious than ever before. She looked out to the window before she began gathering her belongings. She had a long journey ahead of her...

* * *

" _ **From this day to the ending of the world, we in it shall be remembered. We lucky few, we band of brothers, for he who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother"- William Shakespeare**_

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it! That's all she wrote! I was originally going to have a full on epilogue where you learned exactly what happened to Griest after the war, but I thought that would take away from the sequel. So, instead you got this. I wanted to give it a finished feeling yet still lead to the sequel. That's it guys; we're finally done! It's been a hard journey getting to this point, but I want to thank all of you for sticking with me. I never, ever expected to get this kind of response, so thank you guys for that. I am very proud of this story; this is by far the longest project I have ever worked on. There were numerous times I thought of giving up, but I'm glad I never did. Let me know what you guys think and if there's anything I can improve upon. Once again, I am currently working on a** _ **Band of Brothers**_ **one-shot called** _ **Losing Your Memory,**_ **so keep an eye out for that. I am also planning the sequel; I don't know how long it will take, so stay with me.**

 **I want to specifically thank the last Guest for your amazing and kind review; these really make my day, and no haven't sold my soul, yet ;). And another shout out to everyone who has reviewed: Afreakbynature, annabelleigh1996, ZukiShi, Darkness Alpha1, Thunderstrike16, SpartanPrime101, xxReaper666xx, paolaghibaudi96, S, Byron W.4, Shutitimreading, VickyP, and literarylullaby9. Also, happy birthday to annabelleigh1996; I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! I really don't know what else to say other than thank you all for taking the time to read this, and a huge, huge, HUGE thank you to the men of Easy, and all the men and women who fought in World War 2, and everyone who has continued to fight for us. There will never be anything to show our gratitude and what we owe you. All I can do right now, is say "thank you" and you will never be forgotten.**


End file.
